Hetaoni  Fanfic
by Hamiko0
Summary: Os países do G8, somados a Prussia, China e Espanha, visitam uma casa que se dizia mal assombrada. Mas uma vez que se entra fica difícil sair, e há coisas muito piores que fantasmas. Fic baseada no game HetaOni  fanmade, criação de Tomoyoshi NICONICO JP
1. A casa

**Aviso: Essa fic é baseada no game HetaOni (fanmade), por Tomoyoshi (JP).**

**Aviso 2: Hetaoni é bem mais que um jogo de pessoas presas numa casa tendo que escapar de um monstro. Se você começar a ter problemas crônicos de memória, pare de ler a fic.**

**Disclaime: O anime "Hetália Axis Power" e o game "Hetaoni" não me pertencem.**

**Boa leitura**

**-O-**

**CAP. 01**

**A CASA**

**-O-**

O casarão ficava nas montanhas, há três horas do local do encontro mundial. A pintura era clara, mas estava gasta. Talvez em algum momento tenha puxado para o creme ou o branco. Quantos anos tinha aquela casa? Pela ferrugem dos portões e altura da grama, muitos anos.

Os quatro países estavam em frente a ela. Japão, Alemanha, Prússia e Itália. Este último mais atrás, olhando para o alto e perdendo-se na imensidão daquele ceú claro e limpo.

_ Vee! É aqui. _ Itália sorriu de forma infantil.

Japão, que estava a frente, parecia impressionado. Seus olhos castanhos refletiam a casa cuja fama de mal assombrada havia os atraído.

_ Achei que fosse só um boato... Nunca pensei que fosse realmente achá-la.

_ Ela tem um ar de abandono _ Prússia falou fazendo uma careta e coçando os cabelos prateados _ Mas não é ruim.

_ Mesmo assim, não acho devíamos entrar _ Alemanha falou com a voz monotônica de sempre.

_ Nem eu _ Japão moveu os olhos para fitar os amigos às suas costas _ Nós não podemos somente olhar em volta e sairmos?

_ Vee...? _ Itália deu um passo para trás deixando sua frustração estampada no rosto daquela forma tipicamente infantil _ Depois de todo trabalho que tivemos pra encontrá-la? Ah, vamos... Só por um instante...

Alemanha mirou o topo da casa e suspirou. Andou a frente de todos e girou a maçaneta. Estava destrancada.

E assim, entraram.

O hall de entrada estava vazio e o assoalho rangia a cada passada. Não havia quadros, estantes ou qualquer outro adorno. Apenas uma paisagem branca. Apesar de tudo, não tinha teias de aranha, poeira sobre o chão ou qualquer outro traço digno de uma casa com fama de "mal assombrada".

Mas algo não estava bem. Uma angústia repentina em Alemanha o fez pensar isso.

_ É mais limpo do que pensei. _ Itália comentou.

_ E... Ei, podemos ir agora? _ O loiro inquiriu com voz para dentro.

_ Qual é o problema, _West_? _ A pergunta de Prússia saiu com uma nota de deboche e outra de surpresa _ Está com medo?

De repente o som de algo se quebrando chamou a atenção de todos, principalmente de Alemanha.

_ Eu acho que realmente devíamos ir embora. _ O loiro foi taxativo.

_ Não existem fantasmas ou coisas do tipo aqui. _ Japão falou sem emoção enquanto andava em direção ao barulho. Era incrível como os europeus curtiam histórias de terror. Talvez mais do que os asiáticos. _ Onde está seu bom senso?

_ Tome cuidado, Japão. _ Prússia o avisou.

_ Tudo bem. Só vou ver o que aconteceu e já volto.

O asiático seguiu por um corredor relativamente largo que se estendia até a sala de estar, sala de jantar e a cozinha. Todas surpreendentemente arrumadas. A primeira fora mobiliada por dois sofás brancos, aparentemente confortáveis, a beira de um tapete retangular. Também havia uma mesa com uma televisão.

Talvez a casa não fosse tão antiga assim.

Já a sala de jantar era composta por uma grande mesa de madeira com quatro cadeiras. A cozinha também era completa, faltava apenas geladeira.

E lá estava o motivo do barulho. Um prato quebrado no chão.

Apenas um prato.

Derrubado por_ alguém._

Definitivamente a casa era habitada. Deveria encontrar os outros.

Temendo estar invadindo alguma propriedade privada, Japão seguiu a passos lentos para não incomodar nenhum morador, no entanto, quando chegou ao hall não viu ninguém.

_ Será que foram embora? _ Falou para si enquanto caminhava até a porta da frente _ Lamentável...

Mas seu coração falseou quando segurou a maçaneta e tentou abrir. Estava trancada. Como? Não tinha como aqueles três trancarem a porta... A menos que tenham corrido ao ver o provável morador, que consequentemente, trancou-a.

Era uma hipótese.

O jovem passou então a andar pelo corredor oposto ao que havia seguido inicialmente, desconfortável com a idéia de pedir para que alguém abrisse a porta. Não gostava de provocar transtornos, no entanto era isso que estava fazendo naquele momento.

Dobrou o corredor e de repente viu um vulto abrir e fechar a única porta que havia no final daquele lugar.

Seu coração deu um salto até a garganta e passou a pulsar freneticamente. Japão respirou fundo e com os olhos bem abertos.

_"Estou vendo coisas..." _Pensou.

Vagarosamente aproximou-se da porta e, ao segurar a maçaneta, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Girou-a, mas não abriu. Estava trancada.

O rapaz deu meia volta e retornou ao hall para subir as escadas rumo ao primeiro andar da casa. Havia uma possibilidade dos boatos acerca daquele lugar estarem finalmente lhe afetando. Definitivamente, deveria parar de imaginar coisas. Não havia por que uma nação ter medo de assombrações... Embora América morresse de medo delas.

Enquanto subia a escada, quase tropeçou em algo jogado em um dos degraus. Segurou-se no corrimão para não cair e olhou para o próprio pé. Havia um chicote largado ali. O chicote de Alemanha.

_"O que isso está fazendo aqui?"_

Japão ficou mais receoso. Tinha certeza que aquilo pertencia ao amigo. Pegou o objeto e continuou subindo a escada sem reparar que sua respiração estava ficando mais acelerada. Ao subir, abriu a primeira porta sem lembrar-se de bater, e entrou em um quarto vazio.

Vazio e mobiliado.

_ Com licença? _ Falou enquanto entrava.

Dentro dele havia um _closet_ semi-aberto e Japão se atreveu a ver o que era. Abriu a porta lentamente e antes que pudesse ver o local com mais exatidão, se deparou com uma imagem, no mínimo, preocupante.

A pouca luz mostrava Alemanha, de pé, encostado na parede e com os olhos arregalados para o nada. Respirava freneticamente e sequer se movia.

_ Alemanha! _ Japão abriu mais a porta _ O que aconteceu? Alemanha!

Nada. O país alemão estava em estado de choque a ponto de sequer notar o amigo ali.

_ Você está bem? Vou pegar água pra você!

Sem pensar duas vezes, o asiático correu escada abaixo até a cozinha, e não tardou em pegar um copo e abrir a torneira da pia, mas nada saiu. Tinha que existir outro lugar.

Subiu novamente a escada para o segundo piso. Tentou abrir todas as portas que encontrou por la. A essa altura, pouco importava se estava incomodando o dono da casa. Uma nação forte como Alemanha não ficaria naquele estado a toa.

Finalmente achou um banheiro. Abriu rapidamente a torneira da pia e viu o líquido escorrer. Felizmente não estava quebrada. Encheu o copo que trazia consigo, desligou a torneira e se dirigiu no quarto onde o amigo estava.

_ Hei! _ Japão pegou a mão do europeu o fez segurar o copo _ Beba um pouco d'água. Vai ficar melhor.

Alemanha o mirou como se acabasse de vê-lo ali. Respirou fundo e bebeu. A medida que o líquido descia pela sua garganta, seus nervos foram se acalmando. No entanto, algo estava errado. Aquela água... O gosto era estranho.

Ao terminar de beber, Alemanha o mirou ofegante.

_ Tem certeza que isso é água?

_ Pela cor, acho que sim.

_ Entendo... _ Respirou fundo enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos loiros _ Desculpe-me pelo meu estado.

_ Onde estão os outros?

_ Não sei... Corremos por nossas vidas... E os dois foram em direções diferentes... Eu acho... _ Alemanha sentia que as palavras atrapalhavam sua respiração _ Desculpe-me... Me dê um tempo pra me recompor.

_ Ah... Claro. Eu vou procurar os outros.

Japão fechou a porta contendo sua vontade latente de perguntar o que _realmente_ aconteceu, mas sua prudência o mandava esperar. Sem querer, seus olhos escorregaram sobre uma chave dourada e antiga abandonada na cômoda ao lado da porta.

Pensou na porta por onde aquele vulto passou.

O país pegou o objeto e desceu novamente a escada. A probabilidade daquela chave abrir aquela porta era pequena, mas não nula. Enquanto caminhava, olhou decidido para a _katana_ presa à sua cintura. Não era tudo o que tinha para se defender. Também trouxera consigo um pergaminho que lançava maldições, muito eficiente para protegê-lo de qualquer ser sobrenatural que estivesse por la.

Ótimo, já estava começando a cogitar a possibilidade da existência de um ser sobrenatural na casa.

Ao chegar à bendita porta, colocou a chave na fechadura. Encaixou. Girou-a e a porta se abriu. Devagar, Japão a empurrou e localizou logo o interruptor ao seu lado. Ligou as lâmpadas e, para a sua surpresa, se viu diante de uma biblioteca.

Quando entrou no local, a porta imediatamente se fechou e um barulho de tranca foi ouvido. Pelo visto a porta trancava-se automaticamente.

Aproximou-se de uma mesa cheia de livros e mais alguns papéis jogados. Livros que pediam para serem folheados. A essa altura, a idéia de que a casa tinha dono já fora descartada de vez. Japão deixou a chave em cima da mesa e pegou um deles para ler. As páginas desgastadas revelavam a antiguidade da peça, mas prendeu a atenção do rapaz por um curto intervalo de tempo.

Grande erro.

Entre uma página e outra, Japão olhou para frente e de repente uma criatura saiu detrás de uma das estantes, tão subitamente que o jovem pulou pra trás e deu um grito.

Era mostruoso. Tinha olhos grandes, o triplo do tamanho de Alemanha, um corpo liso, cinzento e flexível. Parecia-se muito com o alienígena amigo de América, só que bem mais assustador.

A criatura avançou tão rapidamente que golpeou Japão com um soco, lançando-o contra a parede.

_ ARG!

O asiático se levantou aos tropeços antes que levasse o segundo golpe. Desesperado, correu até a porta, sendo seguido pela criatura.

_ VOCÊ... NÃO VAI... FUGIR! _ O monstro falou. Incrivelmente, o monstro _falava_!

O país praticamente se jogou contra a porta e segurou a maçaneta, mas era inútil. Ela não abria.

_ A chave!

Olhou para trás e viu a criatura correndo em sua direção. Instintivamente, Japão puxou a katana e conseguiu ferí-lo antes que o contrário acontecesse. Passou pelo oponente e correu em direção à mesa, agarrando a chave como se sua vida dependesse disso.

_ VOLTE...!

Outro ataque arremessou Japão contra a estante de livros, fazendo-a cair para trás com a colisão. Quando a criatura estava prestes a dar o golpe final, a nação puxou seu pergaminho e gritou com toda a força do pulmão:

_ MALDIÇÃO!

Um raio vermelho saiu do selo e atingiu a criatura, fazendo-a urrar. Nesse meio tempo, Japão correu novamente até a porta e a destrancou com brutalidade. Saiu antes que o monstro o acertasse e fechou-a bruscamente. Estava seguro.

Talvez.

Cambaelante, andou para trás com o coração pronto para sair pela boca. Seu sangue latejava, seu corpo tremia e seu raciocínio se perdeu no meio do susto.

Estava sentindo dor. Muita dor. Dor que somente uma nação conseguia provocar em outra.

Precisava achar os outros o mais rápido possível.

**Continua**

* * *

Bem, como já viram, tirei a história do modo RPG e a coloquei no modo narrativo, então não terá aquela coisa de andar procurando as coisas e diálogos auto-explicativos, mas tentarei deixar a história o mais fiel possível ao game.

**Tentarei** ^^

As personagens principais da história, pra quem não sabe, são: Itália Veneziano (apesar de não ter aparecido, é o protagonista), Itália Romano, Japão, Alemanha, Prússia, Espanha, Inglaterra, América, França, China, Russia e Canadá. Doze. Exatamento o número de horas de um relógio de ponteiros.

Para saber mais sobre a história, acesse os vídeos de Hetaoni postados por SoteAG - A mesma pessoa que traduz os scripts em japonês

Ps: A fic começou em parceria com a Lika-chan, mas ela me pediu para tirar o nick dela -.- Mesmo assim aviso que ela me ajudou muito com algumas traduções ;)

Abraços!


	2. O morador

_**Você não pode facilmente colocar o pé nessa "mansão misteriosa" em sua cidade. Porque se você irritar seu ocupante interior, não sairá levemente... **_

_**Principalmente se não houver ninguém la**_

**CAP. 02 **

**O MORADOR**

Não foi fácil se recuperar do susto. Japão subia a escada para o primeiro andar quase mecanicamente, ainda tentando processar o acontecimento. Seu corpo não havia ficado tão dolorido desde a segunda guerra mundial, e aquilo não era um bom sinal.

Entrou no quarto do primeiro andar, onde havia encontrado Alemanha dentro do armário e, para a sua surpresa, o que encontrou dentro do quarto não foi uma porta de madeira, mas sim uma de ferro.

Definitivamente estava vendo coisas. Mesmo sendo um país velho, tinha certeza que sua memória não estava tão ruim assim. Ou estava?

_ A... Alemanha?

_ _Qual o problema?_ _ Ele respondeu sem sair do esconderijo.

_ Acho que... Descobri o que aconteceu com vocês. _ Japão se encostou na porta enfraquecido _ Fui atacado também.

_ _Você está bem?_

_ Sim, mas temos que achar os outros. Você vem comigo_?_

_ _Ah. Claro. Hm... Mas primeiro... Você viu meu chicote? Eu o perdi enquanto corria. _

O asiático ficou momentaneamente em silêncio. Por que o amigo não abria a porta?

_ Sim. Eu o encontrei na escada. Se abrir a porta eu poderei lhe entregar.

_ _Ahn... Claro._

A porta foi aberta, mas tão somente para Alemanha esticar o braço e pegar o chicote. Depois fechou-a, deixando o asiático surpreso.

_ Alemanha? Vamos?

_ _Não posso... Preciso de um pouco de comida. Se puder trazer..._

Japão se negava a acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Deu um beliscão no próprio braço, e doeu. Não estava sonhando. Alemanha estava realmente lhe pedindo algo absurdo num momento muito inoportuno.

_ Q... Que? É impossível achar comida num lugar como esse!

_ _Por favor. Estou fraco demais. Qualquer coisa serve._

Maldita boa educação nipônica. O rapaz suspirou e baixou a cabeça:

_ Certo. Eu vou dar uma olhada. Também tenho que encontrar o Itália.

_ _Obrigado. Viu meu irmão?_

_ Não, mas ele deve estar bem.

_ _Desculpe-me pelo transtorno. A propósito, leve isso com você._ _ Abriu novamente a porta e ofereceu-lhe uma lata de cerveja. Tudo tão bruscamente que quase acertou o rosto do asiático.

_ Cerveja_?_

Japão sentiu todo o seu esqueleto tremer, mas não de medo e sim de impaciência. Como ele pôde trazer cerveja, mas não comida?

_ _Vai restaurar suas forças_ _ Alemanha se adiantou _ _Funciona comigo_.

_ Certo.

Quando a porta se fechou novamente, Japão ouviu um barulho estrondoso vindo de lá, seguido de algumas marteladas.

_"O que será que ele está fazendo?"_

Saiu do quarto com a fraqueza sendo substituída por uma alta dose de curiosidade e preocupação. E pra piorar uma de suas mãos estava sendo ocupada com uma lata de cerveja.

Pensando bem, se Alemanha disse que ajudaria...

Abriu a lata e tomou uma golada. O líquido escorreu pela sua garganta e lhe arrepiou todos os fios de cabelo. Algo tão forte que nem precisou tomar o resto. Estava novamente disposto, ou, pelo menos, achava que estava.

Japão subiu as escadas para o segundo andar cautelosamente e com a mão firme em sua katana. O corredor estava vazio. O rapaz girou a maçaneta da primeira porta que viu e mal abriu-a quando foi surpreendido pela espada de Prússia.

_ MORRA!

_ Prússia! _ Japão defletiu o golpe _ Sou eu!

_ Ah? Japão!

Prússia o puxou para dentro e trancou a porta.

_ Eu tinha esquecido de fazer isso.

_ Prússia, você está bem?

_ Há... Há um monstro! Eu e o _West _vimos! _ Ele falou invocado enquanto Japão guardava a _katana__ Era uma coisa feia, pelada com cor de bolinho podre!

_ Ahn... Eu sei. Também vi.

Prússia respirou fundo e massageou uma das têmporas:

_ Antes que eu me desse conta, acabei aqui. Aqueles dois... Não sei pra onde foram. O que era aquela criatura?

_ Você quer que eu lhe traga algo?

_ Huh? Ah... Bem, estou com sede e... Não! Não precisa. Temos que achar os outros.

_ Alemanha está no primeiro andar... Bem, ele precisa de comida _ Essa última frase foi feita com a voz pra dentro e o olhar para qualquer canto inútil do quarto _ Você por acaso tem comida aí?

_ Comida? Ahn... Não... Bem, tenho uns cogumelos...

_ Ele disse que qualquer coisa serve. _ fechou os olhos, ergueu as sobrancelhas e suspirou

_ E Itália?

_ Desaparecido. Mas ele é bom em correr e fugir. Deve ter escapado de alguma form...

_ Xiu!

Prússia pressionou o ombro de Japão no exato momento que seus olhos vermelhos encararam a porta. No início o asiático não entendeu do que se tratava, até ouvir um som diferente.

Parecia o barulho que se costuma ouvir ao colocar as conchas do mar na direção da orelha. O som se tornava mais forte e oscilante, fazendo um frio correr pela espinha dos dois países.

_ Se essa coisa na sua cintura não é só pra se exibir... _ Prússia murmurou seriamente _ Puxe-a para fora da bainha se não quiser ser devorado.

Japão pareceu voltar a si e rapidamente desembainhou a katana. Os dois se colocaram em posição de ataque, olhando para a porta enquanto o barulho ficava cada vez mais forte. Uma gota de suor desceu pelo rosto de Prússia, que estava a ponto de pular sobre a o primeiro que aparecesse por lá.

De repente a maçaneta girou, mas não abriu. A porta estava trancada. A "coisa" ainda tentou abri-la empurrando-a, mas não conseguiu. A tensão pareceu durar uma eternidade, mas cessou quando a porta parou de balançar e o barulho deixou de ser ouvido.

_ Acho que já foi. _ Japão sibilou ainda com a katana em punho.

_ Sim... Uau! Isso foi assustador. Mas vamos até o _West_, achar o Itália e sair daqui de uma vez por todas.

_ Certo.

Prússia abriu a porta e de repente a criatura avançou sobre ele.

_ ARH!

_ PRÚSSIA!

_ Mas que merda! _ Prússia cravou sua espada no monstro, mas a mão gigante do oponente segurou sua cabeça pra torcer-lhe o pescoço..

_ "Maldição"! _ Japão usou seu pergaminho e novamente o raio fez o monstro se distanciar.

Prússia rolou para o lado e levantou-se, puxando Japão pelo pulso e correndo para fora do quarto. Antes que o monstro novamente atacasse, o europeu fechou a porta violentamente e quase arrancou o braço de Japão ao descer a escada.

_ Ele não tinha ido embora! _ O europeu exclamava invocado _ Em qual o quarto o West está?

_ Aquele!

Prússia abriu a porta e, assim que entrou com Japão, arrastou a cômoda para frente dela. De uma coisa sabiam: Não era um fantasma. Fantasmas atravessavam paredes, então uma porta trancada jamais os deteria.

_ Aquela é a fortaleza onde Alemanha está. _ Japão indicou a porta de ferro.

_ Beleza. West! _ Prússia bateu na porta _ Nossa! Isso é bem sólido!

_ _É você, Prússia?_ _ Alemanha falou antes de abrir a porta e sair.

Os dois países olharam desconfiados para o loiro, cujas mangas da farda estavam arregaçadas e a testa suada.

_ Ahn... Estamos fugindo da coisa. Japão me disse que você estava com fome, então eu lhe trouxe alguns cogumenlos.

Alemanha olhou para os cogumelos e fez uma careta, mas manteve-se calado. Devia ter dado uma desculpa menos imbecil do que a fome.

_ Hmm. Certo. Então nós podemos ir. _ jogou os cogumelos na boca e torceu para não ter uma dor de barriga. Já não bastava a água de qualidade duvidosa que Japão lhe dera.

A mente de todos estava a mil por hora. Por sorte, Alemanha era reservado o suficiente para não soltar um "eu não disse que não devíamos entrar?" Se bem que Japão apostaria todo seu estoque de arroz que o silêncio do loiro se dava mais pela preocupação com o paradeiro de Itália do que pela sua natureza reservada.

A procura os levou ao sótão. Tão longe... E por sorte não cruzaram com "aquilo" novamente.

Naquele andar tinha duas salas. O trio escolheu explorar uma ampla, limpa e arrumada. Continha uma velha estante, uma poltrona vermelha... E uma criatura redonda e felpuda presa à parede, movendo-se para tentar sair.

_ Céus, um mochi! _ Japão correu até a bolota que se remexia agoniada _ Temos que tirá-lo daqui. _ Tentou arrancá-lo de lá, mas foi inútil.

_ Deixe-me tentar. _ Alemanha se adiantou.

_ Certo. Mas cuidado, eles são frágeis.

Alemanha agarrou o mochi com uma mão e tentou a arrancá-lo da forma menos delicada possível.

_ E... Eu disse que são frágeis! _ Japão pôs as mãos no rosto receoso.

_ Temos que tirá-lo daqui e procurar logo Itália.

_ Ahn... Ta. Eu vou continuar procurando ele. Hm... Tente tirá-lo daí... Sem matá-lo, certo?

_ Não é melhor irmos com você? _ Prússia indagou.

_ Não. Não precisa. Eu só vou ver o outro quarto e já volto.

Torcendo pra que nada de ruim acontecesse ao pobre mochi, o asiático caminhou até o outro quarto daquele andar e abriu a porta. Era um compartimento com duas camas de lençóis brancos, alguma mobília e um cartaz ao lado de uma chave de força.

O cartaz e a chave lhe chamaram a atenção. Naquele estava escrito.

_Para cima é o céu._

_Para o meio é a terra_

_Para baixo é o inferno._

Olhou para a chave e engoliu em seco. Ela estava estacionada no meio, então "terra" quer dizer "ficar onde está", e céu com inferno... É, não havia dúvidas que estava de frente com aquele velho jogo do _"se escolher o errado, você morre"_.

Certamente, se desaparecesse, gostaria de conhecer o céu das nações, não o inferno, então era previsível que alguém puxasse a alavanca pra cima.

Japão então puxou a chave para baixo.

De repente, uma das camas arredou para o lado, descobrindo um buraco no chão.

_ Uau...!

Japão correu até a passagem e depois olhou para a porta. Perguntou-se se deveria avisar aos outros dois sobre aquilo. Melhor não. Isso só faria Alemanha ser ainda mais impaciente com aquele mochi.

Respirou fundo e pulou no buraco antes que tivesse tempo pra desistir. Acabou caindo no teto de uma outra sala no andar de baixo e teve que ser ágil para cair de pé.

Caiu, mas suas pernas doeram.

_ Ai... Ai... Huh?

A sala em questão ficava no primeiro andar, era totalmente branca e havia apenas um piano da mesma cor no centro. Ao pé dele, um mísero pedaço de papel, cujo olhar de Japão se focou. O rapaz olhou aquilo e leu dois dígitos "0".

Não fazia sentido, mas guardou-o caso fosse útil no futuro.

Perto da sala do piano, havia uma outra. Por isso ao invés de sair e voltar ao sótão Japão decidiu explorá-la. Abriu a porta e encontrou uma outra biblioteca, um pouco menor que aquela onde havia sido atacado pela primeira vez.

Mal a nação entrou e de repente um par de braços envolveu seu pescoço num abraço bem exigente.

_ Japãããão!

_ I... Itália!

_ Você está bem? _ Itália perguntou ao se afastar _ Bem depois que você saiu um monstro apareceu no hall e veio atrás de nós! Alemanha foi o primeiro a gritar. Você ouviu o grito dele?

_ Não... Não como vocês...

_ O grito dele me assustou! Eu fiquei tão confuso na hora que corri pra longe e deixei você pra trás. Me desculpe, Japão... Mas a porta não abria de jeito nenhum e nós acabamos nos separando!

_ Ahn... Ta... Não precisa se desculpar. Qualquer um faria a mesma coisa... Até eu.

_ Essa casa é estranha. A porta de saída e as janelas estão fechadas e nossos celulares não funcionam. _ Itália suspirou. Entretanto abraçou Japão novamente _ Mas eu estou muito feliz em lhe encontrar! Você se machucou ou algo assim? Está com fome?

_ Eu estou bem... Mas... Você está estranhamente calmo. Estava mesmo vagando pela casa?

Itália se afastou novamente e sorriu:

_ Bem... Quando aquele monstro apareceu, eu quis chorar e correr até o Alemanha, mas... Bem, aqueles dois desmoronaram também. Então eu vi que _alguém _precisava manter a cabeça no lugar e mesmo assustado fui ficando mais calmo. Então comecei a buscar um modo de todos nós saírmos o mais rápido possível.

Japão piscou várias vezes refletindo sobre as palavras do amigo. Por fim, virou o rosto e concluiu:

_ Faz sentido... Eu também fui surpreendido no início, mas depois de ver todo mundo perturbado me senti mais calmo.

_ Achou Alemanha e Prússia?

_ Sim. Estão no sótão, mas eu explicarei os detalhes no caminho. Os dois estão muito preocupados com você, é melhor vê-los depressa.

_ Ah, claro! Vamos juntos então! Eu achei algumas coisas enquanto vasculhava a casa! Tem algumas chaves... E tenho comida também.

A conversa se estendeu durante todo o percurso até o quarto piso. Diante do medo, o tom da voz de cada um era o mais baixo possível e os olhares bem atentos. Ao chegarem ao local desejado, Japão abriu a porta, pronto para fazer o anúncio:

_ Pronto, gente, achei o It... Arh!

A sala estava revirada e um cenário de batalha envolvendo o monstro, Prússia e Alemanha havia se instaurado. Itália fez um escândalo:

_ AAAAH! A coisa! É a coisa, Japão!

Um dos braços do monstro avançou em Alemanha, mas a nação correu para trás e usou o chicote para laçar aquela parte da criatura.

_ Itália, você está bem?

_ A... Alemanha!

_ Japão! _ Prússia o chamou enquanto avançava no oponente com a espada _ Pegue Itália e fuja! _West _e eu cuidaremos disso!

Prússia cortou gravemente as costas do monstro, mas a criatura fechou o punho e acertou um murro com tanta violência que o país colidiu com a parede. Japão olhou decidido para a cena e correu até a nação, já com a katana fora da bainha.

_ Japão! _ Prússia ralhou.

_ Eu devo ter perdido a minha audição com a idade avançada. Não consigo ouvir você.

_ MORRAM! _ O monstro gritou já avançando nos dois, mas um vaso jogado em sua direção o fez parar.

_ Huh? _ Prússia olhou para quem jogara o vaso _ Hei, Itália!

_ Oh... Hm... Eu também fiquei surdo de repente!

_ Vamos! _ Prússia se ergueu rapidamente e cravou a espada no dorso do oponente.

_ Isso é nostálgico, não? _ Japão repetiu o gesto.

O adversário soltou um urro de dor e, pra finalizar, Alemanha largou o chicote e tirou a pistola, desferindo ao menos umas quatro balas no oponente. Todavia, antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse ser feita, o monstro desapareceu bem diante de seus olhos.

Os quatro ficaram boquiabertos.

_ ... Ve... _ Itália recuou um passo _ Isso é realmente um fantasma...

_ Itália! _ Alemanha correu até ele.

Itália abriu um largo sorriso para ele em resposta. Enquanto isso Prússia tirava a poeira da calça e se aproximava com dificuldades do restante do grupo:

_ Ô, inferno! Vocês ignoraram totalmente o que eu falei! Ai...

_ Eu achei que nós dois seria o suficiente pra lidar com aquilo _ Alemanha confessou pousando uma das mãos no ombro de Itália _ Sinto muito. Vocês ajudaram bastante.

Japão suspirou aliviado:

_ Eu realmente estou feliz por todo mundo estar bem. Agora, o que vamos fazer daqui pra frente?

_ Pois é _ Prússia massageou a própria região lombar _ Aquela coisa pode aparecer aqui outra vez. Devíamos ir pra um lugar seguro. Se ficarmos juntos aquilo não será tão assustador.

_ Ah! _ Itália tirou uma das chaves guardadas em seu bolso _ Eu achei uma sala enquanto vasculhava a casa! Vamos!

E assim, os demais o seguiram.

Osilando entre a cautela e a tensão, as quatro nações desceram as escadas até chegarem ao tal local. A sala escolhida por Itália ficava no primeiro andar. Era ampla, tinha uma lareira e uma mesa de vidro grande com cadeiras bem confortáveis.

Assim que entraram, Itália passou a chave na porta e Alemanha se dirigiu à lareira. Examinou-a, tirou um fósforo de dentro de um dos bolsos e colocou um pouco de lenha para acendê-la.

Tudo se tornou repentinamente agradável. Prússia puxou uma das cadeiras para sentar-se à mesa e usou outra para esticar os pés.

_ É, nós não podemos ser tão descuidados, mas eu acho que estamos seguros aqui, por enquanto. Temos a chave e a porta está trancada.

_ Isso é só temporário. _ Japão desabotoou a própria farda _ Dá pra uma noite, eu suponhho.

_ Uma noite é suficiente pra mim. _ Itália deixou a chave na mesa _ Eu to realmente cansado dessa corrida.

_ Confesso que me sinto muito melhor agora que não estou mais sozinho.

Itália ficou sério por uma fração de segundos:

_ Sim... Isso foi realmente assustador no começo. _ Em seguida voltou a sorrir sem jeito _ Embora Alemanha tenha sido o primeiro a ser atacado, foi atrás de mim que o monstro correu depois!

_ Hehe! É verdade. _ Prússia gargalhou _ Eu me lembro... "Não! Não meu pequeno e precioso Itália!". Quando dei por mim, o monstro e Itália tinham desaparecido e o _West _também tinha vazado.

Se a situação não fosse tão crítica, Alemanha teria calado a boca do irmão com um soco pela brincadeira.

_ Eu odeio coisas sobrenaturais! _ Exclamou irritado _ A... Além disso... Não é como se eu tivesse apenas corrido e me escondido... Bem, esqueçam. Estamos todos bem e é isso que importa... Hm... Só o que me incomoda é o fato de não ter saída. Parece que aquilo realmente nos prendeu aqui.

_ Pois é... _ Japão suspirou _ Eu queria muito ir pra casa. To esperando uns jogos que logo serão liberados...

_ Eu tambem queria ir! _ Itália levantou os braços _ Quero comer pasta e pizza!

_ O plano de amanhã é fazermos uma saída _ Alemanha olhou para o relógio, que por sinal estava quebrado _ Ótimo, não sei que horas são, mas será perigoso se todos nós caírmos no sono. Alguém vai ter que ficar acordado.

Japão socou a palma da mão sério e determinado:

_ Tem razão. Vamos decidir isso no _jan-ken._

_ Heim? _Prússia pareceu acordar _ O que é isso?

_ Bem, er... É um jogo bem simples. Você joga usando três tipos de símbolos com a mão...

_ Ah, seja o que for, façam logo! Eu estou realmente cansado e quero dormir!

_ Prússia, espere _ Alemanha foi taxativo.

_ ...E _guu _quebra _choki. _ _Japão terminava de explicar __ _Você pode usar _guu, choki _ou _paa. _

_ Ah, é parecido com "la morra"! _ Itália animou-se mais _ Certo, Japão, eu vou com você! Vamos!

_Jan-ken_...

... E no final das contas, Prússia teve que ficar acordado.

Não havia relógio pra passar o tempo.

As chamas trepidavam enquanto o fogo oscilava como um dançarino. Alemanha, Itália e Japão estavam dormindo no chão, cobertos por uma toalha de mesa. Todos os três pareciam estar no sétimo sono.

_ Ah, cara... Não é legal ficar sozinho. _ Prússia debruçou-se sobre a mesa desolado. _ E esses três realmente roncam.

Quase um silêncio. Quase uma calmaria...

Itália remexeu-se para o lado de Alemanha e se encolheu perto do loiro, que, por sua vez, moveu a cabeça para que ficasse apoiada no couro cabeludo do amigo.

Nada restou a Prússia senão suspirar.

_ Se eu tivesse um computador, poderia atualizar meu blog... Agora tudo o que posso fazer é riscar a cara deles.

De repente um frio na espinha inexplicável o abalou e o fez tremer dos pés a cabeça. O vigia olhou para a lareira e viu que ainda estava acesa.

Nesse momento aquele mesmo barulho de ondas marinhas foi ouvido, tornando-se cada vez mais forte.

_"Essa não!"_ Pensou, e cobriu a própria boca alarmado.

Quando o barulho pareceu insuportável, alguém girou a maçaneta e começou a sacudir a porta para querer entrar. Prússia levantou-se e recuou alguns passos. Olhava para os três dorminhocos que sequer se moviam enquanto a coisa tentava abrir a porta usando cada vez mais força.

Era só uma questão de tempo até ela conseguir.

_ Preciso fazer algo... _ Murmurava nervoso pegando a chave de cima da mesa _ Ha! É... É isso! Usarei a estratégia do Japão! Se eu desligar minha áurea, não serei encontrado!

A força na porta era cada vez mais intensa. Prússia respirou fundo e caminhou até ela.

_"Droga! É agora que eu vou morrer!"_

**Continua**

* * *

É uma pena que não dá pra colocar imagem aqui ^^

Obrigada pelo comentário, **Cien Fleur**. Japão ainda vai correr muuuito nessa história toda. Hauahauhau! Um abraço!

O próximo capítulo terá a presença de América, Inglaterra, França, Russia, China e Canadá. Eles, somados ao povo da casa e ao Romano com Espanha, compõem o quadro dos invasores.

Bem, quem acompanha o jogo, deve ter percebido a questão do mochi foi tratada de forma diferente. No Hetaoni 02, Japão volta para a biblioteca, encontra a chave do quarto andar, vai até aquela sala, acha o mocchi e vai até Alemanha para pedir ajuda. Alemanha lhe pede comida e lhe entrega cerveja.

Nessa fic, Japão não volta à biblioteca. Ele volta com Alemanha e fala que precisam procurar os outros. Alemanha lhe pede comida e lhe oferece cerveja. Só depois eles vão ao quarto andar, cuja porta já está aberta.

Essa diferença se deu porque quando Tomoyoshi apresenta o HetaOni 02 ela diz que fez algumas mudanças no game, e voltou a jogar desde o começo. Talvez nessa nova mudança, Japão não tenha encontrado o monstro na biblioteca, mas tão somente a chave.

Sendo assim achei mais lógico fazê-lo ir até Alemanha primeiro.

Quanto à cena da cerveja (no jogo, ela restaura o mp), apesar de ter dito que aboliria os elementos de rpg, a cena da cerveja deve ter sido muito engraçada. Não resisti e coloquei aqui também.

Aos que não acompanham o game, devem ter reparado que não estou usando o nome humano deles, certo? Logo irão entender o porquê. Esses nomes serão usados mais pra frente.

Bem, é só ^^ Espero que estejam gostando. É verdade que dá muito trabalho traduzir os scripts e depois colocar isso na forma de narração, mas o resultado é satisfatório :] Esse capítulo foi uma junção de HetaOni 02 com uma parte de HetaOni 03. Isso porque se não fosse assim, ficaria muito pequeno. Acho que a partir do HetaOni 14 não vai mais ser necessário emendar capítulos, pois os de 14 em diante são bem longos (e bem mais complexos).

Por fim, resolvi colocar alguns dados da ficha do Itália no jogo. É bem engraçada (Ah, Alemanha usa um chicote, mas resolvi dar uma pistola pra ele também. Só por enquanto ])

**Itália Veneziano**

**_Arma: Bíblia (Ele memorizou e frequentemente lê em voz alta)  
Head: Chapéu de seda (Ele usa pra flertar. Não ajuda)  
Corpo: Roupa estilosa (Elegante em diversos lugares. Tem doces nos bolsos)  
Assessórios: Botas estilosas (Compradas por Japão. Está usando-as pela primeira vez)_**

**Hahuahuahau! Bem, no jogo, as habilidades de Itália tem haver com comida e servem mais para restaurar mp e hp. Heheheh! Típico dele.**


	3. O sumiço

O sol estava se pondo, dando à paisagem um belo tom alaranjado. Em frente daquela mesma casa, estavam seis países que vieram direto do encontro mundial. Inglaterra, França, China, Russia, Canadá e América. Todos contemplando o casarão admirados.

_ Achei que era só uma boato... _ Inglaterra sibilou unindo as sobrancelhas _ Mas ela realmente está aqui. Huh? _ Sentiu-se cutucado por França.

_ Esse ar de abandono dá um toque agradável, não acha?

Canadá se encolheu, trazendo seu Kumajirou para junto de si.

_ Eu não acho que seja interessante entrarmos... _ Murmurou.

_ Vocês ouviram uma voz agora? _ América zoou.

Canadá fez uma careta, mas quem falou foi Russia:

_ Oh, América, não provoque... Nós não ouvimos nada, ouvimos? _ Ignorou a expressão de piedade do insultado _ Bem, por que não entramos, pegamos um pequeno livro e então voltamos? Acho que podemos sair antes de anoitecer.

_ Sim, eu não quero ficar muito tempo aqui. _ Confessou China com uma expressão desgostosa na face.

_ Bem, então vamos._ França passou a frente de todos e abriu a porta.

Uma vez dentro da mansão, os seis se separaram em dois grupos. França pediu que China e Inglaterra subissem com ele, enquanto América, Russia e Canadá ficaram no hall de entrada.

O local tinha um ar abafado e sufocante, que incomodava até mesmo os países mais determinados.

_ Os boatos dizem que tem fantasmas aqui, certo? _ Russia passava a mão pelo cachecol distraidamente enquanto comentava _ Deve ser porque ninguém vem pra perto da casa...

_ Não é a toa. _ América comentou _ É um lugar tão estranho...

Canadá ergueu as sobrancelhas admirado:

_ Está com medo?

_ Não! Mas isso é um pouco... Hm... Ahn... Onde estão os outros mesmo?

_ Acabaram de subir. _ Russia respondeu _ Lembra?

_ Ah... É... Então, nós vamos...

De repente o monstro surgiu como um raio.

"AMÉRICA!"

* * *

Inglaterra fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Algo não estava bem. Sentia-se cansado, triste, aborrecido, fraco... Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Era nessas horas que queria ser como França, que simplesmente olhava ao redor como um decorador prestes a dar uma "ajeitada" no lugar.

_ É mais limpa do que pensei.

_ S... Sim... _ Inglaterra murmurou _ Podemos ir agora?

_ O que foi? Está assustado?

_ C... Claro que não, idiota! Não é isso! É que esse lugar... Bem...

China suspirou.

_ Isso é deprimente. Aqui não tem fantasmas. Vocês podem voltar. _ Disse enquanto caminhava em direção a uma das portas _ Eu só vou dar uma olhada nessa sala. Está cheirando mal.

_ Olhe, eu sei que isso não ajuda... _ França sorriu sem jeito _ Mas eu tenho um mal pressentimento sobre essa casa... Huh? _ Desmanchou seu sorriso assim que mirou um Inglaterra cabisbaixo _ Ah, o que houve? Há algo estranho por aqui?

_ Não... Não há nada... Nem ninguém... De nós...

_ Huh?

_ Russia e os outros estão la embaixo _ China lembrou.

_ Sim, eu sei disso. Quando eu disse que não há ninguém aqui, quis dizer... Como eu colocaria isso? _ Inglaterra coçou a cabeça envergonhado _ Eu sinto... Como se tudo tivesse sido consumido...

_ Você quer dizer que não pode ver aquelas suas ilusões? _ Arriscou o francês _ Se elas foram realmente consumidas, talvez devêssemos ficar longe daqui.

China desistiu de entrar na sala que pretendia investigar e olhou para a escada.

_ Acho que eu vou dar uma olhada la em cima. _ E mirou Inglaterra _ O que você vai fazer, Ópio?

_ Eu realmente não quero ficar nesse andar. Também vou subir.

França cruzou os braços e fez bico:

_ Vocês realmente vão deixar sozinho? Hnf. Então, quando acabarem de checar la em cima, nos encontramos aqui novamente.

_ Trinta minutos devem ser suficiente _ Disse Inglaterra _ Não caia no sono, França.

_ Podem confiar em mim. Vejo vocês depois. _ Acenou para eles e começou a andar em direção a outra porta.

Inglaterra foi o primeiro a subir as escadas, sendo seguido pelo asiático.

_ Vamos logo. _ O europeu pediu _ Se fizermos América esperar, ele não vai calar a boca.

_ Você está pálido... Realmente odeia ficar aqui, não?

_ Eu nunca pensei que invejaria as pessoas que não podem "ver" tanto.

_ O que disse?

_ Nada.

Ao chegarem ao terceiro andar, entraram na pequena biblioteca que ficava perto da sala do piano. O asiático olhou para todos os lados sem sair do lugar, enquanto o europeu se deixou olhar as lombadas de alguns livros.

_ Japão se sentiria em casa.

Ao ouvir isso, China suspirou:

_ Eu queria estar com Japão agora.

_ Eu também preferia estar com ele do que com você. A propósito, ele já respondeu?

_ Respondeu o que? Ah! A mensagem que eu mandei. _ China tirou seu celular do bolso e conferiu _ Estou fora de área.

_ Eu também. Se Japão quisesse vir, isso seria um problema.

_ Eu não acho que ele queira vir...

Andaram até a sala do piano e não acharam nada especial, então decidiram subir até o sótão. La, encontraram o quarto com duas camas e com a chave de força com três funções ao lado de um cartaz. Inglaterra se aproximou do papel e leu.

Para cima, é o céu; Para o meio, é a terra; Para baixo, é o inferno

_ Melhor não mexer nisso, certo? _ O europeu engoliu em seco.

_ Vamos.

Seguiram depois até a sala em que o mochi estava preso. Tudo estava em ordem, e, ao ver a poltrona vermelha, Inglaterra abriu a boca:

_ Oh! É...

_ Que poltrona assustadora. _ China o mirou com desprezo _ Se bem que parece com alguma maldita cadeira que eu vi em algum lugar.

_ Ah... Olhe... Viemos até o sótão, mas... Tudo parece normal. Embora o ar esteja terrível.

De repente ouviu-se uma sucessão de tiros vindos de baixo e Inglaterra sentiu seu coração dar um salto.

_ Esse barulho...

_ É a pistola do América? _ China arqueou as sobrancelhas _ Ele disparou tanto...

_ Isso quer dizer que alguma coisa aconteceu, não? _ O loiro desceu as escadas apressadamente, com o colega em seus calcanhares.

_ Numa casa como essa? Não acha que ele só rebateu alguma provocação do Russia?

_ Ahn... Bem... Eles se deixam levar pelas emoções quando implicam um com o outro. _ Confessou diminuindo mais o ritmo _ Mas...

_ Sei... Deve ter sido mais que isso. Vamos encontrar França e dar uma olhada.

Os dois desceram a passos largos e quando chegaram ao andar onde deixaram França, Inglaterra deu uma olhada no relógio.

_ Quinze minutos... Ué, cadê o França?

_ Deve ter se cansado de esperar. Eu vou procurá-lo e você fica aqui.

_ Claro, aí podemos nos desencontrar também!

China abriu a porta da sala que exalava o mal cheiro e deu uma boa olhada em volta. Estava na sala da lareira. Viu algumas cadeiras fora do lugar, uma toalha no chão e lenha queimada na chaminé.

_ Então é daqui que vem esse fedor _ Aproximou-se das cinzas e no mesmo minuto seu olhar caiu sobre um pedaço de roupa branca _ Huh?

O asiático juntou rapidamente a roupa e arregalou os olhos ao identificar a peça semi-queimada e manchada de vermelho. Perplexo, saiu da sala apressadamente e foi ao encontro de Inglaterra.

_ Huh? _ O europeu o viu _ Então? Achou ele?

_ ...

Preocupado, o loiro arqueou as sobrancelhas e descansou as mãos em seus ombros:

_ Hei, você está muito pálido. O que aconteceu?

_ Isso é... É o casaco do Japão... _ China mostrou o tecido _ A... A metade está queimada, embora...

O europeu engoliu em seco:

_ Isso é sangue? Casaco do Japão...? Então ele...

_ Essa mansão é perigosa! Só que Japão está aqui! Eu irei atrás dele e voltar pra casa!

_ E... Espere! Calma! _ De repente Inlgaterra o sacudiu, fazendo China mirá-lo. Teve que se segurar para não se deixar desesperar também _ Tente raciocinar. Por que Japão estaria aqui?

_ Eu...

_ Escute, nós só viemos pra cá porque seguimos a sugestão idiota do América e não tínhamos nada melhor pra fazer, certo? _ Viu o asiático assentir _ Você mesmo disse que mandou a mensagem pro Japão. Quando falamos pra ele sobre o que encontramos, ele disse "eu verei o que posso fazer", que é o que Japão diz quando não quer fazer algo. E quando entramos na mansão, você mandou o recado dizendo "estamos aqui", e ele respondeu "tomem cuidado", somente uma vez. Mas ele mandou isso do lugar do encontro mundial.

_ Oh...

Inglaterra o soltou.

_ Só pense nisso... _ Pediu _ Ele está no lugar do encontro agora. Possivelmente, não estaria aqui.

_ E... Então o que significa isso? Ele estava vestindo essa roupa hoje. Por que isso estaria queimando na chaminé?

_ Bem...

_ França sumiu também. América estava atirando. Esse lugar é muito estranho! Eu vou falar com os outros sobre isso.

_ Certo, de qualquer maneira vamos embora. Quanto às chances dessa roupa ser do Japão... Bem, não podemos afirmar nada ainda.

Os dois desceram até o andar mais baixo e não encontraram ninguém no hall. Se entreolharam desconfiados e seguiram pelo corredor.

Foi quando chegaram à sala de jantar que veio o susto, pois se depararam bruscamente com o monstro de frente para Russia e Canadá.

_ QUE? _ Inglaterra deu um pulo pra trás _ Q... Que é que isso?

_ Um monstro!

Russia olhou rapidamente para a dupla e voltou a focar o adversário, que mais parecia uma mistura de alienígena com feto mal formado. O país segurava firmemente seu cano de inverno com as duas mãos, enquanto protegia um Canadá assustado atrás de si.

_ Ah, vocês dois chegaram a tempo. Como podem ver, estamos no meio de uma batalha agora.

_ V... Vocês dois... _ Canadá tremia _ M... Melhor correrem...

"GRAAAA!" A fera atacou.

Russia empurrou Canadá institivamente e acabou sendo alvo de um golpe certeiro do oponente, que lhe feriu o peito.

_ Russia! _ O americano gritou.

No entanto, antes de um segundo golpe, Russia levantou-se e, para o espanto de todos, puxou a extreminadade de seu cano de ferro revelando uma afiada lâmina por dentro dele. Rapidamente feriu o braço do monstro.Tão brusco que quase o fez recuar.

_ As tubulações dessa casa são muito precárias. Ainda bem que eu trouxe a minha.

_ Como isso se transformou numa arma? _ China perguntou impressionado, e, para a sua surpresa, Russia lhe sorriu.

_ Na verdade é uma arma-cano. Pedi pro Japão fazer pra mim. Bem inteligente, não acha?

_ Vamos ajudá-los! _ Inglaterra correu até eles.

_Certo!

_ MORRAM! _ A criatura com um golpe, acertou os quatro, que foram lançados para lugares diferentes.

Canadá rolou próximo de um prato quebrado, cujos cacos acabaram cortando-lhe levemente a fronte, e encontrou dificuldades para se levantar. Pressionava o abdomen dolorido e logo seus olhos recaíram em Kumajirou jogado no outro canto.

_ Raaaaa! _ China abriu os braços e correu sobre a criatura até acertar uma série de golpes sucessivos e violentos.

Os movimentos do asiático eram muito rápidos e sua força aumentava a cada batida. Russia aproveitou a chance para se levantar e acertar a perna do oponente, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio. Enquanto isso, Canadá carregava seu mascote e corria para perto do oponente.

_ É isso... Ataque, _Kumajirou_!

De repente o urso transfigurou uma esfera vermelha que explodiu o local onde estava a criatura, deixando os outros boquiabertos. A explosão não o matou, mas lhe ocasionou graves danos.

Enquanto isso, Inglaterra pegava um pequeno grimório de seu bolso e estendia o braço, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, sentiu algo lhe bloquear.

Algo que não poderia acontecer.

_ Essa não...

"GAAAAAARH!"A coisa segurou China e o lançou com toda a força. Ao ver a cena ,Russia largou a arma e saltou para segurar o asiático antes que ele colidisse com a parede.

Em seguida,a criatura avançou em Inglaterra, enforcando-o com força.

_ Arh!

_ Não! _ Canadá gritou.

Inglaterra sentiu a pressão no seu pescoço subir e o ar faltar. Suas pernas balançavam frenéticamente, mas perdiam a força com o passar do tempo, e por mais que suas unhas arranhassem desesperadamente a mão que o enforcava, era inútil.

Nunca se sentira tão vulnerável.

Tão... Humano.

_"Inglaterra!"_ Japão gritou após surgir correndo com a katana. Cravou a lâmina nas costas do monstro, levando-o soltar a nação.

_ Gasp... Que..? Japão...?

_ Chega de levar meus amigos. _ Sério, Japão entrou em posição de guarda enquanto o oponente se virava para ele.

_ Ele está aqui... _ China parecia impressionado.

_ Eu suponho que vocês estejam bem. _ Japão falava sem tirar os olhos do inimigo _ Eu cuido dessa coisa. _ Saltou e partiu para o segundo golpe.

Aquele dano foi suficiente para fazer a criatura desaparecer diante dos olhos de todos e o cenário se tranquilizou.

Todos miravam aquele ponto vazio impressionados. Russia sorriu com os olhos abertos demais e fez o comentário mais inesperado de todos:

_ Pareceu o Canadá agora.

_ Bastava dizer que ela desapareceu, não? _ O americano falava invocado enquanto segurava Kumajirou _ Ufa... Ainda bem que eu acertei o nome dele. Kumagorou não é tão bom quando eu erro. Ops... Errei.

_ Você pode se levantar, Inglaterra? _ Japão perguntou.

_ S... Sim... Japão, você já lutou contra aquilo antes? Não foi a primeira vez... Foi?

_ Do que você está falando? Vocês já tinham lutado antes, não? Vocês foram os primeiros a virem aqui.

Os outros quatro franziram o cenho.

_ Nós não passamos nem uma hora aqui. _ China respondeu confuso. _ Você... Não deveria estar aqui ainda.

_ Isso é verdade _ Russia coçou o nariz discretamente _ Digo, China lhe enviou uma mensagem e você a respondeu do local do encontro, certo?

_ Sim. _ Japão afirmou _ E Itália ficou dizendo que queria vir também, então Alemanha, Prussia e eu viemos com... _ De repente suas palavras soaram com mais lentidão _ Mas...

_ Que? _ Canadá interrompeu _ Mas essa casa fica há três horas do lugar do encontro. Nós realmente estamos aqui há menos de uma hora.

Um silêncio perturbador se fez.

_ Temos muito o que conversar. _ Japão massageou a própria nuca pensativo _ Primeiro vamos la pra cima. Eu conheço uma sala segura.

_ E... Espere um minuto _ China se aproximou do irmão e lhe mostrou a roupa queimada _ O que aconteceu com a sua roupa? São manchas de sangue!

_ Ah. O casaco que eu joguei na chaminé. Por que está com ele?

_ Você não está... Ferido?

_ Não. Isso é tomate.

_ Huh?

_ Eu estou bem. Agora vamos nos encontrar com Alemanha e Itália e explicar a situação pra vocês.

Todos se uniram para ir embora. Antes, porém, Japão juntou um pedaço do prato que estava quebrado no chão. Poderia ser útil.

Enquanto subiam para o primeiro andar, Inglaterra pigarreava de modo quase inaudível a fim de voltar a se sentir confortável com a própria garganta. Nesse meio tempo, China se voltou para ele:

_ Por que ficou parado e deixou que aquilo lhe atacasse?

_ Não, er... Desculpe. Essa casa bloqueia minha mágica. Parece que só posso usar uma mísera parte dela.

_ Que lugar absurdo! Minha força também não é total aqui.

Quando chegaram, Japão abriu a porta da sala onde Alemanha havia se escondido no início, mas somente Itália estava la.

_ Que? Todos estão aqui? _ Os olhos de Veneziano brilharam.

_ Itália? _ Inglaterra ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

_ Sim. Alemanha também está aqui! Vamos à sala da lareira!

De repente ouviu-se um barulho de serra vindo detrás da porta de ferro, chamando a atenção de todos.

_ Ahn... _ Japão respondeu sem tirar os olhos da porta _ Alemanha, se você estiver pronto, vamos. Eles não podem esperar.

_ Entendi. _ Alemanha falou detrás da porta. Mais um barulho foi ouvido e finalmente o europeu saiu. _ Desculpem-me por fazê-los esperar.

_ Ve...? Você está bem? _ Perguntou Itália preocupado _ Não quer entrar ali de novo?

_ Não. Está tudo bem _ Alemanha ajeitou as mangas da farda _ E provavelmente não voltarei pra la. Ou melhor, eu espero que não. Vamos.

* * *

Uma vez na sala da lareira, todos puderam finalmente respirar aliviados. Russia puxou uma cadeira para sentar-se ao lado de China, que massageava as têmporas tentando livrar-se do estresse. Do lado oposto da mesa, Japão havia se sentado. Itália encostou-se perto da lareira pensativo, enquanto Alemanha, Inglaterra e Canadá mantinham-se de pé.

_ Muito bem. Eu vou explanar a situação _ Japão falava olhando para as próprias mãos pousadas em cima da mesa _ Como vocês sabem, eu recebi uma mensagem de China dizendo que vocês tinham chegado aqui, e Italia pensou que seria interessante e queria vir também. Então Alemanha, Itália, Prússia e eu viemos pra ca.

Fez uma pausa enquanto pensava no que estava dizendo. Enquanto isso, Alemanha se limitava a olhar a lareira, que agora estava tão fria quanto o resto da casa. A ausência do irmão realmente o perturbava.

_ Chegando aqui _Prosseguiu Japão _ Eu fui dar uma olhada ao redor, mas nesse momento aquele monstro viu eles antes d'eu voltar e os atacou.

_ V... Vocês ficaram bem depois disso? _ Inglaterra quis saber.

_ Sim. _ Itália respondeu _ Felizmente ou infelizmente, eu me toquei que tinha corrido pra longe e consegui escapar.

_ Você escapou? _ China ergueu uma das sobrancelhas _ Que incrível...

Japão pensava em suas palavras sem tirar os olhos das próprias mãos. Nessa hora, Veneziano olhou para um pensativo Alemanha em frente da lareira e se uniu a ele. Sem o costumeiro sorriso no rosto, abraçou o braço do loiro e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, sem que houvesse qualquer resistência por parte do amigo.

Era um bom modo de se aquecer.

_ Quando... _ Japão prosseguiu _ Quando soubemos que essa coisa não atravessa portas, nos reunimos aqui e passamos a noite com uma sensação de segurança porque nós tínhamos a chave.

Russia e Canadá inclinaram-se pra frente surpresos.

_ A noite...? _ Murmurou o primeiro.

_ Q... Que estranho... _ O americano sibilou, mas ao ver todos os olhares voltados pra ele, sorriu nervoso _ Digo, nós... Oh, _pardon_. Por favor, prossiga.

_ Nós usamos toda a lenha. _ Itália falou reservadamente para Alemanha _ Posso queimar essa caixa de madeira? _ Inquiriu apontando para uma perto da chaminé.

_ Sim, queime qualquer coisa que possa ser usada como combustível.

Enquanto isso, Japão continuava contando os fatos:

_ Decidimos que um de nós devia ficar acordado e Prússia ficou com esse dever, mas, talvez por nos sentirmos seguros demais, caímos em um sono profundo e… Quando acordamos… Prussia tinha sumido. Havia marcas de sangue pelo corredor, então eu segui o rastro, mas... Acontece que...

_ O rastro sumiu _ Russia pontuou.

As chamas da lareira foram novamente acesas, e Itália e Alemanha se uniram aos demais.

_ Nós tentamos procurá-lo _ Veneziano seguiu relatando _ Mas não queríamos perder mais ninguém, então Alemanha e eu ficamos juntos e Japão encontrou vocês, certo?

Inglaterra coçou a cabeça tentando encontrar alguma lógica na última parte da história que estava ouvindo.

_ Nós seis viemos pra cá devido à sugestão do América _ narrou _ e nos dividimos em dois grupos. China, França e eu fomos checar o primeiro andar, enquanto América, Rússia e Canadá deram uma olhada embaixo.

_Tivemos um mal pressentimento _ China complementou _ Então Ópio e eu...

_ Pare de me chamar assim!

_ ...Fomos verificar os outros andares, até o sótão. Quando voltamos, França tinha sumido.

_ E entramos na sala de jantar, encontramos Russia e Canadá lutando contra aquilo na cozinha _ Inglaterra finalizou, bufando em seguida _ Aquele bastardo sumiu quando teve chance*.

_ Huh? _ Japão os encarou de uma vez _ Hm... Eu meio que reparei enquanto estava lutando... Mas aquela criatura estranha...

_ Ela lembra o amigo do América, não? _ Alemanha completou a frase do amigo.

De repente todos, com exceção de Russia e Canadá, enxergaram uma luz no fim do túnel.

_ Claro! _ China quase se levantou _ Eu reparei nisso no momento que eu a vi. Com certeza é ele! Seu nome é... Hm...

_ T... Tommy _ Alemanha arriscou _ Era isso, não?

_ Sim, esse definitivamente era o nome dele. _ Inglaterra falava cada vez mais invocado com o fato daquilo ser uma brincadeira de mal gosto da ex-colônia _ Eles são idênticos. Vocês não acham que isso foi coisa do América?

_ É verdade!_ Afirmou Itália decidido _ Então tudo não passa de uma peça do América! Bem, nesse caso, não há nada a dizer. Vamos procurar por ele!

_"Vocês estão enganados"_

A frase de Canadá, mesmo numa intensidade tão fraca, calou o ambiente e chamou a atenção de todos pela primeira vez. O americano os mirava sério e suas palavras eram cheias de certeza.

_ Aquele não é o Tony.

**Continua**

**Nota**

***Inglaterra está falando de América**

* * *

Se você começou a acompanhar o game e teve vontade de chorar ao ver os avatares do Alemanha e do Inglaterra, não fique deprimido. Não se preocupe,. Eles logo melhorarão e terão até expressões faciais ^^ Como foi dito no primeiro capítulo, Hetaoni é bem mais que um jogo sobre um bando de gente presa numa casa e tendo que sobreviver. E dessa vez não houve emendas. O cap. se limitou ao HetaOni 04.

Só um comentário, Inglaterra não está louco. Hehehe! Bem, ele pode estar louco em se preocupar por não ver duendes e fadas, mas Iggy _realmente_ usa magia. Quais? As de Harry Potter. Sério! Foi uma sacada de mestre essa, já que HP é britânico e a magia tem tudo haver com Inglaterra ^^

Já China tem super força (América também) e movimentos rápidos,mas não é 100%. Não esqueçam que China foi capaz de quebrar uma casa inteira na guerra do Ópio (aliais, é por isso que ele chama Inglaterra assim. Depois que China perdeu a guerra pra ele, os outros países imperialistas trataram o país como se fosse a casa da mãe joana e tudo só teve um fim quando China se rebelou e enxotou todo mundo de la).

Bem, eu ia postar a ficha do Inglaterra (no jogo), mas ao invés disso, vou postar a do Canadá. Acredite, ele é a personagem que mais vai raciocinar nessa história toda e, no jogo, Kumajirou é o ataque que provoca mais danos.

Vamos la (Ps: Os comentários entre parênteses não são meus.S ão do próprio jogo).

**_Canadá _**

**_Arma: Arco chamativo (Ele comprou apenas pra dizer "EU ESTOU AQUI!". O arco aparece mais do que ele)_**

**_Cabeça: Bandana transparente (Ele não acreditava que um headband era suficiente)_**

**_Corpo: Roupas extremamente comuns (São só roupas. Não tem nada de incomum nelas)_**

**_Acessórios: Xarope de Boldo (Produto experimental para cortar calorias)_**

**_Golpes_**

**_Komajirou (Pronunciando seu nome certo, ele faz o seu melhor)_**

**_Kumagorou (Pronunciando seu nome errado, ele somente restaura o HP de um membro da equipe)_**

É uma pena que, como saiu do modo rpg, não tem como usar a técnica do "Komagorou"

Abraços!


	4. Ao som do piano

**Após ler HetaOni, certifique-se que você não está falando coisas sem sentido**

**Boa leitura**

* * *

**Cap. 04**

**Ao som do piano**

Canadá não se importava se todas as nações o miravam com descrença. Ao menos atenção ele tinha agora, e nem precisou gritar. Estava pronto para defender o irmão, ainda que não fizesse idéia de como começaria a explicar os fatos. Felizmente não precisou. Russia fez isso por ele.

_ Canadá tem razão. Quando aquela coisa apareceu, pensei que era esse amigo que América nos tinha apresentado antes, mas não era.

_ Estamos enganados? _ Japão indagou.

Canadá balançou a cabeça confirmando:

_ Eu moro perto do América e me encontro com Tony várias vezes. Eles realmente são parecidos. Mas mesmo assim... Tony nunca atacaria América.

De repente todos recuaram um passo, surpresos demais com a notícia.

_ Atac... _ China tentava formular uma frase _ _Aquilo_ atacou ele?

_ Somente um de nós foi atacado. América foi jogado contra a parede, mas ainda estava consciente e atirou naquilo. Não teve nenhum efeito, mas... _ A voz de Canadá ia ficando cada vez mais fraca e algumas poucas lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos, embora se negassem a cair.

Inglaterra assistia ao jovem perplexo. Canadá tinha um coração bom demais para encenar sobre algo tão sério e aquela expressão triste só fazia o britânico materializar a possível cena em sua cabeça. Onde quer que estivesse, América estava machucado.

_ Como eu disse, pensávamos que era amigo de América _ Russia continou o depoimento _ Mas quando aquilo o atacou e América lutou sério... Nós nos demos conta de que estávamos errados

_ Então foi por isso que ouvimos os tiros! _ Inglaterra exclamou nervosamente.

_ Não tínhamos idéia do que fazer. Ele ficou encurralado e quando tentamos fazer algo, gritou para ficarmos longe.

_ Eu pensei que a coisa estava somente atrás de América. _ Canadá prosseguiu com voz de culpa _ Ela era muito forte pra nós três, então nós corremos pra chamar a atenção daquilo. Eu não podia lutar, então... Baixei minha guarda por um momento. Quando eu voltei, a criatura e América foram... Embora. Eu... Eu sinto muito por todo problema que eu causei a você, Russia.

Todos olharam para Russia, que pareceu ligeiramente surpreso. Talvez sensibilizado (ou algo próximo disso) com as palavras do mais novo, o país do gelo balançou a mão como quem pede para "deixar pra la":

_ Não, você não foi totalmente uma carga. Bem, confesso que é difícil lutar protegendo alguém… Mas se quiser me agradecer fazendo algo como "torna-se um com Rússia"... _ Riu sem querer e fitou os demais _ Em todo caso, nós quisemos salvá-lo, mas não sabíamos pra onde eles tinha ido. Decidimos procurar na sala de jantar e então a coisa apareceu outra vez na cozinha e China se uniu a nós.

Enquanto a história era contada, Itália ouvia estalos vindo da lareira e decidiu conferir.

_ Em outras palavras, três de nós estão desaparecidos. _ Russia concluiu _ América não estar por trás disso e devemos esperar o pior.

_ Au! _ Itália chiou de repente, chamando a atenção de todos.

_ O que houve? _ Inquiriu Alemanha, já forçando as sobrancelhas pra baixo

_ Tem alguma coisa na caixa de madeira que eu queimei... Só um minuto...

_ Tome cuidado.

_ Ahá! Peguei... Quente! Quente! Ufa. _ Abriu as mãos para ver o que era _ Uma chave! É uma chave para alguma sala!

_ Já é um começo _ Falou Japão convicto _ Encontrarmos uma maneira de escapar era nossa prioridade, mas agora temos que salvar nossos amigos. Se estivermos juntos, vamos achá-los. Aqueles três são bem tenazes. Tem que estar em _algum _lugar…

Russia passou os dedos pelo seu cachecol e escondeu o que poderia ser um sorriso:

_ Amigos, heim...? Soa bem. Eu estava surpreso antes, mas a próxima vez que eu encontrar essa coisa, terei muito para _agradecer _a ela.

_ Então vamos logo. _ Inglaterra deixava clara a sua impaciência _ Não quero mais ninguém deixado pra trás.

_ Eu tenho um plano _ Japão falou levantando três dedos das mãos _ Vamos nos dividir em três grupos, já que temos muito o que fazer. Todos os grupos tem que ter, pelo menos, duas pessoas.

_ É, aqui tem tantas salas... _ Itália suspirava enquanto cruzava os braços e olhava para o teto _ Aquelas que podemos abrir, as que nós não podemos abrir e as que ainda não checamos.

_ Sim, por isso vamos nos dividir. Agora, nossos relógios estão dessincronizados, então...

De repente algo esmurrou a porta com tanta força que quase a quebrou. O susto foi tão grande que Itália soltou um berro e pulou pra trás enquanto China, Russia e Japão se levantavam rapidamente das cadeiras.

Junto com os murros se ouvia aquele chiado característico vindo do morador da casa. Canadá sentia um mal estar sem tamanho e tentava se apoiar debilmente na mesa antes que caísse sobre os próprios pés.

_ Ele nos encontrou. _ Japão tentava não demonstrar o próprio receio _ Essa sala já não é mais segura.

Outro murro na porta, e dessa vez foi capaz de fazer o chão tremer. Itália rapidamente se jogou em Alemanha, que o abraçava sem tirar os olhos da entrada da sala.

_ E aqui alguma vez foi seguro? _ Inglaterra questionava tenso _ _Shit_! O que vamos fazer agora?

_ Eu vou lidar com essa coisa. É melhor Alemanha e Itália irem até a sala dessa chave que estava na caixa de madeira.

_ Então eu vou lutar com você, Japão. _ China correu para perto do irmão.

Outro murro, e as dobradiças da porta começaram a ceder. Russia olhava para o pedaço de madeira com um olhar levemente sádico.

_ Posso ficar com vocês? Eu realmente tenho assuntos a tratar com _aquilo_.

Mais uma batida furiosa. Inglaterra correu até Canadá e agarrou seu braço, fazendo o americano voltar a si:

_ Canadá, venha comigo. Vamos à sala do piano! Os outros nos encontrarão la!

Quando finalmente a criatura quebrou o obstáculo, avançou rapidamente em Japão, que conseguiu saltar a tempo de se desviar.

_ VÃO! _ O asiático gritou, indo de encontro à criatura.

Itália usou sua melhor corrida, puxando como podia Alemanha pela mão, enquanto Inglaterra fugia segurando firmemente o braço de Canadá.

Dentro da sala, o monstro conseguiu prensar Japão na parede e acertar um golpe tão violento em seu peito que o asiático jurou que seu coração pararia de bater. Sangue saiu pela sua boca, e o mundo só foi parar de girar quando ouviu a voz de China.

_ LARGUE ELE!

Cada palavra foi seguida de _hits_ tão violentos que a criatura sentiu dor. Largou Japão para trocar de alvo, mas antes que conseguisse segurar China, uma lâmina afiada fo atirada em sua pele, perfurando-a e dando tempo da nação fugir.

Logo os dois irmãos se uniram a Russia.

_ Não é com frequencia que nós três fazemos algo juntos… _ O senhor do gelo comentou _ Isso chega a ser engraçado.

Japão mirou seus dois aliados antes de se voltar para o oponente, que jogava a arma de Russia para longe e lentamente se aproximava:

_ Eu queria que nós trabalhássemos juntos de uma forma um pouco mais harmoniosa.

_ Huh? _ China mirou o irmão com repentina incredulidade _ Espero que não queira que nós três sejamos amigáveis e sorridentes.

_ Eu acho que uma união como essa seria muito adequada.

O oponente afastou as pernas e os braços, fechando os punhos e encarando os três. China respirou fundo:

_ Japão, quando voltarmos pra casa, eu farei seu prato chinês favorito, então dê o seu melhor.

_ Ganhei mais um motivo pra escapar.

_ Eu também quero comer _ Russia olhou para China como se estivesse sentido por ter sido deixado de lado _ Se saírmos sãos e salvos, posso dar uma passada na sua casa? Você não vai se incomodar, vai?

_ Se saírmos sãos e salvos, eu irei _pensar_ no seu caso.

O monstro repentinamente bateu no chão, fazendo os três perderem o equilíbrio, e tratou de atacar Russia, mas Japão avançou com sua espada em sincronia com dois golpes de kung-fuu potentes do irmão mais velho.

Russia conseguiu escapar e pegar sua arma de volta, mas antes de atacar, seus olhos se cruzaram com aqueles enormes e bizarros da fera ao seu lado. Três contra um. Se aquilo intimidou ou não o adversário, era um mistério, mas o mostro novamente sumiu antes de levar qualquer outro golpe.

_ De novo? _ China pisou no chão impaciente _ Isso nos ataca pra depois sumir... Não dá pra saber se ganhamos ou perdemos.

_ Talvez isso nunca termine e fique sempre reaparecendo _ Russia piscava realmente sem saber como reagir _ Sabe... Isso já está ficando cansativo.

Deixou os irmãos asiáticos conversarem sozinhos enquanto se aproximava da lareira tentando identificar um barulho que o incomodava. Japão, por sua vez, tirava a poeira da roupa, até se deparar com o olhar preocupado de China.

Tinha que reconhecer o espírito virtuoso do irmão mais velho. China era dono de uma personalidade fantástica que mesclava a tradição e o instinto acolhedor de um ancião com a graça e a festividade de uma criança. Coisas que Japão, por não ser bom com palavras, jamais conseguiria confessar ou, mesmo, demonstrar.

_ Você não se machucou, certo? _ O mais velho quis saber.

Japão saiu de seus devaneios.

_ Não. Seu apoio foi perfeito. _ Passou a olhar, sem emoção, para o local onde a criatura estava _ Ele pareceu mais forte comparado com o que era antes. Se eu tivesse lutado sozinho, não teria chances.

Os olhos de Japão pareciam mais melancólicos.

_Muito obrigado pela ajuda. _ Murmurou por fim.

_ Ah. Nada. Hm... E você ainda não me contou como sua roupa manchou de tomate.

_ Itália acordou assustado quando o monstro atacou e começou a jogar tomates para espantá-lo, mas acabou me acertando. O cheiro ficou insuportável e o jeito foi usar a roupa como combustível na lareira.

Do nada, uma sílaba de insatisfação saiu da boca de Russia e o som de algo se quebrando foi ouvido.

_ Hn? _ Japão se aproximou dele _ Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Nada de mais. O "tic tac" desse relógio estava muito forte, então eu o quebrei. Me desculpe se era alguma pista, mas isso estava realmente irritante.

_ Um relógio...? _ o asiático fitou os pedaços de um relógio comum de corda. _ Agora que você mencionou isso, eu não sei que horas são nessa casa. Nossos relógios estão fora de sincronia.

China fez uma careta enquanto encolhia a manga da roupa para checar as horas:

_ O tempo está realmente estranhos, aru. Mesmo que nós tivéssemos vindo na frente do grupo do Japão, eles tem estado aqui por muito tempo. Em todo o caso... São 11:42 no meu relógio.

_ Huh? _ Russia checou o próprio relógio _ Mas o meu está sincronizado com o seu, China.

_ Sério?

_ O que? _ Japão rapidamente conferiu o seu _ Arh! São 11:42 no meu também... Mas era 6:00 agora há pouco.

_ Será que foi por que quebrei o relógio?

_ É possível. _ China falava impressionado _ Pelo menos neste quarto o tempo está certo. Talvez nós possamos trazer o tempo de volta ao normal se quebramos os relógios.

Japão assentiu com um breve movimento na cabeça:

_ Então nós iremos quebrar os relógios desse quarto. _ Sugeriu _ Se nós fizermos isso, talvez... Talvez... _ Diminuiu o ritmo de suas frases gradativamente, certo de que havia algo errado com elas _ Possamos salvar... França e... América, certo?

Russia e China ergueram as sobrancelhas, mas antes que algo fosse dito, ouviu-se um repentino som eletrônico.

_ Russia, seu celular. _ China o alertou.

_ Huh? _ O senhor do gelo tirou o aparelho do bolso do casaco _ Incrível... Assim que o tempo se ajeitou, o telefone começou a funcionar… Ou não. A antena não está no topo. Bem, vou colocar no viva-voz. _ Apertou a tecla para atender _ Quem é?

De repente uma nota musical soou de algum lugar e logo a ligação caiu.

_ Parece que a linha foi cortada. _ Russia sibilou olhando para o próprio aparelho.

_ Um bug? _ China arriscou.

_ Eu nunca ouvi falar em um bug de telefone _ Comentou Japão caminhando para a porta _ O que acabamos de ouvir foi um piano. É melhor nos encontrarmos com Inglaterra.

Sem mais nada a fazer naquela sala, todos foram embora.

* * *

Itália e Alemanha andavam pelo andar mais baixo procurando a porta a ser destrancada por aquela chave.

_ Sabe, aquele cara ficou um pouco maior do que a última vez que nós o vimos, você não acha? _ O Veneziano falava pensativo _ Acho que devíamos voltar pra ajudá-los.

_ Temos que confiar naqueles três. É melhor entendermos totalmente essa casa. Vamos procurar nesses quartos mais uma vez.

Itália saiu andando à frente, experimentando a chave nas portas que encontrava naquele andar. Cercando-o como um guarda-costas, estava um Alemanha bem alerta a qualquer movimento. O loiro seguiu o menor enquanto o via tentar abrir porta por porta sem sucesso, até que adentraram um corredor cheio de salas em estilo japonês.

Nele havia uma porta trancada.

_ Vee...! Alemanha, a chave entrou aqui! _ Itália, feliz, destrancou-a.

Alemanha olhou para os lados a procura de algo suspeito, enquanto Itália, distraído, abria a porta sem tirar os olhos do loiro. Foi de repente que Alemanha olhou para frente e viu a criatura com os braços abertos na frente do amigo.

_ITÁLIA! _ Puxou-o pelo braço bruscamente e disparou cinco tiros de pistola, fazendo a criatura recuar lesionada.

Alemanha nunca soube como correu tão rápido para longe dali, nem como conseguira fazer isso com Itália em seus braços. De fato era mais forte do que pensava, pois o peso do Veneziano não fazia muita diferença. Sabia que a criatura estava o seguindo, mas não olhou para trás.

Entrou no primeiro banheiro que encontrou e passou o trinco na porta imediatamente, deixando Itália novamente no chão.

_ Ar...! Ar...! _ Trêmulo, Veneziano cravou seus dedos na roupa do amigo, que o abraçou automaticamente e manteve-se em alerta _ Foi assustador...

_ Xiu.

Procurou ouvir qualquer barulho. Nada. A coisa já tinha ido embora.

_ Itália, eu vou vasculhar o resto dos quartos. Você fica aqui.

_ Não! _ Itália afundava seu rosto no ombro do amigo e cerrava os dentes. Para a surpresa do loiro, o rapaz estava choroso _ Eu vou com você... Eu to com muito medo... Mas vou com você! Não me deixe sozinho de novo!

_ Itália...

Mesmo sem compreender o amigo, Alemanha absteve-se de fazer qualquer pergunta. Permaneceram quietos por algum tempo. Itália mantinha uma expressão sofrida muito incomum enquanto sentia seus cabelos acariciados. Havia algo que ele queria desabafar, mas não sabia como. Não podia.

O menor se afastou e enxugou as próprias lágrimas com a mão. Respirou fundo, recobrando as forças, e olhou decidido para o amigo, que agora abria a porta do banheiro.

Realmente a criatura tinha ido embora.

Alemanha segurou a mão do amigo e seguiu com ele pelo assoalho. Caminharam até a sala de jantar em busca de indícios, até abrirem uma porta anexada à cozinha.

Acabaram chegando a um compartimento fechado, com algumas bancadas.

_ Nada. _ Alemanha concluiu.

_ Não... Espere, eu... Eu sei que... Tem alguma coisa aqui...

_ Hn?

_ Em algum lugar... Eu... Lembro...

As mãos de Veneziano se arrastaram em uma das bancadas e começaram a fazer alguma força contra ela. O rapaz arrastou o objeto e logo um cofre se revelou por trás daquilo, para a surpresa de Alemanha.

_ Itália...? Como...!

_ Isso! Um cofre! _ Ele tentou abri-la, mas era em vão _ Está trancado.

_ Claro que está! Senão não seria um cofre! _ Apontou para os quatro dígitos _ Precisa de uma senha de quatro dígitos. Viu?

_ Ah.

_ Vamos dar mais uma olhada.

Os dois saíram do local e andaram até a sala recém aberta. Era um corredor com quartos tradicionalmente japoneses, sem muitos móveis. Numa delas, Itália achou um armário vazio... Ou quase vazio, se não fosse por um mísero pedaço de papel.

_ Ei! Ei, Alemanha, olhe! _ Com um súbito sorriso de orelha à orelha, Itália ergueu o que encontrou _ É um papel com dois dígitos zeros coloridos. É igual ao que o Japão achou!

_ Deixe-me ver isso...

De repente o celular de Itália tocou.

_ Huh? Meu celular funciona aqui? _ Pegou o aparelho e olhou a tela _ Vee...! É uma chamada não identificada! _ Colocou-o no ouvido _ _C... Ciao?_

Uma nota musical foi ouvida e logo a ligação caiu.

_ Huh?

_ O que foi? _ Indagou Alemanha.

_ Eu não tenho certeza... Mas acho que ouvi um som... E a ligação foi cortada. Um som de um piano.

_ Piano, não? Hm... Vamos então até o Inglaterra. Os outros provavelmente se juntarão a nós.

* * *

Quando Inglaterra entrou na sala do piano, fechou aporta e olhou Canadá dos pés à cabeça, como se quisesse ter certeza de que não faltava nenhum pedaço. Talvez porque, mesmo que o europeu não o tenha criado desde a infância como ocorreu com América (mas tão somente tomado de França, assim como Seychelles), Inglaterra ainda nutria uma certa simpatia pelas suas ex-colônias. Tanto que era um dos poucos, senão o único, a sentir a falta do americano no G8 (embora sempre demorasse a perceber que o faltoso era Canadá).

Ou então porque o Reino Unido da Grã-Betanha e Irlanda no Norte era tão velho que dificilmente conseguia ver que as nações mais novas podiam cuidar de si. Aliais, o fato de Inglaterra ver suas antigas colônias como crianças incomodava América, mais do que qualquer outra nação no mundo todo.

_ Ok, Canadá, vamos examinar essa sala.

_ Ah, claro. Hm... Primeiro, esse piano _ O mais novo contornou o instrumento e mexeu nos próprios óculos ao olhar para as teclas _ Isso tem números, olhe.

O europeu aproximou-se do rapaz e se deparou com os números coloridos riscados grosseiramente nas teclas do piano, formando essa sequencia: 2, 3, 5, 1, 4, 7,2, 8, 3, 6, 9, 5.

_ Havia algo que precisássemos de números? _ Inglaterra inquiriu.

_ Não.

_ Hm...

_ Números… Eles tem que ser um código para algo. Alguma coisa que use números... _ Massageava o próprio queixo pensativo _ Números… Enigmas… Segurança... Talvez um lacre de segurança… Mas essa casa não é de alta tecnologia... Então... Um cofre... Ou algo assim.

_ Hei! No quarto ao lado tem muitos livros! Eu vou até lá e você me espera aqui.

_ Oh, sim, tome cuidado.

Inglaterra fechou a porta e foi embora, deixando o americano sozinho com seus pensamentos:

_ Ahn... O que eu estava pensando mesmo...? _ Baixou a cabeça _ Ok. Primeiro, o piano... Deus, América só nos coloca em problemas. Por que ele não tem um pouco de consideração?

De repente ouviu um "clic" e alguém abriu a porta.

_ Inglaterr... AHH...!

Quem acabara de entrar fora justamente aquele monstro, que agora andava debilmente e olhava para os lados como um bicho sedento por um pedaço de carne crua. Canadá cobriu a boca sem ter forças para reagir, e a medida que a criatura se aproximava, seu estado piorava. As pernas estavam bambas, o coração há mil por hora e o cérebro estava, praticamente, fora de funcionamento.

Viu o monstro olhar para todos os lados, e até se aproximar dele cada vez mais. Todavia, a criatura agia como se não houvesse ninguém ali.

_"Por que isso têm que acontecer logo quando estou sozinho? Será Todos os outro foram mortos?" _Suou frio _"Não, nem posso pensar nisso"_

O monstro chegou bem perto de Canadá, cujo corpo sequer se movia. No entanto, ao invés de atacar a nação, o monstro olhou para o piano.

_"Ele não consegue me ver"._

A criatura deu meia volta e foi embora, caminhando pesada e lentamente. Quando finalmente o perdeu de vista, Canadá abraçou seu urso e se encostou no instrumento aliviado.

_ Komagorou, o que essa casa tem? Aconteceu todo tipo de coisa estranha comigo hoje. Eu nem sei se rio ou se choro...

A porta se abriu novamente e Canadá se forçou contra o objeto. Felizmente quem a abriu foi Inglaterra.

_ Não tem nada de especial naqueles livros.

_ Sério...?

O europeu, ao notar o estado do mais novo, franziu o cenho:

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Não... Eu vejo agora... Como o fluxo do tempo ficou estranho... Você não encontrou ele...

_ Heim?

_ Eu acho que a criatura não virá a esse quarto por enquanto... Isso... Isso é tudo que posso dizer.

Alguns minutos depois, a porta foi novamente aberta e logo Japão, China e Russia se juntaram a eles, seguidos de Itália e Alemanha. Não demorou para que começassem a relatar o que encontraram durante o tempo que estiveram separados.

_ ...E quando quebramos os relógios, ajustamos o tempo _ Japão explicava _ Então é isso que temos que fazer. Já quebramos os relógios no primeiro e segundo piso.

_ Nós achamos esse pedaço de papel e um cofre numa sala dentro da cozinha. _ Itália mostrou a pista.

_ Um cofre? _ Canadá inquiriu surpreso _ Talvez os números da senha… Seria algum tipo de indício? Talvez tenha alguma relação com o papel...

De repente um celular tocou e Inglaterra corou desconsertado ao perceber que era o seu.

_ Ah... Desculpe... _ Pediu como um bom cavalheiro após um leve descuido _ É o meu.

_ De novo? _ China franziu o cenho _ O de Russia tocou agora a pouco. Só que caiu e... Ouvimos um piano.

_ O meu também tocou! _ Itália afirmou surpreso _ E também ouvi um piano!

_ Piano? Ah, esperem, eu vou atender.

Inglaterra mal colocou o telefone no ouvido e uma nota musical soou no mesmo momento que a ligação foi cortada.

Silêncio.

O europeu desligou o celular e olhou para todos calado. Não precisava dizer nada para que todos tirassem as mesmas conclusões.

_ É, foi realmente um piano. _ Japão falava piscando sucessivamente _ Mas ouvimos uma nota diferente quando o de Rússia tocou. Italia, você também ouviu?

_ Sim. Quando minha ligação caiu, foi uma nota diferente que eu ouvi.

_ Tudo isso são indícios... Quem sabe se desvendarmos isso, possamos logo encontrar América e França.

De repente todos abriram mais os olhos.

_ Que? _ Itália foi o primeiro a contestar...

_ Do que você está falando? _ ...Seguido de um confuso Inglaterra.

_ Ahn... Eu disse algo errado?

China abriu a boca e balançou a cabeça sem entender, até que recorreu instintivamente ao olhar de Russia.

_ Russia...

_ Sim, eu sei. Está tudo bem.

_ Perdão? _ Japão continuava confuso.

_ Você perguntou se disse "algo errado". _ Inglaterra interveio _ Não que eu me importe em lhe corrigir, mas… Pobre Prússia.

_ Huh?

_ É, Japão _ Itália se aproximou do amigo _ Por que disse "América e França"? Quem nós temos que salvar é França e Pussia.

Foi a vez de Canadá exclamar incrédulo:

_ Como é!

_ V... Vamos, o que há de errado com vocês? _ Inglaterra abria os braços impaciente _ Nós estamos aqui pra salvar América, não estamos? Nem França nem Prússia vieram a este lugar.

Alemanha ergueu as sobrancelhas pensando seriamente se deveria lembrar a Inglaterra que fora ele que mencionou o nome de Prussia segundos atrás.

_ Somente América? _ Japão hesitava _ Não, espere um minuto. B… Bem, América disse no lugar do encontro que quis vir… E eu disse… Eu tinha ido com ele… Então eu vim pra ca com América...

_ Espere, Japão... _ Itália apoiou as mãos em seus ombros preocupado _ O que está acontecendo com você? Nós três viemos com Prussia, lembra? América não veio e França se separou de Russia e dos outros...

China mirava tudo incrédulo.

_ Esperem! _ Inglaterra insistia _ América foi o único que desapareceu, não? Por que vocês insistem em falar desses dois?

Um silêncio se instalou na sala, enquanto todos se olhavam confusos. Japão abandonou os braços ao lado do corpo e abriu a boca sem entender:

_ O que está acontecendo...?

**Continua**

* * *

Hehehe! Gente, antes de qualquer coisa é preciso **corrigir **as informações que andamos dando. A pessoa que traduz o game de japonês para inglês deixou um comentário no f.f-net explicando.

"A pessoa que fez o jogo se chama _**Tomoyoshi.**_ _NicoNico é o nome do site onde a série foi originalmente postada_. Segundo, a Tomoyoshi é, até onde eu sei, a única artista (eu também pensei que fossem quatro ou cinco, no início). As imagens esquisitas de alguns personagens (Alemanha, Inglaterra, etc) se devem ao fato de que HetaOni é uma paródia de um jogo chamado Aooni, em que os personagens tinham essa aparência engraçada."

Hahuahauha! Então foi pessoal mesmo a sacanagem que fizeram com o Inglaterra e o Alemanha XD

E se estiver lendo isso, **Gemini Artemis,** queremos muito o resto do game em inglês porque queremos MUITO ver a atitude linda do Inglaterra para salvar Itália! E de preferência o script do Hetaoni17, parte II, também (Quer dizer, se Tomoyo-dono já tiver postado,of course). Sim, somos suas fãs ^^ (E sabemos que isso tudo dá trabalho, mas... º-º)

E obrigada, **Bibi entre as Bis**. Rsrsrs. Capítulo postado nesse domingo, conforme pedido XD Que bom que deu pra atender, não? Um abraço!

Bem, por fim, aos que acompanham o jogo, repararam que, na hora de escolher com qual dos grupos vai se jogar primeiro, a jogadora escolheu mover o grupo de Itália, depois o de Japão e por último o de Inglaterra. Bem, resolvemos começar pelo grupo do Japão porque... Bem, fica mais fácil de narrar.

Bem, vamos ver uma ficha... Hm... Ah, claro!

**Russia!**

**Arma: Cano (Parece um cano de água comum... Céus! Mudou!)**

**Cabeça: Bandana azul**

**Corpo: Roupa imaculável (Protege-o contra o frio)**

**Acessórios: Vodka (Ele fica extremamente perigoso quando bebe isso) **

**O nome do ataque dele é Kolkhoz. Ficou legal, porque kolkhoz era uma espécie de propriedade agrícola coletiva existente na União Soviética. **^^

Se gostaram, comentem! ^^ Abraços!


	5. Lembranças falsas

**Cap. 5 - Lembranças Falsas**

Todos se entreolhavam esperando que alguém confessasse a brincadeira por trás de toda aquela confusão, todavia ninguém se manifestou. Os olhares inquisidores de quem exige explicações se entrelaçaram na grande roda em que as nações se encontravam.

_ Talvez a correção do tempo tenha causado alguma distorção. _ Alemanha arriscou enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos.

China cruzou os braços e olhou preocupado para o irmão:

_ Por acaso se lembra de ter lutado comigo e com Russia?

_ Você sabe que eu não sou esquecido.

_ Você não tinha mencionado Prussia quando estava com a gente naquela hora. Pensei que tinha simplesmente esquecido, mas agora você está insistindo...

_ Vocês são tão velhos... _ Russia deixou escapar um risinho.

Enquanto os asiáticos fitavam Russia de uma forma bem desgostosa, Inglaterra coçava a cabeça confuso.

_ Ahn... Eu vim pra ca com o Japão, certo? _ Procurou saber.

Um debate sobre o que realmente os levou para la se formou por frases aparentemente sem sentido, mas Japão não participou dele. Seus ouvidos identificaram um "tic tac" vindo daquela sala e resolveu seguir o som, seguido por Canadá e Inglaterra. Era um relógio de corda em cima de um cômodo da sala. Outro que precisava ser quebrado.

_ Achei um relógio.

_ Hei, gente! _ Inglaterra chamou o resto do grupo, que ainda discutia sobre quem estava desaparecido _ É, estão ocupados. Quebre logo isso.

O asiático colocou o objeto no chão, desembainhou sua katana e o quebrou imediatamente.

No mesmo segundo saiu de si.

Um mar de cenas aleatórias invadiu sua mente.

* * *

___Japão se viu mais uma vez em frente da misteriosa casa. Pensou em fugir, mas logo percebeu que sua mente estava fora de seu corpo. Era uma lembrança. Nela, ele visitara a mansão na companhia de América e Inglaterra._

____ Aqui! É aqui! _ América apontava euforicamente para a casa enquanto sacudia o ombro de Inglaterra _ Exatamente como os boatos diziam!_

____ Será que dá pra se controlar? _ O europeu pedia mal humorado._

____ Eu não estou fazendo nada errado! Né, Japão?_

___"Isso está certo" Japão pensava enquanto via o filme "Sim... América e Inglaterra realmente vieram comigo. Eles disseram aquilo, e então..."_

___De repente a paisagem se desfez, dando lugar a outra cena. A mesma casa, mas outros visitantes. Dessa vez, Japão viu a si mesmo ao lado de Prussia, que mirava a faixada da mansão enquanto mantinha as mãos atrás da cabeça._

____ É isso? West e Itália realmente estão la dentro?_

____ Tudo indica que sim. _ Japão ouviu seu "eu" responder._

____ Você deve estar pensando "Que droga", né?_

____ N... Não!_

___"Não...Não foi isso... Quem veio aqui comigo foi... Prussia! Sim! Nós decidimos vir buscar Itália, então..."_

___"Não..."_

___"Não é isso... Essa lembrança está errada...!"_

___Mais uma vez o cenário mudou. Dessa vez quem estava com Japão era China e França. Todos em frente à mansão._

____ Essa é a casa assustadora que América falou? _ França mirava o local como se não fosse nada de mais._

____ Isso mesmo! _ China ergueu os braços animado _ Vamos nos esconder e dar um susto neles!_

____ China... _ Japão falava ao irmão _ Acho que você devia ser um pouco mais razoável._

____ Do que você está falando? É agora ou nunca! Vocês estão prontos? Ele está vindo por esse caminho com Itália!_

____ Não seria bom se nós apenas fizéssemos alguma coisa pra comermos juntos? _ França sugeriu com olhos pidões._

___"Isso está errado também... Não, talvez não esteja errado, mas... Não, está errado! Não foi isso que aconteceu..."_

___Mais uma vez houve uma mudança nos atores. Dessa vez era Canadá, Russia e Prussia._

____ É como se algo estivesse prestes a sair _ Japão falava olhando para o casarão._

_____ É verdade _ Russia sorria de uma maneira falsamente gentil _ Eles estão realmente na casa?

____ Va na frente, Russia _ Prussia gracejou _ Japão e eu esperaremos aqui._

____ Você é tão ruim. Vamos, se formos nós três com certeza vamos dar um susto neles._

____ Er... _ Canadá acenou discretamente como se pedisse licença _ Vocês não estão esquecendo alguém?_

____ Russia-san, Prussia-san _ Japão falava desinteressado _ Sintam-se a vontade para ir em frente. Canadá e eu ficaremos aqui enquanto ainda temos um pouco de chá._

___"Sim... E Alemanha tomou um susto… Mas Alemanha veio com Inglaterra e… Não, isso está errado também. Isso não..."_

___Uma última vez o cenário mudou. Dessa vez Japão se viu junto a Itália, Alemanha e Prussia._

____ Vêem? É aqui. _ Itália sorriu de forma infantil._

____ Achei que fosse só um boato... _ O asiáico comentou _ Nunca pensei que fosse realmente achá-la._

____ Ela tem um ar de abandono _ Prússia falou fazendo uma careta e coçando os cabelos prateados _ Mas não é ruim._

___"Oh...!"_

___"Essa lembrança...!_

* * *

_ Hei. _ Itália o sacudiu levemente, trazendo-o à realidade.

Japão olhou para o amigo surpreso e analisou imediatamente o ambiente à sua volta. Havia retornado à realidade. Os olhos de Inglaterra, Canadá e de todos os demais também estavam fixos nele.

_ Vee... Japão, cadê aquele pedaço de papel que você achou nessa sala?

_ Huh? Ah... Está aqui. _ Ele tirou a tira do bolso e o entregou.

_ ...É por isso eu estou dizendo que esse pedaços de papel podem ser uma pista para abrir aquele cofre. _ Alemanha dizia para os demais.

_ Agora nossa prioridade é decifrar o password?

_ Todos chegaram à conclusão de que o outro problema era muito difícil _ respondeu Russia naturalmente _ Então resolvemos primeiro abrir o cofre para encontrar o que está la dentro.

_ Espere _ China pedia atenção a todos _ São quatro dígitos. Três ligações. Quem está telefonando pode tentar mais uma vez. Deviamos esperar.

_ Como podem nossos telefones chamar se nós estamos fora da área? _Inglaterra questionava _ Além disso, nós não sabemos quem ligou pra nós.

_ Awn...To faminto... _ Itália ronronou massageando a barriga.

De repente outro celular tocou e todos os olhares se voltaram bruscamente para Alemanha, o qual sentiu-se incomodado com tanta atenção. Tirou o aparelho do bolso e ao atender no viva-voz, outra nota de piano soou e a ligação caiu em seguida.

_ Então é um piano depois de tudo... _ Japão sibilou.

_ Pois é. Ligaram. _ Russia deu de ombros _ Agora vamos dizer as notas que ouvimos e juntar tudo. Na minha ligação era... "Sol".

_ A nota que eu ouvi foi um "ré". _ Inglaterra declarou.

_ Eu ouvi um "si". _ Afirmou Alemanha.

Em seguida miraram Itália, cuja visão estava distante.

_ Itália? _ Japão o chamou.

_ Hn? Ah... Desculpe. Minha nota foi um "la".

_ Então as notas são ré, sol, si e la. _ Inglaterra se aproximou do piano, enquanto os demais se juntavam a ele _ Vamos dar uma olhada.

Todos miraram as teclas riscadas pensativos, mas foi Canadá que, após se esticar para ver bem, abriu um sorriso de eureca e proclamou em voz alta:

_ É isso! Eu acho que sei resolver!

_ Sério? _ Itália franziu o cenho.

_ Isso é muito simples. Olhem, as notas que tocaram foram re, sol, si e la. São as teclas de número 4, 2, 6 e 9.

Japão ergueu as sobrancelhas impressionado:

_ Então os números da senha estão mesmo no piano.

_ 4269? _ Inquiriu Inglaterra.

_ Ainda não _ Canadá aproximou-se mais, já com os pedaços de papel de Japão e Itália _ Agora, se juntarmos esses pedaços, vemos quatro dígitos zeros com cores diferentes. Se pegarmos os algarismos 4, 2, 6 e 9 e colocarmos na ordem das cores nesse papel...

_ Dá 6294! _ China sorriu radiante _ Incrível!

_ Ótimo. _ Alemanha pressionou o ombro de Canadá tal qual um capitão o parabenizando pelo bom trabalho _ Anotem isso e vamos até o cofre.

Um a um se afastou do piano e seguiu o europeu, sem notarem que o único que seguer se movia era Itália. Logo, a sala ficou quase vazia, e o rapaz sozinho, com os olhos fixos nas teclas do piano e as pupilas contraídas.

Estava diferente.

_ Eles resolveram isso... _ Murmurou perplexo _ Depois de tudo… Eles resolveram...

Não piscava. Itália abria a boca sem querer acreditar no que acontecera.

_ Estranho... Eu pensei que tinha feito tudo certo… Acho que realmente não devia ter dado uma pista...

Uma acidez lhe invadiu o estômago e seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Planos que se desfaziam com um sopro se montavam e desmontavam em sua cabeça, fazendo-o lembrar do próprio medo.

_ Não, nem pensar... Eu tenho certeza que isso é o certo a se fazer. Eu não estou cometendo nenhum engano, certo? Certo? _ Sorriu abobadamente para o nada _ Sim, eu não estou cometendo um erro. Eu não estou cometendo um erro com todos... _ Seu riso forçado ficava cada vez mais desesperado _ Será que Japão me acharia louco...? Haha... Alemanha definitivamente iria... Ele não iria querer ser meu amigo nunca mais...

_ Itália? _ Alemanha havia entrado novamente e o fez voltar a si.

_ Huh?

_ Vamos.

_ Ah, claro. _ Sorriu de modo infantil.

O loiro fez sinal para que Itália saísse, e, ao passar pelo amigo, o sorriso inocente se desfez.

_"Estamos quase la". _Pensou o Veneziano.

Todos se dirigiram ao cofre situado no compartimento da cozinha e digitaram a senha encontrada. Não demorou para a caixa abrir num estalo e revelar a chave que se escondia dentro dele.

_ Uma chave! _ Cheio de esperança, China a pegou _ Será que é a da porta de saída?

_ Acho que não _ Japão aproximou-se do irmão e apontou para os kanjis em alto relevo _ É meu idioma. Está escrito "chave do estúdio". Esse algarismo 01 deve corresponder ao primeiro andar.

_ Que visão boa... _ Canadá comentou enquanto ajeitava os óculos _ Er... Sem isso América e eu ficamos em sérios problemas, sabia? _ Apontou para as próprias lentes _ Hm... Falando nele... Eu espero que ele esteja bem.

_ _Hai. _Vamos procurar essa sala no primeiro piso.

Cautelosamente desceram as escadas e foram experimentando a chave nas portas que ainda não haviam explorados. Uma se destrancou. Era uma sala sem nada especial, ao menos não à primeira vista. Pequena, com uma mesa de estudos e uma estante de livros. Cheirava a mofo e coisa velha, e por não ter janelas ou outras saídas de ar, a atmosfera abafada impregnava-lhe os pulmões.

_ Era aqui? _ Inglaterra inquiriu deixando clara a sua decepção.

Alemanha começou a mexer nos livros da estante:

_ Vamos procurar algo. Se a chave estava no cofre então essa sala deve ser mais do que aparenta. Oh. Ainda bem que estou de luvas. _ Esta última frase foi dita após verificar a ponta de seu polegar e indicador branco de pó.

Não havia muitas opções de busca, o que fez com que todos se voltassem para a estante e buscar, quem sabe, alguma pista nos livros. Acharam mais que isso, ou melhor, Canadá achou. O norte americano estendeu a mão para trás do móvel e após muito esforço e alguns espirros conseguiu tirar um objeto metálico dali.

_ Achei um relógio!

_ Não acho que essa sala esteja tão bem guardada por causa disso _ Disse Inglaterra enquanto se encostava na mesa _ Tem que ter mais alguma coisa... Ups!

_ O que foi?

_ Acho que senti algo debaixo da mesa. _ Abaixou-se para verificar e se deparou com um botão bem em frente aos seus olhos _ Deve ser isso _ Apertou-o.

De repente todos tiveram que se afastar da estante, pois ela se moveu para o lado descobrindo uma passagem secreta. Atravessaram-na e logo se viram numa espécie de varanda. Ou seria se aquelas grades fortes não passassem a sensação de se estar em um presídio de segurança máxima.

_ Muito bem, e aqui temos... _ Russia deu uma olhada em volta _ Nada.

_ Russia, no seu pé. _ Japão o avisou.

_ Huh? Ah.

Perto do pé direito déle havia uma chave de brilho pálido, quase invisível por se confundir com o chão de concreto. Russia a pegou e a mirou de perto, enquanto fazia sombra com a mão para ver o que estava escrito.

_ Tsc. Não entendo kanjis.

_ Está escrito "porão". _ Japão esclareceu após uma boa olhada.

Decepcionados, voltaram à sala de estúdio e se reuniram para pensar no que íam fazer. Ir de um canto pro outro pegar chaves para abrir os diferentes compartimentos da casa não só era cansativo como passava a sensação de estar indo a lugar nenhum. Pior, corriam o risco de encontrarem a "coisa" no meio do caminho.

Além disso, os acontecimentos latentes na memória de todos careciam de lógica.

_ Muito bem, a chave que temos nos leva ao porão _ Russia foi o primeiro a se manifestar _ Mas antes de irmos é melhor pormos ordem nessa confusão de lembranças.

_ Cada um de você tem três minutos. _ Inglaterra foi taxativo _ Se tiverem algo a dizer, levantem a mão.

Ninguém se manifestou.

_ Er... Ok, então eu começo. Acho que não sou só eu, mas… Vocês não vêem nada quando um relógio é quebrado?

De repente todos, exceto Alemanha e Itália, arregalaram os olhos.

_ Você viu também? _ China indagou surpreso _ Então não é só minha imaginação?

_ Está falando das lembranças falsas que temos sempre que quebramos um relógio? _ Perguntou Russia

_ Sim... Achei que era só comigo.

_ Se nossas memórias estão todas enroladas, então é melhor lembrarmos como _nós _começamos.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, Inglaterra arriscou:

_ Foi no encontro mundial. Nós estávamos reunidos em um único lugar, incluindo aqueles que faltam agora.

_ Sim... _ Japão sibilou com voz suave _ Não há nenhuma dúvida que começamos daí. Então... América tinha ouvido os boatos sobre esta mansão e disse que queria ver como era.

_ Isso.

_ A reunião terminou, e como não não tivemos nada melhor pra fazer, eu vim com América, China, Rússia, França, e Inglaterra…_ Canadá prosseguiu de acordo com suas lembranças.

_ Nós também convidamos Japão, mas ele não veio. _ China dizia enquanto mexia nas pontas dos próprios cabelos _ Por isso mandei uma mensagem antes de entrar na mansão.

_ Nós vimos a mensagem _ Contou Alemanha _ Italia começou a dizer que queria vir também, e nós três viemos pra ca junto com meu irmão.

_ Sim... _ Itália confirmou com voz fraca _ Realmente foi isso que aconteceu...

Por um momento, todos pareceram estar de acordo.

_ Mas eu também tenho memórias diferentes. _ Inglaterra coçou o rosto discretamente _ Eu me lembro de vir com América e Japão, e foi China que se separou de nós, não França.

_ Será que estamos nos confundimos porque há diversas memórias misturadas? _ Inquiriu Itália _ Nós não sabemos qual é a certa e isso nos faz tirar as conclusões erradas.

_ É uma hipótese _ Russia concordou _ Quando as memórias falsas se misturam com as verdadeiras, ficamos confusos e não sabemos qual é qual. E uma vez que você suspeita de algo, tudo se torna mais suspeito.

_ Então, a partir de agora, sempre que quebramos um relógio vamos ter lembranças falsas, mas nós não devemos acreditar em nenhuma delas!

_ Se nós ligarmos pra essa confusão... _ Japão pensava alto _ Ahn... Certo. Eu acho que não devemos acreditar nessas lembranças falhas e ignorá-las.

_ Então vamos fazer assim _ Alemanha ponderou _ Se vocês puderem ignorá-las, façam isso. Vou quebrar o relógio e se tiverem quaisquer lembranças estranhas, rejeitem-nas imediatamente. Não se esqueçam de com quem vieram, nem de como pararam aqui.

Inglaterra folgou a gravata nervosamente:

_ S... Sim. Quebre isso logo. Senão o tempo não voltará ao normal.

Alemanha pegou o objeto das mãos de Canadá e socou a mika, quebrando-o de vez.

Em pouco tempo, Japão sentiu sua mente ficar longe enquanto suas pupilas se contraíam rapidamente.

_ Oh... _ Gemeu o asiático antes de sair da realidade.

* * *

_Japão estava no quarto onde encontrou Prussia. Lembrava-se do que acontecera até chegar ali - ou ao menos pensava lembrar. Os quatros haviam ouvido o barulho de algo se quebrando, e Japão foi até à cozinha para descobrir que o som viera de um prato que acabara de se quebrar. Ao voltar pro hall, não encontrara mais ninguém. Subiu ao primeiro andar e viu Alemanha escondido, depois subiu ao segundo andar e foi surpreendido por Prussia ao abrir uma das portas._

__ Prussia, sou eu!_

_Prussia puxou Japão para dentro e fechou a porta._

_"Sim... Eu realmente estava aqui com Prussia... Mas... Eu sinto como se algo fosse esquecido..."_

_Prussia falava alguma coisa para Japão, até que de repente parou e olhou para a porta._

__ O que houve? _ O asiático perguntou._

__ Você não está ouvindo um barulho estranho... se aproximando?_

_De repente a porta se abriu e a criatura entrou, encarando-os com aqueles olhos negros e um sorriso sádico._

_"Isso veio?"_

_"Sim... A porta está destrancada..."_

__ GAAARH! _ O monstro grasnou antes de atacar Japão, mas Prussia o empurrou e cortou a fera com a espada._

__ Cai fora!_

_Apesar de ter ferido o monstro, não pôde evitar que a mão dele atravessasse seu peito e dilacerasse o que encontrou la dentro. Japão abriu a boca espantado e quando menos esperou, o oponente desapareceu._

__ Prussia!_

_Pussia caiu sobre os joelhos, sem respirar e surpreso demais com o que acabara de acontecer consigo mesmo. Sentiu Japão vir ao seu socorro enquanto o gosto metálico do sangue lhe invadia a garganta._

__ A... Aguente firme! Vou tentar parar a hemorragia!_

__ Não, tudo bem... _ Prussia cerrava os dentes resistindo a dor _ Eu sou uma nação... Não posso morrer... _ Enquanto falava, o sangue manchava sua boca _ __Ah... Mas... Eu não sou mais uma nação, sou? Eu lhe disse que..._

__ P...Pare com isso! Eu vou chamar Alemanha! Por favor, não é hora pra brincadeiras!_

__ West e... Ita... Estão bem...?_

_Japão sentiu um turbilhão de emoções dentro de si. Seus lábios tremiam enquanto sua mão manchava-se com o sangue de Prussia, agora com a linha da vida prestes a se romper._

__ Sim... Eles já saíram da mansão. Nós também iremos pra casa. Alemanha e Itália estão esperando por nós._

_Prussia tentou sorrir:_

__ Sim... Vamos pra sua casa... E iremos... Às primaveras quentes..._

_"Prussia.." Japão lamentava-se enquanto assistia ao acontecimento __"Porque... Esquecemos de trancar a porta... Ele foi..."_

_Subitamente a lógica tomou conta da situação. "M... Mas nós trancamos a porta!", Japão exclamava surpreso "E Prussia está bem... Essa lembrança... Ela tem que ser falsa...!"_

_Novamente o cenário mudou. Dessa vez a visão angustiante deu passagem para uma sala totalmente desconhecida, onde se encontravam o asiático, Itália, Alemanha e Prussia._

_O telespectador estranhou o ambiente."Que sala é essa?", _

__ Droga! _ Alemanha praguejava aborrecido _ Mesmo nós quatro juntos, a situação não melhorou! Ainda estamos trancados aqui e esse monstro ainda está querendo nosso sangue!_

_"Eu ainda não tenho idéia do que está acontecendo..."_

__ Não seja tão pessimista, West. _ Prussia pedia impacientemente _ É lógico que alguém vai notar que alguns países se foram, mesmo se forem somente alguns. E eles virão ajudar._

__ Nós estamos sendo devorados um por um… Se alguém tem que fazer isso, sou eu!_

_Itália abriu os olhos de um jeito tenso, mas manteve-se calado. Trazia nas mãos um diário desgastado, junto ao próprio peito, e parecia seriamente amedrontado._

__ Isso é o bastante, West! Ainta existem muitas outras maneiras de sair daqui!_

_O loiro suspirou pesaroso:_

__ Sinto muito... Eu não posso... pensar assim, mas eu sinto como se estivesse num campo de batalha. Embora, se isso fosse um, eu poderia ficar junto e proteger vocês… _ Fez uma pausa e respirou fundo _ Eu quero mudar isso._

__ Você não pode ajudá-lo _ Japão interveio _ Você odeia esse tipo de coisa._

__ Alemanha. _ Itália o chamou._

__ Hn?_

__ Está tudo bem. Você ficará bem. Você poderá sair dessa vez. E se você sair, corra! Não olhe para trás, não importa o que aconteça, e o tempo..._

_"Tempo?" A mente de um Japão que assistia à cena formulou a pergunta "Do que Itália está falando?"_

_De repente a criatura horrenda invadiu a sala batendo a porta na parede e se colocando atrás de Itália._

__ Itália! _ Os outros três gritaram._

__ Prometa-me, Alemanha._

_"Itália vai...!" __Tudo foi muito rápido. A criatura segurou a cabeça de Itália e antes que a arrancasse, tudo escureceu._

* * *

Japão queria gritar o nome do amigo, mas quando se deparou com Itália bem na sua frente, limitou-se a segurá-lo fortemente pelos ombros.

_ O que houve? _ Itália indagou confuso.

_ Itália...?

_ Japão! _ China interveio _ Você se lembra do que nós dissemos sobre os relógios?

Relógios... Sim, haviam quebrado um relógio, e novamente tiveram visões. Mas tudo não passou disso, certo? Itália estava são e salvo e a única dor que sentia era, provavelmente, a de Japão lhe pressionando os ombros.

Ao refletir dessa forma, o asiático o soltou e deu um passo pra trás:

_ Ah... D... Desculpem... Eu estou bem... Eu lembro.

_ Acho que você está com mais lembranças que o resto de nós _ China afirmou _ e elas estão mais intensas também.

_ Você está bem, Japão? _ Inglaterra perguntou preocupado _ Quer descansar um pouco?

_ N...Não... Desculpe. Eu só fiquei confuso. Vocês todos… Parecem bem.

Alemanha os fitou sem saber o que dizer. Seus colegas e amigos pareciam confusos, e movimentos como coçar discretamente o braço ou olhar para um canto empoeirado da casa os delatava. Sendo assim, só lhe restou dizer a verdade:

_ Nada me aconteceu. Pra ser sincero, não tive nenhuma lembrança confusa ou algo do tipo até agora.

Canadá riu:

_ Que inveja! Eu lembrei de correr daquela coisa com Italia, e vir aqui com América...

_ Eu também. _ China respirou fundo _ Mas dessa vez eu me acalmei. Percebi que isso não faz sentido, então esqueci imediatamente

Inglaterra encostou-se na mesa deixando estampado em sua face que não tivera nenhuma visão boa.

_ Quando nós passamos por isso... _ O europeu explicava _ Vem um sentimento parecido a acordar de um sonho. Quando acordamos, temos dificuldades pra separar o sonho da realidade, mas assim que nos acalmamos, nosso bom senso volta. A primeira coisa a fazer é acalmar-se.

Japão acatou o conselho. Precisava se manter calmo e pensar de uma forma lógica.

E racionalmente, surgiu a seguinte pergunta:

_ Vocês não viram nenhum quarto diferente desses que nós andamos entrando até agora?

Russia negou com um movimento de cabeça, em seguida acrescentou:

_ Eu tive muitas lembranças, mas todas têm sido em quartos que já estivemos.

_ Alguma coisa deixou você preocupado? _ Inquiriu Itália.

Japão meramente negou com a cabeça. Não sabia se valia a pena falar sobre o que acabara de ver. Afinal, quando quebravam os relógios, uma cadeia de memórias falsas os confundiam e chegavam a reduzir sua capacidade de discernimento. Talvez por isso tenha ficado tão confuso.

_Tinha _que ser isso.

Inglaterra levantou a manga da roupa para checar as horas e depois olhou para os demais:

_ Ok, seus relógios estão certos? Então vamos ao porão.

Todos o seguiram a passos lentos e cautelosos. O último da fila era Japão, o qual continuava cabisbaixo e pensativo. Era como se várias cenas de filmes fossem mostradas a ponto de não se saber o que realmente era verdade. Mas não era só isso que o preocupava.

A sala que vira naquela lembrança... Se ela realmente existisse, havia uma chance de Itália...

_ Japão? _ A voz de Itália o tirou de seus pensamentos _ O que houve?

_ Itália... _ O asiático mirava o amigo pensando seriamente se deveria contar. Talvez não. _ Você está machucado?

Viu os olhos do europeu se abrirem mais.

_ Não. Eu estou bem.

_ Sei... Perdoe-me pela pergunta.

China fitou o teto com expressão de exaustão:

_ Eu sei que isso não é muito importante, mas eu só queria poder descansar em algum lugar sem ter que me preocupar…

Canadá concordou e foi só uma questão de tempo pra que esse virasse o tema da conversa até o porão.

"Teremos que ser cautelosos" Japão pensava consigo "Nós pensamos que estávamos iludidos por aquelas memórias, mas… talvez…"

**_Elas podem ser..._**

**_Mensagens de alguém...?_**

**Continua**

* * *

Heheheh! O motivo da demora varia muito, mas um deles é que ficamos empolgadas demais com o Hetaoni14 e 15. SoteAG (Artemis Gemini) está fazendo um trabalho muito bom traduzindo do Japa pro Inglês.

E por falar em traduzir, MakoZchan acabou de postar a parte 3 do Hetaoni 02 (Hetaoni 02 parte 3/3) em **português**! Boas notícias pra quem quer continuar acompanhando ou quem quer começar a acompanhar! \^^/

Para achar os dois é só colocar HetaOni 01 no google. Hetaoni 01 english (para os videos em inglês) ou Hetaoni 01 português (para os videos em português).

Para quem acompanha o game, deve ter adorado a cena em que Inglaterra, empolgadíssimo por receber os poderes de volta, diz que vai limpar o quarto onde estão. Ele grita "Hoata!" e a partir daí, as imagens de avatar do jogo ficam totalmente diferentes!

Sim! Agora as personagens estão mais bem desenhadas e tem até expressões faciais! Muito show essa jogada!

Ok, mais uma coisa. **Bibi-san**, nem de longe foi um incômodo. Na verdade fiquei bem feliz por saber que você está curtindo. Eu que agradeço^^ E **Jenny-san**, demoramos por muitos fatores XD O primeiro é que édifícil traduzir os scripts. Depois,trabalhamoseporfim... Estávamos MUITO empolgadas com o Hetaoni 14, 15 e 16, que jáfoi postado no youtube *-* aqui está um capítulo novo ^^

Abraços!

E pra finalizar, vamos a ficha do personagem jogável dessa história!

_**Japão**_

_Arma: katana (Arma pessoal de Japão. Pode cortar uma bala facilmente)_

_Cabeça: Máscara otafuku (Item de defesa pessoal de Japão. A máscara o protege do pescoço pra cima)_

_Corpo: Kimono (Equipamento de defesa pessoal. É fino, mas permite que ele se mova rapidamente)_

_Acessórios: Sandálias (Foram se desgastando desde o encontro mundial)_

_Golpe: Maldição - Conjura todo o ressentimento em direção ao adversário_

Também tem o golpe "demissão" (não estou afim de olhar pra sua cara), mas resolvemos não usá-lo.

Abraços!


	6. Pesadelos

**Cap. 6 - Pesadelos**

Usaram a chave do porão para destrancarem a sala que os levava para la e a primeira coisa que encontraram no subsolo foi um cômodo completamente vazio, com uma porta anexa e mais um corredor. Todas as nações deram uma olhada automática em volta; ou melhor, todas exceto Japão. O asiático permanecia concentrado nos próprios pés, ainda refletindo acerca da visão que tivera.

_ Não tem ninguém _ Itália avisou ao abrir a porta anexa _ Alemanha, Japão, vocês vem comigo?

Japão mirou o amigo e sem dizer nada se aproximou dele. Já Alemanha manteve-se no mesmo lugar, dizendo que ficaria ali caso os desaparecidos dessem as caras.

_ Então eu vou dar uma olhada no corredor da direita _ Inglaterra anunciou e voltou-se para Canadá _ Vem comigo?

_ Huh? Ah, claro.

_ Também vamos dar uma olhada aru _ China os seguiu, juntamente com Russia.

Itália e Japão entraram numa saleta ocupada somente por uma mesa, um armário e um balcão. Os dois então passaram a procurar qualquer coisa que pudesse lhes servir de pista. Infelizmente, nenhum deles estava concentrado no que fazia. O asiático ainda desemaranhava toda a cadeia de idéias enroladas em sua mente, enquanto o europeu guardava seus reais pensamentos para si.

Mas o gelo tinha que ser quebrado, e Japão era o país menos indicado para isso.

_ Hei, Japão.

_ Hn? Sim?

_ Você ficou chocado com alguma coisa? Esta diferente desde que nós quebramos aquele relógio.

Japão finalmente olhou para o amigo. Olhou bem demais pra falar a verdade, pois uma rápida análise foi suficiente para notar o ligeiro suor na testa de Itália, em conjunto com seu sorriso inseguro e seus olhos fechados.

_ Não, eu estou bem. _ respondeu por fim _ Mas você parece um pouco trêmulo.

Uma gota de nervosismo escorreu pelo rosto de Veneziano.

_ Quê? Sério? _ Riu nervosamente _ Não é só sua... Imaginação? _ Seu sorriso tornou-se mais aberto enquanto ele balançava a mão como se aquilo não fosse nada de mais _ Hm... Ouça... Se você viu alguma coisa, foi tudo uma mentira. Você não precisa pensar nisso.

_ ...Será que eu devia encarar essa confusão como uma pista? Estava tentando reunir algumas idéias...

_ NÃO!

A negação do europeu lhe assustou de súbito e quando Japão deu por si Itália já estava próximo demais. Aliais, desde quando o europeu segurava seus braços com _tanta_ força? Ou quando fora a última vez que o vira com aquela expressão _realmente_ revoltada no rosto? Se fosse Alemanha, o susto não teria sido tão grande.

_ Itália...?

_ Apenas esqueça isso! _ Ordenou incisivo _ Esqueça isso imediatamente! Não pense nessas besteiras! _ E o soltou, correndo depois para fora da sala.

Muito bem... O que foi aquilo? Japão até pensou em ir atrás dele, todavia faltava-lhe palavras para descrever a situação. E um pouco de fé para crer que quem tinha gritado daquela forma fora realmente Itália.

Balançou a cabeça para se concentrar no que fazia e tornou a procurar um pouco mais. Abriu uma das gavetas da cômoda e nada. Outra... E outra... E finalmente encontrou uma chave dourada e pequena.

Mirou-a atentamente e conseguiu ler o kanji: "cela".

Não havia mais nada a fazer ali.

Quando saiu, sua abordagem por Alemanha foi inevitável.

_ Por acaso... Aconteceu alguma coisa? _O loiro perguntou.

_ Não... Bem... Cadê Itália?

_ Correu pelo corredor. Achou algo?

_ Sim, uma chave. Está escrito "cela", mas não lembro de ter visto alguma por aqui.

_ Logo acharemos uma. Vamos atrás dos outros.

Seguiram pelo corredor, o qual mostrava duas saídas. Uma outra porta e um _outro_ corredor. Japão tinha a triste sensação de que aquela casa era um verdadeiro labirinto, mas nada falou para Alemanha, que optou pelo caminho lateral. Tal trilha dava para uma sala com três sofás pretos bem confortáveis e uma grande mesa de centro preta e quadrada.

E Itália estava lá, juntamente com Inglaterra e Canadá. Este último com o ouvido colado na parede e batendo fracamente nela.

_ É oca _ O americano anunciou.

_ Sério? _ Inglaterra aproximou-se dele.

_ Sim. E isso é papel de parede.

Kumajirou saltou do colo do dono e passou as garras por aquela parte da parede, rasgando o papel. O resto do serviço foi feito por Canadá, Inglaterra e Alemanha, que havia se proposto a ajudar. Por trás daquela parede falsa havia _outra _porta.

_ Devíamos ter colocado um barbante na entrada e ir soltando o novelo a medida que andávamos _ Japão falava melancólico enquanto abria a porta e encontrava um outro corredor _ Grécia me contou uma história sobre um homem que fazia isso ao entrar num labirinto.

Esses três países seguiram a recém-descoberta passagem, na qual trazia outra porta ao final. Felizmente ou infelizmente, a porta estava trancada e nada restou a eles senão voltarem pelo caminho em que vieram.

_ Já? _ Alemanha estranhou.

_ Só tem uma porta la e ela não abre. _ Japão esclareceu _ Vamos encontrar China.

Alemanha descruzou os braços e andou até a outra sala, sendo seguido pelos demais. Japão ora olhava a nuca de Itália, ora o chão, a ponto de sequer prestar a atenção no caminho que traçava. Até há algum tempo o remédio parecia muito simples: "Livre-se desses pensamentos". Mas como se livrar de algo tão sério?

Para piorar, quando atravessou a porta e parou de andar, seu coração falseou ao se deparar com _aquele_ cenário.

Ele havia _acabado de entrar_ na sala que vira Itália morrer.

_ _Kami-sama_...! _ Com os olhos arregalados e a respiração falha, Japão teve que se segurar para não cair para trás.

_ Está vazia _ Inglaterra apenas deu uma olhada em volta _ China e Russia não deveriam estar aqui?

_ Vejam. Tem uma porta do outro lado _ Alemanha apontou para a saída, e ao fitar um Japão em estado de pânico à sua direita _ Está tudo bem?

Japão piscava várias vezes para o nada tentando convencer a si mesmo a sair daquele estado. Reuniu forças para engolir a angústia em seu peito e se aproximar da porta de saída. Não queria preocupar os outros. Não sabia o que dizer, nem o que fazer.

Sentia-se só.

A porta indicada abria caminho para um pequeno caminho de pedra, bloqueado por uma grande porta de ferro. Todos puderam ver China de costas, com a fronte apoiada entre as grades e cada mão segurando uma barra vertical, enquanto Russia permanecia de pé ao seu lado, com aquela peculiar expressão infantil de decepção.

_ Oh. _ Japão olhou para a chave que trazia e se aproximou do irmão _ Então isso deve ser a cela.

_ Que cela? _ China foi pego de surpresa.

_ Uma que pode ser aberta por essa chave... Ops. Isso. Abriu.

Ao mover o portão, um rangido irritante se ouviu das dobradiças e não demorou para que encontrassem um corredor de pedra fazendo um T com aquele.

Optaram por ir juntos para a direita e bastaram algumas passadas para encontrarem uma grande cela rústica.

Dentro dela podia-se ver América, França e Prussia.

_ Vocês! _ Japão foi o primeiro a exclamar.

Ao ouvir a voz do amigo, América correu para perto das grades e abriu um largo sorriso:

_ Japão, é você! O que todos estão fazendo aqui?

_ Nós é que devíamos perguntar isso! _ O tom severo de Inglaterra delatava sua zanga _ Estávamos preo… Procurando por vocês! O que andaram fazendo? _ Agarrou as grades enfurecido enquanto olhava de América para França.

_ Poderia abrir a porta, sim? _ França simplesmente sorriu _ Como pode ver, não dá pra abrirmos por dentro.

Inglaterra sentiu-se tentado a deixá-los lá como castigo por toda a tensão que aqueles dois lhe fizeram passar, mas Japão adiantou-se e os libertou. Prussia foi o primeiro a sair, espreguiçando-se e estalando os ossos do pescoço, seguido por França e, por último, América.

_Valeu! _ América ergueu o polegar e lançou seu melhor sorriso de herói em dívida _ Esse foi um bom lugar para nos refugiarmos, mas não podíamos sair e estávamos esperando por vocês.

_ Essa é a única vez que lhes fazemos um favor _ China tentou parecer sincero.

_ Prussia, o que você fazia aqui? _ Indagou Alemanha ao irmão.

_ Vocês não acordavam! O que queriam que eu fizesse? É um _milagre _que eu esteja ainda vivo! Enquanto eu me divertia bancando o relógio, alguém começou a martelar na porta de repente. Quando eu abri me encontrei com _ele! __ Apontou para França ao seu lado dando tchauzinho.

_ A cara dele foi uma obra-prima. _ França riu ao lembrar _ Mas veio com a espada pra cima de mim e me feriu.

_ Ah, vamos, eu já pedi desculpas! E foi só uma ferida na pele.

_ Em todo o caso, enquanto você três roncavam _ França apontou para Japão, Itália e Alemanha _ Nós trocávamos alguma informação, quando de repente…

_ Aquele monstro saiu de algum _caralho _e nos atacou! _ Prussia revelou batendo as mãos na lateral das coxas _ Eu não estava pronto para lutar. Minha espada não estava afiada o bastante e nós nos ferimos. Estávamos com um problemão! Acordando vocês, as coisas só iam piorar, então lutamos no corredor. Estávamos em desvantagem, então corremos pra baixo.

_ Aí, antes que nos déssemos conta disso, aquele monstro estava na nossa frente, atacando América. _ França mexeu na barbilha desconsertadamente _ A "coisa" estava de costas pra nós, mas América acenou e disse " Hey! Aqui...! ". Isso com um sorriso muito forçado … Então nós nos arrastamos até ele.

América cruzou os braços e fez cara emburrada.

_ Eu não podia lutar sozinho! Qual o problema? _ Confessou _ Só pensei que nós três tinhamos mais chances de brigar com aquilo!

Prussia revirou os olhos e prosseguiu:

_ Resumindo, mesmo juntos, não deu pra lutarmos. Então corremos até aqui e nos refugiamos nessa cela, mas não dá pra abrí-la por dentro, então não tivemos escolha a não ser esperar vocês nos encontrarem.

Todos os demais se entreolharam ligeiramente confusos. Principalmente com o fato dos ex-presioneiros terem chegado lá com tanta facilidade enquanto os outros tiveram que recorrer a um número considerável de chaves.

Alemanha dispensou quaisquer comentários acerca disso e chegou à parte que considerava realmente importante:

_ … Precisamos explicar pra eles o que está acontecendo. Vamos nos separar em dois grupos?

_ Certo... _ Japão falava com o olhar fixo em América _ As lesões deles não são tão severas. Eu vou dar uma olhada pelo porão.

_ Inglaterra e eu ficaremos para falar com América _ Canadá falou, sem perceber o cenho franzido de Inglaterra por ter sido colocado na dupla sem ao menos ser convidado.

Só depois o europeu se tocou de que, até então, esteve fazendo dupla com Canadá o tempo todo. Nada mais natural que a ex-colônia o integrasse às "missões" automaticamente, e isso incluía a tarefa de explicar a história do mundo para América e seus dois neurônios.

Definitivamente essa idéia não o agradava.

_ Eu tenho algumas coisas pra dizer a eles também _ Alemanha completou.

_ Então eu vou com Japão! _ América anunciou.

Todos olharam para Japão, que estava tão mergulhado nos próprios pensamentos que se esqueceu que o resto domundo existia e somente voltou à realidade quando o alvo de sua atenção proferiu seu nome.

China cruzou os braços em reprovação:

_ Você escutou direito? Nós vamos lhe explicar o que está acontecendo, então você tem que ficar!

_ Ah, Japão pode me explicar no caminho. Não é?

_"Tinha que ser justamente o mais lento a compreender..."_, pensou Japão, embora realmente quisesse seguir sozinho com o "herói de plantão".

_ Certo, eu ficarei contente em lhe explicar. Vemos vocês depois.

_ Eu também vou com vocês! _ Itália se ofereceu.

Japão arregalou os olhos e se manifestou rapidamente:

_ N... Não precisa!

_ Hn?

_ Ficaremos bem. Só vamos dar uma olhada e voltaremos logo. Canadá, Inglaterra, eu falarei com América no lugar de vocês.

_ Dê uma boa bronca nele _ Brincou Canadá acenando para o irmão, que sorriu e acenou de volta.

_ Não, esperem. _ Inglaterra correu até eles _ Eu vou com vocês. Há algo que está me incomodando.

_ Ahn... _ O asiático hesitou.

_ É apenas algo que eu quero checar. Por favor.

_ Certo... Você pode vir então. _ Em seguida acenou para os outros _ Voltaremos em aproximadamente 15 minutos. Até mais.

Partiram então para o caminho oposto ao da cela. Japão à frente, receoso, Inglaterra apreensivo e América ainda se comportando como se estivesse numa aventura em 3D. A medida que Japão contava sobre as visões oriundas da quebra dos relógios, o americano ficava casa vez mais empolgado e até elaborava teorias absurdas sobre o assunto.

Se bem que nenhuma teoria era absurda o suficiente se comparada a tudo que estava acontecendo.

Quando entraram num quarto marcado por uma grande estante, os pés de Inglaterra pararam e apontaram para uma direção. Por um bom tempo ficou parado, sem se incomodar com os comentários de América enquanto procurava alguma pista com Japão.

_"É aqui..."_ Pensou o europeu _"Tem algo aqui que me incomoda..."_.

_ Inglaterra-san?

Inglaterra saiu das núvens e viu Japão e América seguirem em frente. Balançou a cabeça e os seguiu. _"Tsc. Eu vou checar depois"_.

Depois daquela sala havia um largo corredor de pedra em forma de L.

_ ...Esse negócio de ter lembrança falsa deve ser firme! _ América falava sozinho e eufórico _ Que tipo de coisas você viu, Japão?

_ Ahn... Não... Importa...

_ Você se lembra de que foi atacado por aquela coisa, cabeça de vento? _ Inglaterra repreendia a ex-colônia _ Como pode agir como se tudo fosse um parque de diversões?

_ Mas _esse_ é o legal da aventura! Vai dizer que nunca quis sentir essa adrenalina? Hehehe! Huh?

De repente os três pararam ao se verem diante de uma longa escada de corda pendurada em algum lugar. E o lugar era... A abertura de um poço! Literalmente, estavam no fundo de um.

_ Uma escada...? _ Inglaterra segurava o objeto incrédulo, mas esperançoso _ E eu mesmo posso ver la fora! Finalmente vamos sair!

_ Graças a Deus... _ Japão suspirava aliviado _ Vamos chamar os outros rápido.

_ Certo!

Inglaterra foi o primeiro a voltar correndo, sem esperar por qualquer um dos dois. Japão agradeceu mentalmente aos céus e deu meia volta também, mas antes que corresse, América o interrompeu.

_ Segure as pontas, Japão.

_ Huh?

O colega estava parado, de costas para ele, com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e o olhar na escada de corda.

_ Eu ainda não perguntei por que você só quis que _eu_ viesse. _ E ao olhar a cara surpresa do asiático por cima do ombro, América sorriu _ Eu "leio a atmosfera" muito hoje, sabia? Obrigado por isso, eu peguei o que você estava dizendo antes.

_ Pegou? Então... Eu acho que terei uma boa conversa a sós com você.

_ Hm... Só não me deixe entediado.

* * *

Inglaterra entrou correndo naquela sala, mas parou de andar no mesmo instante. Novamente seus pés travaram. Havia algo inexplicavelmente suspeito naquele cômodo. Um segredo que o seduzia e o induzia a revelá-lo.

A nação se voltou para a estante, sentindo aquela força ficar mais latente, e passou a procurar algo entre os livros.

_ Tem algo inquietante aqui… Sinto como se estivesse me puxando... _ Pensava alto enquanto procurava _ Nada aqui também... Tsc. Talvez atrás da estante...

Andou até a lateral do móvel, ajeitou as luvas e fez um considerável esforço para empurrá-lo. Assim que o fez, seu olhar caiu imediatamente sobre a razão de sua perturbação. Algo que parecia ser um desenho no piso.

_ Oh! _ tratou de empurrar mais _ Tem algum tipo de selo...

Finalmente arredou totalmente a estante e quando deu uma boa olhada no desenho riscado no chão, seu queixo quase caiu. Não era um selo qualquer. Inglaterra reconhecia de longe um círculo mágico feito com as próprias mãos. E aquele, certamente, fora desenhado por _ele mesmo_.

_ O que isso está fazendo aqui? _ Inquiriu pasmo _ E... O que isso está selando?

Andou para o centro do círculo e apontou dois dedos para o desenho. Se ele fosse mesmo o criador, não teria nenhuma dificuldade em romper o lacre.

E, para seu espanto, não teve. O selo se desfez facilmente e no mesmo instante Inglaterra sentiu uma pequena parte de sua magia voltar.

_ Ah...! É isso! _ Riu maravilhado _ Estava guardando meus poderes! Como...? Ah, não importa. Agora eu posso ao menos tentar lutar contra aquela coisa se eu precisar!

De repente a porta se abriu, e Japão e América entraram.

_ Hei, vocês dois! Por que demoraram tanto?

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa? _ Japão desviou o assunto.

_ Bem... Sim! Eu não serei uma carga nunca mais!

_ Que? _ América ergueu uma das sobrancelhas sem entender _ Você era uma carga antes? Bem, se você diz...

_ Agora eu posso facilmente bater naquele cara! Isso só leva alguns segundos. Bem… Uns dois segundos.

Japão sentiu sua esperança se quebrar como uma taça de cristal, e sua cara solene não passou despercebida por Inglaterra, cujo sorriso rapidamente se converteu numa expressão constrangida:

_ Q... Que foi? Se eu puder me reabastecer um pouco mais, isso irá...

_ Ah, não! Eu não quis dizer isso, Inglaterra-san. Er... Como eu posso colocar isso?

América fazia esforço para não rir e passava a olhar as prateleiras do local. Felizmente, para Japão, o rapaz fez um anúncio que cortou outra conversa que o asiático não queria levar adiante.

_ Hei! Isso não é um relógio? _ Esticou o braço para pegar o objeto e assim que o fez, entregou-o a Inglaterra.

O europeu o analisou rapidamente:

_ Está funcionando com minha magia. O que é isso?

_ Não importa, pode quebrá-lo? Esse negócio de lembranças falsas... Se eu não passar por isso ao menos uma vez, não saberei lidar com essa situação.

Era previsível que ao invés de quebrá-lo, Inglaterra lhe desse uma bronca:

_ Você... Então eu só vou sentar la atrás e rir quando ficar todo confuso e se apavorar!

_ Por favor, não briguem. _ Japão suplicava _ Além disso, já achamos uma saída. Não é necessário quebrar o relógio.

Então, quando o asiático pensou ter apresentado um argumento convincente, América fez bico e relaxou os ombros:

_ Aaaw... Mas eu quero ter essa experiência. Não é todo dia que dá pra fazer esse tipo da coisa. Não posso tentar pelo mesmo uma vez? Só um pouquinho, vai?

_ Hnf. Eu irei quebrar. _ Inglaterra abriu a palma da mão emburrado _ Só não venha chorar mais tarde.

Como se já não batasse ter que se preparar para mais uma cadeia de lembranças desagradáveis, Japão ainda tinha que assistir a um América, no auge da sua maturidade, cruzar os braços e mostrar a língua para um Inglaterra no auge de sua paciência. Ironicamente falando, claro.

O relógio foi quebrado com a magia e Japão foi sugado pra dentro de si.

* * *

_Ele estava naquele corredor de pedra no porão. O mesmo que encontraram a escada para a saída. Quem estava com ele era Prussia, Itália e Alemanha._

__ Ah! _ Prussia comemorava _ Finalmente vamos escapar!_

__ Sim... _ Itália murmurou receoso._

__ Vocês são muito lentos. _ Alemanha acelerou o passo e dobrou o corredor _ Eu vou na frente._

_Japão também começou a andar, mas sem deixar de olhar para o lugar de onde vieram:_

__ Eu queria os outros tivessem vindo também... Mas eles realmente gostam muito de aventuras._

_De repente um grito de Alemanha reverberou no espaço, e o primeiro a correr em seu socorro foi Itália:_

__ Alemanha!_

__ O que será que aconteceu? _ Prussia seguia logo atrás._

__ Vamos! _ Japão o acompanhou._

_Ao chegarem no local encontraram o horrendo morador na frente de um Alemanha ferido._

__ J... Japão! _ O loiro gritou _ Corra logo!_

__ Oh, Deus... _ Itália olhava para a cena horrorizado _ Por que? _ E de repente algo lhe martelou a cabeça _ América e os outros!_

__ E o que estamos fazendo aqui? _ Prussia se afastou _ Vamos embora! Você também, West! Vamos logo!_

_Todos correram pelo caminho de volta. Alemanha mais atrás praguejando exausto. "__Droga... Justo quando finalmente achamos uma saída!". Foi então que __visão do loiro anuviou-se e nesse exato momento seu pé colidiu com uma pedra, fazendo-o cair no chão. _

_Ninguém voltaria para resgatá-lo._

__ Droga... _ Tentava se levantar inutilmente, mas videiras haviam se enlaçado em sua perna _ Isso não..._

_Em seguida tudo escureceu._

_Japão se viu mergulhado num abismo sem fim enquanto processava o filme que acabara de assistir._

_"… Essa é uma das possibilidades do que pode acontecer a partir de agora?" Refletia "Será que estou testemunhando um evento que possa ocorrer?"_

_"Não, eu não posso apenas ficar preocupado. Tenho que fazer algo. Talvez se eu deixasse Prússia saber o que aconteceu..."_

_A escuridão se desfez quando a paisagem ressurgiu. Dessa vez, Alemanha tentava se livrar da videira enlaçada em sua perna enquanto Japão parava de correr._

__ Prussia, espere! Alemanha tropeçou!_

__ West!_

__ Só vão! _ Alemanha gritava _ Não voltem! Droga...! _ Esforçava-se para livrar-se dos nós._

__Por que você nunca faz nada certo, West? Logo quando a gente ía quase sair!_

__ Prussia, pare! Somente corra!_

__ Todos morreram! Nós somos únicos ainda vivos! Você três, voltem!_

_E Prússia correu até o monstro, na tentativa de detê-lo, mas não teve sucesso._

_A paisagem escureceu de súbito. Dessa vez, a vítima foi Prussia, o que desesperou o asiático._

_"Também não vai funcionar..."_

_"Além disso, nessa casa é irrelevante se somos nações ou pessoas. Não posso me esquecer disso."_

_"Eu... Eu me sinto tão vulnerável..."_

_"E se eu tentar fazer alguma coisa antes?"_

_"Em primeiro lugar, não posso deixar Alemanha cair..."_

_"Tenho que fazer algo antes que isso possa acontecer. Se eu o fizer, tenho certeza que tudo dará certo"_

_Novamente a mesma paisagem. Japão, Itália e Prussia tinham corrido até Alemanha, que estava de frente com aquele morador._

_"Aqui! Se eu fizer algo certo aqui..."_

_Japão rapidamente desembainhou sua katana acertou o inimigo, que recuou por um instante. "Essa é a melhor escolha até agora" pensou de imediato. No entando, a criatura avançou numa fúria tão grande que o jogou contra a parede._

_A dor parecia ser em tempo real. Todo o seu corpo permaneceu imóvel e as veias pulsavam em todas as extreminades._

__ Japão! _ Alemanha correu para frente dele, ficando entre o amigo e o inimigo._

_"Isso não é bom! A medida que vem as lembranças, mais forte esse monstro se torna..."_

__ Eu sabia... _ Itália olhava para a cena com uma expressão de choro. Mas isso foi momentânio, pois Veneziano logo cerrou os dentes e os punhos _ Japão... Alemanha... Prussia... _ Falava inseguro _ Eu sinto muito... Parece que nós não podíamos fazer isso outra vez..._

_Em meio a um rosnado, os olhos negros do oponente miraram Itália e um sorriso sádico se fez, mas a nação não parecia disposta a recuar._

__ Isso ficou mais forte do que no começo… Eu não posso fazer isso sozinho…_

__ I... Itália? _ Prussia estranhou._

__ Vamos! _ Alemanha gritou ao ver a atenção do monstro totalmente voltado para Itália _ Corra!_

__ Desculpe... _ Itália sentia as lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos _ Eu errei de novo..._

__ Seu idiota!_

_O monstro avançou em Itália, mas Alemanha se meteu na frente e antes que pudesse protegê-lo, o braço da criatura atravessara seu peito e degolara Itália também._

__ West! Ita..._

_A paisagem escureceu antes que algo mais pudesse ser ouvido._

_E o desespero encheu o coração de Japão, sufocando-lhe a garganta._

_"Eu ainda perderia meus amigos nesse caso..."_

_"O que eu faço...?"_

_"Nós também podemos não vir aqui. Mas se nós fizermos isso, eu tenho certeza que vocês vão me mostrar um outro futuro, certo?"_

_"E agora? Qual é a melhor coisa a fazer?"_

* * *

Japão voltou à realidade aturdido, com a cabeça erguida, os olhos lacrimejantes e a boca trêmula. Inglaterra o observava desconfiado. Aliais, o asiático não era o único nesse estado. América também estava fora de si, paralisado e com os olhos azuis sobressaltado por trás das lentes.

_ Tudo bem com vocês? _ A voz do europeu os chamou de volta.

_ S... Sim... _ Japão respondeu baixando a cabeça.

Quando América voltou ao normal, recorreu imediatamente à imagem de Inglaterra e abriu a boca para falar algo. No entanto, as palavras, seja quais fossem, travaram em sua garganta a medida que a nação percebia que voltara ao mundo real.

A preocupação de Inglaterra era visível enquanto olhava para América, e ao notar isso, a ex-colônia piscou algumas vezes, contemplando cada traço de seu rosto. Por fim, tentou sorrir para o europeu.

_ Uau... Isso não foi tão engraçado quanto eu pensei que seria. Hm... Então... Qual é a verdadeira?

_ Tente se livrar de todas enquanto voltamos. Se não conseguir, peça para Alemanha lhe ajudar. Por algum motivo ele não está sendo afetado.

_ Certo...

América respirou fundo e subitamente segurou o pulso de Inglaterra, assustando-o sem querer.

_ H... Hei!

_ Mesmo assim você parece desfocado. Quantos dedos tem aqui?

_ Huh? Dois, é claro! _ respondeu o europeu, recuperado do susto e sentindo sua paciência ir embora _ Não temos tempo pra coisas sem sentido.

A conversa entre os dois passava despercebida por Japão, cujo coração pulsava mais do que nunca. Como se já não bastasse a visão que teve com Itália, agora testemunhara a morte inevitável de seus amigos.

Estava desesperado.

_"As possibilidades são muitas. É muito pra eu tratar…"_ Dizia para si enquanto suas pupilas se contraíam _"Eu sinto como minha cabeça fosse explodir!"_

Seu cérebro só tinha espaço para aquelas lembranças.

_"O que eu faço? Não vou conseguir sozinho..."_

**Continua**

**

* * *

**

Yeeei! Prussia, França e América voltaram! \^^/

Acreditem, há um bom motivo pro Inglaterra não ter 100% da sua mágica. Os poderes deles são tão incríveis quanto os do Harry Potter XD

Claro que isso faz sentido. Harry Potter é britânico e, em Hetália, Iggy usa mágica. Pelo menos faz mais sentido que o urso explosivo do Canadá. Rsrsrs.

Bem, esse capítulo foi um pouco mais da metade de Hetaoni 07. Por que? Porque HetaOni 07 é IMENSO! Talvez possamos emendar o resto do Hetaoni 07 com parte do Hetaoni 08... Mas nada certo.

**Karen**, mais um capítulo postado!

**Achemichan,** então você também se viciou no game? Rsrsrsrs! MakoZchan postou o HetaOni 01 e 02 completo no youtube e SoteAG levantou a possibilidade de traduzir em portugues! Logo vamos poder disfrutar do game na nossa lingua! XD E você ja viu HetaOni douga? Tem no youtube, é só procurar por Hetaoni douga español. Bem, ja ajuda, não? Rsrsrs.

**Ashley** pode deixar que vou atualizar o mais rápidopossível. Rsrsrsrs.^^ Abraços!

Ok, em homenagem ao Iggy, que teve 30% de seus poderes de volta, vamos postar a ficha dele ^^

**Inglaterra**

**Arma: Grimório secreto (Um acessório suspeito. O conteúdo é secreto)**

**Cabeça: Bandana amarela**

**Corpo: Roupas de cavalheiro (Aparentemente são roupas de cavalheiro. Fáceis de tirar, de modo que ele possa virar um anjo)**

**Acessórios: Scone patético (Algo que ele supôs ser um scone. Muito patético)**

**Ataque: Expecto Patronus (Venha, meu espírito guardião!)**

Hahauhaua! Bonitinha, né?

Até a próxima!


	7. A vida de uma nação

**Cap. 07**

**A vida de uma nação**

A capacidade de adaptação a certas situações chega a ser impressionante. Mesmo presos numa casa com um morador digno de ser um antagonista das produções Hollywoodianas favoritas de América, alguns prisioneiros passavam a agir naturalmente. Canadá permanecia encostado na parede, com Kumajirou em um braço e checando o relógio que estava no outro pulso, se perguntando quando América e Inglaterra voltariam; Alemanha e Itália explicavam a situação para Prússia e ouviam-no discursar sobre o quão incrível ele foi ao proteger os três da "coisa"; e China, Russia e França conversavam entre si, sendo que um dos assuntos era o estado alienado de Japão.

Volta e meia China baixava a cabeça e suspirava antes de continuar comentando, até que numa dessas vezes Russia apontou para América, que voltava juntamente com Inglaterra e Japão.

_ Voltamos! _ América anunciou acenando euforicamente _ E com ótimas notícias!

_ Acharam uma saída? _ A pergunta veio de Russia.

_ Sim! _ Inglaterra respondeu animado _ Finalmente vamos escapar! Vamos pra fora daqui.

_ Não devíamos nos apressar então? _ Itália falou seguindo em frente.

_ Pra que? Já temos uma saída segura! _ América abriu um sorrisão _ Eu quero explorar mais um pouco! Tudo que eu vi foi o porão. Quero ir la pra cima também.

A cara de Inglaterra era a de alguém que iria levar o americano para fora dali a peso de tapa; Prussia, a peso de soco; e Alemanha, a peso de tiro. Mas antes que os três fizessem qualquer coisa, Canadá interveio em favor do irmão com um sorriso amarelo:

_ Er... Alemanha, melhor você ir com os outros. Quando América quer uma coisa ninguém pode detê-lo.

Houve um siêncio enquanto Alemanha processava aquela frase com uma cara de poucos amigos e algumas ruguinhas na testa. Por fim suspirou e falou massageando o cenho:

_ Bem, temos que nos certificar de que aquela corda não é podre. _ Virou as costas e começou a andar _ Nós vamos na frente pra ver se não há nenhum problema.

_ Eu vou ficar por aqui por enquanto. _ China falou mais concentrado em enrolar a manga da própria roupa, já que a mesma passava da altura da mão _ Achei umas ervas medicinais que eu queria e vou levá-las.

Japão pensou em falar algo para o irmão, mas acabou desistindo no meio do caminho. Ficou momentaneamente parado, vendo todos irem embora. Ou quase todos. Prussia manteve-se em seu lugar e quando notou o asiático começar a andar, o chamou:

_ Hei, Japão!

_ Hn?

_ Eu quero ter uma palavrinha com você. Os outros podem esperar.

_ Está tudo bem?

Prússia aproximou-se dele como quem nada quer, olhando mais para o porão do que para o país à sua frente. Mal Japão sabia que o europeu lhe jogaria a corda que precisava para sair daquele imenso abismo:

_ Então, o que você anda comendo?

_ O que disse? _ Japão indagou sem entender.

_ Eu não passei por isso ainda, mas… Você vê coisas, não? Quando os relógios são quebrados. Vamos, bote para fora.

O asiático baixou a cabeça melancólico:

_ _Sumimasen._ Eu estava tentando não demonstrar isso.

_ Você pode me contar os detalhes mais tarde. Apenas me diga as coisas mais importantes.

Houve uma pausa para reflexão. Não era algo que Japão podia explicar, tampouco conseguia achar um começo para a cadeia de idéias emaranhadas em sua mente. Resolveu então começar de onde conseguiu:

_ A partir de agora… Se eu faço uma escolha, perderei alguém, e se eu sigo um trajeto diferente para protegê-la, perderei outra pessoa… _ Esperou que Prussia o interrompesse, mas isso não ocorreu _ Eu tentei diversas opções, mas nenhuma serviu… Quanto mais que eu tentei, mais forte o inimigo ficou. Não posso mais fazer isso sozinho

_ Você não pode bater naquilo sozinho? Então como ainda está aqui agora?

_ Quando era necessário lutar… Eu lutei com Itália e Alemanha… E com você. Também lutei ao lado de Rússia e de China... _ Virou o rosto e fechou os olhos.

_ Huh? Por parou aí?

_ S... Sinto muito.

_ Você tentou diversas opções, certo? Mas você falou pra alguém sobre isso antes de tentar? Você realmente pensa que pode vir com uma solução própria quando essa luta envolve muitas pessoas?

_ Oh...!

_ Você devia ter dito algo antes! Mas eu estou contente por ter me dito! _ Prussia riu _ Agora ninguém terá que morrer! _ Começou a andar.

_ E... Espere! Prussia!

O europeu parou e olhou para trás:

_ Que foi? Eu to com sono. Passei a noite toda acordado. Bora embora, cara!

_ Escute! S... Se formos pra lá, Alemanha… Ah, eu quero dizer, você também vai arriscar sua vida… E até Itália!

_ Dê sua opinião de uma forma mais concisa. Você pensa muito. E isso é porque você está esquecendo uma coisa muito simples.

_ Coisa... Simples?

_ Quando você se preocupa com algo, deve dizer às pessoas. Tem que deixar a gente trabalhar junto e se dar um tempo pra respirar. Eu lhe darei algum crédito se você lembrar de mais alguma coisa.

E foi embora, deixando Japão sozinho com seus pensamentos.

_"Desde que eu comecei a trabalhar as possibilidades… Tenho certeza que a Coisa tem ficado mais forte."_

_"Contra um inimigo que cresce cada vez mais… O que eu posso fazer…?"_

* * *

Aquele corredor lhe dava arrepios só de olhar. Não era tão assustador antes de Japão ter concordado em quebrar aquele maldito relógio. A saída estava por ali, não havia como impedir Alemanha, Itália e Prussia (seus únicos acompanhantes naquele momento) de quererem testar a resistência da corda.

_ Ahá! _ Prussia comemorava _ Finalmente vamos escapar!

_ Sim... _ Itália murmurou receoso _ Eu só queria que os outros tivessem vindo também.

_ Vocês são muito lentos. _ Alemanha acelerou o passo e dobrou o corredor _ Eu vou na frente.

De repente o coração de Japão falseou. Todas aquelas imagens passaram em sua cabeça como uma tempestade marítima, na qual ele se via preso sem risco de sobrevivência. _Oh! Aleman...!, ele chamou, mas seus pensamentos frearam as próprias palavras.

_"Nenhuma possibilidade foi descartada."_ Tentava raciocinar _"Não posso chamá-lo, nem posso parar a coisa. Tenho certeza que aquilo é bem mais forte tambem"._

Foi então que uma lógica, daquelas que vem do nada e nos faz perguntarmos "como não pensei nisso antes?", completou o raciocínio do asiático, cujos olhos se distanciaram da realidade por um momento.

_"Espere um minuto..."_

_"Nosso inimigo é definitivamente mais forte. Sempre que eu visitei uma lembrança, a força e velocidade dele aumentaram extremamente..."_

_"Mas não foi... Só a dele..."_

Um grito de Alemanha reverberou no espaço chamando a atenção de todos, e o primeiro a correr em seu socorro foi Itália:

_ Alemanha!

_ O que será que aconteceu? _ Prussia seguia logo atrás.

_ Vamos! _ Japão o acompanhou.

_"Talvez o que Prussia estava tentando dizer..."_

Ao chegarem ao local, encontraram o horrendo morador na frente de um Alemanha ferido.

_ Aah, desgraçado! _ Prussia avançou, mas o oponente recuou.

Japão e Alemanha tentaram um segundo golpe, mas quando viram o inimigo retroceder e depois contra-atacar com toda a vontade, o loiro ordenou a retirada:

_ Corram logo!

Por um instante muito breve, com a mesma duração de um piscar de olhos, Itália pareceu fora de si.

_ Vamos, rápido! _ Gritou ele por fim antes de correr com os outros _ Estou preocupado com os outros!

Todos correram pelo caminho de volta. Alemanha mais atrás praguejando exausto e seguindo Itália, Japão e Prussia, nessa ordem.

_ Hahah... Eu vejo agora... _ Prussia ria nervoso _ Era disso que...

_ Apenas corra! _ Alemanha andou.

_ Todos juntos! _ Itália exclamava mais a frente _ É isso! Se nós corrermos vamos conseguir!

_ S... Sim...

A visão do loiro anuviava-se cada vez mais e nesse exato momento seu pé colidiu fortemente com uma pedra, fazendo-o cair no chão.

Japão de repente parou de correr e sem pensar duas vezes, fez a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça sem pensar nas consequências.

_ Espere, Prussia! Alemanha caiu!

_ West!

_ Vão embora! _ Alemanha praguejava enquanto tentava se livrar das vinhas que lhe prendiam a perna _ Eu estou preso!

Mas antes que o monstro o atacasse, Prussia correu em disparada para frente do irmão e defletiu o ataque com sua espada.

_ Alemanha! _ Era Itália, também se colocando na frente do loiro.

Com a expressão de um guerrilheiro em busca do perigo, Prussia juntou forças para investir contra a criatura enquanto Itália cortava as vinhas com uma pequena faca culinária. Japão, de início, apenas assistia a tudo perplexo. Estava sem reação.

_ Prussia, por que? _ O tom de Alemanha guardava as paradoxas notas de revolta e gratidão.

_ Hei, West, não está na hora de limparmos a sujeira?

_ ...Desculpe _ Itália pedia enquanto o livrava de vez das vinhas _ Você está bem, Alemanha?

_ Itália...

Agora Japão entendia... Seu erro foi tentar resolver tudo sozinho.

A razão deles sempre falharem vinha de seu subconsciente. Ele não observava ninguém mais além do inimigo.

Tudo fazia sentido.

_ Essa é a resposta! _ Japão "acordou" e avançou para dar reforço _ O oponente está mais forte, mas nós também estamos! Se atacarmos juntos vamos deter isso!

O monstro superou Prussia, empurrando-o de encontro ao chão, e só não o golpeou porque Japão o defendeu ao mesmo tempo que Alemanha arriscava uma série de chicotadas tão fortes e velozes que até a criatura grasnou ao sentir a pele em carne viva.

_ Seus idiotas! _ O loiro ralhava durante o ataque _ Por que voltaram?

_ Quer mesmo saber por que? _ Prussia inquiriu impaciente enquanto se levantava _ Porque não há razão no mundo pra eu abandonar meu irmão mais novo!

Um lampejo de consciência atravessou a cabeça de Alemanha enquanto Japão conjurava a "maldição", fazendo com que o raio sagrado afastasse o monstro. Prussia também avançou com a espada, mas sua investida não foi melhor que a primeira.

Um novo ataque de Alemanha se somou aos demais e aquilo foi suficiente para a criatura recuar.

Mas não para vencê-la.

_ Vamos cair fora! _Prussia ordenou e correu de volta _ Não dá pra determos isso!

Todos acataram a ordem, e fugiram dali, sendo que era Alemanha quem puxava Itália pela mão. Nada mais suspeito. Conhecia aquele amante de massas o suficiente para saber que numa situação dessas ele seria o primeiro a sair correndo.

_ Itália, tudo bem? _ O loiro interrogou _ Você está pálido!

_ Ah... Hehehe... Eu estou bem. Vamos voltar!

_"Graças a Deus..."_ Japão dizia para si enquanto fugia _"Não posso ficar completamente aliviado, mas já é alguma coisa"_

Saíram daquele corredor e correram pelo caminho de volta, dando de cara com Russia e França.

_ Vocês voltaram? _ O senhor do gelo ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto o três passavam por eles _ O que houve?

_ Não podemos usar aquela saída! _ Japão avisou _ Temos que correr agora!

_ Que bom que nos encontrou então _ Russia os seguiu, assim como França.

Os cinco entraram na sala mais próxima, onde China os esperava.

_ Vamos! _ Japão pegou o irmão pelo braço e o induziu a correr também. _ Aquilo está atrás de nós!

_ Sério? Então temos que ir!

Saíram daquela sala e, no corredor, passaram por Canadá, que os seguiu por impulso.

_ Isso é mau... _ O americano sibilou já imaginando o motivo de tanta correria _ América e Inglaterra estão na próxima sala! Temos que ir até eles!

A corrida os levou à sala seguinte e Prussia, que estava à frente dos demais, chutou a porta com violência, assustando América e Inglaterra que, até então, pareciam conversar sobre algo. O último a entrar foi Canadá depois de puxado pra dentro por França.

_ Tranque a porta! _ China gritou e Japão o fez.

Alemanha soltou a mão de Itália e enxugou o suor da testa enquanto China caía sobre os próprios joelhos aliviado, França se encostava na parede e segurava a região do coração (como se estivesse prestes a ter uma parada cardíaca), Prussia ria nervosamene e Japão apoiava as mãos nos joelhos.

Toda aquela cena era assistida por Inglaterra e América, ambos esperando alguma explicação.

_ Aquela coisa acabou com a saída... _ Itália respondeu antes que a pergunta fosse formulada.

_ Q... Que? _ Exclamou Inglaterra _ Você não pode estar falando sério! Justo quando finalmente tínhamos achado uma!

_ Uou. _ América batia distraidamente no próprio ombro usando um longo e fino cano de ferro que havia encontrado em algum lugar _ Então, estamos todos reunidos nessa salinha.

_"Arigato, Kami-sama... Arigato!"_ Japão clamava mentalmente para o teto com expressão de gratidão _"Eu temia que não conseguíssemos"_

_ Droga! _ Alemanha praguejava aborrecido _ Mesmo nós quatro juntos, a situação não melhorou! Ainda estamos trancados aqui e esse monstro ainda está querendo nosso sangue!

_ Não seja tão pessimista, West. _ Prussia pedia impacientemente _ É lógico que alguém vai notar que alguns países se foram, mesmo se forem somente alguns. E eles virão ajudar.

As pupilas de Japão contraíram.

_"... Que estranho..."_

_"Eu... Eu sinto como se tivesse esquecendo algo muito importante..."_

China suspirou tristonho:

_ Ainda precisamos conectar o tempo que passamos aqui com o tempo no mundo exterior aru. Precisamos continuar quebrando os relógios.

_ Sim _ Russia estendeu a mão para ajuda-lo a se levantar _ Esse é o melhor caminho. A não ser que precisemos usar a força de algum modo… _ Suspirou _ Vocês provavelmente concordarão comigo… Nós estamos completamente cansados. Não de bater no inimigo, mas de corrermos o tempo todo.

Desolado, Alemanha massageou o cenho:

_ Talvez escapar seja impossível... E agora, provavelmente seremos devorados um por um… Se alguém tem que fazer _algo_, eu irei!

O coração de Japão batia cada vez mais rápido. _"Está certo. Alemanha disse isso e Prussia enlouqueceu... E então o que?"_

_ Chega, West! _ Prussia ficou atacado _ Nós só perdemos uma saída! Ha outras maneiras de sair daqui!

_"O que é isso? Do que eu estou me esquecendo?"_

_"Lembre, Japão! Lembre! Se eu não lembrar..."_

_ Prussia... _ Alemanha sibilou _ Sinto muito. E obrigado... Pelo que fez antes. Me desculpe pelo trabalho.

_ Alemanha... _ Itália quis dizer mais alguma coisa, todavia sua boca se fechou para depois dizer algo diferente _ Mas, Alemanha, está tudo bem...

_ Não. Se eu não posso proteger meus aliados quando tiver chance, então meu treinamento não terá valido nada. _ E antes que Itália dissesse algo, completou _ Eu também tenho que pedir desculpas a você... Por ter dado trabalho. Você tem agido bem sem sair correndo.

_ Huh? Ah... Obrigado... Hm...

Todos assistiram a Itália andando para trás, aproximando-se da outra porta, enquanto uma expressão indefinível lhe moldava o rosto.

_ Mas você sabe, eu acho que nós podemos definitivamente sair daqui agora. Você vê, essa é a primeira vez que... _ Interrompeu a própria frase pela respiração entrecortada e nervosa.

França o mirou receoso:

_ O que houve, Itália?

_ Por favor... _ Itália olhava para todos suplicante _ Por favor, se vocês saírem apenas corram. Não importa o que aconteça, não olhem para trás _ Sua voz agitava-se mais _ Não se esqueçam de mim, não me culpem, não chorem... _ Cerrava os dentes choroso _ E o tempo...

_ Er... _ Canadá segurava desajeitadamente seu mascote que quase escorregava de seus braços enquanto olhava para o europeu _ Você ta tremendo!

_"Tempo..."_ Japão olhou novamente para o teto _"Depois disso..."_ finalmente deu uma boa olhada ao redor. O quarto vazio com o piso cor de terra e as paredes quase brancas...

Seu coração quase falhou ao notar que estava _na mesma sala_ onde vira Itália morrer.

_ ITÁLIA!

Nesse instante a porta atrás de Itália foi arrombada pelo monstro, cujas pontas dos dedos agora estavam manchadas de sangue. Tudo foi muito rápido. Por instinto todos se afastaram enquanto Itália caia no chão ao se deparar com o oponente. Ainda assim, o europeu não correu. Sorria desesperado enquanto seus olhos tremiam de pavor.

_ Eu estou com medo, mas... _ Murmurava entre soluços _ Mas... É engraçado...

_ Itália! _ Alemanha gritou.

O alvo fechou os olhos quando o monstro atacou.

-o-

**(Retrocedendo o relógio)**

_América e Japão estavam sozinhos diante da escada de corda, pois Inglaterra já havia ido embora. O asiático tamborilava os próprios dedos nas coxas. Como América não estava com paciência para esperar, resolveu adiantar o assunto:_

__ Então? O que você queria me falar, Japão?_

_Japão o fitou atentamente. Se pudesse contar com América, teria alguma chance._

__ Você ainda tem muita força sobrando, não tem?_

__ Yeah. _ Afirmou com orgulho _ Eu ainda sou muito mais forte que vocês._

__ Nesse caso... Você não quer tentar ser um herói?_

_América pareceu despertado por uma trombeta e logo os olhos azuis se focaram interessados na pessoa do amigo:_

__ Uou! Agora isso está ficando interessante. Fale mais._

-o-

**(Retrocedendo o relógio II)**

_América mantinha-se encostado na parede, batento com a ponta daquele pedaço de cano no chão e observando Inglaterra tentar algum encanto de seu pequeno grimório sem sucesso enquanto esperavam por Japão, Itália, Alemanha e Prússia com as notícias._

__ Shit. _ O europeu resmungou _ Como eu pensei. Não posso usar todo meu poder._

_O mais novo ergueu uma das sobrancelhas com certa incredulidade. Não deixava de reconhecer a existência de poderes mágicos da antiga metrópole, no entanto confiar demais nesse tal dom era um tanto arriscado. Por outro lado, Inglaterra tinha mania de enxergar criaturas imaginárias e se a eficácia de seus poderes fosse proporcional à existência daquelas criaturas... Então o europeu estaria em sérios problemas._

_E América assistia àquela tentativa de encantamento pensativo enquanto batia distraidamente no chão com a ponta daquele cano._

__ Inglaterra._

__ Que foi?_

__ Nesse momento, levaria dois segundos para usar todo seu poder mágico?_

__ C... Cale-se! Não faça essa cara que o Japão fez! Você realmente não acredita em mim, não é? Ainda acha que eu sou estranho._

_De fato era, mas América dispensou tanta sinceridade._

__ Então? Não pode fazer melhor que isso?_

__ N... Não sei. Se você quiser o suficiente para derrotar aquela coisa, então esse poder precisará de mais tempo e posso perder os sentidos. Senão não terá o mesmo efeito. _ De repente as orelhas de Inglaterra ficaram vermelhas _ E... Eu posso tentar fazer isso em três segundos no máximo._

_Ouviu-se um suspiro de América:_

__ Você não entendeu quando viu a cara do Japão?_

__ Bem... É que eu pensei "que horro"... Haha... _ Fechou a boca constrangido._

__ Inglaterra._

__ QUE FOI?_

_América se aproximou, apoiando o cano de ferro em seu ombro._

__ Dois segundos é suficiente... Pra salvar a vida de uma nação... Você sabe. _ Viu o europeu franzir o cenho confuso _ Sorry, mas se você desmaiar eu lhe carregarei nos meus ombros e sairei correndo. Então, você seria... Meu apoio?_

_A primeira reação de Inglaterra foi abrir a boca pra falar algo que parou no meio do caminho, depois fechou-a ante a falta de palavras. Balançou ligeiramente a cabeça e tentou mais uma vez:_

__ Fale._

-o-

**(Retrocedendo o relógio III)**

_Numa sala, China, Russia, Canadá e Alemanha estavam reunidos depois de terem uma breve conversa com um certo herói. Tinham motivos pra não estarem la com Itália, Alemanha, Japão e Prussia verificando a saída encontrada no porão._

__ Então, parece que Italia pode estar em perigo _ Russia relatava com voz tranquila _ Por isso América disse que nós temos que estar prontos para lutar imediatamente._

_França figurou um sorriso descrente e, ao mesmo tempo, educado antes de responder:_

__ Ah, isso porque ele disse que ia dar uma olhada. Mas nós somos nações, não? Não vejo por que a preocupação com qualquer do tipo._

__ Não. _ Canadá sibilou seriamente _ Contanto que estejamos dentro dessa casa, devemos nos ver como pessoas comuns. _ Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo uma vez que suas próprias palavras causavam-lhe temor _ Ou seja, podemos… Morrer a qualquer hora._

_Aquela frase caiu como um raio em China:_

__ Está falando sério? Não vai ser bom se eu simplesmente morrer! Nem posso ficar apenas vendo uma nação morrer e não fazer nada!_

__ Estão estamos de acordo. _ Russia retomou a palavra _ Temos que estar prontos para lutar a todo instante, já que não sabemos de onde aquilo virá._

__ Não podemos usar aquela saída?_

__ Se nós pudermos, será nossa primeira prioridade. _ Salientou Canadá _ Mas eu tenho um pressentimento de que não vamos poder sair daqui tão facilmente. Se não houver jeito de usarmos ela…_

__ Significa que Itália está em perigo._ França concluiu com voz tensa _ É muito provável que aquilo voltará, então não devíamos cuidar das portas?_

__ É verdade _ Russia cruzou os braços _ Eu ficarei esperando no ponto mais próximo de onde eles estão. Estou realmente desgastado, mas talvez possa protegê-los._

_Enquanto Russia falava, França encarava o além refletindo sobre a possibilidade de Itália morrer. "Você não deixaria que isso acontecesse, deixaria?" Questionava a si mesmo "Você não ficaria no lugar dele, mas ainda tentaria fazer algo…"_

__ Eu acho que vou com você, Russia _ Sorriu nervosamente _ Talvez nosso inimigo recue quando ver meu belo rosto._

__ Nesse caso eu esperarei aqui, já que é o quarto mais próximo _ China falou de repente, olhando de França, ao seu lado, para Russia, à sua frente _ Se vocês forem derrotados, eu farei algo!_

__ Então eu ficarei no corredor _ Finalizou Canadá _ Parece que América está bolando alguma estratégia e se qualquer coisa acontecer eu avisarei a ele._

_Russia abriu seu sorriso forçado querendo passar a sensação de que está tudo bem, e usou o polegar para indicar a saída:_

__ Vamos voltar? Se acontecer algo ruim, eles voltarão logo. Com os resultados._

__ Sim. _ Canadá concordou._

__ Podem contar comigo _ O mesmo ocorreu com China._

_Por último, França murmurou num suspiro:_

__ ...Sim._

* * *

**De volta ao presente...**

Itália esperava a dor que não veio.

Quando abriu os olhos viu América à sua frente, usando o cano de ferro para bloquear como podia o golpe da criatura. Itália arregalou os olhos bestificados enquanto América esforçava-se para resistir ao golpe. Seu braço direito estava machucado, provavelmente por causa daquela atitude.

_ América! _ Canadá gritou quase correndo até o irmão, mas foi impedido por Russia.

_ _Sorry_, mas Itália é meu sócio em leitura de atmosfera! _ América juntou forças para repelir a criatura _ Então engula isso! _ lançou o pesado cano no oponente.

Apesar da força empregada no lançamento, não houve grandes danos. A criatura soltou um urro e ao recuperar o equilíbrio se voltou furiosa pra cima do americano.

_ Inglaterra! _ Chamou.

Tudo foi muito rápido. Antes que o monstro desse seu golpe final, o europeu invocou com todas as forças:

_ _Impedimenta! _

De repente quatro círculos negros se formaram em volta da criatura, paralisando-a imediatamente antes que degolasse América ou algo parecido. Mesmo se julgando um herói, nunca achou que veria aquela coisa tão perto e sobreviveria para contar a história.

_ Não pode ser... _ Itália levantava-se estupefado.

_ Vamos!

América empurrou Itália para cima de Alemanha e se afastou do inimigo em seguida.

_ Itália, tudo bem? _ Alemanha perguntou puxando o outro para trás de si e munindo-se do chicote.

_ Peguem suas armas e vamos atacar! _ Prussia desembainhou sua espada.

"Raaaaaa!" China foi o primeiro com sua sequencia de golpes de kung fu, seguido pelos golpes de espada de Japão e França. A partir daí ouviu-se um grito de dor do monstro, no mesmo momento que Inglaterra, já sem forças, caía sobre os joelhos e perdia os sentidos.

_ Tortura! _ Alemanha se referia à cadeia de chicotadas desferidas em um curto intervalo de tempo no oponente, ferindo-o.

Isso seguido de todas as balas que ainda restavam na pistola de América.

_ Deixa o resto do patife com a gente! _ Prussia falava enquanto corria em sincronia com Russia.

Um golpe de cada espada fez os urros do inimigo ecoarem no ambiente e, pra finalizar, Canadá correu para perto carregando seu mascote.

_ Agora, _Kumajirou_!

E uma série de três explosões extraordinárias dilacerou a pele da criatura que sem poder se mover apenas gritou. Reuniu então todas as forças para superar a magia de Inglaterra e desaparecer diante de todos.

Desapareceu, deixando que o silêncio de fim de batalha reinasse.

Japão largou a katana surpreso.

_ Nós... Derrotamos isso?

_ Uau... _ Prussia sibilava atônito _ Eu... Sou tão incrível! _ Abriu um sorriso maravilhado

_ Exatamente como se esperava de um herói. _ América fez pose de superman, mas só durou até notar Inglaterra no chão _ Essa não! Temos que cuidar do Iggy! _ correu até o europeu.

_ Ele está bem? _ Alemanha franziu o cenho _ Não sei o que ele fez, mas parece que usou toda a sua força.

América virou Inglaterra de peito pra cima e depois o acolheu nos braços. Tirou-lhe os cabelos da fronte para ver melhor seu rosto e sorriu aliviado ao perceber que o mago parecia estar num sono profundo.

_ Está bem sim. Só precisa dormir um pouco. _ Respondeu enquanto seu sorriso se desfazia _ Eu só queria achar um lugar melhor pra ele dormir.

_ Isso é algo que temos que providenciar _ China concordou.

Alemanha espremeu os lábios e virou o rosto desconsertado:

_ Sei. Eu irei mostrar o caminho.

_ Que? _ Japão inquiriu sem entender.

_ Eu experimentei o lugar diversas vezes, então acho que está tudo certo. Você sabe aquela porta grossa no segundo andar?

O asiático absteve-se de perguntar "aquela que você vive se escondendo?" e se limitou a responder:

_ Entendi... Vamos.

_ Hm, escutem! _ Itália os chamou de súbito, mas Alemanha não teve paciência para escutá-lo.

_ Rápido. Nós podemos ter derrotado isso agora, mas é muito provável que volte.

_ ...Ta... _ Baixou a cabeça e depois desenhou um sorriso na própria face _ Mas... América...Obrigado.

América, que até então estava concentrado no estado de Inglaterra, ergueu as sobrancelhas ao olhou para Veneziano. Passou a contemplar sua expressão de uma forma bem analítica e, por fim, replicou:

_ Eu acho que você devia praticar um pouco mais esse seu sorriso. _ Confessou enquanto passava o braço machucado por trás dos joelhos de Inglaterra para carregá-lo no colo _ Você não pode dizer isso com essa cara.

E apenas o herói viu Itália abrir os olhos surpreso.

Enquanto isso Prussia sentia sua mente girar por um curto intervalo de tempo. Uma confusão em seu cérebro o fazia fechar os olhos e segurar a cabeça atordoado. Ouvia vozes: "PARABÉNS! PARABÉNS! VOCÊS SÃO...!"

_ Calem a boca! _ Gritou tão subitamente que todos tomaram um susto.

_ Epa _ ...Inclusive Russia _ O que houve?

_ ...! F... Foi mal... Er... Vocês não ouviram...?

_ Aconteceu algo? _ Japão indagou levemente preocupado.

_ N... Não... Não foi nada. Sério. Foi mal.

E manteve-se calado enquanto seguia Alemanha juntamente com os outros.

**Continua**

* * *

Aew! Mais um capítulo. **Karen**.

Hehehe! **Akemichan01**, por acaso é a imagem do Inglaterra ferido? Um trailler com um fundo musical que parece o som de um órgão? Se for, então fomos hipnotizadas pelo mesmo vídeo. Na verdade tem Hetaoni em português, caps. 01 e 02 completos (videos da MakoZchan). O Hetaoni douga é uma sátira que resume a história do cap. 01 ao 16 XD

Esse finalzinho do Prussia ouvindo vozes... Vamos ser sinceras, também não entendemos, mas... Minha teoria é que eles estão sendo assistidos/observados. Antes cheguei a achar que ela um interação com nós, telespectadores/jogadores/leitores (Já que nós mesmos gostaríamos de dar os parabéns), mas com o passar da história já dá pra desconfiar que não é isso não.

E foi difícil adivinhar que raios o Inglaterra fez. Estávamos em dúvida se ele paralisou a coisa por dois segundos ou se ele levou dois segundos pra invocar o poder. Isso porque no jogo tudo demora bem mais que dois segundos. Maaas depois que consultamos melhor o restante do HetaOni 08 (e juntamos o fato de "impedimenta" ser um feitiço feito para paralisar o adversário em HP), concluímos que América lançou o cano, dando tempo suficiente pra Inglaterra invocar o feitiço.

Qualquer coisa, corrijam-nos.

Ah, e esse capítulo envolveu o Hetaoni 07 com parte do HetaOni 08 (No youtube, Hetaoni 08 part. 01)

Pra finalizar, vamos a ficha da personagem mais _incrível _de Hetália! Hahauhau! Ok, ta certo que nesse cap. América foi realmente o herói, mas os momentos _awesome_ foram de Prussia, claro!

**Prussia**

**Arma: Espada enferrujada (Ainda não foi aposentada. Apesar de tudo até que é elegante)**

**Cabeça: Máscara Hannya (Foi dada pelo Japão. É assustadora, mas ele não vai jogar fora)**

**Corpo: Roupas normais (Provavelmente terão que ser lavadas em breve)**

**Acessórios: Sandálias (Foram desgastadas desde o encontro mundial)**

**Ataque: Carrega a cruz ("Eu protegerei nosso povo com o meu irmão")**

Legal, né? Rsrsrs


	8. A armadilha

**Cap. 08 **

**A armadilha**

Escuro. Era tudo o que se podia dizer sobre o que havia atrás da misteriosa porta que servira de esconderijo para Alemanha. Talvez "escuro" e "estreito" para acrescentar mais adjetivos. Todos subiam uma escada começando um show de tropeços e reclamações à medida em que os degraus se seguiam.

_ Au! _ Começou com Japão.

_ Quem pisou no meu pé? _ China reclamou.

_ Então... _ A voz de Russia soava baixa _ Quem está acima de mim?

_ Hei! _ França chiou _ Isso é meu cabelo! Ahn... Não está um pouco estreito aqui? E escuro?

_ Perdão _ Alemanha falava com o tom de sempre _ Há um interruptor, mas... Esperem um minuto, estava por aqui...

Depois de um "clic" o ambiente se iluminou e o olhar maravilhado de todos disse mais que mil palavras. Era impossível não ficar boquiaberto diante daquele cenário.

Alemanha havia construído um abrigo seguro e providenciado mais do que o necessário. O local era demasiadamente espaçoso, com duas mesas´para refeições, uma cozinha improvisada com uma bancada com comida, e um local para abrigar dez camas feitas a mão com lençóis e tudo. Havia estante, cadeiras e uma porta que certamente dava para um dos banheiros da casa.

Enfim, tudo para que se sentissem protegidos.

_ Alemanha _ Russia olhava ao redor tão impressionado quanto os outros _ Você fez...?

_ Q... Que lugar é esse? _ China estava de queixo caído.

_ Ficou melhor do que eu imaginei. - Alemanha falava para si _ Ainda bem que todos estão aqui.

_ _Incrível! __ Prussia finalmente exclamou _ Você que fez, West?

_ ... Extraordinário... _ Murmurou Itália maravilhado.

América dobrou um dos joelhos para deixar Inglaterra no chão e aliviar o braço ferido. Sentia tantas coisas no momento que sequer notou que haviam camas naquele recinto.

Nesse mesmo minuto, o europeu engilhou o rosto e se mexeu vagamente.

_ Hm...

_ Ah! Você acordou?

Quando o par de olhos vivamente verdes se abriu, Inglaterra levantou-se chocado com o lugar:

_ O...Onde diabos eu estou? Não me digam que nós... Saímos? _ E ao olhar a expressão pesarosa de todos, completou _ É, já vi que não.

_ Nós temos muito pra conversar. _ Disse Alemanha seriamente _ Mas estamos cansados. Melhor dormirmos agora e conversarmos depois.

_ É, eu não vou ganhar nada se conversarmos agora... _ Prussia falava em meio a um bocejo _ Ainda tenho umas horas de sono pra recuperar.

China passou a mão pelo cabelo e durante o movimento acabou focando o braço ferido de França bem ao seu lado (Culpa de Prússia). Não só ele estava com danos. Os outros também precisavam de cuidados. Japão e Russia, por exemplo.

_ Eu estou com fome... _ Falava para todos _ Mas quero dormir primeiro. Só vou fazer uns remédios caseiros e então eu vou dormir.

_ América, você não se machucou quando forçou aquele cano? Mostre-me seu braço _ Canadá se aproximou do irmão, que apenas lhe mostrou o braço lesionado _ Eu cuidarei disso.

_ Não precisa. Estou bem.

_ Tem um kit de primeiros socorros ou algo assim por aqui?

_ Sim _ Alemanha respondeu _ No fundo daquela prateleira. Sintam-se livres para usá-lo. Aqui não tem nenhum problema, durmam. Não há nenhuma necessidade de ficar de vigia. Eu já tentei isso muitas vezes.

_ Japão, durma perto de mim! Você também, Alemanha! Eu vou dormir no meio! _ Itália pediu enquanto sorria radiante e com os olhos brilhando. Um sorriso tão sincero e cheio de vida que fez Alemanha enrubescer discretamente.

Ao ouvir seu nome, Japão finalmente saiu do estado de surpresa:

_ Ah, claro. Faz muito tempo desde que eu me deitei um pouco.

_ Hm... _ Prussia massageava o queixo pensativo _ Então eu acho que vou dormir perto do West.

França passou por eles caminhou até as camas entre bocejos:

_ Eu também estou tão cansado... Vou dormir.

_ Eu também. _ China falou enquanto selecionava algumas ervas medicinais _ Minhas costas doem.

-o-

Em menos de uma hora, quatro das dez nações dormiam feito uma pedra. Eram duas fileiras paralelas com cinco camas cada. Numa delas, China e Prussia ocupavam as camas extremas já que os dois queriam ficar perto de seus irmãos e Itália queria dormir perto dos melhores amigos. Na outra fileira, Inglaterra ocupava a cama do meio e França dormia à sua esquerda.

Todos estavam exaustos.

Itália preparava uma refeição na rústica cozinha, provavelmente algo envolvendo massas, enquanto Canadá guardava os itens do kit de primeiros socorros e conversava com Japão.

_ Esse lugar fica acima do teto do segundo andar. _ o americano informava enquanto guardava os mantimentos. _ Posso dizer que tenho um bom senso de direção.

_ _Hai_. Talvez nem mesmo nosso inimigo adivinhe onde estamos.

_ Estou tão aliviado... _ Riu sem jeito _ Alemanha é mesmo surpreendente.

Japão olhou para Alemanha encostado em uma das paredes, com os braços cruzados, a cabeça baixa e o rosto meio corado.

_ A cara dele está brilhando. _ O asiático comentou _ Provavelmente ainda não reparou nisso.

Canadá apenas concordou movendo a cabeça e terminou de guardar os itens do kit. Foi nessa hora que Japão se pegou olhando para Russia, sentado sozinho a uma das mesas e absorto nos próprios pensamentos.

Por alguma razão, talvez por terem sido companheiros de batalha por cinco ou seis minutos, resolveu ir até ele.

_ Russia-san?

Ao vê-lo, Russia mostrou aquele sorriso infantil e genérico de sempre.

_ Extraordinário, não acha? _ comentou o país do gelo _ Seria interessante termos que dormir todos juntos.

_ Pena que as circunstâncias não sejam as melhores.

_ Quando voltarmos pra casa, você quer fazer isso de novo? Tenho certeza que será barulhento, e quente... E divertido! _ Seu riso pareceu um pouco mais solto.

E dessa vez o asiático conseguiu retribuí-lo, assentindo levemente com a cabeça:

_ Verdade. Vou esperar ansiosamente. _ Sorriu educadamente e olhou sem querer para Itália, que parecia empenhado em cortar os legumes _ Talvez eu devesse dar uma mão a ele.

_ Não. Ele parece querer ficar sozinho. Deixe-o...

A frase de Russia foi cortada pelo próprio bocejo distraído, que não passou despercebido por Alemanha. O loiro descruzou os braços e levantou uma das sobrancelhas:

_ Russia, se quiser dormir é só ir pra sua cama.

_ É, parece que o sono chegou. Uaaa... Boa noite.

Os dois assistiram ao país do gelo tirar o cachecol, o casaco e abandonar sobre um dos braços. E como um bocejo sempre induz outro bocejo, o asiático acabou repetindo o gesto de Russia.

_ Uaaa... Hm... Eu deveria tomar um banho antes de dormir, mas...

_ Atrás daquela porta tem banheiros. _ O loiro se adiantou _ Eu tentei imitar o estilo japonês.

_ Sério? Ahn... Alemanha-san, você fez tudo sozinho?

_ Bem... Na verdade quando vim pra cá estava quase tudo pronto, então... Talvez seja mais correto dizer que outra pessoa o fez.

_ Deve ter tomado meses... Ou anos.

_ Talvez... Sim. Bem, não importa. Va tomar seu banho.

_ E você não vai dormir?

_ Esperarei Itália. Nunca se sabe quando ele fará algo idiota como... Descer a escada para pegar ingredientes talvez.

Era bem a cara do amigo, pensou Japão. Pelo menos antes de entrarem naquela casa. O asiático lembrou-se dos lances em que Itália não parecia o mesmo de sempre... O fato de correr menos que Alemanha quando a Coisa aparecia era uma delas.

Entretanto não era um pensamento bom de ser alimentado. Decidiu ignorar isso e ir ao banheiro.

* * *

A água do chuveiro estava fria, mas quem se banhava pouco ligava. Muitas coisas aconteceram pra se ter tempo de reclamar de um banho frio.

América olhava para o chuveiro enquanto a água jorrava em seu corpo. Apesar de tudo ter corrido bem, um nó ainda não tinha lhe saído da garganta, tudo oriundo daquelas imagens que viu quando o relógio foi quebrado no porão.

Não fazia idéia do que tinha acontecido com Japão, mas quando o relógio fora quebrado se vira diante da situação mais bizarra que já havia presenciado. Daria qualquer coisa para não ser forçado a fazer escolhas cujo resultado seria sempre perder alguém.

Isso era angustiante.

Saiu do banho e sem ao menos se enxugar direito, enrolou a toalha na cintura e tirou a pistola do bolso de seu casaco. Estava sem munição. O engraçado é que poderia jurar que trouxera munição extra e também que haviam mais balas em sua pistola. Todavia, ao que parecia, estava enganado.

De repente alguém abriu a porta. Era Japão, que ao ver o loiro empalideceu só de toalha:

_ _S... Sumimasen_. _ Em seguida olhou para o chão molhado e fez uma careta.

América sorriu naturalmente:

_ _Phew_! Eu estava molhado de suor.

_ O tatami... _ Balançou a cabeça e tentou não ligar para aquilo _ Não importa. Obrigado pelo que você fez por Itália. Fiquei me preocupando com outras coisas e acabei me esquecendo completamente do que eu lhe disse.

_ Não foi nada pra um herói! Não precisa me agradecer!

_ Certamente. Todos vocês foram heróis. Você, Inglaterra e todos os outros.

_ Hm? Oh, sim! Quando nos escondemos naquela sala, Inglaterra me disse que estava tentando algum tipo de encantamento ou coisa parecida, e se não desse tempo de fazê-lo eu teria que ganhar tempo. _ Riu _ E realmente não tínhamos tempo, então eu ataquei o monstro com aquele cano de ferro que eu tinha pegado mais cedo e acabei retardando ele.

_ Vocês todos agiram rapidamente. Obrigado.

América contemplou o amigo sem perceber os olhos do asáticos atentos demais à lagoa que se formara em volta dos pés de Estados Unidos. Em seguida, pegou seus óculos em cima das roupas e os colocou no rosto.

Um movimento que o permitiu falar sem precisar mirar Japão diretamente.

Não que estivesse prestes a contar uma mentira. Na verdade, iria falar algo meio constrangedor.

_ É que... Eu não quero mais perder nenhum dos meus amigos.

_ ...

_ Ah sim! _ Mudou o tom de voz abruptamente no mesmo segundo que olhou para Japão por cima do ombro. _ E parece que Itália está escondendo algo, não acha?

_ Ahn? Ah. Acho que todo mundo já reparou nisso. Talvez ele nos diga alguma coisa amanhã, então...

_ Espero realmente que diga. Ele tinha uma cara determinada... Como se achasse que os métodos comuns não funcionariam.

_ Acho que ele parece alguém que esteve sozinho em algum lugar por um longo tempo.

O americano olhou para o pensativo amigo e bateu levemente em seu ombro com a mão:

_ Então vamos ter que correr pra la e pegá-lo. _ Pegou suas roupas e abriu a porta para sair _ Eu vou dormir. Boa noite.

Quando o loiro saiu, o asiático se limitou a mirar o chão molhado. Respirou fundo e arregaçou as mangas para colocar aquele lugar em ordem.

* * *

_Um sonho. _

_Um pesadelo. _

_Não dava para dizer ao certo o que era, já que dessa vez a pior das cenas não acontecera diante de seus olhos. Itália, Alemanha, China, Russia e Inglaterra estavam na sala da lareira. Os cinco inquietos, tensos, desejosos por notícias. Por boas notícias. _

_Todos os olhares se voltaram para a porta quando Prussia entrou. Itália foi o primeiro a perguntar com a respiração falha:_

__ Prussia! O que aconteceu com Japão?_

_Prussia demorou para responder. Dois ou três segundos, talvez, procurando as palavras certas. Nunca foi bom em dar notícias tão dolorosas._

__ Ele dormiu... _ Respondeu _ Totalmente..._

_Alemanha abriu mais os olhos. Não somente ele. Todos apresentavam a mesma expressão de perda estampada na face._

__ ... Não... _ China murmurou com uma película de água salobra lhe cobrindo a iris._

__ Então... _ Russia sibilava com voz fraca _ Somos os únicos que sobramos._

__ Droga! _ Inglaterra gritou de repente, ganhando a atenção de todos. Os dentes cerrados, os punhos fechados e os olhos apertados demais delatavam uma fúria até então presa dentro de si _ Falhamos de novo! O que vamos fazer? Nós pegamos a chave. Agora..._

__ Depois que perdemos tantos? _ Questinou Alemanha balançando a cabeça _ Eu não posso._

__ Sim, isso não faz sentido. _ Ponderou Russia._

_Inglaterra respirou fundo e assentiu:_

__ Eu concordo. Vamos deixar a chave para nossos próximos "nós"._

_Quando foi que aquela lágrima caiu do rosto de Itália? Talvez estivesse sendo elaborada após ouvir notícias de Japão, ou então estivera presa desde o fatal destino de todos os outros. Ou então com a frase de Alemanha: "Depois que perdemos tantos?". De alguma forma elas rolaram continuamente pelas suas bochechas e quando menos esperavam, Itália já estava com o rosto escondido nas mãos, soluçando incessantemente._

__... Desculpem..._

__ Hn? _ Alemanha segurou seus pulsos _ O que foi?_

__ Itália, você não fez nada... _ Prussia falava, mas foi interrompido pelo receptor._

__ Desculpem. Foi minha... Minha culpa. Porque... Porque eu... _

-o-

De repente Itália abriu os olhos e quando deu por si já estava sentado na cama. Ofegava e suava frio olhando deliberadamente ao redor. Do lado de fora soava o barulho de uma forte chuva.

Chuva... Queria muito senti-la em sua pele novamente.

Seus olhos estavam úmidos e o coração palpitava. Todos estavam dormindo nas duas fileiras de cama. Ao seu lado direito, China e Japão pareciam uma pedra. Do lado esquerdo, Alemanha dormia como alguém que fosse acordar a qualquer momento enquanto Prussia estava simplesmente jogado no colchão.

Olhou para a outra fileira. Russia, América, Inglaterra, França e Canadá estavam em sono profundo.

Estavam todos bem. Estavam todos vivos.

_ Um sonho...

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e fechou os olhos até se acalmar.

_"Eu acho que não foi completamente um sonho. Tsc! Odeio isso… Mesmo aqui, isso está me afetando."_ Respirou mais fundo que da última vez _"Estou com lembranças demais… E estou começando a esquecer as lembranças mais antigas"_

_"Quando foi a primeira vez que encontrei Alemanha? Que tipo de aliança fizemos? Quando eu era pequeno, fiz algum tipo da promessa a alguém, não fiz?"_

_"Será que eu posso me lembrar se conseguir sair de aqui?"_

Olhou para Japão, somente para se certificar de que estava tudo bem. O único movimento do asiático era o da respiração, mas aquilo era suficiente.

_"Eu não sabia que este lugar existia, e eu realmente não achei que ainda estaria vivo…"_

_"Se eu cheguei até aqui, a coisa a fazer é…"_

* * *

Na manhã seguinte - Acreditando que já era dia - Todos estavam ao redor das duas mesas, agindo como se estivessem numa infeliz colônia de férias. De alguma forma a necessidade de sobrevivência havia se unido com o bom humor e um raio de esperança de que tudo daria certo.

Ainda que a esperança não passasse de uma ilusão disfarçada.

_ Bem, todo mundo está descansado _ Alemanha falava enquanto se sentava em uma cadeira qualquer _ Então acho que podemos dar início à nossa conferência agora.

_ A comida de Itália está realmente boa! _ China degustava maravilhado _ Está se esforçando mesmo, heim! Estou impressionado.

_ Hehe! Obrigado.

Após limpar os lábios com um lenço improvisado, França bateu delicadamente com a colher num copo de vidro:

_ Muito bem, quam vai falar primeiro?

_ América, isso tudo começou com uma palavra sua, mas você não não tem nada fazer com a Coisa, certo? _ Canadá perguntava apreensivo ao irmão _ É só uma coincidência que ele se pareça com Tony? Quero confirmar isso.

Estados Unidos fitou Canadá levemente surpreso. Realmente não tinha notado qualquer semelhança entre aquele morador grotesco e seu adorável alienígena de estimação. E, espere, acharam que isso foi idéia dele? América mirou bem Canadá, o qual aguardava ansiosamente a resposta.

É, ele estava falando sério.

_ Você acha que são parecidos? Eu não acho. Se bem que... _ Lembrou que o inimigo tinha os mesmos olhos grandes e a mesma estrutura física que seu amigo extraterrestre, todavia balançou rapidamente a cabeça _ Em todo caso, não tenho nada haver com isso.

_ É?_ Prussia inquiriu após engolir a última garfada de macarrão _ Então estamos mesmo em um problemão.

América fazia esforço para ficar calado. Mantinha as mãos nos bolsos e o olhar fixo no prato vazio. Não dava para não se envolver. Precisava falar de vez:

_ Vocês... Não vão me culpar?

A reação de todos foi a mesma. Quebrar qualquer linha de raciocínio diante da surpresa oriunda daquela frase.

_ Como é? _ Japão inquiriu.

_ A culpa foi minha. Se eu não tivesse arrastado vocês até aqui, nada disso teria acontecido. _ Tentou rir, mas fracassou _ Eu achei que vocês me culpariam um pouco mais. To desapontado. Mas tudo bem se quiserem me esculhambar agora.

_ América...

Todos mantinham seus olhares para o auto-proclamado herói, cujas lentes refletiam a luz das velas, impedindo seus olhos de serem vistos. Por fim, China suspirou:

_ Realmente acha isso?

_ Hn?

_ Você tem mesmo hamburgers no lugar do cérebro. _ Resmungou Inglaterra cruzando os braços e virando o rosto, sem notar o semblante surpreso do jovem _ Pare de dizer bobagens.

_ _Well..._ _ Canadá sibilou _ Isso pode ter começado com uma palavra sua, mas fomos nós que decidimos vir, né?

_ _Oui, oui._ _ França concordava balançando a mãos freneticamente _ Nós podíamos ter escolhido não vir, mas decidimos lhe acompanhar.

_ Foi você que apresentou os trilhos, mas fomos nós que escolhemos andar neles. _ Russia finalizou _ Esqueça. Não é sua culpa.

_ ... Certo... Hm... _Thank you_. Se vocês dizem, então eu...

_ Isso é porque temos que trabalhar juntos _ Alemanha cuidou de cortar o ritmo da conversa _ Unindo as forças como nunca fizemos antes.

Todos olharam para Alemanha e assentiram. Exceto Itália, que se mantinha tecendo uma longa teia de idéias. Inseguro, estendeu o braço falando de uma só vez:

_ Hei, Alemanha!

_ O que foi?

_ Bem... Vocês poderiam vir comigo até o porão? Tem uma coisa que só vou poder falar se estivermos la.

_ Hn?

Algo para Itália falar? Unindo essa premissa com o fato de todos quererem saber o que ele estava acontecendo, resolveram ir ao porão.

_ Está bem. Aproveitamos e vemos se ainda podemos usar aquela saída.

* * *

Porão.

Prussia, Japão, Itália e Alemanha (somados a França e América) lembravam do que acontecera quando tentaram ver se a corda não estava podre. Quem diria que há pouco tempo todos tiveram que correr do inimigo antes que suas vidas tivessem um fim? Aliais, Alemanha nunca imaginaria que sua morte dependeria de uma pedra no caminho e de vinhas a enlaçarem seu pé.

E falando nelas...

Parou de andar e franziu o cenho.

_ O que aconteceu, Alemanha? _ Japão inquiriu.

_ Nada... Quer dizer, bem... Eu só queria tirar os obstáculos que me prenderam ontem. A rocha, as videiras... Mas... Estranho, eu não consigo achar nada disso aqui.

Todos, absolutamente todos, arregalaram os olhos:

_ WHAT! _ E América escandalizou desesperado _ Que inferno! Isso parece um filme de terror! Pare de dizer essas coisas!

_ Bem, aqui está escuro _ Russia falava, apesar dos olhos abertos demais _ Tem certeza que você olhou direito?

_ Tenho certeza que estavam aqui. Agora não há nenhum obstáculo. Nem rochas, nem videiras... Podería até dizer que nunca houve nada pra começar.

As pupilas de Itália se contraíram.

_"É verdade"_

_"Mesmo que procuraremos onde Alemanha não caiu, nunca encontraremos qualquer coisa."_

_"Mas quando ele caiu, havia algo entrelaçado em torno de seu pé que não o deixou se mover"_

_"A vinha que eu cortei... As vinhas eram..."_

_ É como se alguém tivesse lhe feito tropeçar e lhe impedido de se mover? _ A voz de França era preocupante.

_ Na... Na verdade... Eu achava que era somente uma videira, mas agora que eu penso sobre ela... Bem... Senti... Como se alguém tivesse agarrado meu tonozelo.

_ Eeeek! Parem! Parem! _ América clamava aflito e quase encolhido _ Parem de falar sobre isso! Não tem nada aqui! Não podemos somente deixar isso pra la?

_ Agarrado… _ Comentou Russia _ É como se… Uma mão tivesse saltado pra fora da terra e agarrado seu tornozelo...

_ E tentou arrastá-lo pra terra _ França concluiu nervoso.

Alemanha pulou para trás:

_ Aaaah! P...Parem! Pode ter sido só minha imaginação! Em todo caso... Não há nada fora do comum aqui! Vamos embora!

_ C... Claro. _ Japão finalmente saiu do estado de pavor _ Vamos pro lugar onde Itália quer nos contar o que sabe.

_ Huh? _ Itália despertou _ Ah, foi mal. É a cela onde encontramos Prussia e os outros. Eu quero ir pra la.

_ Ótimo. Vamos.

América foi o primeiro a correr de volta, seguido por Japão, Prussia e França. Todos muito apressados.

Itália começou a segui-los também, mas logo teve seu pulso segurado por Alemanha.

_ Espere.

_ Hn?

_ O que anda procurando?

_ Ah! N... Nada!

_...

Alemanha o soltou somente porque se distraiu com um brilho metálico perto de seu pé. Um pedaço de metal na verdade. Juntou-o deixando o olhar desejoso de Itália naquela peça passar despercebido.

_ Hm... Eu lembro de ter visto isso. _ O loiro guardou a peça e seguiu em frente _ Pode ser útil. Vamos.

_ ...

-o-

Ao chegar à sala seguinte, a primeira reação de um amedrontado América foi abraçar a primeira pessoa que viu à sua frente: Canadá.

_ _B...Brother_! Tudo bem?

_ Claro que estou bem! Não estou assustado! Você está assustado? Não fique assustado! Eu vou lhe proteger! Eu sou o herói!

_ América... _ Japão sibilava com o sangue lhe subindo à cabeça _ Você só está piorando a situação.

_ O que aconteceu? _ Inglaterra se voltou para França _ Ainda dá pra sair por la?

_ Nem chegamos a ver. Tem algo... Bizarro acontecendo. De qualquer jeito, vamos para aquela cela, _mon ami_. Itália quer nos contar alguma coisa la.

_ _What_? Por que justamente la?

_ Quem liga? _ Prussia deu de ombros e revirou os olhos _ Quando mais cedo eu souber o que ele anda escondendo, melhor. Tanto mistério ta me deixando de saco cheio.

A porta se abriu dando entrada a Alemanha e Itália. Este último soltou um divertido "vamos?" e seguiu em frente, sendo acompanhado pelos demais.

* * *

Uma vez de volta ao local onde encontraram França, América e Prussia presos, Itália parou de andar e suspirou ao olhar para uma caixa de madeira dentro da cela.

A caixa...

Veneziano apontou para o objeto com o dedo indicador.

_ Ali. É aquela caixa. Eu não consigo abrir. Antes d'eu dizer o que eu preciso, poderiam tentar fazer isso pra mim?

_ Claro! _ América entrou na cela para chegar até a caixa _ Eu, o herói, irei abri-la!

Seguido dele foram França e China, ambos curiosos para saber o que tinha dentro dela. Logo viram América fazer um considerável esforço para abri-la e, sem obter nenhum sucesso, bufou:

_ O que está acontecendo? Não abre de jeito nenhum!

Aquilo gerou a inquietação dos demais.

_ Vocês são patéticos _ Inglaterra entrou em seguida _ Me dêe isso.

_ O que tem dentro daquela caixa? _ Canadá perguntou enquanto Prussia se juntavam aos outros para tentar abrir o pacote.

_ Er... Esperança?

Mesmo confuso, Canadá resolveu tentar abrí-la também.

_ Talvez esteja trancada _ Russia se uniu a eles, seguido de Japão.

_ Deixem-me tentar _ Alemanha se ofereceu.

No entanto, antes que o loiro entrasse, Itália segurou-lhe a mão, interrompendo sua caminhada.

_ Alemanha.

_ Que foi?

_ Você achou algo, não foi? Talvez uma espécie de pista. Posso dar uma olhada?

Alemanha arqueou as sobrancelhas e tirou o pedaço de metal que guardara no bolso, oferecendo ao amigo.

_ Está falando disso?

_ ...Gado...

_ Hn?

Do nada, Itália reuniu todas as forças e o empurrou brutalmente para dentro da cela, fechando rapidamente a porta em seguida. Tudo tão rápido, que deixou todos alarmados.

_ Itália! _ Japão correu para perto das grades. Os outros repetiram o gesto.

_ Itália, está maluco? _ América inquiriu incrédulo.

_ Hei, América, por que você não diz a verdade pra eles?

_ ...!

_ Diga quem realmente atraiu vocês pra ca.

Todos os olhares se viraram para Estados Unidos, cujo rosto era o de alguém alarmado.

_ Do que ele está falando? _ China inquiriu.

_ América? _ Chamou-o Russia.

_ Não tem nada na caixa _ Itália revelou brincalhão _ Está vazia. Foi mal.

_ Não pode ser... _ Canadá murmurava desnorteado _ O que significa tudo isso?

Inglaterra ignorou o comportamento convertido de Itália e foi pra perto de Estados Unidos, o qual ficara inexpressivo.

_ Hei, América, o que está acontecendo aqui? O que vocês estão escondendo?

Não respondeu. A atitude foi recepcionada com um risinho tão falso de Itália que só perdia para o de Russia (Quer por sinal estava sério demais).

_ Você não vai dizer? Por que? Leiam a atmosfera de uma vez!

_ Itália, abra essa porta! _ Ordenou Alemanha vermelho de raiva.

_ Ah... Mas se eu abrir, vocês vão brigar comigo. Melhor não.

_ Filho da...

_ Itália... _ Prussia tentava dizer algo, todavia ainda estava surpreso demais para formular uma frase.

_ Então, América, você não vai dizer? _ Veneziano insistiu _ Ta bom, então eu digo. Fui eu que falei pra ele sobre os boatos acerca dessa casa. Por isso América foi imediatamente pedir pra todo mundo conhecer esse lugar.

Houve um súbito silêncio. Itália bebeu aqueles semblantes perplexos e manteve seu sorriso.

_ E... Então... _ Japão balbuciava.

_ Não foi América que começou isso. Foi por causa do que _eu _contei que vocês todos estão aí agora.

_ Você falou pra ele? _ Prussia agarrava as grades como se tivesse forças pra quebrar as barras _ Ta brincando, né? Por quê?

_ Nenhuma razão particular. Acontece que eu ouvi os rumores sobre essa casa e acabei falando pro América.

_ Por que você nos trancou aqui? _ França inquiriu.

_ Pra não arruinarem meus planos. Então fiquem aí dentro por enquanto, certo?

_ Você está brincando comigo! _ Impaciente, Inglaterra gritou enquanto uma áurea de magia lhe envolvia rapidamente, assustando por um momento Itália _ Eu não posso acreditar que eu...!

De repente a áurea se desfez de um jeito tão brusco que pareceu ter machucado o próprio Inglaterra, cuja espinha curvou-se para frente.

_ _Shit! _Por causa do tempo parado... Minha magia...

Itália voltou a sorrir, agora aliviado:

_ Ah, ta. Obrigado... Vocês realmente foram úteis. Bem, eu já vou. Obrigado por isso, Alemanha. _ Mostrou o pedaço de metal, sem necessariamente olhar para o seu ouvinte. _ Você também, América. Obrigado por tudo.

Itália virou as costas, mas antes que fosse embora, América finalmente falou:

_ Você realmente devia treinar como sorrir de uma forma mais natural.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para Veneziano parar e quebrar-se por dentro.

_ Esqueceu o que o Russia disse ainda há pouco? _ Prosseguia América _ A pessoa que apresentou os trilhos… Ok, foi realmente você. Mas fui eu que escolhi correr sobre eles. Eu poderia ter escolhido não lhe ouvir, mas decidi andar nesses trilhos. Ninguém acha que foi culpa sua.

O silêncio de Itália começou a dizer mais que suas frases anteriores. Todos miravam sua nuca enquanto o forçado sorriso do centro das atenções finalmente se apagava. A pior das hipóteses foi cogitada pelos prisioneiros: O autor da armadilha tentaria resolver aquilo da sua maneira... E sem ajuda de ninguém.

_ Itália! _ Japão pressionou as barras desesperado _ Por favor, abra! Você não tem que fazer isso sozinho! Nós podemos... Juntos podemos... Sair daqui!

_ Não. Não podemos.

_ Itália! _ Alemanha o chamava.

_ Mais uma coisa. Aquele monstro está atrás de mim. Não importa quantos de nós estejamos juntos, ele irá me atacar primeiro. Por isso tentei me manter o mais próximo possível das portas, mesmo que isso fosse um pouco estúpido.

Ninguém encontrou o que falar. A cena vista por Japão em sua falsa lembrança, os planos de América e Inglaterra para salvar aquele país, a proteção exacerbada dos outros... Na verdade tudo isso frustrara o projeto de Itália, a ponto de não haver outra saída senão trancá-los para seguir em frente.

Sem conseguir fingir qualquer emoção, Veneziano os mirou por cima do ombro e acenou antes de ir embora:

_ Esse é o fim. É a última vez que farei isso. Se eu voltar, me dêem uma boa bronca.

_ Itália! _ Alemanha insistia em chamá-lo enquanto suas mãos estavam vermelhas pela pressão que fazia nas barras _ Itália! Abra a cela! Itália!

Era inútil. Por mais que ele e Japão gritassem, nada fez o rapaz deixar de seguir adiante.

* * *

Itália seguiu para o lugar onde a peça fora encontrada, no entanto acabou parando no meio do caminho e suspirou. Estava bem distante dos outros, então não haveria mal nenhum em olhar pra trás.

_ Eles realmente estão zangados comigo. A cara do Alemanha estava tão assustadora... _ Abriu a palma da mão para olhar a peça de metal _ Bem, agora... Onde isso estava mesmo? Eu realmente não...

Parou de falar. Ficou olhando para a palma da mão como se tivesse saído de si, e quando voltou à realidade, olhou para os lados assustado.

_ Eeeeeek! Alemanha! Japão! Onde vocês... _ Freou-se _ Ah, é, eles não estão aqui... Hm...

De repente o celular tocou em seu bolso. Surpreso, o país puxou o aparelho de la e olhou no visor.

_ Estranho... Quem é? E como conseguiram me ligar? Huh? _ Ao identificar a chamada, levou imediatamente o aparelho ao ouvido _ Roma...!

_ _Seu IDIOTA_! _ Romano vociferava do outro lado da linha _ _Por que não atendeu logo, droga? _

_ Que? Como é? É realmente você? _ O coração de Itália batia mais rápidamente _ Por que? Você é realmente o Romano, não?

__ Claro que sou eu! Ai! Espere... Espanha, você não pode pegar meu celular! Devolva!_

_ Espanha também? Não pode ser verdade... Por que?

__ Eu não sei sobre que caralho você ta falando! Ouça, Veneziano... Hn? Você está chorando?_

Itália rapidamente enxugou as lagrimas e tratou de responder:

_ N... Não! Eu... Eu estou muito feliz! Hei, Romano, você pode me substituir no trabalho amanhã?

__ Huh?_

_ Amanhã, e depois de amanhã, e depois... Pra sempre e sempre, pode?

Houve um silêncio do outro lado da linha.

_ _Não_. _ Respondeu Romano por fim.

_ Romano...

__ É o seu trabalho. Apenas ponha seu traseiro aqui e cuide dele você mesmo! E... Real... Idi... Lia... _

_ Romano? _ Itália chamava ao ouvir as frases cada vez mais cortadas _ Eu não posso ouvir você. Romano! _ A ligação caiu por fim.

Desligou o telefone e olhou para o aparelho.

_ As vozes deles... Faz tanto tempo... _ Baixou a cabeça gradativamente tristonho _ Eu queria ir pra casa...

* * *

Do lado de fora da mansão, Romano olhava para o auge.

_ Deus, meu irmão é burro que chega dói. E Espanha e os outros estão tomando o doce tempo deles aqui. Por que não voltam logo?

Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Talvez só Veneziano tivesse alguma idéia do que se passava pela sua cabeça agora. Ou seria o contrário?

_ Veneziano... _ Abriu os olhos determinado _ Eu estou indo agora...

**Continua**

* * *

Acho que já deu pra sacar o que está acontecendo, né? Se não deu, o próximo capítulo vai explicar com certeza ;)

Hehehe! E esse ficou grandão! Yeeei! Romano e Espanha finalmente apareceram. Bem, só Romano. Rsrsrsrs.

Sabe, achei uma coisa legal no Tv tropes. Os enredos, em geral, se fazem por um conjunto de elementos que todas as histórias costumam ter. E Hetaoni tem vários desses elementos.

Até aqui já identificamos o seguinte:

**Mente parafuso** - É um elemento encontrado em histórias confusas demais, que fazem os fãs viajarem na maionese durante a elaboração de teorias. Em suma, quando você pensa que já está complicado... Descobre que a coisa pode piorar.

**Detetive amador** - O próprio nome já diz. A personagem acaba atuando como um detetive sem necessariamente ser um. Nessa história temos Canadá, que resolveu a senha do piano.

**De volta ao normal** - Nada a declarar. Muitas histórias tem uma personagem que perdem os poderes (vide Bleach). Aqui Inglaterra está sem magia. Ou ao menos sem a maior parte deles.

**Desenvolvimento de caráter** - É a mudança da personalidade ao longo da narrativa devido às circunstâncias. Até agora isso está acontecendo com Itália, América e Russia (Itália e América estão aprenderam a "ler a atmosfera" e Russia protegeu Canadá).

**Momento épico de humor** - São aquelas tiradas cômicas básicas. Aqui, a maioria deles envolve Canadá. Tipo, o monstro não vê Canadá, ou, quando o inimigo desaparece, Russia diz que pareceu Canadá naquela hora. Ou, ainda, quando Canadá vai agradecer e Russia cogita a hipótese dele agradecer "se tornando um com ele"...

**Tudo fica pior com ursos** - É aquele elemento que muitas histórias de PRG tem. A situação está ruim? Ponha um urso e ela fica pior. Aqui, o ataque de Kumajirou é simplesmente bizarro.

**Sorriso forçado** - Quase toda história tem um ser obcecado por projetar uma falsa imagem de felicidade. A bola da vez é Itália, que desde o começo está estampando uma felicidade inexistente.

Legal, não?

**Akemi-chan**, acho que sei qual é a imagem. Eles estão em volta do Itália? Hehehe! Hetaoni Douga resumi toda a história mesmo. Pelo menos do 01 até o 16. É uma pena, porque tem cenas do Hetaoni 17 que eu queria ver nos vídeos ^^ Hehe! La no f.f-sol é bom porque dá pra colocar as arts do jogo. Você tem conta la? Se tiver, qual é?

Abraços!


	9. O segredo de Itália

**Cap. 09**

**O Segredo de Itália**

_ Não...

Itália falou pra si mesmo ao olhar para a abertura encontrada no porão. Não havia mais como subir, pois a escada de corda fora queimada de forma que somente restara alguns pedaços dela. O rapaz segurou o pedaço de metal confuso.

_ Isso não estava aqui... Será que estava no 3º andar? _ Olhou para o chão e respirou fundo _ Ahn... Certo, eu to nervoso, mas se eu me acalmar, irei lembrar... Hm... Havia uma outra que eu escondi com América. E então... Ahn...

_"Achei você, Venezianooo!"_

Itália rapidamente olhou pra cima e abriu a boca, inspirando o máximo de oxigênio possível ao se deparar com Romano bem na direção da saída. Seu uniforme, no entanto, mais se assemelhava ao de um arqueólogo.

_ Q... Que? _ Veneziano sacudia a cabeça sem entender _ Rom... Que?

_ Ainda bem que a porta da frente estava trancada. Só tivemos que procurar em volta. Finalmente lhe encontrei! O que você está fazendo aí?

Outra pessoa apareceu ao lado de Romano e com um uniforme similar: Espanha.

_ Ita! _ Comemorou ao ver o rapaz ao fundo daquele poço _ Graças a Deus! Ita, você não pode ficar ai sozinho! Onde estão os outros?

_ O que... O que estão fazendo aqui? _ Veneziano inquiriu em pânico _ Não pedimos pra vocês virem pra ca!

_ O que você fez com os relógios? _ Romano inquiriu _ Quebrou todos eles?

Itália quase caiu pra trás com a pergunta. Como o irmão podia saber sobre uma coisa dessas?

_ Responda-me! Você quebrou o último relógio, Veneziano?

Espanha deu tapinhas nas costas do colega de expedição:

_ Romano, eu sei que você está feliz em vê-lo, mas não fique tão excitado...

_ Veneziano, eu vou aí agora! Não se mova!

_ N... Não! _ Itália ordenou nervoso _ Não venha de jeito nenhum! Volte pra casa! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? C... Como vocês... Ahn...

Romano ficou calado, mirando o irmão com certa desconfiança. Havia algo errado com Itália. Algo que ía além da ordem para voltarem e da postura inquieta.

_ Tente dizer meu nome. _ Pediu.

O coração de Itália pulsou aceleradamente. Por pouco a resposta daquela pergunta não fugiu de vez de sua cabeça.

_ ... Romano...

_ Não! Diga meu nome _todo_!

Agora estava mais difícil. Itália fechou os olhos e procurou a solução, em seguida respondeu inseguro:

_ ...Itália... Itália Roma... No...

_ Sim. Está certo. Eu sou Itália também. _ Falou com cara fechada, como se tivesse acabado de comer um tomate podre _ Olhe, eu não sei tudo o que você lembra, mas eu pretendo carregar pelo menos uma pouco dessa carga em meus ombros. Você não esteve sozinho todo esse tempo! Você quebrou alguns relógios, não quebrou?

_ S... Sim... Mas...

_ O fluxo do tempo se ajeitou _ Espanha informou _ Por isso finalmente conseguimos chegar. Não apenas nós, sabe? Os outros também estão vindo ajudá-los.

_ Eu FINALMENTE achei você! _ Subitamente, Romano desabafou choroso _ Eu tentei encontrá-lo por muito tempo... Não conseguia lhe achar... O celular não funcionava e às vezes eu sentia esses choques, como se metade de mim tivesse desaparecido... A cada instante... _ Cerrou os dentes e disse por fim _ Seu... IDIOTA!

Veneziano mirava tudo bestificado enquanto sua mente ligava os pontos. _"É isso..." _Pensava consigo "_Romano está com algumas das minhas lembranças... Eu não podia carregar isso sozinho... Então algumas delas fluíram para ele..."_

O poço era alto demais para conseguir perceber a respiração pesada do irmão mais velho.

_"Por que tiveram que vir aqui...?"_ Veneziano se perguntava aflito _"Por que...? Ainda que algo me aconteça, se meu irmão está aqui... Não. Eu não tenho idéia o que eu devo fazer."_

_ Veneziano?

_ Desculpe, Romano, eu tenho que ir. Foi mal, mas... Somente volte pra casa! _ Girou os calcanhares e correu de volta.

_ Ah! SEU BASTARDO, ESPERE!

Romano fez menção de descer, mas Espanha o puxou de volta.

_ Uou! Não, Romano! Pode ser perigoso.

_ Mas...

_ Deixe eu tentar descer primeiro e você espera aqui, certo? _ Espanha sorriu e começou a descer.

_ Você realmente pode usar essa escada? Eu não vejo muito bem o final dela...

_ Está tudo bem. Até que as cordas não estão podres... AAAAAH!

Quando deu por si, Espanha levara um tombo feio, colidindo chão com tanta brutalidade que quase deslocou o ombro direito.

_ Espanha! _ Romano gritou pronto pra descer _V... Você está bem?

_ Urg... Ai... Eu não tinha reparado que as cordas... Estavam queimadas... _ Começou a mancar enquanto massageava o ombro.

_ H... Hei!

O chamado do rapaz fez Espanha parar de andar e olhar pra cima.

_ Romano.

_ Sim?

_ Estou feliz que Ita esteja bem.

_ ...Hn.

_ Vou ver se consigo encontrar algo pra usar em vez da escada. Espere apenas um momento.

_ ... Certo. Não fuja também ou eu descerei aí! E... To... Tome cuidado...

_ Oh! Você está preocupado comigo? Que bom! Eu voltarei, então apenas espere aí.

E desapareceu na escuridão deixando o outro receoso.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na cela, Japão saudava os ouvidos de todos os prisioneiros com o irritante e repetitivo som de sua katana nas grades.

_ Não funciona. Minha espada não pode cortar as barras.

_ Não podemos somente usar golpes brutos... _ Russia falava com a cabeça encostada entre dois ferros _ Isso é mau. Não sei o que Itália foi fazer, mas temos que ir atrás dele logo.

_ Só que não podemos sair a menos que alguém abra a porta. _ Canadá lamentou.

Inglaterra bateu na própria cara:

_ "Alguém"... Todo mundo está aqui! Vocês todos vieram para essa maldita armadilha!

_ Você também, não se esqueça. _ replicou América _ O que nós vamos fazer? Se ninguém aparecer...

"Uou!" A voz era de Espanha, deixando todos perplexos.

_ O que é isso? O que estão fazendo?

_ Alguém apareceu aru... _ Falou China enquanto erguia as sobrancelhas e descruzava os braços.

_ Isso é um zoológico? Um zoológico mundial? Não toquem ou alimentem as nações?

_ Não acredito... _ França abria um sorriso amarelo enquanto massageava as têmporas _ Ele é real?

_ Oh, lembrei! Vocês não tem uma escada ou algo parecido? Roma...

_ ESPANHA, ABRA A CELA! _ Alemanha vociferou.

_ Heim! Q...Que? Como assim? Ita não veio por esse caminho?

_ Nós explicaremos depois. _ Japão se apressou em dizer _ Só abra a porta primeiro, por favor!

Espanha coçou a cabeça confuso, mas abriu a cela.

* * *

Nada no hall, Itália tinha certeza que não encontraria o que queria ali. Havia procurado em todo aquele andar um outro pedaço de metal. O pior é que sua memória não colaborava. Procurou na biblioteca. Nada. Na sala de estar, jantar e cozinha... Nenhum sinal. Talvez estivesse no primeiro andar. Subiu para o próximo piso e entrou no quarto onde ficava a passagem para o esconderijo feito por Alemanha. Procurou pela cama, cômoda... Nada.

_"Está nesse andar, mas não nesse quarto"_, recordou vagamente e continuou procurando. Entrou na sala onde Japão encontrara Prussia quando se separaram. Olhou o carpete. Havia algo familiar. _"Parecia com essa.."_ lembrou-se e decidiu ir a um compartimento diferente.

Tornou a andar pelos corredores e entrou na sala da lareira. Sua mente lhe dizia que a sala onde estaria o outro pedaço de metal tinha carpete. Não poderia ser aquela.

Itália saiu e tentou outra porta.

Ao entrar la seu sangue gelou.

Era um quarto grande, com estantes, uma cama, carpete, mobília ordenada... Tudo de acordo com o que procurava.

_ Isso estava aqui? _ Indagou a si mesmo enquanto rabiscava um sorriso tenso _ Eu finalmente os deixarei escapar? _ Seu sorriso ganhou uma nota de pânico _ ...Ou então eu serei confinado num mundo onde eu esteja sozinho...

Olhou para a porta às suas costas. Estava com medo.

_ Não... Eles não confiam mais em mim... Se eu voltasse... Eles não gritariam comigo... Gritariam? Eles gritariam muito e brigariam... E... E eles... Me abraçariam... E eu os abraçaria também... E... Eu pediria perdão... _ Comprimiu os lábios tristonho _ Todo o tempo... Realmente todo o tempo... Eu... Aqui... Com eles...

Mergulhou nos próprios pensamentos deixando o silêncio tomar conta de suas emoções. As lembranças e os planos escorriam por entre os dedos para seu desgosto.

Sentia vontade de voltar.

Foi então que um longo chiado se tornou mais audível e o coração de Itália falseou. Olhou rapidamente para a porta que ainda estava fechada. Alguém se aproximava, os pesados passos delatavam isso, e quem quer que seja o fazia lentamente.

Era seu fim.

Quando a porta se abriu num estrondo, a criatura que entrou quase quebrou a entrada. Tinha o dobro do tamanho do monstro que o atacara anteriormente. Bem mais músculos, bem mais velocidade e com manchas de sangue debaixo das unhas.

Ao ver aquele ser horrendo na sua frente, o ar faltou para Itália, que, amedrontado, apenas recuou em pânico.

_ A... Alemanha...

* * *

Romano respirou aliviado ao ver as demais nações se aproximarem.

_ Que? Você já percebeu o que está acontecendo? _ França questionava para Espanha enquanto caminhava ao lado dele.

_ Mais ou menos. Eu realmente ainda não sei direito, mas parece que ele está dividindo algumas lembranças com o Ita.

Canadá correu para alcançar os dois:

_ Quer dizer que ele sabem da situação melhor que nós?

_ Espanha! _ Romano fez todos olharem pra cima _ Você achou algo pra eu descer?

_ Ahn... Esqueci.

_ Seu...!

_ Não temos tempo pra isso. _ Japão deu meia-volta _ Temos que ir atrás de Itália, então França pode ficar...

_ Eu não posso esperar! _ Romano falou com os dois pés dentro do poço _ Vou descer!

_ Que? Espere, Romaaaaaa..! _ Espanha entrou em pânico quando o rapaz se atirou.

A queda seria muito feia, principalmente agora que estavam na condição de ser humano, no entanto, Prussia foi mais rápido e saltou, segurando o rapaz no colo antes que colidisse com o chão.

_ Urg!

_ Hei, garoto, tudo bem?

_ Au... Sim...

_ Boa pegada. _ América ergueu o polegar _ Agora vamos atrás do Itália. Que tal nos separarmos?

_ C... Certo... _ Romano passava a mão pelos cabelos transtornado enquanto andava numa certa direção _ Eu irei... Atrás... Veneziano...

No entanto teve seu ombro direito pressionado por Inglaterra:

_ Está maluco? Essa é a direção errada.

_ Vamos. _ Japão seguiu em frente.

Às pressas, se separaram em dois grupos de modo que Alemanha, Japão, Prussia, Romano e Espanha acabaram correndo para o andar de cima enquanto os demais procuravam pelo primeiro piso.

_ Eu procurarei naquelas salas! _ Espanha correu para a direita _ Procurem nas outras!

Alemanha mal terminou de subir as escadas e abriu a primeira porta que viu à esquerda, seguido dos demais.

Assim que entrou, se deparou com o monstro pressionando um corpo ensanguentado próximo do teto.

A pupilas do loiro se contraíram no mesmo instante.

_ ITÁLIA!

_ O que...? _ Prussia quase caiu pra trás ao chegar atrás do irmão.

O ser olhou para eles por cima do ombro e largou Itália, que caiu imóvel. Em seguida desapareceu.

_ Ha... ha... _ Para a surpresa de todos, a vítima balbuciava.

_ Veneziano!

Romano e os outros correram para perto dele, e Alemanha imediatamente o acolheu nos braços.

_ Itália! Idiota, o que...?

_ É... Você, Alemanha...? Romano também...?

_ P... Por que não fugiu? _ Romano questionava em desespero _ Não seja estúpido! Você tinha que fugir como sempre fez!

_ Não podia salvar todos... Por isso eu decidi fazer tudo isso... Eu poderia...

_ Itália, você consegue se mover? _ Prússia o interrompeu _ Tente apenas respirar devagar.

_ Ainda temos tempo! _ Japão falava folgando a roupa de Itália _ Eu vou parar a hemorragia, então me dêem bandagens!

Ao ouvir isso, Veneziano segurou o uniforme de Alemanha e escondeu o rosto choroso em seu peito.

_ Itália...?

_ Pare com isso! _ Romano ralhou com o irmão _ Por que você sempre tem que fazer tudo sozinho? Dê uma olhada em volta! Droga! Quando você melhorar, eu vou matar você!

_ Ah... _ Itália murmurava sem mostrar o rosto _ ...Quando eu... Acordar de novo... Estarei só... Mas... Estou... Tão cansado... E realmente ferido... O que eu vou fazer?... Eu ainda tenho...

Perdeu os sentidos quando sua voz silenciou. Prússia arregalou os olhos e se curvou sobre o corpo.

_ Ita...! Ah, graças a Deus! Ele ainda respira.

Alemanha o ajeitou com cuidado e se pôs de pé, carregando-o.

_ Ele está gravemente ferido. Vamos logo!

Saíram para o esconderijo no mesmo instante, exceto Prússia, que se dispôs a chamar os demais.

* * *

Descansava...

Descansava serenamente.

O corpo fora tratado por Japão e Romano, com ajuda de alguns medicamentos de China. E agora, no esconderijo, Itália recuperava-se enquanto Alemanha lhe afagava os cabelos e acariciava a face distraidamente.

_ Ele está cheio de ferimentos.

_ Ele lutou sozinho _ França falava com pesar _ Nada mais natural.

Canadá se dirigiu a América:

_ Eu ouvi dizer que aquilo estava muito maior que antes, mas... Tenho a sensação de que Itália não ficou surpreso com isso.

Rússia o mirou curioso.

_ Está querendo dizer que ele sabia? Ou... _ Parou de falar ao sentir o braço de China encostar no dele, e ao olhar para o lado se deparou com o par de olhos castanhos do asiático.

_ Acho... Que ele já tinha visto aquilo muitas vezes aru.

Japão sentou-se à beira da cama do amigo enquanto Prussia assistia a tudo com uma cara de incerteza.

_ O que vamos fazer? Não podemos somente mandar que ele nos conte tudo quando acordar. Vocês realmente acham que ele vai nos dizer o que gostaríamos?

_ Bem... Se não pedirmos, nunca saberemos, certo? _ Inglaterra arriscou _ Acho que deveríamos tentar perguntar a ele, mesmo que seja em vão.

_ Acho que não, _mon ami_ _ França discordou enquanto mirava os olhos verdes _ Isso só vai fazê-lo se sentir encurralado.

_ Então você quer que as coisas continuem assim aru? _ China replicou enquanto sentava-se na beira de outra cama com cara emburrada _ A gente sem saber de nada e somente ele em perigo? Eu acho melhor perguntarmos.

_ Mas... Você já reparou na cara de Itália? _ Indagou Russia.

_ Huh?

_ Não acho que ele vai nos dizer qualquer coisa facilmente. Por que não esperar um pouco?

América se voltou para Romano.

_ Hei, você sabe de alguma coisa, não? Por que não fala pra gente?

_ ...

_ Roma? _ Espanha tocou em seu ombro.

_ Eu... Eu não sei muita coisa, mas sei mais que vocês... Por isso entendo por que meu irmão decidiu não contar. Não posso simplesmente dizer a verdade.

_ Mas isso não é só sobre ele! _ Inglaterra deu um passo a frente revoltado _ A vida de outras pessoas está em jogo!

_ Foi mal, mas não dá. _ Concluiu com uma careta. Depois passou a fitar Alemanha _ E você, saco de batata? O que acha?

_ ...

_ _West_? _ Prussia o chamou.

_ Eu... Só queria que ele acordasse... Mais que perguntar pra ele ou esperar... Mais que qualquer coisa... Eu queria que ele acordasse. _ Sibilou enquanto acariciava-lhe a face com os dedos _ E então... Se ele quiser falar, irei ouvir... E se não quiser, não perguntarei nada.

_ _West..._

Russia ergueu as sobrancelhas ao vê-lo se mover:

_ Ele acordou.

_ Huh!

Todos se aproximaram da cama quando Itália abriu os olhos. As orbes cor de mel circulavam na direção do rosto de cada um de uma forma aleatória.

_ Você está bem? _ Inglaterra tocou-lhe o ombro _ Hei.

_ Ainda bem, Itália. _ Japão confessou aliviado _ Você sabe onde está?

Itália permanecia calado, piscando freneticamente.

_ Itália?

_ Quem...

_...

_ Quem são vocês...?

Naquele momento, o coração de Alemanha foi esmagado.

* * *

_**A única lembrança que eu tenho viva...**_

_**A ponto d'eu não conseguir respirar...**_

_**É de quando nós viemos aqui pela primeira vez**_

_**...**_

_**Mesmo quando todos tentavam achar uma maneira de fugir...**_

_**Não fiz nada pra ajudar**_

_**Tive que ser protegido como um idiota**_

_**Enquanto isso, todos os outros foram se machucando**_

_**...E eu fiquei sozinho...**_

_**Um depois do outro**_

_**...**_

_**...Todos morreram bem diante dos meus olhos...**_

_O rastro de sangue manchava o piano enquanto o corpo de Japão permanecia jogado aos pés do instrumento. O rubro ocupava maior parte do tecido e a pele já pálida ficava cada vez mais apagada. À sua frente, Itália chorava compulsivamente, pressionando os ferimentos do amigo com as mãos._

__ Me perdoe... _ A voz do asiático soava rouca _ Acho que é o fim pra mim..._

__ N... Não! Não diga isso! Espere um minuto! Eu irei fazer bandagens e parar o sangramento!_

__ Não... Isso é inútil... Não há tempo... Só me deixe e se junte aos outros... _ Tentava respirar _ Felizmente eles se esqueceram... Que eu vim pra ca... Onegai, me deixe..._

__ É claro que não posso fazer isso! _ As lágrimas de Itália ficavam cada vez mais intensas _ Eu... Irei fazer bandagens agora mesmo! Por favor!_

__ Itália._

__ O que...?_

__ Você não tem mais sua bandeira branca, tem? Você a usou para fazer ataduras para os outros_

__ Não! _ Gritou o europeu com sofreguidão _ O... Olhe! Não, Japão! Eu farei qualquer coisa! Qualquer coisa! Só aguente um pouco mais!_

__ Você é muito gentil, Itália... Mas eu sei que está mentindo... _ Seu sorriso se desmanchava dando espaço para uma expressão melancólica _ Mesmo que... A minha visão esteja ficando turva..._

__ Japão... Japão, por favor..._

__ Isso é tão frustrante... Eu queria tanto... Que tivéssemos saído juntos..._

_Quando os olhos de Japão se fecharam, Itália se recusou a aceitar a realidade. _

__ Japão! Japão! _ Com as mãos manchadas de sangue pedia para ele acordar, sacudindo-o freneticamente, mas era inútil._

_**-o-**_

_Sala da lareira. Outro cenário difícil de se esquecer. Ali, França estava com o corpo ensanguentado, acolhido por Rússia, também ferido. Junto deles estava China, de pé, numa situação similar, somado a Itália e Prússia._

__ Desculpem-me... _ China tentava sorrir _ Eu termino por aqui._

__ Estou contente por conseguirmos fazer... Pelo menos uma ruptura nova. _ Russia sorria falsamente, mesmo com uma mancha rubro vivo do lado esquerdo do peito._

_Itália assistia à cena com lágrimas nos olhos. A boca trêmula e o olhar aflito estavam voltados unicamente para França, que mesmo ferido, tentava consolá-lo._

__ Vamos, não chore... _ O loiro pedia com voz embargada pela dor _ Se você ficar aqui, esse monstro vai aparecer de novo._

__ Mas..._

__ Prússia, você vai cuidar de Itália? Ele corre rápido, mas é difícil brigar com aquilo..._

__ Eu sei _ Prússia tentava manter-se firme._

_França baixou a cabeça e logo seus braços foram abandonados ao lado do corpo._

__ França...? _ Os olhos de Itália estavam carregados de melancolia._

_Novamente as lágrimas rolaram. Calmas, solitárias e pesarosas. Ao vê-las, Rússia virou o rosto e falou com voz infantil:_

__ Rápido. Não deixe nossos esforços serem em vão. Realmente, você é muito lento pra entender, Itália._

__ Se vocês ficarem aqui, só vão atrapalhar... _ China mantinha-se de pé, embora quase sem equilíbrio _ Apenas saiam logo daqui aru._

__ Vamos, Itália. _Prússia o puxou pelo braço, levando-o._

_China esperou os dois saírem para finalmente cair sobre os joelhos e depois deitar completamente no chão. Seu corpo doía a tal ponto de sequer conseguir se mover. Ouviu a respiração pesada de Rússia enquanto ele deixava o corpo de França no chão e pressionava o grave ferimento na direção de seu coração. Doía. O__fegava com amargura, sentindo a vida se esvair._

_O asiático moveu a cabeça para mirá-lo._

__ Você é realmente perfeito pro papel do bandido..._

_Com algum esforço, Russia respondeu:_

__ E você é um completo ator._

__ Eu tenho que achar... Japão... ___ suas pálebras ficavam cada vez mais pesadas enquanto uma nuvem negra envolvia a imagem de Rússia _ ..._Enquanto... Tenho tudo... Devagar aqui... _ As lágrimas saíam minguadas de seus olhos __ ...Eu esqueci outra vez..._

_Em segundos, China deu o último suspiro._

_Russia o fitou com sincera tristeza._

__ ...China?_

_Sem respostas. __O euroasiático fechou os olhos pesaroso enquanto seu peito doía em todos os sentidos._

__ Mesmo nessa casa... Fiquei sozinho outra vez..._

_**-o-**_

_O quarto no sótão tinha duas camas, ambas ocupadas por Inglaterra e Canadá, que pareciam adormecidos apesar do sangue em suas roupas. O cadáver do urso fora colocado no colo do dono, como se Canadá tivesse simplesmente cochilado em sua casa em Toronto enquanto acariciava o mascote. _

_Aquele foi o singelo funeral que um abatido América conseguiu fazer. Derrotado, aos pés da cama de Inglaterra, aguentava as dores de seus ferimentos como um herói. Tentava rir como os soldados de guerra de suas longa-metragens, talvez crendo que se seus soluços se transformassem em risos, Itália pararia de chorar. _

_Veneziano estava sobre os joelhos, desolado, mirando o colega nos seus últimos segundos de vida._

__ Sim, ficaremos bem... Então apenas saia daqui e nos reforce ou algo do tipo._

__ Do que está falando? _ Italia gritou incrédulo _ Você precisa de ajuda!_

__ Está tudo bem. Eu quero fazer um favor a esses dois ficando com eles._

__ América..._

__ ..._

_América desfez o sorriso, deixando as lágrimas teimosas escorregarem por trás das lentes. Seus soluços já não conseguiam se converter e risos, e seu timbre era o de quem queria gritar, mas não tinha força. Nem física, nem emocional. _

__ Não... Eles não podem mais me ouvir... _ Murmurou fracamente _ Então direi isso com toda a sinceridade... _

_Juntando o que restara de suas energias, moveu-se o suficiente para poder mirar Inglaterra e Canadá _

__ __Eu quero ficar aqui com eles... Até o meu último momento... Porque são importantes pra mim._

__ Porque você vai... Me proteger? _ Itália murmurou como uma criança._

_Novamente um riso de um herói moribundo:_

__ Yeah. Mesmo que eu não possa mais me mover, não estou cometendo um erro. Não me arrependo de nada._

__ Eu..._

__ Va embora... Eu desejo sorte._

_Itália ficou de pé e se afastou, vendo aquela orgulhosa nação tirar os óculos e se debruçar sobre o colchão de Inglaterra. América mantinha sua mão sobre a do europeu, massageando distraidamente a pele gelada com o polegar enquanto seu pranto silencioso molhava o lençol. _

_**-o-**_

_Itália nunca pensou que pudesse sofrer tanto._

_Numa das salas, Alemanha e Prússia permaneciam sentados no chão, encostados lado a lado na parede e com a vida por um fio. Ao ver um fraco Alemanha com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do irmão, respirando de forma cada vez mais lenta, Itália chorou como nunca. Mantinha-se no chão, segurando firmemente uma chave dourada, e com o rosto inchado pelas lágrimas. Os soluços compulsivos o impediam de dizer qualquer coisa._

__ Pelo menos... _ Prússia afirmava _ Pegamos a chave de volta._

__ Pare de chorar, Itália. _ O loiro murmurou _ Nós arriscamos nossas vidas e passamos por muitos problemas para pegá-la... Você deveria estar mais feliz._

__ Por que você mentiu…? _ Itália tentava enxugar o próprio rosto sem sucesso _ Você disse que ia somente dar uma olhada..._

__ Talvez pela mesma razão que você não nos disse que os outros morreram._

__ ...! Você sabia?_

_Prússia riu fracamente:_

__ Bem... Agora... West... Vamos descansar um pouco. Eu estou realmente cansado..._

__ Certo. Itália, pode seguir em frente. Nós alcançaremos você._

__ NÃO! _ Itália gritou e logo cerrou os dentes, inclinando-se para perto de Alemanha _ Eu não posso fazer mais isso! Eu também vou ficar com você!_

__ Quem... Me desobedecer... Terá que correr... Dez voltas..._

__ Eu correrei! Eu correrei dez voltas! _ Chorava desesperadamente _ Eu correrei quantas voltas você quiser! Eu correrei sempre! E então... Você terá que correr pra me alcançar..._

_Houve um silêncio. Nenhum dos dois mais respondia._

__ Prússia...? _ Balbuciou trêmulo _ A... lemanha..._

_O mundo de Itália tinha acabado de ruir._

_**Mesmo quando eu segui trajetos diferentes, não importa o que eu fiz, eles ainda me deixavam.**_

_**Se eu não tivesse ouvido aqueles boatos…**_

_**Se eu não tivesse contado pro América...**_

_**Não, isso não é bom. Eu só tenho que tentar mais.**_

_**O que eu estava supondo em dizer mesmo? A vida de quem corria perigo mesmo? **_

_**O que… Eu tenho que fazer mesmo?**_

_**Quantas vezes mais vou poder cometer erros? Quantas vezes mais vou ter que dizer as mesmas mentiras? Quantas vezes mais vou ter que ver meus amigos morrerem com meus próprios olhos?**_

_**Eu fiz tantas promessas... Mas toda vez que eles reviviam, esqueciam-se de tudo sobre elas. **_

_**Nós tínhamos finalmente aprendido a nos darmos bem, mas quando voltamos no tempo, todos tinham voltado ao normal.**_

_**...Não quero esquecê-los...**_

_**O que eu posso fazer? Que eu tenho que fazer? Como posso pôr todos pra fora daqui?**_

_**É impossível. Sinto como se minha cabeça fosse estourar!**_

_****__Eu que_ro tentar mais… E mais… 

_**Mas… **_

_**...**_

_**...Eu estou tão cansado…**_

-o-

**Continua**

* * *

Não chorem. - Limpa uma lágrima - Pois é, o momento que todos esperavam chegou. O segredo de Itália finalmente foi revelado ^^

Bem, essa cena da revelação é a mais marcante e uma das mais emocionantes emocionantes do game. Aliais, esse drama do Itália deu origem a um dos clipes mais legais de Hetaoni. "hetaoni uninstall". Procurem no Youtube. Acabou sendo a música tema de Itália Veneziano.

Ah, outro traço de ficção (pra não dizer clichês) foi encontrado na história. Chama-se:

**Quebra da inocência** - É quando uma personagem alegre passa por um momento traumático a ponto de torná-la apenas uma criatura cansada. Kurt Vonnegut se refere a "Break the cutie" em "Oito regras para escrever ficção". Bem, aqui em Hetaoni, Itália sofre a quebra depois de todos morrerem muitas e muitas vezes. O pior é que ele está longe de ser o único a sofrer disso.

Aí está, **Karen**. Fic atualizada ^^b

**Akemichan**, eu fiquei sabendo pelo youtube. Enquanto procurava videos de Hetalia, acabei me deparando com "xepher" (o primeiro que aparece quando você procura por Hetaoni). Olhei para aquilo sem saber o que era e quando fui nos videos relacionados percebi que todos faziam menção a uma casa branca e um monstro alienígena. Aí vi a palavra Hetaoni em dois deles (o xepher não tem hetaoni escrito - talvez tenha em kanji). Heheh! Depois foi vício total. E obrigada por comentar. Fico feliz quando vejo que gostam da história e me dá vontade de continuar escrevendo! Abraços!


	10. Segredos do passado

**Cap.10 **

**Segredos do passado**

Um clima pesado e ao mesmo tempo melancólico se instalou no esconderijo. Embora nenhum deles fizesse idéia do que realmente aconteceu no passado, em seu inconsciente havia uma dolorosa cicatriz. Ou várias cicatrizes de origens desconhecidas. Todos estavam reunidos esperando os irmãos Itálias e Japão saírem de dentro do banheiro. Depois que Itália acordara sem se lembrar das outras nações, Japão e Romano tiveram a idéia de levá-lo para tomar um banho, deixando os demais aguardando.

Alemanha mantinha seu olhar no infinito. Nem triste, nem feliz. Era como se algo lhe tivesse sido sugado após a pergunta do amigo.

"Quem é você?"

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais e isso assustava, inclusive, América. Havia algo que Itália não queria contar... Algo que estava além da lógica. E por algum motivo se viu, de repente, mirando de Canadá para Inglaterra, parando sua visão neste último sem que ele percebesse. Tentava ignorar as visões que tivera no porão depois de quebrar o relógio, mas um outro lado seu... Um lado mais maduro... Insistia em dar importância àquelas cenas. Conscientemente ou não, prometera a si mesmo que não deixaria nada de ruim acontecer aos amigos.

Quando Japão abriu a porta, todos se voltaram pra ele e China foi o primeiro a se aproximar do irmão.

_ Como ele está? _ Perguntou.

_ Está tomando um banho agora. Romano está tomando conta dele.

Canadá baixou a cabeça e levantou o olhar inseguro:

_ Será que ele está com... Amnésia?

_ Não, acho que é um pouco diferente _ discordou Inglaterra, cruzando os braços e suspirando exausto.

Os presentes mergulharam nos próprios pensamentos por um instante.

_ Talvez... Foi a mesma coisa que eu passei... Que nós passamos... _ Japão murmurou, e ao se ver como o centro das atenções, virou o rosto _ Quero dizer... Quando quebramos um relógio, temos um monte de lembranças estranhas e fica tudo misturado na nossa cabeça. Talvez Itália tenha tantas lembranças que chegou ao seu limite, tanto física quanto mentalmente. Está saturado, então a tendência é rejeitar.

_ Rejeitar? _ China inquiriu _ Rejeitar o que?

No entanto, foi América que respondeu, deixando claro que entendia a linha de raciocínio de Japão:

_ As dele mesmo. Acho que Itália anda se esforçando, então... As linhas andam se transformando em pontos. As memórias estão todas espalhadas.

_ _Hai_. _ Japão murmurou _ A prova disso é que ele... Meio que... Disse meu nome.

_ "Meio"? _ Espanha ergueu as sobrancelhas _ Como assim "meio"?

_ Bem... Er...

De repente a porta do banheiro se abriu e de la saiu Itália Veneziano, já com os cabelos molhados e o corpo úmido. Ao lado dele estava um acanhado Romano.

_ Desculpem por fazê-los esperar _ Pediu o mais velho.

_ Huh? _ América abriu um largo sorriso _ Ah, não esquenta! E então, Itália? Está melhor?

Veneziano assentiu receoso.

_ Sim, senhor. Desculpe por tudo... Estou melhor agora.

_ Que? _ Prússia engasgou _ Senhor? Peraí. Hm... Itália, você sabe quem sou eu... Não sabe?

_ Sim... Você é o senhor Prussia, aquele é o Senhor Japão e esse é... _ Apontou para Alemanha e logo seu braço amoleceu.

Alemanha limitou-se a mirar os olhos ambarinos que o contemplavam por um curto intervalo de tempo.

_ ... Sacr...

_ Hn?

Veneziano sacodiu a cabeça e piscou várias vezes antes de voltar à realidade. Falava cabisbaixo, constrangido e de um modo bem infantil:

_ Er... Senhor... Alemanha...

_ Itália, o que aconteceu com você? _ O loiro indagou.

_ Ahn... Bem... Senhor... Alemanha... Eu...

_ Ele... _ Espanha balançava a cabeça incrédulo _ Está falando que nem quando era uma criança.

Romano cruzou os braços mal humorado:

_ Dêem um tempo, ta legal? As memórias dele ainda estão atrapalhadas e ele está meio confuso.

_ Claro, daremos um tempo. _ Rússia sorria superficialmente. _ Certo, Itália?

_ Ah... S... Sim, senhor.

_ Fique com ele, Romano. _Pediu Japão.

_ Que? E... Espere, eu estive pensando... E eu acho que talvez eu devesse dizer a verdade, afinal de contas ...

Todos, exceto Veneziano, arregalaram os olhos, tentados a ouvir a história. No entanto, Inglaterra mordeu o lábio inferior e balançou vagamente as mãos:

_ Er, espere, Romano. Agradeço a consideração, mas eu acho nós realmente não deviamos ter lhe dito pra contar sem considerar os sentimentos de Itália.

_ Só cuide do seu irmão, _petit_. _ França falou com carinho _ Se não houver outro jeito, vamos pedir pra nos contar, certo?

_ Ta... Veneziano, va dormir! Você está cansado. _ puxou-o pela mão _Vamos!

_ M... Mas...

_ Está tudo bem_ Alemanha o tranquilizou _ Qualquer coisa chamamos vocês.

_ T... Ta.

Quando os irmãos se afastaram para o compartimento das camas, França suspirou preocupado:

_ Ele está tão... Desgastado.

_ _Da_ _ Rússia concordou _ Provavelmente já se esforçou muito. Deve estar sempre achando que poderia se esforçar mais e está mais difícil de nos proteger.

_ Vamos pensar no que faremos. _ Decidiu Japão.

Todos miraram o asiático e assentiram.

_ Ahn... Sabem... _ América coçou a cabeça e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas _ Tem uma coisa que eu queria saber... Ahn... Alemanha, o que foi aquela coisa que você deu pro Itália?

_ Hn?

_ Sabe, antes dele empurrar você pra dentro da cela.

_ Ah. _ Alemanha tirou o pedaço de metal de dentro do bolso _ Isso aqui. Ele deixou cair quando foi acertado, então eu peguei de volta.

Ao olhar para a peça, Estados Unidos abriu a boca, mas fechou-a imediatamente. Canadá, por sua vez, ajeitou os óculos para examinar melhor o objeto:

_ Parece comum, mas deve nos ajudar a escapar. Pelo menos pela forma como Itália agiu... Quem sabe.

_ Será que é uma espécie de chave? _ Arriscou Espanha.

_ Chave? _ França riu sem querer _ Chaves não costumam ter esse formato.

_ E daí? Ah! E se a fechadura também for incomum?

_ Heim?

_ Mas a gente não encontrou nenhum buraco onde isso possa caber. _ Prússia bateu nas próprias coxas.

China se pôs a pensar... Massageou o fino queixo e mirou Inglaterra.

_ Teve um lugar que lhe fez se sentir desconfortável, não?

O europeu corou:

_ Bem... Havia... E não havia... Digo, havia tantos lugares que me inquietaram que posso ter esquecido de algum deles.

_ Em todo caso _ América chamou a atenção _ Vamos procurar na mansão mais uma vez. Só alguns, claro. Os outros ficam aqui. Muito bem, quem vem comigo? Iggy?

_ Tanto faz. Se bem que... Itália deve estar com fome. Posso preparar alguma coisa...

De repente todos esqueceram a melancolia e arregalaram os olhos e a boca ao cogitar a possibilidade de Inglaterra ficar na cozinha. Movido pelo desespero latente, Japão foi o primeiro a interceder (quase implorar) pelo pobre amigo:

_ Não! Temos que ir juntos, Inglaterra-san! Juntos!

_ Huh? Mas a comida...

_ Eu ficarei! _ China praticamente gritava desesperado _ França também vai ficar! _ E puxou o braço de França com tanta força que quase fez o loiro cair de cara no chão.

_ Heim? Oh! _Oui_? _Oui_! _ França concordou freneticamente abrindo um sorriso muito forçado e dando um meio abraço em China _ A gente cuida da comida, _mon ami_! Agora que já tem muita gente na cozinha, pode procurar com os outros! Va! Va!

Enquanto Inglaterra piscava confuso, América fracassava em conter a própria gargalhada e Rússia enxugava o suor da testa com a mão aliviado. A situação já estava bem complicada pra ainda ter que comer algo preparado pelo Reino Unido.

_ Eu também vou ficar. _ Prússia encolheu os ombros _ Não to legal.

_ Ok, então, Rússia, Canadá, Japão e Inglaterra vem comigo _ América ergueu o polegar _ Alguém discorda? _ Sem objeções _ Ótimo, então vamos.

* * *

Claro que para procurar uma fechadura que sequer sabiam se realmente existia exigia um pouco de coragem. Ou melhor, _muita_ coragem. Aliais, América estava realmente surpreso consigo mesmo, afinal perambulava por uma mansão cheia de salas e com um monstro a solta. Morria de medo de filmes de terror e o fato de ainda continuar de pé era uma proeza! Orgulhou-se. Era mais herói do que imaginava, pensou.

Ao chegarem ao último andar, entraram no quarto onde o _mocch_i estava preso... Uma das que Inglaterra havia sentido um mal pressentimento. O Reino Unido parou na entrada. Sentiu um estranho mal estar naquela sala. Aliais, desde que entrara naquela maldita mansão seu humor vinha sofrendo uma constante depressão. Os demais entraram e quando isso aconteceu, Japão arregalou os olhos e correu até _mocchi_, que ainda estava atrelado à parede.

_ Essa não! Eu tinha me esquecido dele!

As outras nações se surpreenderam e aproximaram-se do local onde estava o asiático. De fato ninguém mais havia visto o _mocchi_ antes. Olhando bem de perto, puderam ver que o bicho tinha os olhos bem azuis, uma mechinha de cabelo claro apontando pra cima e marcas em torno dos olhos que se assemelhavam a um óculos. Se América fosse um _mocchi_, certamente seria assim.

Russia riu descontraídamente:

_ O que é essa bolota?

_ Que criatura revolucionária é essa? _ Os olhos de América brilharam _ Isso é fantástico!

_ É um _mocchi_ e ele está preso _ Japão tentou puxá-lo, mas era inútil.

_ Tadinho... _ Lamentou Canadá _ ... Ele está olhando pra nós com brilho nos olhos...

_ Eu tinha me esquecido completamente dele! Não se preocupe, _mocchi_, vamos ajudá-lo em breve. Só espere um pouco mais, sim?

_ É... _ Russia deu uma olhada em volta _ Parece que não há nada mais aqui. Melhor irmos.

_ Sei. Voltamos outra hora.

E com um imenso sentimento de culpa, Japão deixou a sala.

O próximo ponto foi o porão. Canadá, de vez enquanto, aproximava-se do irmão ao sentir todos os pêlos se arrepiarem com a atmosfera local. Nem mesmo Rússia, que estava sempre aquecido, continha os calafrios, já Inglaterra... A sensação que tinha é a de que ficava gradativamente mais mal humorado que de costume. Aquele lugar o afetava de uma forma bem peculiar.

Finalmente chegaram ao ponto onde estava a cela que Itália os prendeu. Foi quando Rússia parou de andar e mirou a caixa.

_ Rússia-san? _ Japão suspeitou.

_ Ahn... Itália disse que tinha esperança na caixa. O que será que quis dizer?

Após a pergunta retórica, Rússia entrou na cela para carregar o pacote para fora. Enquanto isso, Canadá mirava os outros três.

_ Ele poderia estar falando em "esperança de escapar", não?

_ É? _ América mostrou-se descrente enquanto Rússia colocava a caixa no chão _ Achei que era só um truque pra nos prender.

_ Será que faz barulho se a gente mexer? _ Inquiriu Japão agachando-se perto da caixa.

Quando o asiático sacudiu o objeto, ouviu algo balançar la dentro. Enquanto isso, os olhos verdes de Inglaterra recaíram rapidamente num símbolo de lacre desenhado na caixa.

_ Não acredito.

_ Inglaterra-san?

_ Er... Esperem, esperem um minuto. Isso é um pouco incomum. Ahn... Oh, _sorry_. Vocês provavelmente não vão conseguir abrir. Isso... Bem, tem magia minha aí.

Todos mostraram-se surpreso.

_ Que diabos está acontecendo? _ O próprio Reino Unido se questionava enquanto analisava o selo.

_ Magia sua? _ Canadá abriu a boca confuso _ Então isso é_ seu_?

_ Não! Bem... Ahn... Certo, me dêem um minuto. Acho que posso remover isso.

Uma áurea de magia envolveu Inglaterra, que ao estender a mão em direção ao selo, rompeu um lacre invisível, mas de forma bem audível.

_ Pronto. Tentem agora.

_ O que será que tem aí? _América sorriu esperançoso _ Espero que seja sorvete!

Inglaterra respirou fundo e contou até cinco para não dizer algo como "o que sorvete estaria fazendo dentro de uma caixa no porão, idiota?". O pior é que América certamente lhe daria uma resposta bem mal educada e, provavelmente, o insultaria.

Contudo, qualquer pensamento foi cortado quando Rússia abriu o pacote e um repentino holograma imediatamente surgiu ao lado deles, emitindo um barulho que mais parecia um rádio fora de sintonia.

_"... O... Voc..."_

_ Hn? _ Quando o risonho América distraidamente moveu a cabeça para o holograma, seu sorriso instantaneamente se desfez, sendo substituído bruscamente por uma expressão de pânico. Era a imagem de Inglaterra com o ombro ferido e o uniforme manchado de sangue _ Ahh...!

O susto foi tão grande que todos miraram o verdadeiro Reino Unido (alarmado diante da própria figura) só para se certificarem que tudo estava bem com ele.

_ Que? _ Rússia quase caiu pra trás.

_ In... Inglaterra! _ Exclamou Canadá.

_"... E... Isso..."_ o holograma transmitia a mensagem de forma precária.

_ O... O que é isso? _ Inglaterra questionava nervosamente _ Por que eu...?

_ Psiu! Ele que dizer algo! _ Japão interrompeu.

_"Meu... Meu eu-futuro está vendo isso! __Não há muito tempo para falar. Se houver alguma chance de Itália morrer, procure o 'diário'!"_

_"Em troca, você terá as memórias dele, assim como a minha vida! Volte sem falhar! Volte no tempo!"_

_"Salv... Itáli..."_

Em seguida, a imagem desapareceu.

Ninguém sabia o que dizer.

_ Er... _ Rússia sibilou _ Hm... Inglaterra? Você tava bem acabado. O que aconteceu?

Não houve resposta. Inglaterra estava perplexo demais.

_ Então essa mensagem é pro Inglaterra no futuro? _ América arriscou _ E ele disse alguma coisa sobre voltar no tempo ou algo assim, certo?

_ Também falou "encontrem o diário". _ Complementou Canadá.

Finalmente Inglaterra acordou, ainda que sua voz fosse quase inaudível:

_ Ele disse "meu futuro-eu"...? Estava falando de... Mim?

_ Mas Itália está vivo... _ Japão lembrou _ E "o diário"... Aquilo não foi específico, foi?

Ao mirar Inglaterra, América sentiu seu coração dar um inexplicável salto, mas balançou a cabeça freneticamente e passou a vasculhar dentro da caixa. Queria agir de modo racional e, para sua surpresa, havia algo la dentro.

_ Huh? Um relógio!

_ Não só isso... _ Ao seu lado, Rússia também se agachava para pegar algo _ Um carta... Mas não tem endereço.

_ Carta? _ Japão olhou para o papel e ao ver o destinatário, suspirou _ Sei... Vou entregar a ele mais tarde _ Falou guardando o papel no bolso. _ Bem... É só uma sugestão, mas... E se quebrássemos o relógio?

_ Que? _ América protestou. _ Por que?

_ Tenho um pressentimento de que isso esconde alguma coisa haver com a mensagem que Inglaterra nos deu. Além disso, sempre que quebramos um relógio, eu posso ter uma idéia do que vai acontecer... E ainda temos que consertar o tempo.

_ M... Mas... Eu não...

Era impossível explicar. América ainda não se recuperara da última vez que quebrou o relógio e, ao mesmo tempo, seu orgulho o impedia de confessar. Mesmo porque Inglaterra certamente lhe lançaria um "eu não disse?" nada acolhedor. Sem querer, percebeu Inglaterra fitando-o de relance e ligeiramente preocupado, mas o europeu virou o rosto nervosamente.

_ Está tudo bem. Eu vou quebrar esse relógio.

E, com mágica, o destruiu.

Japão sentiu o ar faltar e a visão novamente ser envolvida por uma núvem negra.

* * *

_Quando abriu novamente os olhos, o asiático se viu dentro da sala a qual o monstro anormalmente grande atacara Itália anteriormente. Estava invisível e no cenário de batalha haviam sete pessoas feridas pelo oponente. __Dessa vez a cena era bem pior. __A criatura pretendera atacar Prussia, cuja perna direita estava quebradas, e Inglaterra tentou socorrê-lo. Todavia, __América foi mais rápido e atirou no inimigo, sem conseguir ferí-lo tanto. O resultado disso foi um herói g__ravemente ferido, e antes que Alemanha, Japão e França, todos seriamente lesionados, pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, Itália se levantou e fechou os punhos._

__ É A MIM QUE VOCÊ QUER! _ Gritou._

_O monstro olhou para Veneziano e avançou nele._

__ Shit! _ Inglaterra fez força pra se levantar _ Corra, Itália!_

__ Não... Se eu me mover... América vai..._

_Alemanha correu para protegê-lo, mas o monstro foi mais rápido e atravessou o coração de Veneziano, que vomitou uma grande quantidade de sangue subitamente. _

__ ITÁLIA! _ Alemanha gritou._

_O Japão que testemunhava a lembrança abriu a boca e engoliu ar horrorizado. Não foi o único. Foi de repente que o América de seu tempo surgiu ao seu lado, também invisível perante os demais, e, ao se ver diante daquele cenário, segurou a própria cabeça aflito._

_"Não! Não de novo!" Aquele América contraía os punhos e apertava os olhos e os dentes, como se travasse uma luta interior. "Pare, por favor! Dessa vez é Itália!"_

__ América?_

__ Japão? Você também está aqui?_

_Enquanto isso, Itália caía sobre os próprio joelhos e depois no chão, deixando um lago de sangue se formar ao redor de seu corpo. Apesar disso, sorria. Um sorriso sem vontade, sem brilho, sem vida..._

__ Eu... Consegui... _ Murmurou rouco enquanto o monstro desaparecia lentamente _ ... Protegi todos... Fiz sem erros... _

_Alemanha caiu de joelhos perto do corpo de Itália e o acolheu. _

__ Idiota! Por que fez isso? Itália!_

__ Vocês... Não sabem, mas ... Essa é a segunda vez que viemos pra ca... A primeira vez, eu não fui útil ... E todos... _ Itália fez uma pausa e desfez o sorriso. Recordar as mortes de cada um era realmente doloroso _ Eu poderia finalmente ter vocês de volta... Graças a Deus... Mas me desculpe ... Agora é minha vez de ir..._

__ Pare de brincadeiras! Segunda vez... Do que está falando?_

__ Eu... Voltei... No tempo..._

_América e Japão, invisíveis, arregalaram os olhos. Tempo! Itália voltou no tempo! Então todas aquelas lembranças "falsas" eram reais._

__ Eu consegui escapar daqui. _ Itália confessava _ Mas eu fui único... Eu não queria isso... Então tive que libertar... Vocês..._

__ I... Idiota... _ França protestou _ Você tinha que sair conosco, não nos libertar!_

_Japão tentava conter a hemorragia, amarrando fortemente as bandagens em Itália, mas Veneziano não dava importância. Sentia a vida ir aos poucos._

__ Aguente firme, Itália! _ O asiático pedia com aflição._

__ Hei, Alemanha..._

__ E... Espere! Não se esforce! _ Pediu Alemanha com a voz sufocada pelo desespero _ Já sei! Vou fazer um lugar pra você! O melhor lugar pra você descansar! Aguente um pouco!_

__ Sério? _ Sorriu sem forças _ Então, você vai fazer muita camas ... Onde todos possam descansar... E eu vou dormir... Entre você e ... Japão..._

__ Sim..._

__ E uma mesa beeem grande... E... Um lugar onde todos possam cozinhar..._

__ Definitivamente!_

__ Ale... Manha..._

__ Sim? _

__ Eu... _ Itália fechou novamente os olhos e aninhou-se no loiro _ Eu queria escapar com vocês..._

_Sua voz foi sumindo, até um de seus braços ser esquecido ao lado do corpo. Japão foi o primeiro a arregalar os olhos e parou de fazer os curativos. Itália estava morto. _

__ Itália?_ Alemanha sentiu o corpo do amigo perder gradativamente o calor _ ...! Itália! ITÁLIA! _ Sacodia-o como se aquilo fosse revivê-lo _ ITÁLIA! ACORDE, ITÁLIA!_

__ Não... _ Inglaterra murmurou perplexo._

__ ITÁLIA! PARE DE BRINCADEIRAS! VOCÊ PODE ABRIR OS OLHOS! ITÁLIA! ITÁLIAAAAA!_

__ Alemanha está... _ América sentia o coração bater mais rápido, talvez por se imaginar na situação de Alemanha._

_Já Prússia, mesmo com uma das pernas quebradas, tentava acalmar o irmão, cujas lágrimas de fúria estavam tão intensas quanto os gritos:_

__ Acalme-se, West! Arg! __França, me ajude aqui!_

__ Itália está... _ França sibilava enquanto agarrava um dos braços de Alemanha, ainda que não fizesse força alguma _ Não... Impossível... Por que?_

_Inglaterra passou a mão pelo cabelo e olhou para o chão transtornado. Itália morrera? Essa perda deprimiu França e desestabilizou Alemanha, que até então nunca havia perdido o controle. O germânico gritava o nome do amigo e chegava a pressionar o cadáver com mais força, como se aquilo fosse acordá-lo. Provavelmente Prússia também estava sofrendo, mas estava ocupado demais tentando conter o irmão. _

_Mais alguém? Sim, Japão. Inglaterra olhou para o asiático, que estava de pé, parado e com os olhos bem abertos enquanto as lágrimas escorregavam involuntariamente._

__ Essa não..._

_Japão assustou-se quando Inglaterra pressionou seu ombro esquerdo. Quieto, olhou para ele como se não o reconhecesse, apenas esperando uma resposta._

__ Japão, vamos embora daqui. Isso não vai ser bom pra... Japão?_

__ ...Gomen... _ Murmurava com voz trêmula _ ...Faz tanto tempo desde que perdi um amigo que não sei... Como reagir..._

_Suas lágrimas foram ficando cada vez mais intensas até que tudo que lhe restou foi olhar para o chão e se afogar nos próprios soluços._

__ Eu sinto tristeza... E raiva... E impotência... E vazio... Eu não sei como deveria me sentir, mas não consigo parar de chorar..._

_Foi com ternura que Inglaterra lhe abraçou e lhe deixou molhar seu ombro com as lágrimas. Japão segurou-se no amigo e deixou-se levar pelos efeitos da dor. América aproximou-se deles e afagou os cabelos do asiático. Estava doendo em si ver Itália daquela maneira, mas certamente doía muito mais em Alemanha e Japão._

__ Japão, vamos... _ Estados Unidos falava pesaroso _ Se ficar aqui, só vai piorar._

__ ...Ta..._

_A imagem se desfez qual tinta de aquarela a ser dissolvida, e o cenário mudou novamente. Os viajantes do futuro sentiam-se fracos. Pelo visto o tempo que permaneciam vendo aquela lembrança lhes sugava as forças. O americano mirou o exausto amigo e descansou uma das mãos em seu ombro._

__ Está tudo bem, Japão? Se quiser, pode se apoiar em mim._

__ Não... Eu estou bem... E você? Apertou tanto sua mão que está sangrando._

__ É porque não quis quebrar o relógio... Não posso fazer nada aqui._

_América novamente contraiu o punho, só que sem a mesma força._

__ Que diabos! Alguma coisa sempre... Sempre... Acontece..._

_O cenário de agora era o do corredor do lado de fora a da sala onde Itália acabara de morrer. O América do passado havia levado Japão dali, juntamente com Inglaterra. La fora, China, Canadá e Russia os esperavam._

__ Então? _ Canadá perguntou inseguro, olhando para os três._

__ Itália está..._

_Japão não conseguiu terminar de falar. Era como se o vazio dentro de si o sufocasse cada vez mais. Antes que China e Canadá pudessem falar qualquer coisa, América trouxe o amigo para aninhar-se em seu ombro e balançou a cabeça num silencioso pedido para que evitassem perguntas. Aquilo dizia tudo._

_De dentro do quarto, ainda se ouvia os gritos de Alemanha, juntamente com Prússia tentando acalmá-lo. Não se ouvia a voz de França, mas sabiam que ele também ajudava Prússia a controlar o europeu._

__ Se eu tivesse... _ China murmurava desolado _ Chegado aqui mais cedo..._

__ Não! _ América exclamou sentindo o peso da culpa enquanto afastava-se de Japão e se aproximava de China _ Fui eu que disse pra nos dividirmos!_

_Calaram-se. Não adiantava se culpar. Tudo já tinha acontecido. América respirou fundo e olhou para frente. Por coincidência seu olhar caiu em Canadá, o qual não carregava nos braços o seu urso, mas tão somente um livro de capa surrada._

__ O que é isso?_

__ Achei na biblioteca. Parece ser um... Diário..._

_Ao ouvir isso, o Japão do futuro arregalou os olhos de repente._

__ América! Aquele livro! Será que é o diário do qual Inglaterra falou?_

__ Parece um livro que Itália anda usando. Achei que era um bíblia, mas... É isso?_

_Rússia tomou sem grosseria o objeto das mãos de Canadá e abriu na primeira página:_

__ Achamos algo nesse livro. Vejam o usuário._

_Inglaterra pegou o livro oferecido pelo euroasiático e franziu o cenho ao ler o nome:_

__ Itália Veneziano? _ Concluiu folheando-o _ Não, isso não quer dizer que ele seja o dono do diário... É como se fosse uma... Inscrição pra um contrato. _ De repente parou em uma página específica _ Hn? Aqui diz..._

_De repente, o Japão do futuro sentiu uma força lhe sugar dali. Quando deu por si, América já havia desaparecido._

_"Não... Eu tenho que aguentar... Nem que seja por mais alguns segundos...!"_

_Mas logo foi tragado dali._

* * *

_ Japão? América? _ A voz era de Rússia.

Quando deu por si, Japão estava de volta ao presente. Novamente no porão, perto de Russia, Inglaterra, Canadá e América. Este último levemente atordoado.

_ V... Voltamos? _ Estados Unidos inquiria fracamente _ Oh... Se eu tivesse aguentado mais um pouco...

Antes que se desequilibrasse, Canadá apoiou o irmão.

_ Apenas se sentem um pouco, por favor... Vocês dois estão muito pálido.

América e Japão sentaram-se lado a lado e encostados na cela. O asiático passou a mão nos cabelos ainda aturdido.

_ Aquilo foi... A segunda vez...

_ Hn? _ Inglaterra os mirou confuso _ Do que está falando?

_ São somente hipóteses... Tudo o que eu vi... Foram experiências do passado... Ou futuro?

Futuro... Podia "prever" o futuro tão somente porque os eventos do passado estavam se repetindo, ainda que com algumas variações. Pelo que deu pra entender, da primeira vez que visitaram a mansão, todos morreram, exceto Itália, que voltou no tempo. Da segunda vez, Itália foi quem morreu...

_ Espere. _ América olhou para Japão _ Então em que rodada nós estamos? Quantas vezes nós... Perdemos nossos amigos?

Russia, Inglaterra e Canadá o fitaram surpresos.

_ Rodada...? _ Este último tentava formular a questão _ Como assim?

_ Você quer dizer... _ Russia arriscou _ Quantas vezes nós já estivemos aqui?

Japão fechou os olhos tão enfraquecido que quase deixou seu corpo tombar para o lado. Só não o fez porque Inglaterra agachou-se perto dele e sacudiu-lhe o ombro:

_ H... Hei! Você está bem? Que inferno vocês viram? Conseguem voltar mais uma vez?

América baixou a cabeça:

_ Você poderia... Fazer isso por mim? Eu não to legal também...

América ainda se recuperava dos efeitos da "viagem". Não foi mais doloroso que da última vez, exceto pelo fato de agora saber que nada do que viu era falso. Tudo realmente aconteceu.

Inglaterra massageou a própria nuca tenso com o estado de América e Japão.

_ _Sumimasen_... _ O asiático murmurou _ Mesmo sabendo que ele está bem... Quero ver Itália.

_ _Da_. _ Russia agachou-se perto dele _ Mas já que não se aguenta em pé, suba nas minhas costas. Melhor irmos embora.

Russia ficou de pé assim que o asiático subiu em suas costas, e sentiu os braços de um quase adormecido Japão contornarem seu pescoço. América se recompôs, com a ajuda de Canadá, e assim seguiram o caminho de volta. Inglaterra caminhava bem atrás, com os olhos fixos no chão.

Havia algo que lhe incomodava muito. Algo haver com o seu holograma.

O que ele fizera no passado para terminar _naquele _estado?

* * *

Quando voltaram ao esconderijo, Russia colocou Japão no chão e logo China veio ao encontro dos dois.

_ Ah, vocês voltaram! _ Veneziano abriu um sorriso e correu até os recém-chegados _ Ola, er... Japão!

_ Ainda bem... _ Japão sorriu _ Você parece melhor. Como está sua memória?

_ Bem... Desculpem-me pelo trabalho. Eu ainda não me lembro de tudo, mas ... As coisas estão se encaixando. Conversei muito com meu irmão, então estou lembrando de algumas coisas.

_ Que bom. _ Tirou a carta do bolso e a entregou para Itália _ Achamos isso no porão. Está endereçada a você.

_ A mim?

_ Eu não abri, mas... Leia em voz alta, _onegai_.

Inseguro, Itália abriu o papel enquanto todos os outros se reuniam perto de si. De repente arregalou os olhos perplexo.

_ É a minha... Letra...

_ ...

_ Bem... Está escrito... "_Para mim mesmo, que vive em algum ponto no tempo e que não está sozinho"_

**_Mais uma vez, cometi alguns erros e tive alguns progressos. Mas __finalmente comecei a aprender, ainda que lentamente a__ acreditar nos meus amigos._**

**_Eu vivia com medo que todos me culpassem por trazê-los pra ca. Pensei que iam me odia ou ficarem com raiva de mim, e me abandonarem, mas__ depois eles me disseram que eu estava errado_**

**_Eles ficaram bravos comigo. _**

**_Doeu muito. _**

**_Não que eles fossem me bater, mas doeu mesmo._**

**_Finalmente descobri, mas sei que essa memória não ficará comigo quando eu viajar mais uma vez no tempo. Infelizmente, vou perder a minha vida novamente._**

**_É por isso que eu estou escrevendo essa carta. _**

**_Por favor, agradeça ao Inglaterra._**

**_E diga a todos a verdade. Tenho certeza que vão ficar loucos, mas não é que eles odeiem você._**

**_Por que você não confiou em seus amigos mais cedo? Quem são os seus amigos?_**

**_Isso foi o que me disseram, e é isso que eles vão lhe dizer também._**

**_Eu tenho certeza que vai chorar. Então, quando isso acontecer..._**

As últimas palavras, Itália leu em silêncio enquanto se emocionava. Uma longa pausa foi suficiente para o encadeamento de idéias. Aquela era a verdade. Não era a primeira vez que estavam ali e Itália estava fraco de tanto tentar.

_ Itália. _ Japão o chamou.

_ Hn?

Para a surpresa dos demais, Japão sorria com carinho:

_ Estou pensando no que vamos fazer. Hm... O que você quer fazer?

_ Er... Investigar algum lugar ou...

_ Não, não. Quero dizer quando sairmos daqui. Falei com a Rússia sobre uma festa na minha casa ou algo parecido.

Todos o miraram impressionados.

_ Na sua casa! _ Itália sorriu esperançoso _ Seria muito divertido!

_ Pois é. Eu vou ter que trabalhar até a noite, então acho que vamos ter que dormir na minha casa também. _ Falou olhando para um surpreso Russia por cima do ombro, antes de voltar sua atenção para o amigo _ Tenho uma horta. Poderia começar a trabalhar mais cedo que o habitual no dia seguinte pra pegar alguns vegetais.

_ Hei, que boa idéia! _ América aproximou-se instantaneamente eufórico _ Vou tentar acordar mais cedo pra lhe ajudar também!

_ Obrigado. Quando voltarmos do jardim, tomaremos o café da manhã.

O restante trocou olhares confusos, exceto China, que sorriu radiante e fechou os punhos com empolgação:

_ Eu tenho uma idéia melhor. América pode acordar os que estão dormindo!

_ Sim _ Japão mirou o irmão _ E então... Poderíamos todos ir a algum lugar.

_ Beleza! _ Foi a vez de Prussia se deixar contagiar _ Vamos ao parque de diversões ou algo do tipo, que tal?

_ Bem, eu acho que posso deixar de enfrentar todo mundo nessa ocasião. _ França acabou piscando e jogando beijos.

_ Também podemos ir às compras. _ Japão continuou.

Inglaterra sorriu e cruzou os braços:

_ Vou aproveitar e dar uma olhada nas roupas.

_ Eu quero alguma roupa para vestir enquanto estiver na casa do Japão. _ Russia sorriu feito uma criança _ Como se chama mesmo? Ah! Yukata! Vamos todos comprar um!

_ Sim. Mal posso esperar _ Japão prosseguiu _ Quando voltarmos pra casa, faremos um banquete.

_ Que legal! _ Canadá se curvou na direção do asiático, quase deixando seu mascote escorregar de suas mãos _ Uma banquete com os pratos de cada um! Vamos ver, o que posso fazer...?

_ Hm... _ Itália pensava sonhador _ Eu farei pasta! E pizza!

_ Vou contribuir com a cerveja _ Informou Alemanha _ E salsishas

_ Ei, vamos dormir juntos! _ Espanha ergueu o braço animado! _ O que acha, Japão?

_ Claro. Então eu vou colocar para fora os futons do outro quarto. Vocês podem dormir quando quiserem.

_ Parece interessante _ Dessa vez o sorriso de Russia veio acompanhado de uma adorável coloração rosada em suas bochechas _ Hmm... O que devemos levar como contrinuição? Talvez a gente devesse mandar com antecedência. Certo, Veneziano?

_ Sim! Vamos levar os melhores ingredientes! Vários deles!

_ Deixem a cerveja por minha conta. _ Alemanha ratificou.

Japão pontuou a colocação do amigo com uma curta gargalhada:

_ Certo! Isso será divertido! Muito divertido! Sabe por que, Itália?

_ Huh?

_ Porque todos nós vamos escapar. Não vamos perder _uma única_ pessoa.

O sorriso de Itália deu lugar à reflexão ao processar as palavras do amigo.

**_Eu tenho certeza que vai chorar. Então quando isso acontecer..._**

**_...Olhe ao redor_**

Olhou em volta, já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e analisou um por um, esperançoso, prontos para se ajudarem e festejarem na casa de Japão, vestindo yukatas e dormindo em fuutons quando tudo acabasse. Ajudariam Japão na horta, fariam o café da manhã, sairiam para as compras e fariam um baquete. Sim... Seria muito divertido...

No final das contas eram todos nações. Sem batalhas, sem conflitos...

_"Eu... Tenho muitos amigos..."_ concluiu em pensamento _"Que estavam comigo esse tempo todo..."_

**Continua **

* * *

Vixi! Ta imenso! Não foi a toa que demorou pra ser postado. E olha que esse ainda não é todo o hetaoni 10. O comecinho ficou la no final do cap.9 e o finzinho vai pro cap.11. Queria cortar antes, mas achei tããããão legal imaginar a festa na casa do Japão!

E falando em fic de Hetaoni, digitem hetaoni no f.f-net. É muito legal, pq aparece diferentes maneiras de se escrever a história. Alguns até fazem histórias a parte, como relatar os sentimentos de Itália ou então uma espécie de continuação, em que os protagonistas já saíram da casa, mas outros países entraram la. E aí começa tudo de novo. ^^' Eu queria ler bem mais dessas histórias, principalmente a da festa! Hehehe!

**ATENÇÃO! SOTEAG ESTÁ POSTANDO AS LEGENDAS EM PORTUGUÊS NO YOUTUBE! **

**Para acharem o jogo, vão na conta de SoteAG no youtube. Ela é a tradutora do japonês para o inglês e adivinhem só, ela é brasileira! XD**

**Assistam ao jogo que é muito firme!**

**Akemichan015** - Viu a notícia, né? ^^ Hehe! Hetaoni em português, moça! É, a lembrança do Itália acerca da morte deles é emocionante. Até eu senti vontade de chorar. O peso em cima dele era muitogrande mesmo. Mas agora ele não está mais bom, né? ^^ Obrigada pelos comentários e divirta-se acompanhando o jogo em português. Tenho certeza que vai gostar! Abraços!

**Karen** - Que bom que está gostando! Continuação a demora ^^

**Holly Everitt** - Que honra! Obrigada! ^^ É verdade. Por isso quis fazer uma fic. Toda vez que assistia ao jogo, ficava imaginando as cenas descritas. Que bom que está gostando, mesmo sendo em português (se eu dominasse os idiomas, eu postaria em espanhol ou inglês).

**Megumi-chan-95** - Apaixonou-sepor HetaOni também? Bem vinda ao grupo! E agora que SoteAG passou a traduzir o jogo em português ficou melhor ainda! Own... E obrigada ^^ Só lamento pela demora. Esse nos deu trabalho no quesito tirar a história do modo RPG (lê-se "a parte em que Japão e América vêem Itália sendo atacado"), mas ca estamos firmes e fortes! :D Ah, e... Er... Hetaoni ainda não acabou. Eu sei, isso é muito tenso. To rezando pra que a autora não entre em hiatus.

**Gemini Artemis** - Claaaro que vamos continuar, moça ^^ Só estivemos um pouco ocupadas e dá um pouco de trabalho tirar do modo RPG. Obrigada por traduzir o jogo pro português! Hetaoni TEM que dominar o Brasil! *-* Ah, fui no seu journal e vi uma coisa... A autora ta em hiatus? Oo Espero que não.


	11. A aliança

**Cap. 11**

**A aliança**

"Itália?"

Itália voltou à realidade quando as orbes de Japão se encontraram com as suas.

_ O que está olhando? Ainda se sente mal?

De repente o celular de Espanha tocou, tão subitamente que todos pularam para trás assustados.

_ Aaaah! Essa não! _ Espanha mirava o aparelho desesperado e segurava Romano pelos ombros_ E agora, Romano? O que vamos fazer?

_ D... Do que você está falando?

_ Esqueci de ligar pro Áustria e os outros quando achamos o Ita!

_ ...

_ Peraí, o que? _ França inquiriu tão abismado quanto os outros _ Áustria está vindo? Espere... "Outros"?

_ Sim. Quase todos os que foram pro encontro mundial. _ Respondeu Romano.

_ Isso mesmo. Sabem como é, eles acabaram dando um apoio. Romano estava desesperado tentando salvar Itália. Eu nunca o vi sendo tão honesto...

_ Cale a boca, idiota! Ora, o que há de errado em engolir meu orgulho pra salvar meu irmão?

_ É, tem razão! _ Prússia deu um soco no ar de acordo.

Já Veneziano simplesmente sorriu:

_ Romano... Obrigado.

_ Hnf. Só quero que você volte. Não quero passar por isso novamente.

O aparelho insistia em tocar para um Espanha que tratava de prepara todas as suas células nervosas para uma verdadeira bronca. E Rússia, no àpice de sua solidariedade, lembrou:

_ Nossos celulares funcionam um pouco desde que o tempo se ajeitou. Que tal colocar no viva-voz, _da_?

_ Isso mesmo-aru! _ China lhe lançou um sorriso travesso _ Tenho certeza que vamos poder ouvir a voz furiosa dele daqui!

_ Beleza! _ América juntava-se aos dois _ Vamos ver Espanha levar uma bronca!

_ Oh, Deus! Romano, você não pode atender no meu lugar?

Romano cruzou os braços e falou simplesmente:

_ Atenda logo isso.

_ Ah...Ta bom... _ Espanha atendeu _ A... Alô?

_ _Oi_ _ A elegante voz de Áustria foi ouvida.

_ Quanto tempo, heim?

_ _Sim. __Muito tempo._

_ Como você está?

_ _Bem, obrigado._

_ Er... Bem, eu sinto muito. Realmente esqueci de ligar pra você... Eu estava com Romano e...

_ _Sim, sim_ _ De repente a voz de Áustria foi ganhando um tom severo e irônico _ _Há um monte de coisas que eu quero dizer, ou melhor, muito mais que um monte de coisas_. _ E foi se agravando cada vez mais _ A_té Romano ligar para nós, estávamos preocupados!_ _ Explodiu de vez _ _Seu imbecil!_

Prússia ria em silêncio.

_ Roma...? _ Espanha virava-se para o mais novo, que continuava de braços cruzados e rosto virado.

_ Idiota...

_ _Itália, você pode me ouvir? _

_ Ahn...? _ inquiriu Veneziano _ Sim.

_ _Então procure olhar pela janela_.

_ Ah... Certo.

_ Espere! Não vá sozinho! _ Canadá se adiantou _ Vamos todos juntos!

Antes que Itália fosse até a escada, Inglaterra segurou-lhe o pulso, detendo-o.

_ Huh?

_ Espere, não vá na frente. Você é um alvo, não? Fique atrás de mim. _ Ordenou o europeu descendo as escadas primeiro.

América rapidamente os acompanhou, sendo seguido de Alemanha e dos demais.

_ Vamos logo ou ele não vai parar de reclamar. _ Prússia satirizava descendo as escadas do esconderijo _ Se bem que eu acho que ele não vai conseguir nos ver com as grades.

Ao descerem do abrigo e, consequentemente, caminharem para fora daquele quarto, Inglaterra passou a vista por todo corredor enquanto Japão e Alemanha pareciam mais uma espécie de guarda-costas de Itália.

França passou por todos e olhou pela janela. Acabou cobrindo um risinho com uma das mãos ao fazer isso:

_ Não acredito...

_ Huh? _ Itália se aproximou _ O que você está olhando, França?

Prussia se posicionou ao lado de França e Itália fez mensão de imitar o gesto, mas a voz de Áustria no celuçar o induziu a ficar onde estava.

_ _Itália, ouvi dizer que você tomou medidas drásticas. Não foi muito louvável, foi?_

_ Ahn! Eu sinto muito... Eu... Eu só...

__ Você não é só um idiota! Você é um idiota completo! Tem alguma idéia do quão preocupado estava Romano?_

_ Hei! Pode parar! _ Alemanha censurou.

_ Nããão! _ Prússia gritou animadamente enquanto olhava pela janela _ Continue falando, Áustria! Hei, Itália, olhe a janela!

Itália suspirou e se aproximou do vidro, sem imaginar o que poderia haver de tão interessante.

De repente seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver vários pontinhos no terreno ao redor da casa. Áustria. E não só ele. Hungria, Suíça, Lituânia, Polônia e muitos outros.

_ Oh!

Para o seu espanto, havia várias nações perambulando ao redor da mansão.

_ _Itália, eu não aprovo sua idéia de tentar resolve__r tudo sozinho. Mesmo assim... Você deu o seu melhor. __Estamos todos aqui para ajudá-lo, só que, infelizmente, não conseguimos encontrar uma maneira de entrar. Vamos fazer o possível aqui fora, mesmo que isso seja frustrante._

Inglaterra erguia as sobrancelhas impressionado:

_ Aqueles ali são os nórdicos! E aquelas são...!

Russia perdeu a cor:

_ Ucrânia... E até Bielorrússia!

_ Extraordinário! Realmente temos que sair daqui juntos.

_ Eu... _ Itália sibilava admirado _ Não estou sozinho...

_ _Isso mesmo, Itália. Amplie seus horizontes. Além disso, você tem que voltar pra casa logo. Os bolos estão ficando frios. _ _Veneziano riu ao ouvir aquilo _ _Vocês tem que sair sãos e salvos. Também estamos fazendo tudo o que podemos aqui. Hm... Só é um pouco estranho. Estamos todos concordando muito um com o outro._

_ É um sinal de união-aru! _ China, que até então estava apoiado no vidro da janela, olhou para o celular por cima do ombro.

_ Haha! É verdade! _ América ria abertamente _ Nunca fizemos alguma coisa juntos numa reunião e agora nós começamos a trabalhar em equipe!

_ Lógico! _ Espanha apoiava-se em sua foice com um grande lenço vermelho amarrado _ Dessa vez temos que lutar, e não se dar bem... Afinal somos todos nações.

Itália assistia ao cenário ainda atônito. Aquele era o momento. Deveria tentar outra vez. A carta que seu auto-passado escreveu pedia para que ele contasse a verdade. Deveria obedecer a vontade de seu próprio eu, não?

Ainda não estava com todas as lembranças, mas já estava em condições de tirar muitas dúvidas.

_ Desculpem-me por fazê-los esperar.

_ Hn? _ Japão o mirou _ Itália?

_ Eu vou contar tudo. Pelo menos tudo o que eu conseguir me lembrar.

_ Sério? _ Prússia tomou o celular de Espanha _ É isso aí, pianista! Você ouviu. Vamos fazer umas perguntas pro Itália!

_ _Entendo. Também temos que ir por enquanto. Se acontecer alguma coisa, me liguem._

_ Pode deixar. Tome cuidado. _ Desligou o celular.

Quando Veneziano menos esperou, todos os outros haviam se voltado para ele, transformando-o no centro das atenções... Literalmente.

_ Bem... Agora... Er... O que querem ouvir?

Japão moveu levemente a cabeça, um pouco desconsertado:

_ Não é a primeira vez que viemos pra cá, certo?

Um silêncio momentâneo se instalou no recinto. Itália respirou fundo... E de novo, e de novo.

_ Isso mesmo... _ Respondeu num sussurro quase inaudível _ Já passamos por isso várias vezes, desde o encontro mundial. Querem saber como isso começou? _ Seu semblante ganhou os traços de melancolia que, na opinião de todos, não ficavam bem nele _ Antes do encontro eu fugi do treino do Alemanha e fui dar uma volta na cidade... Foi quando ouvi os rumores sobre essa casa... Achei que seria interessante se viéssemos dar uma olhada e contei pro América.

_ É, nenhuma diferença até agora. _ Interveio Estados Unidos.

_ Na verdade tem sim. Da primeira vez eu vim com todos vocês... Exceto Romano e Espanha, claro. Achei que seria engraçado...

Itália tentou rir, mas não conseguiu. Era difícil ignorar aquele nó que se formava em sua garganta à medida que as lembranças se desenhavam.

_ Nós entramos... Mas... Como vocês sabem, tinha um monstro aqui dentro. Ele nos atacou e acabamos corremos em direções diferentes. Eu me perdi de todo mundo. Fiquei tão assustado que não fiz idéia do que tinha acontecido. Só queria achar alguém o mais rápido possível.

O silêncio momentâneo não foi cortado por ninguém senão pelo próprio narrador com a voz fraca e trêmula.

_ Depois de andar bastante eu encontrei Japão. Fiquei realmente feliz, mas... Ele tinha acabado de ser atingido pelo inimigo. E então... Ele acabou... Bem... _ Respirou fundo sem querer concluir _ É estranho porque eu cheguei a esquecer completamente que Japão tinha aparecido. Só sentia um vazio... Como se algo tivesse sido apagado.

Os olhares de Itália e Japão se cruzaram de um modo indefinido. De um lado, era como se Veneziano pedisse silenciosas desculpas, de outro, Japão procurava um meio de confortar o amigo, embora lhe faltassem palavras. Não gostava de ver Itália assim.

_ Enquanto eu procurava descobrir o que havia de errado com minha memória... _ O europeu continuou _ China, Russia, França, América, Canadá e Inglaterra foram mortos um por um... No final eu finalmente pude ser capaz de escapar... Só que Alemanha e Prussia tinham morrido. Eu fui o único que sobreviveu.

_ Você ficou... Sozinho... _ França concluiu.

_ Sim... Era pra eu ir embora, mas estava desnorteado. Fiquei vagando pela casa, e antes que eu percebesse, estava na biblioteca. Foi quando eu encontrei isso_ Mostrou o diário que, até então, escondia dentro de seu casaco.

China ergueu uma das sobrancelhas:

_ Essa é a bíblia que você vem carregando o tempo todo, não é?

_ Parece uma bíblia, mas é uma espécie de diário. Quando abri, tinha o nome de seu proprietário anterior escrito.

Japão pegou o diário e leu o nome apontado pelo amigo:

_ "Ryuuzu no Ko".

_ Todos morreram diante dos meus olhos. Eu realmente não estava mais pensando direito... Bem... É aí que as minhas memórias ficam um pouco confusas... Eu só sei que ía jogar esse livro fora, mas o monstro me achou e acabei saindo correndo, levando-o comigo.

_**"E no fim... Eu acabei saindo da casa"**_

* * *

_Estava chovendo naquela hora. Quando Itália deu por si, já havia destrancado a porta da frente e sentia a água molhar-lhe os cabelos e a roupa. Assustou-se ao perceber as gotas geladas em sua pele. Girou as palmas para cima, testemunhando a água se acumular nelas, e olhou para o céu num desespero insano que insistia em se parecer com a alegria. _

_Algo estava errado. _

__ Eu saí... _ Balbuciava nervosamente sem saber se seu rosto era molhado pela chuva ou pelo resto do pranto _ Eu fui o único que sobreviveu... O único que saiu..._

_Tentava rir. Tentava desesperadamente rir, mas era inútil. Como se seu corpo sofresse os efeitos de uma ressaca, olhou para frente e caminhou até a saída de uma forma débil. Não andava em linha reta, tampouco com postura ereta. Além disso, bastaram algumas passadas para que seus pés se negassem a continuar._

_Estava vazio. Ou queria estar._

__ Eu não devia ir embora... _ Sussurrou e olhou para a casa por cima do ombro _ Por que? Isso não faz o menor sentido. _ A fúria lhe encheu o peito _ Eu fui o único que sobrou! Por que? POR QUE?_

_As últimas palavras foram dita em plenos pulmões e quando Itália menos percebeu, estava quase arrancando os próprios cabelos e prestes a se prostar de joelhos no chão. Todavia, um estrondo o tirou de seus próprio pensamentos e quando Veneziano deu por si, a criatura também havia saído da casa._

_Sem pensar em mais nada, correu como nunca, sabendo que o inimigo estava prestes a alcançá-lo. Aquele monstro não conseguiria, Itália sabia que sempre fora expert em fugas._

_Fugas..._

_Fugiria novamente...?_

_Mal atravessou o portão quando girou sobre os calcanhares e gritou ao oponente:_

__ PAAAARE!_

_E para a sua surpresa a criatura parou._

__ Eu venci, certo? _ Itália falava desafiador _ Você não pode me pegar! Você perdeu! Quando eu for embora de vez, você perderá! Não há nada que você possa fazer nessa distância!_

_Viu os olhos negros da criatura se contraírem numa raiva latente, porem isso não o intimidou._

__ Quando eu sair daqui, esse lugar não será como antes! Como nação, eu irei destruir isso aqui! _ Debochou _ Está frustrado, não? No final das contas o último trunfo é meu. Ha! Você perdeu pra um cara que tudo o que tem são pés rápidos._

_Podia provocar aquele ser por horas e de diversas formas. De algum modo aquilo era estranhamente prazeroso. Na impossibilidade de golpeá-lo, a humilhação parecia a alternativa mais eficaz à solidão._

_Mas havia coisas mais importantes a fazer._

__ Volte._

_Pediu, e por um momento a criatura pareceu não entender._

__ Leve-nos de volta! Você pode fazer isso distorcendo o tempo e o espaço, não? _ Cerrou os dentes e os punhos _ Se você fizer isso, por que não me pega primeiro? Eu deixarei você me pegar!_

_Um trovoada cortou o vento e a chuva se intensificou._

__ LEVE-NOS DE VOLTA!_

* * *

Itália sacudiu a cabeça ao lembrar-se.

_ Quando dei por mim, havia voltado ao encontro mundial. O diário estava na minha mão... E sabia que tinha voltado no tempo. A prova de que eu virei Ryuuzu é que o antigo dono escreveu no diário que era o único que poderia voltar no tempo.

_ Então o pacto era de que você voltasse para que ele pudesse devorá-lo. _ Alemanha concluiu.

_ Na verdade... Da segunda vez eu não quis vir pra ca. Tentei parar América, mas já era tarde demais, vocês já tinham vindo... No final das contas, não importava quantas vezes eu voltasse no tempo, eu nunca conseguia voltar para antes d'eu contar para América sobre essa casa. Nós sempre acabávamos vindo pra ca, mesmo em grupos diferentes. Sempre.

_ Isso explica aquelas lembranças falsas _ China concluiu cruzando os braços _ Viemos pra cá em diferentes grupos.

_ Sim. _ Itália encolheu os ombros e confessou _ Na segunda vez, eu não pude salvar Inglaterra, China ou América e sobrevivi novamente.

Japão e Estados Unidos arregalaram os olhos nessa hora.

_ Então, mais uma vez...

_ Epa! Pera, pera um pouco! _ As mãos de América estavam com a palma virada para a frente e sacodiam de forma frenética _ Na segunda vez que voltamos no tempo... Er... Eu sobrevivi, certo?

_ Heim? _ Itália abriu a boca surpreso.

_ Foi o que eu disse. Na verdade, você foi o único que morreu na sala em frente da sala da lareira.

_ Eu? Mas... É impossível!

A interrogação que enchia os ares era quase palpável, e Alemanha estava bem desconfortável com aquela revelação. Foi então que Inglaterra uniu as sobrancelhas e se segurou para não coçar a cabeça:

_ Será que você não está confuso com tantas voltas no tempo?

_ A segunda vez não foi igual a primeira... _ Itália tentava raciocinar _ Mas... Eu ainda me lembro perfeitamente. _ Apesar da afirmativa, sua cara deixava estampada a dúvida _ Quer dizer, se eu morri, quem voltou no tempo? Eu sou o único que pode fazer isso... Eu acho.

_ Mas América e eu vimos quando quebramos o relógio _ Japão informou _ É difícil pra mim dizer isso, mas... Tenho certeza que apenas você morreu da segunda vez.

_ Foi? Mas... Em outras épocas eu cheguei a contar tudo pra vocês como eu fiz agora, mas na segunda vez... Hm... Onde estava esse relógio?

_ Lembra-se daquela caixa que ninguém conseguia abrir? _ América perguntou _ Pois é, estava la dentro junto com a carta que você enviou pra si mesmo.

_ Então _tinha_ alguma coisa dentro da caixa?

Estava claro que Itália Veneziano não mentia. Seus olhos ambarinos sobressaltados e sua boca aberta mostravam isso. Não havia o que se discutir.

Inglaterra baixou a cabeça e fez a confissão baseada na desgostosa lembrança do que acabara de ver no porão. Aliais, cogitar a hipótese de que havia morrido várias vezes estava longe de ser agradável:

_ Tudo indica que fui eu que lacrei aquela caixa... Ou melhor, meu auto-passado lacrou.

Itália fechou a boca e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Logo sentiu Espanha descansar a mão em seu ombro:

_ Ita, talvez você ainda não tenha recuperado toda a sua memória e por isso está confuso.

_ Sim _ Canadá sorriu timidamente _ Não podemos esperar que você se lembre logo de tudo, mas já entendemos por onde a coisa vai. Morremos da primeira vez e você voltou no tempo. Aliais, você é o único que pode voltar no tempo até saírmos daqui sãos e salvos, certo?

Itália assentiu, porém Japão permanecia pensativo. Tinha certeza que vira uma época em que a Itália perdeu a vida... E se aquela lembrança foi real, quem retrocedeu ao passado?

_ Itália, como você voltou no tempo? _ O asiático inquiriu.

_ Huh? Ah... Bem... Tem um relógio grande nessa casa. Um bem grande mesmo. Tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é retardá-lo.

_ E isso fica em um lugar diferente a cada vez?

_ Isso. Da primeira vez ele veio até mim pra que eu pudesse escapar, mas sempre que algo acontecia, eu ia atrás dele e o encontrava em um lugar diferente. Infelizmente é a única forma de fugir.

_ Você quer dizer, de _todo mundo _fugir, certo? Incluindo você.

Itália perdeu a cor, e por alguns segundos não soube o que dizer. Já não sabia se queria ser devorado primeiro ou não, tampouco se valia a pena o que fazia. Chegou a se perguntar se aquelas dúvidas o fizeram não se esforçar o suficiente.

Eram questões bem complexas.

Então viu Japão se aproximar dele e segurar delicadamente seus pulsos, trazendo um cálido conforto.

_ Itália...

_ Hn...?

_ Você se lembra de quando eu perguntei se você estava machucado? _ O asiático o viu assentir _ Eu vou refazer minha pergunta.

_ T... Ta...

_ Itália... _ Japão sorriu _ Há algum lugar onde você quer estar?

A pergunta emocionou Veneziano, que, há tempos não pensava sobre isso. Até então agia quase mecanicamente, movido pelo pavor de ficar sozinho novamente.

_ Japão...

_ Por favor, responda-me.

O riso de Itália saiu soluçado, juntamente com uma nota de choro:

_ Todo esse tempo, eu queria estar com vocês... Tudo me machuca, mas não consegui parar de tentar salvá-los... E ainda não consegui encontrar uma maneira de fazer isso... _ Soltou um dos pulsos da mão de Japão e enxugou os olhos _ Na verdade, eu queria estar com vocês também. Eu queria fugir com todos.

_ Então faça isso, Itália.

Prussia fez uma careta:

_ Japão, você está fazendo Itália chorar!

_ Prussia, isso é uma conversa séria _ Alemanha o reprimiu.

_ Enfim! _ América encheu-se do proprio vigor _ Nós todos vamos viver e escapar juntos! Aquela foi literalmente a última vez que Itália teve que confiar no relógio, ok?

_ Sem objeções. _ O Reino Unido sorriu convito, apoiando uma das mãos na cintura.

Romano via o irmão recebendo um lenço de França, Alemanha censurando Prussia, Russia contemplando calmamente a janela (mais especificamente, suas irmãs), China encostado na parede e com os braços cruzados...

A situação parecia estar um pouco melhor do que antes, contudo algo ainda o enculcava. Muitas coisas não se encaixam e Romano não conseguia compreender todas as recordações que tinha.

_ Não pense muito nisso. _ Espanha o acalmou docemente, para a surpresa do mais novo _ Basta pensar que as manchas vermelhas em suas roupas eram só manchas de tomate. Não pode ter sido qualquer outra coisa.

Foi impossível evitar refletir sobre as palavras do auto-proclamado país de paixão. Romano o fitou por alguns segundos e desviou a visão para o lado contrário:

_ ...Certo. Depois eu pergunto pra ele. Por enquanto acho que é suficiente termos descoberto isso. Além disso, eles estão um pouco menos preocupados agora.

_ Bom garoto.

_ P... Pare de me tratar feito criança!

De repente os olhos de Japão focaram a esquerda do corredor, a tempo de ver a criatura deformada correr a passos pesados em direção ao grupo.

_ Parece que nosso debate acaba por aqui. Temos um visitante. _ Desembainhou a katana e se colocou em posição de guarda.

O espanto foi tanto que Espanha acabou soltando um berro enquanto abraçava Romano como um náufrago que se agarra a um pedaço de madeira.

_ AAAAAH! O QUE É AQUELA COISA?

_ PARE DE GRITAR NO MEU OUVIDO! _ Protestou Romano.

Outro monstro surgiu arrombando a porta detrás deles.

_ AAAAAAAAAH! TEM OUTRA ALI! OUTRA ALIIII!

_ Essa é uma reação natural, _mon ami_. _ França desembainhava a espada _ Acho que já passamos por isso tantas vezes que acamos nos acostumando.

_ Parem de enrolação e bora pra porrada! _ Prussia avançou em um deles.

Alemanha puxou Itália para trás de si enquanto Prussia e Japão partiram para atacar um dos inimigos com as respectivas lâminas. O outro monstro se ateve a perseguir Inglaterra, mas antes que pudesse desferir um violento golpe, França puxou a nação pelo braço e América correu para frente do monstro, pronto pra disparar todas as suas balas.

_Se_ houvesse munição em sua pistola.

_ Irc! Essa não!

Quando América olhou pra frente, a criatura já havia se aproximado e com apenas uma mão o prensou contra a parede, quase quebrando os tijolos.

_ ARH!

_ América! _ Canadá correu em socorro ao irmão.

_ FIQUE LONGE, CANADÁ!

A voz furiosa de América foi tão súbita que Canadá parou no meio do caminho atônito. Nesse momento, Inglaterra soltou-se de França e abriu seu grimório.

_ _Expecto Patronus_!

De dentro do artefato saiu um grifo prateado de energia pura, que colidiu com o inimigo e o afastou de América. Todavia aquilo não foi o suficiente para deter a criatura, que passou para o alvo mais próximo: Canadá. Tão rapidamente que o pacífico americano apenas não foi atingido porque França o empurrou pra trás e feriu a mão do oponente com a espada.

_ Protejam-se-aru! _ China chegou correndo e desferiu uma série de golpes no oponente.

Seguido dele, Russia desembainhou sua espada e acertou o ventre do monstro.

Enquanto isso, Japão fora arremessado contra a parede e pôde ter certeza que seu cérebro se revirou dentro da caixa craniana. O mesmo aconteceu com Prussia. Alemanha muniu-se do chicote iniciando sua série de torturas enquanto Espanha avançava com sua foice.

_ Veneziano, você está bem? _ Romano perguntava se colocando a frente do irmão.

_ Sim... Temos que ajudá-los.

_ Deixa comigo.

Romano tirou da mochila um rifle, e apontou-a para o monstro. Apenas esperou Espanha e Alemanha se afastarem para desferir boa parte de sua munição na coisa, tão bruscamente que assustou a todos.

Uma vez alvejado de tiros, um dos monstros desapareceu, seguido do outro.

Uma aparente vitória.

Espanha caiu sobre os joelhos aliviado.

_ Ótimo, já não é mais um. São dois! _ Prussia reclamava tirando a poeira da roupa _ Pelo menos os dois eram mais fracos do que aquele grandão que atacou Itália.

_ Então são três no mínimo. _ Concluiu França.

_ Droga.

_ Pelo visto já posso ao menos invocar meu espírito guardião._ Deduziu Inglaterra folheando o grimório _ Ainda que não faça muita coisa. _ Em seguida se virou para América _ E você, seu imprudente, tenha certeza de que está com balas suficientes antes de se meter na frente daquela coisa!

_ Hehe! Bem... Acho que posso voltar a usar aquele cano de ferro...

_ Não precisa. _ Alemanha falou, tirando a própria pistola do suporte e oferecendo-a para América _ Tome. Prefiro usar o chicote.

_ Ah. Valeu!

Prussia, por sua vez, tentava não passar o mesmo constrangimento do dia anterior. Isso porque, novamente, aquelas vozes gritavam em sua mente. "PARABÉNS! PARABÉNS!" Apertava os olhos atordoado, torcendo para que ninguém notasse. Não saberia explicar se houvesse qualquer pergunta.

_ Vamos voltar _ Japão sugeriu _ O dia foi longo.

* * *

Novamente seguros, ou era isso que achavam.

Todos estavam em volta da mesma mesa de madeira, como se a ocasião fosse um importante encontro de nações. Mas dessa vez nem Alemanha, nem Estados Unidos estavam numa das extremidades, prontos para conduzir a sessão. A verdade é que todos ali estavam bastantes cansados.

França e América sentaram-se um de cada lado de Inglaterra, e à direita de Estados Unidos estava o antigo bloco do eixo.

No outro lado, estavam sentados, respectivamente, Romano, Espanha, Prussia, China, Canadá e Russia.

Itália suspirou.

_ Sinto muito. Perdi a maioria das minhas lembranças.

_ Está tudo bem _ Falou o Reino Unido _ Deixe o resto conosco.

_ Hei... _ Rússia coçava o rosto sem jeito _ Vocês não se sentem um pouco estranho quando estão prestes a morrer?

_ Você quer saber se nos sentimos como os humanos? _ França inquiriu e deu de ombros _ Acho que é isso que somos neste lugar.

_ É verdade-aru _ China murmurou cabisbaixo _ Meu corpo não carrega minha nação... Ainda que eu não esteja diferente.

Itália olhou para Alemanha com certa melancolia.

_ Eu me pergunto se vou me esquecer de novo. Eu... Eu não quero me esquecer desse laço que formamos agora.

_ Itália...

_ É... _ Espanha suspirou _ Será que não há nada que possamos fazer aqui?

Houve um breve silêncio. Todos se puseram a pensar e América não foi uma exceção. Na verdade, uma idéia ainda sem forma brotava em sua cabeça. Incerta, mas com certeza seria brilhante. Claro! Deduziu inconscientemente, afinal todas as suas idéias são brilhantes! Assim que aquela tomasse forma, certamente seria genial. Ela amadureceu, e quando criou vida, os olhos de Estados Unidos brilharam.

De repente a nação bateu na mesa, inclinou-se pra frente e anunciou:

_ Já sei! Vamos formar uma aliança! _ Ganhou a atenção de todos _ Um testemunho desse nosso novo laço, sem qualquer relação com os Aliados, o Eixo ou até as nações neutras, mas a todos nós que estamos aqui!

Inglaterra franziu o cenho tentando extrair os pontos idiotas da idéia e, para a sua surpresa, não encontrou nenhum. Pelo contrário, a idéia era ótima. Estava prestes a fazer um comentário positivo, porém Prussia foi mais rápido.

_ Parece interessante. O incrível "eu" aprova!

_ Concordo com América _ Apesar de falar seriamente, Japão achava engraçado por ser a primeira vez que _realmente _concordava com Estados Unidos _ Será que já formamos uma aliança antes?

_ Não que eu saiba _ Romano respondeu pelo irmão _ Eu também aprovo.

_ Eu não aceito objeções, heim! _ América puxou uma folha de papel (até então dobrada em quatro partes) do bolso do casaco _ Depois de todo esse problema, devemos assinar um documento! _ vasculhava seus bolsos em busca de uma caneta, sem sucesso _ Err... _ viu Inglaterra lhe oferecer uma caneta _ Podemos simplesmente manter isso.

Alemanha assentiu:

_ Sim. Bem, primeiro de tudo ... Vamos ter que acreditar uns nos outros, ajudar uns aos outros, confiar uns nos outros! _ Ditava para o americano que escrevia rapidamente no papel _ Além disso, prometemos fugir todos juntos! _ Viu Itália corar nessa última parte _ Isso é tudo!

_ Beleza! Agora só precisamos assinar!

Antes que América assinasse o próprio nome, Russia o deteve:

_ Er... Acho que não podemos fazer isso.

_ Huh! _ China, bem como todos os demais, exclamaram perplexos _ Do que está falando-aru?

_ Foi mal. Lamento jogar um balde d'água em vocês, mas somos nações. Estamos fazendo uma aliança com muitas nações de uma forma arbitrária... Isso não é certo...

América viu sua brilhante idéia se desmaterializar e se perder no espaço.

_ Mas nossas assinaturas só vão valer dentro dessa casa, certo? _ Inglaterra tentou argumentar.

_ Bem, esse é o problema. Digo, não sabemos quem pode colocar as mãos nesse documento. Vamos deixá-lo nesse lugar estranho onde só Deus sabe quem pode vê-lo.

Definitivamente, Russia tinha razão e isso era lamentável.

_ Entendo... _ Alemanha suspirou _ Mesmo que sejamos humanos aqui dentro, nada muda o fato de sermos nações.

_ Então... _ Inquiriu Itália _ Não podemos formar uma aliança?

_ S... Sinto muito _ Russia se desculpou verdadeiramente _ Eu também queria fazer uma aliança se eu pudesse, mas temos que pensar nas nações que levamos nos ombros.

A decepção era tanta que América sentiu vontade de simplesmente quebrar a caneta no meio, mas lembrou-se a tempo de que o objeto pertencia a Inglaterra e, pelo peso, não era barata. Podia até mesmo ser uma daquelas relíquias que ele adora. As outras nações permaneceram caladas, inclusive Japão. O asiático dava voltas e voltas acerca do que ele julgava ser a primeira boa idéia que já ouvira partir de América. Não era possível que não pudesse ser aproveitada.

Ou quem sabe...

_ E se não formarmos uma aliança como nações, e sim como humanos? _ Arriscou, e quando todos os olhares se voltaram para ele, prosseguiu _ Vou explicar. Vamos assinar esse papel como humanos agora. Quer dizer... Nós podemos escolher nomes humanos para nós mesmos e então assinar.

_ Um nome humano ao invés de Romano? _ Romano raciocionou esperançoso acerca da sugestão _ Hm... Parece bom. O que você acha, Veneziano?

_ Apoiado! _ Itália sorriu abertamente _ Boa idéia! Se fizermos isso vamos poder formar uma aliança!

Contagiado pela solução, América rapidamente voltou a escrever na folha, agradecendo por não ter quebrado a caneta.

_ Legal! Eu começo! Hm... Vamos ver... Al... Er... Alfred F. Jones! _ Assinou de uma vez e passou para Canadá à sua frente.

_ Eu vou ser Matthew Williams.

_ Wang Yao. _ China, ao lado de Canadá, assinou e passou imediatamente para Prussia à sua direita.

_ Gostei! Eu serei Gilbert Beilschmidt! O que acham? Muito incrível, não?

França se levantou e se esticou o braço para pegar o papel, assinando-o com uma bela letra:

_ Então eu serei Francis Bonnefoy. _ E passou o papel para Russia, à sua frente.

_ Hm... Eu acho que vou me chamar Ivan Braginsky.

_ Minha vez! _ Espanha, quase na outra extremidade, pediu o papel _ Eu serei Antonio Hernández Carriedo... Epa. Acabou o espaço...

Inglaterra olhou para cima antes de pedir o papel:

_ Me dê isso aqui. Meu nome é Arthur Kirkland.

A folha passou pela frente de Japão e chegou até Alemanha:

_ Então... Eu serei... Ludwig. _ Assinou _ Isso é meio estranho.

_ Eu serei... Lovino Vargas? _ Romano foi o próximo a assinar, passando a folha para o irmão à sua frente.

_ Isso! E eu serei... Feliciano! Feliciano Vargas!

Itália do sul virou o rosto sem jeito com o fato do irmão ter feito questão de conservar seu sobrenome. O último a assinar foi Japão.

_ E sou... Honda Kiku.

**E assim, a aliança foi formada.**

_ Certo, todo mundo assinou! _ América anunciou ao pegar o papel _ Agora não tem mais volta, né, Kiku?

Todos olharam para Japão, que permaneceu quieto em seu canto. Somente quando percebeu o ambiente silencioso demais foi que notou ser o destinatário da pergunta de América:

_ Hn? É comigo? Oh. Er... Claro que é. Vamos ter que nos acostumar com isso, Arthur.

América sorriu um pouco sem jeito:

_ ...Não... Meu nome é Alfred... Arthur é o Inglaterra.

_ Ah. _Sumimasen_. Essa memória de hoje em dia...

_ Alemanha se chama Lutz? _ Itália perguntava _ Louis?

_ Lutz! _ Prússia começou a rir _ O som é completamente diferente, cara! Certo, Lutz?

_ Da pra parar de gracinhas? _ Alemanha reprovou-os.

Rússia riu de uma forma quase inocente:

_ Isso é bem estranho... Mas eu tenho certeza que esses nomes nunca mudarão, não importa o que aconteça.

_ É verdade _ Canadá sorriu _ Com isso, mesmo depois de sair desta casa, ainda podemos continuar ligados por essa aliança, como seres humanos...

A partir daí a mesa ganhou vários núcleos de conversa. China tentava ler o nome dos demais e os julgava estranhos, enquanto Espanha elogiava o belo nome escolhido por Romano, Inglaterra e França conversavam acerca das escolhas, e Prússia e Itália ainda zombavam do nome de Alemanha...

_ Tudo bem, vamos ficar quietos, por favor! _ Japão tentava estabelecer a "paz" na mesa _ Parem de usar os nomes dos outros para se divertirem. Olhando mais de perto o documento, percebemos...

Aos poucos as nações foram se calando, sobrando apenas a voz de Inglaterra emitindo uma frase que deveria ser ouvida apenas por França:

_ ...O que foi agora? Está tudo bem, não está? Seu nome humano é quase igual ao seu nome de nação.

_ Quieto, Alfred!

Todos abriram a boca surpresos com a censura de Japão, que sempre fora alguém recatado. Ou melhor, todos menos Inglaterra, cujo cenho franzido demonstrava o claro e notório aborrecimento. Não pela censura, mas por outro detalhe.

_ ...Eu sou Arthur...

Prússia caiu na gargalhada.

_ Já é a segunda vez que ele erra o nome! _ Gilbert se debruçava e batia sobre a mesa. _ Oh, céus! Meu estômago está doendo!

E para piorar, América ria descaradamente fazendo coro com Prússia. Ludwig tentava não perder a paciência.

_ Eu estou cercado de crianças.

_ Mas você sabe... _ Feliciano lançou um sorriso radiante a Alemanha.

_ Hn?

_ Faz tempo que não nos divertimos... Isso é divertido, não é, Louis?

Um rubor coloriu a face de Alemanha:

_ ... É sim. _ Respondeu.

De repente Prússia parou de rir. Do nada, seu coração começou a disparar e o ar faltar. Acabou gemendo e curvando a espinha sem querer.

_ Urg!

_ Prússia! _ Alemanha fez mensão de se levantar _ O que aconteceu?

_ Ar... Nada. Eu vou tomar um banho. Acho que estou um pouco cansado.

Reuniu forças para caminhar até o banheiro, e ao chegar la, entrou em uma das cabines e trancou a porta rapidamente.

Estava só. Menos mal.

_"Que diabos está acontecendo? Não é possível que meu coração esteja batendo tão rápido!"_ Encostava-se na parede tentando tomar ar _"Eu vou... Morrer?"_

Não queria morrer justamente naquela hora, quando todos estavam em perigo numa casa. Não queria partir sem ajudá-los em alguma coisa.

_"Ah! Foda-se! Claro que não posso morrer agora! Ainda tenho que proteger meu povo... E meu irmão!"_

De repente ouviu batidas do lado de fora.

_ Prússia! _ Era Japão chamando-o _ Prússia, volte! Os outros estão...

_ A...? O que houve?

_ Rápido, por favor! Eu não posso pará-los sozinho!

Preocupado, Prússia respirou fundo, ignorou a dor e saiu do banheiro.

**Continua**

* * *

Que fique bem claro que esse cap. so foi postado agora porque deu um tilte no f..f-net. -.- Maaaas, ca estamos nós! ^^

Kimonohi Tsuki - Veja o jogo. ^^ Garanto que vai gostar XD

Karen - Continuação postada!

Gemini Artemis - Isso é tão triste. Fico aguardando ansiosamente notícias da autora úù

Kyra Spring - Sua fic também é! Eu amei! *o* Se vc não for postar mais aqui no f.f-net, avisa quando postar no nyah! *-*

Akemichan015 - E aí, Akemi ^^b Hahauhauahuah! Pra situação piorar só mesmo uma refeição feia pelo Iggy XD


	12. Perto do fim

**Cap. 12**

**Perto do fim**

Quando Prussia saiu do banheiro, teve a sensação que não estava mais numa casa medonha, mas sim numa feira. As conversas paralelas se mesclavam a sons de protesto, ofensas, repressões e risadas que converteram o esconderijo numa verdadeira _zona_. À parte, Japão mirava tudo calado, lamentando intimamente a confusão que já havia se iniciado.

Primeiramente, Romano brigava com Itália, cujos dedos já estavam cravados na roupa de Alemanha.

_ Mas que droga! _ Protestava Lovino apontando para o irmão _ Por que tem que ser você? Por acaso está me zoando?

_ P... por isso eu estou dizendo que eu fico com Alemanha...!

_ Peraí! _ Alemanha tentava se soltar de Itália (em vão) _ Você não pode estar falando sério! Eu protesto!

Prussia assistia a tudo sem entender e ao se aproximar de Japão, o viu mirá-lo aflito:

_ Desculpe por lhe chamar de volta, mas eu não consigo detê-los sozinho...

Nesse meio tempo era possível ver França com o mais cínico dos sorrisos perto de Romano:

_ Eu só quero dizer que estou to-tal-men-te aberto! Eu adoraria dar umas calorosas boas vindas a Itália... Fisicamente falando, claro.

_ Ahn? _ Prussia franziu o cenho ainda sem entender _ Japão, o que está acontecendo?

Enquanto isso Inglaterra apontava irado para América, o qual balançava as mãos de um lado pro outro querendo se explicar. Canadá, por sua vez, tentava acalmar os ânimos.

_ Talvez devêssemos fazer par com a nossa... Família? Oh, mas se tivéssemos que ficar juntos todo o tempo, então...

Inglaterra cruzou os braços e virou o rosto:

_ Se fosse uma... Irmã eu ficaria um pouco relutante, mas com um irmão...

_ Eeei! Aquilo seria uma tortura! _ América riu nervosamente _ Isso só é muito estranho!

_ Hei! _ Espanha mostrou a todos um lençol _ Eu posso colocar isso na mesa! Daria um berço perfeito!

_ Ahn... _ Prussia tentava ligar os pontos _ Berço?

_ Sim _ Respondeu Japão _ Começamos a preparar as camas pra dormir, só que não há bastante delas para todos... Então começamos a discutir sobre o que faríamos.

_ Oh... Bem, aquelas camas que o west fez são bem confortáveis. Hehe! E você ficou preocupado porque todos vão lutar por elas, né?

Russia se aproximou das costas de Yao e se inclinou para perto do asiático.

_ Bem... Acho que não terá problema se os menores dormirem juntos... Tipo Japão e China...

_ Pare de se espreitar pra cima de mim, seu pervertido! _ China se virava para ele e o empurrava esticando os braços, mas o euroasiático simplesmente riu, segurando-lhe os pulsos.

_ Escutem, amanhã eu farei mais camas, ta legal! _ Anunciou um impaciente Alemanha _ Não podem aguentar isso ao menos uma noite?

De repente Itália levantou o braço e se esticou ao máximo para falar:

_ Hei! Hei! Então eu vou querer uma cama de casal! Romano, vamos dormir juntos! Faz muito tempo que eu não lhe vejo! _ Finalizou abraçando o irmão, quase o esmagando.

_ Urg!

_ Romano desistiu da cama. _ França observou _ Que incomum.

_ Está tudo bem. _ Feliciano passou a abraçar o braço de Ludwig _ Eu vou dormir com Alemanha, então meu irmão pode ficar com uma cama pra ele. Ah, mas e Espanha...?

_ Espere aí! _ Alemanha tentou se soltar _ Por que EU tenho que dormir com você?

Japão suspirou e encolheu os ombros:

_ Eu dormirei no chão. Se colocar um lençol vai ficar parecendo um fuuton.

_ Não dá pra todo mundo dormir no chão então? _ Prussia arriscou.

Todos ficaram calados de repente. Até que América abriu um sorrisão e soltou a primeira frase:

_ Isso mesmo! Agora que isso foi resolvido, vamos todos dormir! Iggy, eu cuidarei das camas. Você me dá uma mão! _ E foi rápido em agarrar a mão de Inglaterra e levá-lo consigo.

_ Hei, pare de me puxaaaar!

Mas não houve protestos de Inglaterra que pudessem frear o americano, o qual apenas ria da situação.

No final das contas, todos acabaram dormiram no chão, em duas fileiras de fuutons improvisados.

Numa delas, China estava prestes a ir para os braços de Morpheu, ao lado de Japão, Romano, Veneziano, Alemanha e Prussia, todos ainda despertos.

Japão não conseguiu conter o riso:

_ Parece um campo de treinamento.

_ Dormir em camas é bom, mas dormir no chão é bem engraçado. _ América tirou os óculos ainda sorrindo _ Mesmo que tenha menos espaço.

E realmente não tinha. Estavam tão próximos um do outro que o primeiro que se movesse demasiadamente durante o sono certamente levaria uns bons cascudos dos demais. Espanha apenas torcia pra se mexer o mínimo possível, afinal quado criança Romano sempre reclamava que ele se movia demais. O lado bom é que estava ao lado de França, pois se invadisse o espaço dele, o máximo que poderia acontecer seria o loiro confundí-lo com um travesseiro chinês durante o sono.

Já o lado ruim é que também estava ao lado de Inglaterra. Não que fosse ruim dormir se aproximar demais de Arthur, mas sabia que amanheceria com dois ou três hematomas se isso acontecesse.

Por via das dúvidas era melhor ficar um pouquinho mais perto de França.

_ Mal posso esperar pela nossa festa! _ Antônio se expressou enquanto se cobria _ Tem tantas coisas que eu queria fazer que acho que vou acabar me esquecendo. Devíamos anotar tudo!

_ Hei, veneziano, nós realmente vamos ter que mandar comida para a casa do Japão antes de... _ Romano parou de falar quando se deparou com a imagem do irmão no sétimo sono _ Dormiu...

_ Ele está cansado depois de tudo... _ França murmurava sololento enqunato se virava para o lado de Espanha _ Deixe-o dormir.

Prussia apoiou-se no antebraço e fraziu o cenho ao mirar o contorno de Itália. Nesse meio tempo, uma hipótese passou por sua cabeça como uma borboleta, dessas que voam apressadamente para a luz.

_ Sabem... Quando eu estava de vigia la na sala da lareira... Será que Itália estava acordado?

_ Provavelmente _ Respondeu Alemanha, virando-se de peito pra cima para mirar o irmão _ Se formos raciocinar, mesmo quando Japão e eu acordamos...

_ Ele estava acordado _ Japão concluiu taxativamente, também mirando a silhueta de Feliciano _ E pensar que ele sabia da Coisa desde o início...

Canadá, deitado entre Russia e América, mirava o auge, refletindo sobre o assunto enquanto acariciava o topo da cabeça de Kumajirou distraidamente.

_ Ele ocasionalmente poderia estar lendo a bi... Digo, o diário _ arriscou enquanto usava a outra mão para tirar os óculos _ Vocês acham que ele escreveu sobre tudo o que ele passou até agora?

_ Talvez. _ Respondeu Ivan. Nesse momento, Matthew moveu a cabeça para mirá-lo _ Será que ele nos deixa ler agora?

Inglaterra, que até então meramente olhava para o teto embebedado pelo sono, deu um longo bocejo e se cobriu mais.

_ Amanhã perguntaremos pra ele _ Fechou os olhos sem perceber que América, ao seu lado, o fitava _ Ok, chega por hoje. Eu vou dormir.

_ Sim-aru... _ A voz de China saiu um pouco antes do asiático cair de vez no sono.

Gradativamente, um a um foi fechando os olhos para dormir.

* * *

_Itália não via coisa alguma. Nem paisagem, nem pessoas, nem seu corpo. Naquele ambiente ele era um pensamento livre, vivendo num mundo sem gravidade e sem luz. _

_O pensamento identificou uma voz lhe chamando:_

_"Itália..." _

_Se tivesse um rosto, mostraria surpresa. Se as leis da gravidade fossem aplicadas ao pensamento, o mesmo sairia correndo em direção à voz._

__ Itália? Quem é...? Huh? Eu?_

_"Você está bem? Está sofrendo?"_

____ Essa voz..._

_O pensamento começou a resgatar lembranças perdidas naquele espaço. A voz pertencia a alguém conhecido. Alguém que marcou sua infância. Alguém do qual Itália nunca devia se esquecer._

_"Você ainda consegue seguir em frente?" _

__ Essa voz... Eu tenho certeza que eu..._

_Sentiu um desejo enorme de resgatar aquela lembrança trancada no fundo de sua mente como uma valiosa jóia. Algo que jamais seria roubado dele. A voz... Aquela voz só pertencia a uma pessoa..._

_E quando Itália percebeu quem era, sentiu a corrente de energia inundar seu pensamento sem corpo._

__ Ah...! Você é o...!_

* * *

"Itália!"

Feliciano abriu os olhos e para a sua surpresa a voz vinha de Alemanha. O impacto foi tão grande que o rapaz abriu a boca e engoliu uma grande quantidade de ar e, de repente, suas lembranças se assemelharam a uma bolha de sabão quando estourada.

Era madrugada e, aparentemente, todos estavam dormindo. Ludwig segurava o rosto de Feliciano com uma das mãos e massageava-lhe uma das bochechas com o polegar, sem perceber que no meio daquela pouca iluminação a face de Itália corava em conjunto com os olhos sobressaltados.

_ Você está bem? _ Alemanha questionou _ Estava tendo um pesadelo?

_ ... Eu?

Alemanha franziu o cenho e recolheu a mão. Apesar de não ver o semblante de Feliciano com nitidez, estranhou aquela dicção tão infantil, quase aguda.

_ Itália? Você perdeu sua memória de novo?

_ Oh...! N... Não... Não... Senhor Alemanha...

_ Você...

_ E... Eu fico mais indefeso... Quando eu durmo... Minhas lembranças fogem... Lentamente... Eu tentei não cair no sono ... Sinto muito, senhor. _ Itália encolheu-se choroso.

_ Não, você tem que dormir. Não pode ser coisa boa ter somente lembranças dos eventos dessa casa.

_ Mas eu... Senhor Alemanha... Quero dizer... Eu...

De repente Itália parou de falar e abriu mais os olhos. Piscou algumas vezes e ao encarar novamente Alemanha acabou rindo

_ Haha! O que estou falando? Desculpe, desculpe. Esta tudo resolvido, Alemanha.

Alemanha ergueu uma das sobrancelhas:

_ P... Percebi.

_ Eu vou jogar uma água no rosto. Você pode voltar a dormir. Hm... Era a sua voz que eu estava ouvindo no meu sonho, né?

_ ...? Não entendi. Mas se está tudo bem com você, posso voltar a dormir. Se algo aparecer, acorde-me.

_ Vee! Sim, senhor!

Itália levantou-se e esfregou os olhos, dando uma olhada nos demais só pra conferir.

Ao seu lado, Lovino parecia estar num sono leve demais, assim como Kiku. Dava para notar a quietude anormal dos dois, como se qualquer barulho os trouxesse de volta à realidade. Bem diferente de China, que dormia tão pesado que por pouco não roncava.

Ao lado de Alemanha dormia Prussia, de peito pra cima e com os braços abertos aleatoriamente (um, inclusive, pra cima do irmão). Também estava no sétimo sono.

Na outra fileira, dava para ver que França _realmente _confundira Espanha com um travesseiro chinês, pois estava praticamente abraçado a ele. Antônio, por sua vez, dormia pesadamente e murmurava, feliz, palavras soltas como "dançar", "musica", "comida"... Talvez sonhando com os planos para o dia em que todos escapassem.

Então olhou para América e sentiu uma melancólica pontada no peito.

Alfred dormia entre Canadá e Inglaterra. Durante o sono, havia se virado para a direção de Arthur, que reagiu movendo fracamente a cabeça na direção da ex-colônia.

Nessa hora, Feliciano desfez o sorriso. Tinha uma idéia do que Alfred passara nas outras vezes.

Canadá dormia abraçado ao urso de estimação e estava voltado para um "fuuton" vazio. Um fuuton que deveria ser ocupado por Russia.

A ausência de Ivan preocupou Itália. No entanto, antes que tivesse tempo para se alarmar, percebeu, para a sua surpresa, que em vez da figura de Russia no fuuton havia a voz dele soando do banheiro.

_"Viu? Como eu disse, não?"_

Feliciano então caminhou rapidamente até o local.

_"Sim, mas ele literalmente acordou. De qualquer modo, ele vai trabalhar pra nós até morrer"_

Abriu a porta do banheiro e se deparou com Russia, falando ao celular. Ivan olhou para a porta por cima do ombro e, ao ver Feliciano, mostrou-se surpreso:

_ Itália? _ Inquiriu desligando o aparelho imediatamente.

_ R...Russia...

Os olhares se cruzaram em meio ao silêncio e, de repente, Russia mostrou _aquele _sorriso frio, falso e intimidador.

Itália havia se esquecido do quanto aquilo era medonho.

_ Não faz o seu feitio ficar bisbilhotando a conversa dos outros, Itália. Oh! Mas você está suado! Por acaso veio lavar seu rosto?

Feliciano engoliu em seco. Era estranho saber que apesar de ter se acostumado aos monstros da casa, ainda tremia perante Russia.

Mas pelo menos os acontecimentos recentes haviam lhe dado um pouco de coragem. O suficiente para replicar os comentários de Ivan.

_ Eu não ouvi nada... Com quem você estava falando? Você disse coisas perturbadoras!

_ Não é da sua conta com quem eu falo pelo telefone. Eu ficaria feliz se me deixasse sozinho.

_ Você está escondendo alguma coisa de nós?

_ Você também escondeu, lembra-se? Não nos contou nada.

_ Mas...

_ Eu sou livre pra decidir como lidar com o meu pedaço do queijo. _ Aproximou-se de Itália, que se segurou para não recuar _ Oh, mas... Não parece ser muito útil. Tenho que achar o outro pedaço logo...

Russia colocou o celular no bolso interno e caminhou até a porta.

_ Russia!

Ivan parou. Feliciano queria fazer muitas perguntas, mas seu íntimo sabia que aquilo seria inútil. Todas as respostas viriam na forma de frases lacunosas acompanhadas daquele sorriso detestável.

Russia permaneceu parado por algum tempo. Em seguida, desfez o sorriso, suspirou e segurou a maçaneta, sibilando em voz baixa:

_ Va logo lavar seu rosto.

E foi embora, deixando Itália sozinho e confuso.

* * *

Todos acreditavam que já era dia. Ao menos era o que seus relógos e celulares diziam.

Dessa vez o café da manhã ficou por conta de França, para a alegria das nações, inclusive de Inglaterra, o qual jamais confessaria. Japão foi o primeiro a terminar de degustar sua refeição e ao fazer isso limpou a boca com um guardanapo:

_ Bem, agora que podemos contatar o mundo exterior, precisamos de alguém pra ficar aqui, como se fosse uma torre de controle.

_ Eu falei com o Áustria há pouco tempo _ Alemanha informou mostrando o celular _ Parece que aquelas coisas conseguem sair dessa casa e estão causando problemas aos demais la fora. _ Guardou o celular e terminou sua refeição _ O mundo inteiro está reunido aqui... Ou melhor, estamos reunidos com o mundo inteiro.

_ E agora? O que vamos fazer-aru? _ Inquiriu China balançando distraidamente seu pedaço de croassan.

_ Eu quero achar a outra peça de metal _ Itália afirmou mostrando a peça achada por Alemanha no porão _ Eu sei que escondi uma em algum lugar do segundo andar. Temos que achá-la e depois ir para o quarto andar.

De repente América olhou para Itália e terminou de engolir o bolo alimentar que estava preso em sua bochecha. Ajeitou os óculos e passou a mão pela nuca antes de revelar:

_ Eu lembro dessa. Fui eu que a escondi no passado. Vi isso quando aquele primeiro relógio foi quebrado.

_ Que? _ Inglaterra se virou pra ele _ Você devia ter isso dito pra nós ontem!

Alfred se debruçou na mesa e olhou pra outro canto sem querer mostrar a real expressão:

_ ...Se eu tivesse dito... Teria sido perigoso pra alguém... Só não me perguntem quem é. Não vou dizer.

Com exceção dos Itálias, todos ficaram boquiabertos.

_ Quer dizer que um de nós ia morrer ontem? _ França inquiriu _ Sério? Se é assim, quem pode pegar o pedaço de metal?

_ Eu irei. _ Espanha se ofereceu antes de empurrar o resto do croassan pra dentro da boca com os dedos _ É só me dizer onde está. Posso ir sozinho.

_ Eu vou também. _ Romano anunciou convicto _ Veneziano... Quais são as chances daquela coisa aparecer?

_ Cem por cento.

_ Er... Entendi _ Terminou seu desjejum e pegou imediatamente seu rifle tentando disfarçar o nervosismo _ Nunca substime o país da máfia.

_ Eu também vou! _ Afirmou Feliciano.

_ Eu também _ Alemanha completou o grupo _ Não é muito longe daqui e se algo acontecer, poderemos pedir reforços.

_ Então... Cinco seria demais _ Ponderou Russia tranquilamente _ Mas estaremos prontos pra sair imediatamente. Prussia, você pode se comunicar com as pessoas de fora?

_ Deixe comigo. _ Prussia respondeu abrindo os braços e trazendo para perto Arthur e Matthew, este último um pouco sem jeito _ Inglaterra, Canadá, vocês irão me ajudar.

O quarteto de busca olhou para América, cujos olhos azuis miravam cada um dos integrantes. Sem tirar os cotovelos da mesa, Alfred suspirou e respondeu:

_ O local é a sala oposta à sala da lareira. A mesma onde Itália foi atacado ontem. Eu acho que escondi debaixo do carpet.

_ Ótimo! Vamos! _ Itália adiantou-se, mas Alemanha o segurou pelo pulso e sem nada dizer seguiu a frente dele.

* * *

Atentos a qualquer movimento, o quarteto caminhou até a sala indicada por América. Quem tomava a frente era Espanha e Romano, munido das respectivas armas. Alemanha abria e fechava o punho na direção do chicote, sem dar um passo à frente ou atrás de Itália.

Entraram naquela sala que há pouco fora manchada com o sangue do próprio Itália. A cada passo, os olhares percorriam todo o ambiente, tal qual guerreiros num campo de batalha. Itália correu até o carpete e agachou-se.

A outra peça de metal estava la. Exatamente como América informara.

_ Isso estava aqui? _ Feliciano se pôs de pé enquanto analisava a peça _ Eu não me lembro de nada disso.

_ Hei, Veneziano _ Romano apontou o rifle para a porta e mirou o irmão por cima do ombro _ de onde o monstro vai vir?

_ Er...

Ouviu-se um estrondo ensurdecedor ecoar e o teto acima deles se quebrar, dando vazão ao monstro, cujo impacto do salto fez tremer o chão.

Não houve tempo de reagir. Mal a criatura surgiu, esmurrou Espanha com tanta potência que o fez colidir com a parede oposta e perder os sentidos imediatamente.

_ ESPANHA! _ Romano gritou, mas foi puxado por Itália para escaparem de outro golpe do inimigo.

O próximo alvo foi Feliciano, mas Alemanha se colocou à frente e laçou o braço do monstro com o chicote, mas foi rapidamente lançado para o lado oposto.

Quase tropeçando nos próprios calcanhares, Romano correu até Espanha e colocou um pé de cada lado da cintura dele antes de se ajoelhar.

_ Acorde! _ Lovino mandava enquanto o segurava pela gola da camisa _ Acorde, seu idiota!

Percebeu então algo rubro e espesso escorrer da nuca de Antônio. Uma quantidade de sangue que manchava a roupa da vítima. Ao ver aquilo, suas pupilas se contraíram.

_ Essa não...

_"ROMANO, CUIDADO!"_ a voz era de Feliciano avisando que o oponente partira na direção de Lovino. Romano desviou-se dali rapidamente, disparando as balas de seu rifle e acertando três ou quatro na coisa.

Apesar das balas, a criatura conseguiu se aproximar da nação, mas o chicote de Alemanha amarrou o braço do oponente e o desequilibrou.

Itália, por sua vez, correu até Antônio, tirou o casaco e molhou parte dele com álcool para colocar em direção ao nariz. Bastou um segundo sentindo o cheiro que Antônio acordou.

_ Heim? A...Ai...

_ Espanha! Que bom!

_ O que acont... Essa não, Romano!

Sem saber como, Espanha se pôs de pé cambaleante e reuniu todas as forças pra ficar de pé. Sua cabeça girava, mas mesmo assim, conseguiu correr até o inimigo e cravar a foice em suas costas.

_ Espanha! _ Lovino exclamou impulsivamente.

Um urro grave ecoou pela sala e Romano aproveitou o meio tempo para disparar mais balas no adversário. Três delas acertaram a garganta do monstro, fazendo um jato rubro, quase negro e viscoso, vazar das lesões.

Alemanha tomou a frente e laçou o pescoço da criatura com o chicote, puxando-a para trás e sufocando-a e fazendo-a cair. A colisão fez com que a foice de Espanha se enterrasse mais em suas costas, até atravessar o outro lado.

Uma vez morto, o corpo do oponente desapareceu gradativamente.

Ludwig passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou aliviado.

_ Alemanha! _ Itália o abraçou repentinamente, sendo retribuído na mesma intensidade.

Espanha juntou sua foice e a usou como apoio.

_ Ai... Espero que a sala pare logo de girar.

_ V... Você está bem? _ Gaguejou Lovino.

_ Vou ficar. Pensei que aquilo entraria pela porta e não pelo teto.

Houve um momentâneo silêncio, até que, subitamente, Itália sorriu de um jeito bem idiota:

_ Desculpem. A coisa vai cair do teto.

Uma expressão de incredulidade latente se estampou no rosto de todos, fazendo companhia com uma gota de suor que escorria da tempora esquerda de cada um.

_"A coisa vai cair do teto"! _ Romano surtou, passando a sacudir o irmão pela gola da roupa furiosamente _ Agora já é tarde demais, seu imbecil! Você tinha que ter nos dito _antes_, seu bastardo!

_ Arh!

Lovino o soltou e saiu pela porta com uma veia saltando-lhe a fronte:

_ Vamos logo para o quarto andar!

_ Eu pedi desculpas! Hei! Não va na frente por conta própria! É perigoso!

Feliciano saiu correndo atrás de Lovino, Antônio os seguiu e,por fim, Ludwig, massageando as têmpora para conter a vontade de ajudar Romano a esganar Veneziano.

Ao chegarem ao sótão, mais especificamente na sala do mocchi, todos correram até a criaturinha que ainda estava presa na parede.

_ Uou! O que é isso? _ Espanha cutucou o mocchi.

Itália fez força para puxar a criatura dali, mas tudo que conseguiu foi um gemido de dor do prisioneiro.

_ O que vamos fazer? _ Feliciano tentou novamente _ Eu não consigo tirá-lo... Arg! _ Ouviu um som peculiar e o soltou de repente.

_ Itália, você está bem? _ Alemanha segurou-lhe a mão _ Isso atacou você?

_ Vee! Eu estou bem... Eu acho. Mas esse barulho... Veio desse bichinho.

_ Que? _ Espanha coçou a cabeça _ Que barulho...? Ah! Será que ele está com fome?

_ Fome? _ Romano fechou a cara _ E isso parece o som de um estômago pra você?

_ Parece um bocado doloroso... _ Itália olhou o prisioneiro com pesar _ Vocês acham que ele está com fome? Talvez ele saia se o alimentarmos? Ah, mas eu não tenho nenhuma comida.

_ Podemos pedir para os outros trazerem _ Alemanha cruzou os braços _ Tente ligar para eles.

_ Que? Vocês acham mesmo que é fome? _ Romano protestou _ Não acredito...

* * *

No esconderijo, todos aguardavam notícias, tanto do grupo de Itália quanto do grupo de Austria. Numa das mesas, França deixava escapar um suspiro enquanto Prussia desligava o celular e se debruçava na mesa.

_ O sinal daqui ta uma droga. _ Lamentou Gilbert, jogando o aparelho em cima da mesa _ Não podemos manter contato com o mundo exterior. Vamos ter que esperar um pouco. Se Itália e os outros pedirem ajuda iremos todos juntos.

_ O sinal estava bom agora a pouco. Eu estava falando com eles ainda agorinha.

Francis imitou o gesto de Prussia, mas moveu a cabeça na direção de Canadá.

Matthew estava junto de Ivan, ambos munidos de seus respectivos celulares. No entanto logo o sinal dos aparelhos foi cortado, e nada restou aos dois senão mirar a tela vazia.

_ Acho que o tempo não foi completamente consertado. Vamos ter que continuar quebrando os relógios. _ Canadá sibilou olhando para Russia _ Falou com suas irmãs?

_ Falei com Bielorrusia. Ela estava surpreendentemente calma. Parece que tem feito novos amigos. _ Ivan sorriu e colocou o celular no bolso _ Parecia um pouco feliz

_ Deve ser porque ouviu sua voz.

_ É. Eu imagino.

Os únicos que não persistiam nas tentativas eram Inglaterra e América. Os dois estavam na cozinha, Arthur terminava de fazer seus scones enquanto Alfred matava o tempo debruçado ao seu lado no balcão.

_ É estranho você não ter se oferecido pra ir com eles, América. _ Inglaterra comentava enquanto desenformava os scones _ Sempre gosta de bancar o herói.

_ Você ouviu o que Russia disse, não? Cinco são demais.

_ Não quando Itália está no time. _ Salientou enquanto limpava as mãos _ América... Quem é a pessoa que ía morrer ontem?

_ Ah. Sério, não vale a pena dizer. _ Finalizou olhando para cima e batendo rapidamente com a ponta de um dos pés no chão _ Ora, vamos, todos nós morremos no passado, não? Muitas vezes, certo? Se ficarmos muito presos a isso, vamos ficar paranóicos. Até você deve ter visto coisas horríveis quando quebrou o relógio, não? E não sai contando por aí pra não preocupar ninguém, certo?

_ ...

Inglaterra suspirou:

_ Só não cometa o mesmo erro de Itália... Estamos juntos, lembra?

As maçãs do rosto de América coraram e o jovem sorriu de forma infantil:

_ Hei! Eu estou bem. Acho que o único que correu risco de ficar ruim dos miolos foi Itália mesmo, mas também... Acho que ninguém passou pela mesma dor que ele. _ Falou a última frase com um tom ligeiramente diferente _ E pare de querer me deprimir com esse papo, vai?

Quando Inglaterra olhou para o lado, América já havia virado de costas e se afastado.

Enquanto isso China acabava de desligar o celular e olhava tristonho para Japão à sua frente.

_ E então? _ Kiku inquiriu mirando o mais velho apreensivo _ Como está Coreia?

_ A ligação caiu-aru. Talvez você fale mais tarde com ele. Se bem que parecia... Preocupado.

Japão descansou uma das mãos no ombro de Yao e deu uma olhada em volta. Tudo indicava que nenhum deles estava conseguindo mais contato com o pessoal do lado de fora.

Afastou-se de China e caminhou até América, que agora permanecia simplesmente encostado numa das sacas de mantimentos. Tinha que confessar que ver Alfred inerte daquela maneira era, no mínimo, estranho, sinal de que deveria mesmo falar com ele.

Ao se aproximar do americano, se deparou com as orbes azuis que pareciam voltar à realidade, e antes que Japão fizesse qualquer pergunta, América esclareceu:

_ Não posso sair daqui, nem posso fazer nada. Eu ía fazer algum tipo de bolo, mas a cozinha ta ocupada. _ Indicou Inglaterra com o polegar.

Bolo... Provavelmente um daqueles estranhos bolos que América tanto gosta. Japão disfarçou uma careta. Mesmo naquela casa, nada mudava a tese de que Inglaterra e América na cozinha era um convite para perder o apetite... Com todo respeito à culinária dos amigos, claro.

_ Entendo...

Kiku deu meia volta e fez menção de ir até Prussia, mas parou no meio do caminho ao se deparar com dois cartazes presos na parede. Um deles era o documento contendo a assinatura humana de todas as doze nações. Acima do documento havia o desenho de um globo.

O outro era uma lista de coisas aleatórias, enfeitado com o desenho da cabeça de um gato branco com um lacinho numa das orelhas, o shintanshi que China tanto gosta.

Japão deu uma olhada mais atenta no cartaz. _"Cantar no karaokê com todo mundo"_, parecia algo escrito por América; _"comprar yukatas"_, certamente foi Russia que escreveu; _"caçarola"_, Romano com certeza; _"ir ao parque"_, Prussia falou sobre isso no dia anterior; _"bucked pudding"_, quem mais gostava de pudim ali era Inglaterra, principalmente aqueles coloridos em forma de baldes; _"fazer a colheita"_, a letra era de China; _"trazer instrumentos e criar um concerto juntos"_, quem havia escrito aquilo?

_ O que é isso?

_ Ah, isso! _ América se aproximou dele _ Nós fizemos uma lista de coisas que queremos fazer quando voltarmos pra casa.

_ Hm...

_ Por que não escreve algo também?

_ Hn? Bem... Er... Tem algo que eu queria fazer.

Japão pegou uma caneta de dentro do casaco e escreveu no cartaz _"Guerra de travesseiros com morte súbita"_.

_ Pra que isso? _ Perguntou América ao ler a frase.

_ É um jogo que vai aproximar todos. _ Guardou a caneta _ Ah, você conseguiu falar com alguém.

_ Não. A ligação vive caindo.

_ E Inglaterra?

_ Não sei. Só perguntando pra ele.

_ Certo.

Japão foi até a cozinha e se aproximou das costas de entanto, antes que abrisse a boca para falar, se deparou com Arthur falando sozinho

_ Hn? Eu não estava prestando atenção. Esperem, eu estou quase terminando aqui.

Kiku empalideceu constrangido. Julgou-se inconveniente por ter visto aquela cena.

_ Que diabos é isso? _ Inglaterra falava para algo invisível _ Vocês estão em prantos! Não devem estar cheios de alegria! _ E de repente acabou se virando para Japão, o qual perdeu todo o resto da cor

Kiku tentou se desculpar de imediato, mas Inglaterra foi mais rápido.

_ Ah... Sinto muito, Japão. Quando eu receber toda minha mágica de volta, vou ser um pouco mais útil.

Japão sorriu amarelo:

_ O que realmente vai acontecer quando todos os seus tru... Er... Poderes voltarem?

_ Eu vou virar um anjo.

Silêncio. Não havia frase que se adequasse àquela oração.

_ ... _Isso é tão_...

Para a felicidade do asiático, seu celular tocou, livrando-o da obrigação de dar uma resposta para Arthur. Alegria maior ainda foi ver que quem chamava era Itália. Atendeu e colocou o aparelho no ouvido.

_ _Moshi moshi_?

_ _Atendeu rápido, Japão!_ _ Itália ria do outro lado, sinal que estava tudo em ordem _ _Escute, você poderia nos trazer um pouco de comida? Tem um bichinho estranho no quarto andar e vamos tentar atraí-lo com comida_.

_ Heim? _ Inquiriu sem entender _ Ahn... Certo. Comida. Vamos levar alguma coisa até aí.

__ Valeu!_

Japão sorriu sem querer:

_ ...Sua voz realmente parece feliz.

_ _Huh? Bem, sim. Digo, tudo indica que vamos sair muito em breve. É como um sonho! Eu estou tão feliz que você nem imagina_!

_ S... Sério! Que surpresa! Achei que ficaríamos aqui por muito mais tempo!

_ _Também fiquei surpreso... Faz tanto tempo..._ _ Murmurou com voz de devaneio, mas imediatamente voltou à realidade _ _Bem! Vamos sair daqui juntos, certo, Japão?_

_ Sim. Claro. Agora eu vou providenciar comida.

_ _É uma criatura estranha, então deve comer coisas estranhas. Alemanha falou que talvez seja melhor vocês trazerem algo incomum_.

_ Certo. Vou dar uma olhada na cozinha. Iremos até aí imediatamente.

_ _Vamos esperar, Japão!_

Kiku desligou o celular e sorriu instantaneamente para Arthur, o qual acabou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas sem entender.

_ Então? _ Perguntou Inglaterra.

_ Itália disse que talvez estejamos próximos de escapar. Mas ele quer que levemos comida... Acho que é para aquele mocchi que está preso no sótão.

_ Ah, que sorte! Acabei de preparar alguns scones.

Japão sentiu uma gota de suor escorregar repentinamente pela sua têmpora esquerda enquanto o europeu embalava as bolachas.

_ Então-aru? _ China aproximou-se do irmão_ Eles ligaram?

_ _Hai_. Temos que encontrá-los agora.

_Ótimo. Então vamos.

* * *

O restante do grupo finalmente chegou à sala do mocchi, cada um carregando uma série de alimentos e atraindo imediatamente a atenção de Lovino, Antônio, Feliciano e Ludwig.

_ Desculpem a demora. _ Japão cuidou para não deixar nenhum bolinho de arroz cair _ Estávamos decidindo o que trazer.

_ Uau! Vocês realmente trouxeram muita coisa! _ Romano falou após um longo assobio _ Só precisamos de algo pra tentar.

Itália olhou para o mocchi e coçou o rosto pensativo:

_ Também encontramos um relógio, mas não quebramos ainda. Não ttínhamos certeza se deveríamos... _ Suspirou _ Eu acho que vocês já sabem disso, mas vamos sair muito em breve. Não há mais necessidade de ver as lembranças do passado... E Áustria e os outros estão cuidando das coisas de fora.

Todos ficaram calados, recusando-se a olhar uns para os outros. Quem havia tido lembranças ruins se recusava intimamente a passar por mais uma série de pesadelos. Nessa hora, Canadá acabou mirando a nuca de América ao lembrar-se de sua própria experiência com um relógio quebrado.

Ludwig acabou estalando a língua no céu da boca.

_ Alemanha? _ América chamou-o _ O que houve?

_ Nada... Eu só estava pensando... Por que não tenho nenhuma lembrança do passado? Isso é estranho.

_Ah, é_ Itália o mirou mais atentamente _ Eu também pensei nisso. O que será que houve...? Tipo, América disse que as lembranças foram simplesmente esquecidas, mas elas não desapareceram. Então você ainda deve tê-las, Alemanha.

_ Será que elas não foram transmitidas? _ Inquiriu Romano cruzando os braços.

Prussia franziu o cenho e olhou para Lovino ao seu lado:

_ Transmitidas?

_ É, tipo, será que o cabeça de batata não é que nem o Veneziano? Algumas memórias do meu irmão foram passadas pra mim e agora nós compartilhamos isso. Afinal somos próximos. E se as memórias do cabeça de batata foram passadas pra... Alguém?

Todos imediatamente olharam para Prussia.

_ Heim? E... Eu! Mas eu não tenho nenhuma memória do West!

Inglaterra revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços:

_ Nah, vocês são um pouco diferentes...

_ Alguém muito próximo de Alemanha... _ França se pôs a pensar _ Tão próximo que suas lembranças passaram pra ele... _Todas _as lembranças, inclusive.

_ Ou alguém com uma frequencia exatamente igual a dele _ Espanha arriscou.

De repente Itália abriu os olhos e a boca, e por pouco não caiu para trás. Sua mente se assemelhou a uma roda da fortuna pronta para indicar a opção correta.

A voz em seus sonhos era uma pista. A voz de Alemanha... Mas não era Alemanha que ele via... Era outra pessoa.

Romano sentiu a cabeça doer e logo mirou o irmão:

_ Veneziano! O que houve?

_ Poderia ser...? _ Feliciano balbuciava _ Não... Não poderia ser...

_ Itália... _ Prussia aproximou-se preocupado.

_ ...Isso...

**Continua**

* * *

Pronto! Os dois capítulos postados! Melhor que isso só dois disso.

Hehe! Sério, foi difícil fazer a luta do quarteto fantástico e a coisa.

Ah, e pra quem viu hetaoni Douga em espanhol,jáviu que tem uma frase dizendo mais ou menos assim. _"Um país de sol irradiando paixão, é Espanha(kun). O primeiro a ser derrotado numa batalha de verdad, oyabun!"_. Hahuahuaha! Falava exatamente desse evento. É que, no modo RPG, quando os quatro vão lutar, o monstro da um golpe crítico e "mata" Espanha numa cacetada. xD

A próxima tira do hetaoni douga é de Japão dizendo _"ultimamente estou ligado no shintashi. Oh, eles estão escrevendo o que querem fazer. Então eu vou querer uma guerra de travesseiros com morte sú-bi-ta"_ (e aparece Japão com kimono e numa pose bem sexy XD)

Bem, agora que o F.F-net voltou ao seu estado normal, vou logo postando lá o 11 e depois o 12.

Ah, e já repararam, neh? Tem muitos mistérios na história. Olhem só ^^

**Itália** - Apresenta memória instável desde a primeira vez que entrou na casa (ele esqueceu que Japão estava la, lembra?) e fica vulnerável quando dorme

**Lovino** - Está com as lembranças de Itália

**Alemanha** - Perdeu as lembranças, pois foram transmitidas pra outra pessoa

**Prussia** - Ouve vozes e fica perturbado algumas vezes

**Inglaterra** - Sem poderes, e, ao que parece, não vê seus amigos mágicos e quando os vê eles estão tristes.

**América** - Teve uma visão perturbadora no porão

**Canadá, França e China -** Ninguém sabe o que eles viram quando os relógios se quebraram

**Russia** - Está escondendo algo (tenho uma teoria de que Russia também sabia de tudo desde o começo. Afinal ele foi o primeiro a quebrar um relógio e quando os celulares tocaram transmitindo notas musicais ele colocou o dele no viva-voz pra China e Japão ouvirem...Ah, e quando ele fala "outro pedaço"pode estar se referindo ao outro pedaço de metal)

Por enquanto só o Espanha se livrou dessa =/

Até a próxima ^^/


	13. Escrito com sangue

**Cap. 13**

**Escrito com Sangue**

Na sala do mocchi, as tentativas de dar comida para a criatura tornaram-se exaustivas a ponto da sala ganhar vários núcleos de conversa. Um deles era formado por Rússia, China e Canadá, que elaboravam teses e teses de como poderiam sair dali ou com que tipo de criaturas estavam lidando (sendo que Ivan mais ouvia do que falava). Noutro, Prússia revirava os olhos ao fazer algum comentário sobre o oponente para Espanha, que simplesmente ria nervosamente.

Quem ainda insistia em alimentar a criatura era Japão, América e Inglaterra. Dessa vez, Kiku empurrava um bolinho de arroz contra ela sem sucesso.

_ Ele não vai comer... _ Suspirou o asiático _ Esta recusando a todo custo. Será que devemos forçá-lo?

_ Talvez a comida seja boa demais pra ele. _ Inglaterra cruzou os braços e fez uma careta, em seguida voltou-se para América _ Hei, você trouxe alguma coisa?

Alfred pareceu supreso:

_ Heim? Quer dizer, nos meus heróicos bolsos? _ Abriu um sorriso radiante e começou a revistar o casaco _ Hm... _ De repente seu sorriso se desmanchou _ Tudo o que eu tenho é um repolho cru... Que murchou. _ Piscou curioso olhando o vegetal.

Inglaterra bateu na própria testa.

Na mesma sala, Romano mantinha a cara emburrada e os braços cruzados enquanto trocava poucas palavras com um lacônico Alemanha, este último sendo o alvo de atenção de Feliciano.

Itália estava distante em todos os sentidos...

Não soube quantos minutos gastou de seu tempo apenas observando Ludwig e mergulhando nos próprios devaneios. Um sentimento desconfortante parecia estender-se até a ponta dos dedos e adormecê-lo gradativamente numa ilusória sensação de paz.

_"Nunca cogitei a possibilidade das lembranças de Alemanha irem pra outra pessoa..."_ pensava _"Se isso for verdade, tenho certeza que elas estão sendo transferidas para..."_

De repente uma suave mão pousou em seu ombro e Itália mirou o dono do toque. Era França lhe lançando um sorriso que Feliciano não se lembrava de testemunhar antes. Um sorriso que trazia um conforto tão grande que Itália acabou virando-se para ele.

_ Está tudo bem, Italia?

_ França...

O sorriso de Francis transformou-se num soluço descontraído:

_ Ora, vamos, essa expressão não combina com você. Nem que seja por um instante, você não poderia sorrir?

_ ...

Feliciano mirou o chão distraidamente.

_ Ouça, França.

_ Huh?

_ Você não me disse antes... _ mordeu o lábio inferior e resolveu reformular a frase _ Todo esse tempo... Até agora... Eu estive esperando por ele...

O mais velho desmanchou o sorriso e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Sem perceber acabou lhe lançando uma mirada de pesar.

_ Itália...

_ Haha... Bem, _agora _seria impossível, né? Desculpe, eu só estava pensando...

_ Não... Está tudo bem.

Feliciano voltou a fitar Francis sentindo um calor reconfortante emanar da nação. Encarou o mais velho como uma criança que procura uma razão para continuar acreditando nos sonhos. Uma imagem que atingia de certa forma o loiro.

_ França... Pode me responder uma pergunta? _ Viu o mais velho assentir _ O que devo fazer... Pra não me esquecer de alguém novamente?

França abriu mais os olhos surpreso.

_ Se todos vocês se esquecerem de mim e me perguntarem "quem é você?"_ Prosseguiu Itália _ O que devo fazer?

_ Huh? Bem... Seu... _ o loiro gaguejou e passou a mão pelos cabelos um tanto confuso _ Er... Não... Não...

_ Você quebrou um monte de relógios e recebeu suas lembranças de volta. E se elas forem tantas a ponto de não caberem dentro da sua mente...? E se você, assim como eu, perder sua memória?

_ ...

De repente Francis se viu refletindo sobre as palavras de Feliciano por algum tempo. Em seguida deu um suspiro e respondeu:

_ Você deve se lembrar dele.

_ Huh?

_ Você é o único que sabe como é esquecer alguém que não se quer esquecer, certo? É triste, mas nós definitivamente iremos esquecer alguém.

_ Sim...

_ Então você deve se lembrar dele, de modo que ele seja capaz de se lembrar de você outra vez. Você vem se lembrando de nós até agora, e nós também estamos começando a recordar pouco a pouco. _ Sorriu novamente _ Suas memórias nunca vão realmente embora, Itália. Elas só descem para o fundo da sua mente.

França se alegrou ao ver os olhos graúdos de Itália se abrirem mais.

_ Você deve continuar se lembrando dele _ Prosseguiu o mais velho _ De modo que você possa ter as suas lembranças de todos os momentos com ele.

Um silêncio foi a testemunha do conselho. O rosto de Itália foi ganhando uma coloração encarnada enquanto contemplava seu momentâneo conselheiro como quem está diante de uma obra de arte.

_ França...

_ Hn?

_ Você também... Tem alguém que não quer esquecer?

De repente Francis corou nostalgico. Pensou em explicar para Itália que humanos fazem parte da história dos países e alguns humanos são eternos devido às memórias fincadas na mente dos que lhe queriam, mas tudo era mais complexo do que imaginava.

Então se limitou a responder com saudades:

_ Bem... Sim. É por isso que eu mantenho vivas minhas lembranças. Nós, nações, precisamos disso. Então por isso nós... Não iremos esquecer.

Finalmente Itália sorriu, um sorriso bem sincero que se converteu em uma pequena gargalhada que escapou pelas cordas vocais:

_ Você até que sabe falar coisas normais de vez enquanto, França.

_ E sou lindo, antes de tudo _ Francis piscou com um dos olhos e levantou o indicador _ Lindo demais pra não sair dessa casa.

De repente todos ouviram um baque seco ecoar pela sala e quando voltaram a atenção para o mocchi, repararam que ele havia saído da parede e estava agora aos pés de Inglaterra, o qual lhe dava tapinhas dignas de um animal de estimação.

_ Incrível! _ Canadá ajeitou os óculos que ameaçavam cair de seu rosto _ O que você fez?

_ Heim? _ Inglaterra atendeu ao chamado _ Ah, eu resolvi enfiar um scone na boca dele e ele acabou saindo. _ Em seguida sorriu para a criatura e mostrou os outros scones _ Você está ansioso pra comê-lo, né, rapaz? Heim? Heim?

A criatura pulava em direção a Arthur enquanto os olhos azuis de América tintilavam maravilhados diante da criatura. Enquanto ele e Arthur se divertima com o mocchi, Japão focava sua atenção no que havia no pedaço da parede que antes o prendia. Eram dois buracos muito peculiares... Talvez a fechadura que Espanha havia falado ao se referirem as peças de metal.

_ Bem... Que tal colocarmos aqueles pedaços aqui...? _ Virou-se para falar com Alfred e uma gota de suor escorregou de sua têmpora ao vê-lo brincar com o mocchi _ América, por favor, pare de olhar pra isso e venha me ajudar!

_ Esse bichinho emana uma áurea de inteligência! _ Alfred comentava empolgado enquanto esticava e amassava o mocchi com uma curiosidade infantil _ Hei, você quer um pedaço de repolho murcho?

Kiku suspirou e tirou as peças de metal do bolso do casaco:

_ Já vi que esse velho vai ter que fazer o trabalho duro sozinho _ Tentou enfiar as peças nos respectivos buracos, mas nenhum deles cedia facilmente.

Com um pouco de esforço (e torcendo para estar fazendo a coisa certa, visto que poderia perder as peças de vez) conseguiu enfiar os dois pedaços nas respectivas aberturas.

_ Pronto. Agora...

De repente um violento tremor quase lança todos ao chão. Itália sentiu seu corpo ser jogado pra frente e só não tombou porque França o segurou. Idem com Canadá e China,os quais tiveram que ser aparados por Rússia.

_ Que? _ Prússia olhava confuso para os lados. _ O que foi isso?

_ Eu vou checar-aru!

China se afastou de Ivan e correu porta afora, seguido de Espanha, França, Prússia, Canadá e Inglaterra. Nesse meio tempo, Russia, Alemanha, Romano e Itália se aproximaram de América, o qual soltou o mocchi e mirou Japão.

_ D... De onde veio esse tremor? _ Kiku perguntou-se perplexo.

_ ... Veio do corredor. _ Respondeu Ivan.

Não foi preciso esperar muito para que Yao fizesse o chamado:

_"Aaaaaah! Hei, gente, venham aqui rápido!"_

Itália arregalou os olhos e correu na frente, com Alemanha, Japão e América em seus calcanhares:

_ Vamos! Estamos perto da saída! Ahn... Só aconselho a não se surpreenderem.

_ Huh? _ Alemanha estranhou por um instante _ Ah, claro. Você já sabia.

_ Só não se esconda no armário nem nada do tipo, por favor, Alemanha. _ Japão suplicou.

_ Sei não. _ América riu _ Eu não vou me importar se você se esconder para construir uma casa de verão!

E assim, os quatro foram embora, restando somente Rússia e o _mocchi_ no local.

Ivan ignorou a criatura e seguiu andando sem pressa em direção à saída, todavia parou ao ouvir o som do próprio celular. Suspirou, tirou o aparelho do bolso e atendeu. Não deu qualquer saudação, apenas esperou ouvir o que precisava do outro lado da linha.

_ ... Sem resposta _ Falou e calou-se novamente, ainda com o aparelho no ouvido. Depois de um tempo, inquiriu _ Eles foram mortos? Oh, bem.

Deu um suspiro, desligou o aparelho e colocou no bolso, sem dar atenção ao mocchi que lhe observava.

_ Primeiramente o primeiro. _ Sibilou e foi embora para se encontrar com os demais.

* * *

Quando Rússia saiu da sala reparou que havia surgido mais uma escada para outro andar. Subiu, e ao fazer isso deu de cara com um pequeno compartimento branco cujas paredes foram marcadas com duas marcas gigantes de mãos feitas com sangue, misturando-se com os borrões do mesmo material espirrado e espalhado na parede, revelando a verdadeira carneficina que ocorreu no passado. Ivan se viu obrigado a engolir em seco e folgar o próprio cachecol, incomodado com aquilo.

No cubículo havia uma passagem para outro compartimento, o qual Russia resolveu atravessar.

E ao fazer isso se viu diante de uma sala digna das películas de terror japonesas. Era pequena, branca, fria como um cadáver e tão desolada quanto o infinito. Tinha uma espécie de cartaz danificado do lado oposto e uma pequena chave de força no chão, bem no meio do compartimento. O detalhe mais interessante daquela sala era o piso, o qual tinha números de 1 a 12 pintados com sangue e ordenados numa circunferância extremamente mal feita.

Sem deixar de correr os olhos pela paisagem, murmurou pasmo:

_ Eu sei que é estranho vindo de mim... Mas essa sala é assustadora.

Kiku o mirou surpreso por cima do ombro e acabou concordando com um movimento da cabeça.

_ Isso é sangue de verdade... _ América revelava após agachar-se para tocar em um dos números no chão _ E se a gente for juntar com as mãos impressas la na entrada, esse deve ser o pior quarto de todos.

China abraçou-se:

_ A temperatura é mais baixa nesse quarto. Está bastante frio...

_ Isso é bem diferente do que vimos até agora. _ Arthur colocou _ Podemos ter entrado no núcleo do território inimigo.

_ Isso não pode ser um beco sem saída _ Espanha olhava para todos os cantos desconfiado _ Deve haver algum dispositivo em algum lugar.

França olhou para um número 3 desenhado abaixo de seus pés. Olhou em volta. De alguma forma, os algarismos estavam ordenados.

_ O sangue no chão... Digo, os números... Parecem um relógio. _ Concluiu.

_ Hei! _ Romano chamou a atenção de todos para o cartaz preso na parede oposta _ Isso aqui pode ser uma pista.

Kiku correu até o ponto indicado e viu a figura de uma lua com um X feito de sangue marcando grosseiramente a figura.

_ Tem um x na frente da lua... _ Janunciou e olhou para o chão _ Os números no piso... Se assurmimos a postura do relógio, então... Um x na lua significaria...

_ Um momento em que a lua não aparece? _ Russia interveio.

Todos olharam surpresos para Ivan.

_ Hm... _ Alemanha massageou o queixo pensativo _ Tem muitas possibilidades... Talvez as estações do ano...

_ Não, não. _ Inglaterra interferiu _ Talvez a noite de lua... Ah, droga! Nós conseguimos resolver isso no passado!

_ É, ser passado pra trás por mim mesmo está fora de questão... _ Alfred moveu os braços e se aproximou da plataforma do centro da sala_ Diga, Itália... O que é que a chave?

_ América, nã...!

Quando Alfred pisou na chave, quase todos levaram um choque tão violento que alguns caíram com o traseiro no chão. O efeito geral foi a visão de flashs coloridos misturados a uma sensação de que se estava dentro de um liquidificador.

_ Uou! _ Foi o único som que Prússia conseguiu emitir depois de voltar ao normal.

_ América, tome cuidado com o que faz-aru! _ China berrou.

_ Ah! F... Foi mal! _ Desculpou-se Alfred rapidamente enquanto se afastava da platadorma _ Uau! Que vacilo!

A cara de Romano era a de quem iria degolar América, pois seus punhos contraídos e seus dentes cerrados complementavam seu rosto furioso e vermelho de uma forma assustadora:

_ Se você não resolver o enigma, toma um choque quando aperta isso...! Aaarg! Es_sa merda doeu, desgraçado_!

_ Au... _ Espanha massageava o bumbum enquanto se aproximava de França _ Hei... Você não ta com cara de quem levou um choque. Gostou da dor?

_ Huh? _ França o mirou e em menos de um segundo sorriu cinicamente _ Hohoho! Bem, se uma dama quisesse que eu... Digo, isso não me machucou muito. Foi só eletricidade estática.

De repente Canadá, movido por um lampejo de raciocínio, recuou um passo e apontou para os pés da ex-metrópole:

_ Isso! França está em cima de um número! Então... Er... Talvez tenhamos que ficar em cima de um número e... Pressionar a chave?

Para a sua surpresa, todos se entreolharam e assentiram uns para os outros.

_ Então vamos. _ Ludwig ordenou _ Cada um vai pra um lugar.

Seguindo a linha de pensamento de Mattew, todos trataram de se posicionar em cima de um número. Assim, a ordem do relógio foi sendo ocupado, respectivamente, por Canadá, Inglaterra, França, Prússia, Japão, Alemanha, América, Rússia, Romano, Espanha, China e Itália.

_ Bem, agora não há ninguém para pressionar o interruptor. _Rússia comentou olhando o número oito bem abaixo de seus pés _ Talvez aquele que está no momento em que não há nenhuma Lua deva ficar longe do seu número, _da_?

_ Vee! _ Itália interveio _ A propósito, Japão pode resolver isso. Quer dizer, se não fosse por ele, nunca teríamos resolvido.

_ É verdade... _ Romano coçou a cabeça como se pudesse resgatar algumas lembranças do irmão _ A lua não é só aquela do céu, não?

Japão massageou o queixo pensativo, deixando seus olhos se perderem no número cinco abaixo de si:

_ ... Outra que não seja a do céu... _ E logo parou e mirou a todos _ Um calendário lunar? O primeiro mês é Mutsuki, o segundo mês é Kisaragi... E o terceiro mês é ... Yayoi ... _ Sorriu subitamente _ Ela não tem o kanji da "lua"!*

_ Oh! _ França ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso _ Então eu tenho que sair de cima do três? _ perguntou, porém saiu de cima do número três sem esperar a resposta.

_ Então é isso? _ Espanha franziu o cenho _ Só França tem que sair?

_ Não... _ Kiku voltou a raciocinar _ Tem mais um. O quarto mês é Uzuki, o quinto é Satsuki, o sexto é Minazuki, o sétimo é Fumizuki, o oitavo é Hazuki, o nono é Nagatsuki, o décimo é Kaminazuki, o décimo primeiro é Shimotsuki e o décimo segundo... _ Parou e sorriu novamente _ Shiwasu! também não tem o kanji da lua.

_ Hm... _ Inglaterra olhou para o ocupante do número doze _ Então Itália tem que se mover.

_... Certo _ Feliciano recuou receoso _ Eu vou ficar longe.

França caminhou até o centro da sala para apertar a chave, e foi esse o tempo necessário para o cérebro de Canadá encaixar as peças de um tetris tridimensional na mesma velocidade de suas sinapses nervosas. Agora tinha doze pessoas na casa e cada uma podia ocupar um número...

Mas antes só haviam dez.

Os olhos de Matthew sem contraíram por trás das lentes:

_ _E... Esperem!_

França parou para olhá-lo, induzindo todos a fazerem o mesmo.

_ Huh? _ Antônio fitou o americano _ O que houve?

_ É o contrário! O três e o doze são os números que temos que pisar! Afinal... É... Porque... Ahm...

Canadá sentia o rosto esquentar, já que não estava acostumado a tanta atenção. Por cogitar inúmeras formas de explicar sua linha de pensamento, não conseguiu formar uma frase coerente.

Por sorte Prússia chegara à mesma conclusão que ele após olhar em volta.

_ Hei, é verdade! Só havia dez de nós antes e se todos nós pisamos em números não houve ninguém para pressionar o interruptor. _ Gilbert estufou o peito como se tivesse acabado de descobrir a coisa mais grandiosa do planeta _ Seria ilógico!

_ Verdade... _ Russia complementou analítico _ Mesmo se todos nós estivéssemos vivos no passado, dez não seriam suficientes para apertar a chave. É diferente se os números a serem pisados fossem apenas o três e o doze. Nesse caso três de nós vivos seria o suficiente.

_"Três de nós"..._ Itália sentiu aquela melancolia invadir-lhe mais uma vez.

Seguindo aquela linha de raciocínio, a situação se inverteu. Todos os demais saíram de seus lugares enquanto Itália e França voltaram para seus respectivos números. Uma vez feito o movimento, Japão se aproximou da chave, respirou fundo e a pressionou com o pé.

Um estrondo de uma porta de correr se abrindo violentamente reverberou pela sala e todos voltaram a atenção para a passagem formada na parede oposta a da entrada.

_ Uma porta! _ Kiku exclamou.

_ Legal! Vamos! _ América seguiu a frente, mas foi rapidamente impedido por Italia, o qual se colocou entre ele e a passagem.

_ Esperem!

_ Huh?

_O que foi-aru? _ Inquiriu China impaciente.

_ Prestem a atenção. Na última sala vamos encontrar uma chave pendurada na parede. Essa é a chave da porta da frente. Assim que conseguirmos pegá-la, vamos ter que correr porque os monstros virão atrás de nós.

Foi geral o impacto da revelação de Itália, pois todos sentiram o estômago revirar dentro da barriga.

_ Vamos ter que correr mais do que nunca, você quer dizer, não? _ Espanha tomou a frente _ Tudo bem, vamos esquentar as coisas então!

_ Irc! _ Prússia fez uma careta _ Que diabos é esse lugar?

* * *

Poucas coisas faziam Japão ter aquela sensação de tontura provocada pelo ar pesado e sufocante. Estar naquele novo corredor com pouquíssima luz era uma delas. Quatro passos era a exata distância entre a parede e um cela que corria de uma ponta a outra do compartimento.

E dentro da cela, centenas, milhares de seres deformados correndo no espaço da prisão ou se pressionando nas grades colocando as mãos para fora a fim de agarrar qualquer presa

_ São muitos... _O asiático murmurava.

_ Vamos apenas seguir em frente. _ Itália seguia calmamente _ Eles não sairão daí... Eu acho.

_ C... Certo _ Japão acelerou o passo para caminhar ao lado do amigo _ Considerando a quantidade... Prefiro nem pensar na possibilidade de saírem.

Todos os demais seguiam receosos que aquelas coisas os atacassem de vez. Um dos monstros bateu na grade com tanta força que China deu um pulo pra trás, chocando-se com Russia. Na ocasião, o euroasiático o trouxe para o outro lado, caminhando entre Yao e a cela. França encolhia-se perto de Inglaterra tocando os ombros de Inglaterra, o qual distraidamente tocou-lhe uma das mãos num gesto de consolo.

_ Isso é assustador. _ Antônio murmurou desolado _ Ainda bem que estamos prestes a sair.

_ Canadá, não saia do meu lado. _ América ordenou com seriedade.

_ T.. Ta.

_ Isso aqui me parece bem familiar _ Prússia franziu o cenho enquanto falava com o irmão _ E pelo visto nada de bom me aconteceu aqui.

Ao chegarem à última sala, Japão quase caiu para trás. Era totalmente branca, tal qual a sala do piano, mas tinha o chão repleto de número pintados com sangue. Números a perder de vista, desornedados e confusos.

E no canto oposto da sala, uma visão que causou náuseas em Kiku. Um monstro gelatinoso, cor de rato, com centenas de olhos negros espalhados por todo o corpo sem forma, e tentáculos viscosos e escorridos, os quais moviam-se de uma maneira asquerosa.

_ Atrás daquela coisa. _ Itália apontou _ A chave está na parede.

Russia franziu o cenho desconfiado:

_ Aquilo vai... Nos atacar?

_ Só se chegar perto. Ele é muito lento. Podemos ficar longe dele e apenas andar. Eu vou buscá-la.

_ Hei! _ Alemanha tentou impedí-lo, mas Itália já tinha andado a frente e se aproximava do monstro.

_"Logo... Vamos sair..."_ Feliciano pensava nervosamente enquanto suas entranhas se contraíam. _"É muito lento, então nós vamos ficar bem... Tenho certeza que a chave está em que a parede"._

Parou ao ver a estrutura gosmenta se mover debilmente para a direção da nação, deixando um pequeno rastro de gosma.

Foi o suficiente para as orbes cor de mel refletirem a parede vazia.

_ Q... Que? _ Itália sentiu o sangue congelar dentro das veias.

_ H... Hei, Itália! _ França gritou avançando um passo _ A chave não está ai!

_ P... Por que? _ Um nó se formou na garganta de Veneziano _ S... Sempre esteve ali antes!

* * *

_Se os números a serem pisados eram apenas o três e o doze, três de nós vivos seria o suficiente._

_E esses três eram justamente Itália, Alemanha e Prússia. Da primeira vez não havia tantos números riscados com sangue no chão daquela sala, mas tão somente o número três._

_Um três riscado no chão. _

_Três pessoas vivas. _

_Uma delas era Prússia, cujos braços haviam sido danificados permanentemente e a espinha curvava-se de dor e de cansaço. Distante dele estava Alemanha, igualmente exausto e com o ventre ferido, protegendo um atônito Itália atrás. O oponente emitia um som ensurdecedor enquanto movia os tentáculos feito chicotes e se aproximava lentamente das presas. _

__ Vamos fazer o seguinte _ Prússia respirava com dificuldades _ Eu vou usar minhas pernas pra atacar isso e vocês peguem a chave!_

__ Alemanha, você ouviu o que o Prússia disse?_

__ Não com esse barulho... _ O loiro olhou para Itália por cima do ombro _ Mas li os lábios Você também só falou comigo, certo?_

__ ... Sim _ A resposta do mais novo seguiu de um olhar temeroso sobre a parte leste da Alemanha _ Prússia... Por favor..._

__ Yeah! _ Prússia encheu-se de energia e correu para atacar._

* * *

_ E... Eu tenho certeza... Que esse é o lugar certo... O... O que eu vou fazer?

_"ITÁLIA!"_

A voz de América o tirou dos pensamentos seguido do barulho das balas no mostro, o qual tinha erguido os tentáculos subitamente para atacar Feliciano. Atordoado, Itália sentiu Rússia surgir atrás de si e puxá-lo para trás antes de cortar um dos tentáculos inimigos com a espada. O pedaço do oponente pernameceu se debatendo sem o resto do corpo no chão, no entanto mais deles brotaram subitamente do corpo viscoso e prendeu os três para tragá-los para dentro de si.

_ ARH!

_ Isso não vai bem... _ França correu em disparada até o oponente e cortou o tentáculo que prendia Itália.

_ "_Expecto Patronus!" _ _Dessa vez um unicórdio de luz saiu do grimório de Inglaterra e galopou contra a criatura, levando-a a largar América e Rússia _ Tsc! Eu realmente preciso da minha magia de volta!

_ Saia de perto deles-aru!

China apareceu desferindo golpes em um dos tentáculos que ameaçava prender novamente Itália, seguido pela lâmina da katana de Japão. Alemanha, por sua vez, usou o chicote para partir outro em conjunto com a espada de Prússia. Espanha juntou-se a eles saltando e atacando o corpo do monstro com sua foice, sendo Romano o esperou chegar ao chão para disparar as balas de seu rifle. Por último, Canadá correu carregando seu mascote e gritou o nome do urso:

_ _Kumajirou!_

Todos se afastaram rapidamente e uma explosão lançou o inimigo para trás.

Mas de repente a porta foi escancarada e centenas de monstros invadiram tão rápidos quanto baratas saindo dos esgotos e inundando o ambiente.

_ Meu Deus! _ Antônio levou um susto e pulou para trás.

_ É...É tarde demais! _ Kiku segurava firmemente sua katana.

_ Veneziano! _ Romano gritou _ Volte!

_ O... O que eu vou fazer? _ A mândíbula de Itália tremia e seu corpo permanecia paralisado _ Eu... Fiz algo errado? A chave... Não está ali...

_ ITÁLIA, SAIA DO CAMINHO! _ Alemanha gritou, empurrando-o brutalmente.

Ludwig havia o afastado de um dos oponentes e chicoteado a criatura, mas logo se viu cercado por três delas, uma mais deformada que a outra.

_ _West!_ _ Prússia feriu uma delas com a espada e chutou a outra, mas logo um oponente voador passou figurou uma lâmina e lhe atingiu o ombro _ ARH!

_ Corra, Itália! _ Japão surgiu em socorro dos dois _ _Maldição! _ _Invocou o raio do selo e o disparou contra o agressor de Prússia.

Feliciano saiu correndo desnorteado e tropeçando nos próprios pés. Sua mente girava e sua visão perdia o foco ao se ver nem meio a uma tempestade. Um dos oponentes era um monstro gigante, que rapidamente contraiu o punho para esmurrá-lo.

_ _Itália_!

Para a surpresa de Feliciano, Inglaterra havia se jogado sobre ele e o derrubou no chão, evitando a potência do punho do oponente. No entanto, quando Arthur se pôs de pé, sentiu a enorme criatura rapidamente carregá-lo pelo pescoço.

_ Inglaterra!

_ Itália, fuj...!

De repente o mosntro lhe torceu o pescoço e tudo escureceu na mesma hora.

_"INGLATERRA!_" Arthur só conseguiu ouvir o grito de América seguido de uma sucessão de tiros. De repente a pressão em seu pescoço sumiu e seu corpo colidiu com o chão feito o de uma marionete sem fios. As núvens negras que embaçavam sua vista começara a se dispersar e mesmo com um passo fora da realidade ante o choque, se via no abraço de Alfred, que o protegia com um dos braços e atirava com a outra mão.

_ Itália, va embora! _ Alfred ordenou enfurecido _ Eu cuidarei desses! Proteja-se!

Atordoado, Itália saiu correndo, sem saber mais o que fazer e como agir.

_"AMÉRICA, CUIDADO!"_ ouviu a voz de Canadá para o irmão bem antes de um dos monstros acertar a têmpora de Alfred com tanta força, que o fez soltar Inglaterra e colidir com a parede há metros dali. Um golpe tão violento que América por pouco não perdeu os movimentos. Sentiu o sangue escorrer de sua cabeça quase rachada e suas mãos não corresponderem ao comando de seu cérebro devido ao golpe.

Itália cobriu a boca tentando conter o pavor. Mirou a saída e se pôs a correr naquela direção, mas logo teve seu caminho bloqueada pelos inimigos, que agora mais pareciam abutres atrás de um pedaço de carne.

_ AHH!

Feliciano cobriu a cabeça, mas não sentiu o ataque. França havia corrido até ele para defendê-lo usando a espada.

_ França, não!

_ Corra, Itália! _ Canadá correu até França _ _Kumajirou!_

A explosão do mascote atingiu as criaturas, afastando-as de Francis e, ao mesmo tempo, dando oportunidade à ex-colônia de cravar a espada em uma delas. Espanha juntou-se aos dois ferindo-os com a lâmina, seguido dos tiros dados por Lovino.

_ Veneziano! _ Romano gritou e sua falta de atenção ensejou um soco que estourou seu septo nasal e o lançou para longe dali.

_ ROMANO! _ Itália sentiou as próprias lágrimas de desespero.

Enquanto isso China desferia sua sequência de golpes com tanto vigor que os cabelos castanhos já estavam totalmente despenteados. O suor em sua pele era resultado do esforço que fazia para se livrar daquele ambiente. Precisava alcançar Japão. Além do mais, cenas horríveis envolvendo França e Russia pairavam em sua mente, o que era pior.

_ RÁÁÁÁ! _ Gritou em plenos pulmões ao dar o último golpe. O inimigo foi lançado para trás e perfurado nas costas pela arma de outra nação _ Russia!

Havia respingos de sangue espalhados pelo rosto e cabelos de Ivan, misturado ao suor que escorria de sua testa, colando alguns fios de cabelo em sua face.

_ Cadê Itália? _ Rússia inquiriu cansado.

Para o horror de todos, muito mais monstros surgiram infestando o local como pragas.

Os olhos de Itália se contraíram e por um momento se esqueceu de como era respirar. Seu coração pulsava rapidamente de pânico enquanto um pavor consumia sua carne por dentro e preparava a sala para a hora desespero.

_ Quê! _ Japão engoliu em seco, segurando a katana com toda a força que possuía _ De novo?

_ Oh, não! _ Espanha os acertava como podia _ Eles continuam vindo!

_ Isso não acaba! _ América se levantava com dificuldades e disparava em tantos quanto suas balas permitiam, vendo-se cada vez mais cercado.

_ São muitos! _ Canadá olhava amedrontado _ Não podemos passar por eles!

_ Não... _ Itália balançava a cabeça aturdido _ Eu não quero voltar no tempo de novo! Não depois de tudo o que fizemos! Não!

_ Vamos pelo menos cercar Itália! _ China lutava com o peito queimando de tão exausto _ Os outros estão todos indo atrás dele-aru!

_"Não..."_ Itália via-se novamente preso ao pesadelo. Eles o salvariam novamente e morreriam ali _"E... Está certo... Se eu tivesse ido..."_

_ Oh, vamos! _ França ralhava ao proteger Feliciano de um possível golpe _ Apenas se abaixe, Itália!

_"Por favor...! De algum modo...! De alguma forma...!"_

E quando menos percebeu, Itália já estava gritando em plenos pulmões.

_ _Faça-me desapareceeeer!_ _ balançava a cabeça e chorando demasiadamente _ _Faça-me! Faça-me desaparecer de uma vez!_

No mesmo momento uma súbita luz invadiu todo o local, soltando faíscas elétricas que por pouco não acertavam as nações. Um clarão cegante parou a batalha, seguido de uma intensa ventania.

_ O DIÁRIO DE ITÁLIA! _ Japão gritou ao notar que a luz saia do caderno de Feliciano, revirando as folhas do próprio objeto.

Alemanha correu desesperadamente para perto de Itália, temendo como nunca voltar e se esquecer de tudo outra vez. Seja o que estivesse acontecendo, não o deixaria passar por tudo sozinho, não deixaria aquelas lembranças se perderem.

_"Itália!"_ Uma voz o chamou no meio da claridade. Uma voz aparentemente sem dono.

_ A... Alemanha? _ Itália tentava identifcá-lo _ Meu diário!

_"Deixe-o ir, Itália! O diário... Ah, droga! Você sempre faz isso!"_

A luz se expandiu até ofuscar completamente a visão de Itália...

Logo depois tudo se apagou.

**Continua**

* * *

_*O calendário japonês tradicional é um calendário lunar ajustado com base no calendário chinês. Os nomes dos meses são:_

_1st month = Mutsuki (睦月)_

_2nd month = Kisaragi (如月)_

_3rd month = Yayoi (弥生)_

_4th month = Uzuki (卯月)_

_5th month = Satsuki (皐月)_

_6th month = Minazuki (水無月)_

_7th month = Fumizuki (文月)_

_8th month = Hazuki (葉月)_

_9th month = Nagatsuki (長月)_

_10th month = Kaminazuki (神無月)_

_11th month = Shimotsuki (霜月)_

_12th month = Shiwasu (師走)_

_Veja que só os só 3º e 12 º mês não o kanji 月 ("lua")._

* * *

Não sei vocês, mas o HetaOni 13 foi aquele capítulo que eu fiquei mais... Como dizer? Sabe quando algo termina e seu coração fica a mil e de repente você se vêde volta ao mundo real? Pois é. No jogo só aparece a luta do Japão, mas é claro que eu resolvi puxar um pouco para os outros.

Hm... Outro ponto que é melhor esclarecer. No jogo Itália diz que sabe a resposta do enigma do relógio, mas osoutros querem descobrir sozinhos, então ele nçao interefere. No jogo isso ficou legal, mas nessa fic... Não consegui encaixar esse evento =/

Quem acompanha o jogo deve estar ansioso pelo HetaOni 14, né? Ele e o Hetaoni 10 (final do cap.9, que é o que revela que todos morreramno passado) estão tete-a-tete... Bem, se quem que o Hetaoni9 émais profundo mesmo... Não sei. Estou em dúvida. Enfim, vou tentar não demorar.

**Kyra Spring** - Desculpa a demora º-º Foi realmente muito difícil narrar essa chegada à sala da chave ^^' Essa sua teoria é interessante o.ô Bem, não sei se algum dos 12 éprojeção, mas com certeza tem alguma projeçãola... Gente, isso dá horas de debate! *-* Eu só espero que todos consigam sair! T-T Esse jogo me fez gostar de todos que estão na casa.

Tem o Hetaoni animado (na verdade é mais um hetaoni ilustrado). Está em japonês (talvez legendado em inglês) e as vozes estão bem parecidas. Vale a pena conferir ^^'

Abraços! ;D

**Katsune Yoshino** - Sim, lembro de você ^^ Bem, obrigada por apontar os erros. Lika anda MUITO ocupada e pediu pra eu tirar a co-autoria da fic, então estou sem beta. Não sei como ficou a acentuação dos ditongos crescentes na nova regra de português, então escrevo com e sem acento -.- Ah, e sétimo sono é uma hipérbole.

Mais uma coisa: Eu ri que só disso "Sim, Itália 'vamos... Só por um instante...' e não saiam mais da casa Ç.Ç..." Hahauhauhua! A convivência com Itália era devido ao fato de ter dado uma desculpa idiota. Hm... Ah, sim, também levei um susto quando Japão colocou a chave pra cima. Pena que não deu prafazer isso aqui.;D Abraços!

Abraços! ^^/


	14. Da segunda vez º Parte 1 º

**Cap. 14**

**Da segunda vez...**

******(Parte 1)**

**-o-**

_"Itália!"_

_"Itália, acorde!"_

Quando Feliciano abriu os olhos ouviu a própria respiração pesada. As orbes cor de mel refletiam o espaço ao seu alcance, sem necessariamente focar algo. A vista estava embaçada e o clima estranhamente tranquilo. Então a figura do rosto de Ludwig ocupou todo o espaço de sua visão, trazendo-o à realidade.

_ Finalmente acordou. _ Ludwig suspirou aliviado _ Você está bem?

_ Q... Que?

Feliciano moveu a cabeça e percebeu que estava deitado no tatame de uma das salas ao estilo oriental localizada no andar mais baixo da casa. Apertou os olhos e se sentou, mirando o loiro em busca de respostas.

_ O que aconteceu comigo?

_ Você se machucou?

_ Não... Meu diário... De repente...

Feliciano passou a mão nos cabelos como se aquilo o ajudasse a raciocinar, depois vasculhou a própria roupa e percebeu que o diário não estava consigo, olhou para Ludwig, o qual apenas balançou a cabeça.

_ Desculpe, eu realmente não sei muito. Lembro de estar numa sala cheia de inimigos e então... O que o diário fez?

_ Você não se lembra, Alemanha? Depois eu gritei: "Faça-me desaparecer!" e você correu com tudo pra perto de mim.

Ludwig arregalou os olhos e depois franziu o cenho:

_ Um momento, você disse "faça-me desaparecer"?

_ Huh? Ah, não me leve a mal. Eu não disse que queria morrer. Bem, como vê, o fato de que estamos aqui significa que desaparecemos de lá, certo? _Terminou a pergunta com um sorriso amarelo.

Em resposta, o loiro meramente desviou o olhar.

_ Certo. Mas... Essa lembrança ainda está muito nebulosa... _ Suspirou _ E onde estão os outros?

De repente os olhos de Feliciano se arregalaram. Havia se esquecido desse detalhe:

_ É... É verdade! Essa não! Eles ainda devem estar lutando! O que vamos fazer?

_ Tudo bem, vamos voltar. Talvez tenhamos dado um jeito dos inimigos recuarem. Afinal eles estavam atrás de você.

Feliciano abriu a boca para replicar, mas logo fechou-a e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Olhou para Ludwig com os olhos abertos demais e o queixo rígido demais. Tudo tão estranhamente que o loiro ergueu uma das sobrancelhas sem entender.

_ O que... O que houve?

_ Alemanha...?

_ Sim?

_ Eu posso ouvir sua voz.

_ Que?

_ Eu posso ouvir sua voz vinda da porta da frente! _ Subitamente Feliciano olhou para o corredor _ Você não pode ouvir? Vamos dar uma olhada!

E realmente dava para Ludwig ouvir. Não somente sua própria voz, como a de Itália e a de vários outros. Tragou saliva.

_ I... Isso é tão estúpido! Vamos... Vamos dar uma olhada com cuidado.

_ Certo!

O dois correram até o hall de entrada, mas antes de dobrarem o corredor, Ludwig parou e puxou o amigo pelo braço, a fim de se esconderem. Feliciano apenas sentiu suas costas colidirem levemente com a parede e seu corpo ficar entre ela e o amigo. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta, viu o loiro colocar o indicador na frente dos próprios lábios e, em seguida, apontar para o hall.

Os olhos de Feliciano abriram-se mais ao olhar para onde o amigo apontara. Quem havia entrado na casa eram eles mesmos, acompanhado de Rússia, China, América e Japão.

_ H... Heim...?

**_...As imagens do pretérito estavam la..._**

O Itália do passado deixava explícito o pânico em sua face enquanto mantinha os dedos presos nos cabelos desarrumados, quase puxando-os. Respirava aceleradamente e suava frio, enquanto abservava as outras nações, as quais pareciam mais curiosas que assustadas.

_ Heeei! _ Alemanha chamou após pôr uma das mãos em posição perpendicular à boca _ Tem alguém ai?

_ Não tem ninguém _ O tom de Japão era o de quem comentava o tempo _ Será que eles subiram?

_ Aqueles velhotes não mudam. _ América colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e riu _ Vieram pra ca antes de nós e estão longe de serem vistos.

_ Olha, vamos voltar! _ Suplicava Itália choroso, agarrando o braço de Alemanha _ Eu to dizendo, não podemos ficar aqui! Eu errei! Vamos lá, vamos voltar!

_ Nós dissemos pra vocês não virem-aru. _ China cruzou os braços e fechou a cara _ Se você realmente não queria, por que...

_ _Eu to falando pra vocês!_ _ Itália gritou desesperado _ Esta casa é perigosa! Eu vi! Nós vamos ser atacados por um monstro e todo mundo vai morrer! _ A medida que falava as lágrimas ameaçavam escorregar pelos seus olhos _ Eu estou dizendo, é verdade!

Alemanha deixou escapar um curto riso ante o medo da nação:

_ Vamos morrer? _ balançou a cabeça _ Somos nações, Itália. Se está assustado, não precisa continuar aqui.

_ Alemanha...

_ Você estava cochilando antes da reunião, não estava? _ Japão comentou seriamente _ Talvez você ainda esteja meio sonolento...

Gradativamente o asiático mudou a expressão ao olhar mais atentamente para face sofrida de Itália. O europeu mantinha os dentes cerrados, o rosto vermelho e uma súplica sublimada em seus olhos, os quais cintilavam em razão de uma película de pranto.

_ Até você, Japão...

Rússia, por sua vez, olhou para China e sorriu:

_ Hei, vamos dar uma olhada nos quartos?

_ _Rússia, cale-se_! _ Ordenou Itália cerrando os punhos e apertando os olhos. Uma atitude tão precipitada que assustou a todos _ Deixe que eu olho! Você acabou de estar aqui! Não irá a lugar nenhum!

_ Itália, o que aconteceu-aru? _ China deu um passo a frente e balançou os braços num único gesto impaciente _ Está diferente do seu normal e isso está me enlouquecendo! Onde está aquela nação que conhecíamos, heim?

_ ACREDITEM EM MIM! _ Itália gritou e imediatamente se dirigiu a Japão, segurando-o fortemente pelos ombros e assustando-o sem querer _ Especialmente você! _ Rogava em lágrimas _ Japão, não va para a sala do piano! Não importa o que aconteça!

Japão sentiu-se induzido a forçar a coluna para trás diante do amigo tão perto de si. Confuso, segurou os braços de Itália e piscou várias vezes sem entender:

_ M... Mesmo que você esteja certo... Será mais fácil se nos separarmos para procurar os outros... E marcarmos uma hora para nos encontrarmos aqui, não acha?

Por um momento Itália refletiu. Foi nesse meio tempo que Rússia girou os calcanhares:

_ Me parece bom. Eu não quero ficar com vocês o tempo todo e se cada um for por onde quiser, poderemos falar sobre os locais que vimos depois.

_ Não! _ Itália largou Japão e se virou para Rússia.

_ Hei, por que esse choro? _ América sorriu e descansou uma das mãos em seu ombro _ É a melhor alternativa. Vamos procurar juntos.

_ Você é o único que se opõe, Itália. _ Declarou Alemanha _ Por que está tão assustado?

_ Alemanha...

_ Sinto muito. Eu vou agora.

_ Não! _ Itália quis cravar os dedos na roupa do loiro e afundar o rosto em suas costas, mas o amigo já tinha se afastado _ Alemanha, não vá pra la! Não vá para o porão!

_ Eu vou também-aru _ Anunciou China caminhando em direção à sala de jantar.

_ Eu vou começar olhando por aqui. _ Rússia sorriu seguindo China.

_ Parem! _ Pedia Itália _ Não se separem! Por favor!

América ignorou o clamor do europeu e começou a subir as escadas a procura de Inglaterra e Canadá:

_ Eu vou começar pelo andar mais alto.

_ Então eu vou para o segundo. _ Concluiu Japão subindo atrás de América.

_ Esperem! Japão! América! Se fizerem isso vai ser inútil voltar no tempo! Parem!

Tarde demais. Eles já haviam partido. Mais uma vez Itália se viu chorando compulsivamente. Suas lágrimas escorregavam sem controle enquanto seus joelhos colidiam com o chão num gesto derrotado. Agora teria que passar por tudo novamente. Entraram, se separaram... Teriam que pegar a chave...

_ Primeiro Japão... Depois China, Rússia e França... América, Inglaterra e Canadá ainda estão bem... Mas o porão é perigoso...

Deixou-se chorar por um tempo, entretanto sabia que aquilo não adiantaria. Precisava fazer algo.

Enxugou as lágrimas e olhou por cima do ombro para a direção onde Alemanha havia seguido. Ninguém acreditavam em uma só palavra dita. Precisava raciocinar agora.

_ Talvez eu chame Alemanha... E então podemos nos juntar ao Japão...

Fechou os olhos, baixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Ainda sentiu algumas lágrimas voltarem a molhar seu rosto, o qual mantinha-se escondido pela sombra da franja.

_ ...Preciso atuar bem agora. Se tudo desse certo, salvarei todos eles. _ Passou a manga da roupa nos olhos e os manteve cobertos por enquanto _ Mesmo que eu tenha que enganá-los, vou protegê-los.

Então, quando se levantou, havia se _convertido_ no Itália de sempre, revestido de um olhar bobo e um sorriso muito superficial. Era hora de agir.

_ Vee! Alemanha, eu vou com vocêêêê! _ Correu gritando até o porão.

Daí em diante, Ludwig e Feliciano apenas conseguiram ouvir as vozes de seus auto-passados ecoando pelo andar.

_"O... O que foi agora, Itália? Você voltou ao normal?"_

_"Hehehe! Eu sempre estive normal! Hei, que tal procurarmos por Prússia com Japão?"_

_"Hei, pare de ficar se agarrando em mim! Aff. Eu entendo, está com medo de ficar sozinho"_

_"Haha! Você leu meu pensamento! Ah, aposto que China e Rússia foram pro primeiro andar agora. Vamos até eles depois!"_

_"Minha nossa..."_

Feliciano encostou a fronte na parede, lembrando-se de tudo aquilo. Parecia mergulhado em um pesadelo sem fim:

_ O... O que houve? _ peroguntou para si mesmo _ Por que estamos ali?

_ Será que é uma daquelas lembranças perdidas que temos quando quebramos um relógio? _ Inquiriu Ludwig.

_ Está falando daquilo que o Japão disse? Espere, mas por que estou vendo também? Digo, sequer quebramos um relógio!

_ Realmente... Então que diabos está acontecendo?

_"Vocês aqui também?"_

De repente os dois deram um pulo e giraram rapidamente os calcanhares perplexos com a terceira voz que ouviram atrás deles. Era Inglaterra, o qual estava de braços cruzados e uma das grossas sobrancelhas erguidas.

_ I... Inglaterra! _ Feliciano movia a cabeça confuso _ Você pode nos ver?

Agora, as duas sobrancelhas de Inglaterra se ergueram.

_ Devo pedir perdão? _ replicou _ Não tenho nenhuma idéia do que está falando. Apenas ouvi as vozes de vocês e voltei... Pelo visto, não vi o monstro do qual você se referia.

_ Oh... _ Feliciano piscou várias vezes _ Estávamos procurando por vocês. Onde estão os outros?

_ Nos separamos também. Mas tem uma série de salas que não podemos abrir, então vamos nos encontrar novamente. Vou dar uma olhada no quarto ao lado agora.

_ Sei... Obrigado! Também vamos dar uma olhada por ai.

Inglaterra assentiu, passou por eles e foi embora procurar os demais. Quando sumiu da vista de ambos, Feliciano virou-se para Alemanha e abriu a boca alarmado:

_ Itália, o que...?

_ Isso é terrível, Alemanha! Voltamos ao passado!

_ Que?

_ Eu tenho certeza! A forma como eu agi... Foi assim que eu agi no começo, quando lutava pra não vir pra essa casa!

_ ...

_ E mais! Essa é a segunda vez! Eu ainda não estava acostumado a voltar no tempo e fiz um monte de besteiras! Eu não devia ter dito aquelas coisas... Mas eu não sabia onde estava a chave... Eu fiz tudo errado desde o início!

Assim que Feliciano terminou de falar, pousou a mão na própria fronte, por debaixo dos cabelos, e mirou o nada, refletindo sobre a própria conclusão. Foi nesse momento que Ludwig fechou os olhos e espremeu os lábios, deixando que um leve rubor pintasse sua face.

_ ... Perdoe-me.

_ Hn? Por que está pedindo desculpas?

_ Bem... Quando você estava tentando me deter desesperadamente... Eu não lhe escutei e ri de você.

Feliciano piscou algumas vezes e acabou rindo com carinho:

_ Hei, está tudo bem. Isso foi por que eu não soube explicar. Claro que ninguém acreditaria em mim quando tudo o que eu dizia era "acreditem em mim".

_ Sinto muito... Hm... Bem, o que faremos agora?

_ Temos que voltar pro nosso mundo. Mas se formos vistos por nós mesmos podemos acabar mudando o futuro pra o pior. Melhor nos escondermos por um tempo até que todos estejam juntos novamente, certo?

_ Certo. Então, onde vamos nos esconder? Aquela _coisa _está espreitando por aqui, não?

_ Ah é... E nossa casa ainda não está pronta. _ Feliciano referia-se ao esconderijo dos prisioneiros _ Sendo assim, vamos para a sala de piano. Eu fiz tudo que pude pra evitar que fossem pra lá, então ninguém vai aparecer... Eu acho.

_ Então vamos. Mesmo que o inimigo nos encontre... Vamos poder controlar a situação de alguma forma.

_ Isso mesmo! Estamos muito fortes agora. Vamos apenas ter cuidado para não sermos visto pelos nossos auto-passados.

E com cuidado, caminharam até o local o qual julgavam mais seguro para se esconder

* * *

**_Enquanto isso, no presente..._**

Primeiro Gilbert:

_"Vocês cuidam deles! Nós vamos cuidar desse aqui!" _

Depois Lovino:

_"Japão! Você está bem?"_

E, por fim, Yao:

_"Vou cuidar dele enquanto você se concentra-aru!"_

O barulho de lâminas rasgando a carne se propagava em algum lugar do tempo, e na mesma sala onde se trava a guerra contra os monstros, restavam apenas quatro inimigos. Francis, Antônio e Gilbert se encarregaram da forma gelatinosa e cheia de olhos e tentáculos, sendo que a luta estava deveras acirrada. O loiro ofegava a ponto de causar agonia a quem ouvia, mas conseguiu reunir forças e com um único movimento de espada, cortou um dos tentáculos.

_ Como eu pensei! _ Exclamou correndo até o oponente _ Minha lâmina pode cortá-lo!

_ Vamos atacar ao mesmo tempo! _ Antônio gritou.

Francis saltou para trás do monstro e esperou Gilbert e Antônio cravarem as lâminas no inimigo para imitar o gesto. Os três ataques cortantes ensejaram o rangido agudo e ensurdecedor do oponente, o qual acabou desaparecendo de vez.

Enquanto isso, Lovino corria para dar cobertura a Kiku o qual usava a "maldição" contra uma monstruosa forma voadora cor de rato.

_ Pule, Japão! _ Lovino gritava apontando a arma _ Eu distrairei isso!

O asiático saltou para trás no momento que o europeu disparou todas as suas balas na criatura. Em seguida, Kiku aproveitou a oportunidade para gravar a katana no oponente, eliminando-o.

Já Yao atraía como podia a atenção do maior dos adversários, estando em visível desvantagem na troca de golpes, enquanto Arthur mantinha o grimório aberto e tentava ao máximo acumular força suficiente. Assim que conseguiu, alertou em bom som:

_ Isso! Afaste-se China!

_ _Aiya_! _ Yao gritou acertando um chute no oponente e dando uma cambalhota para trás _ Não erre-aru!

_ _Sectumsempra!_

Uma rajada de luz cortante foi disparada contra o mostro, atravessando-o de súbito e partindo-o ao meio.

Num dos cantos, o menor dos inimigos, o qual era uma criatura formada pela cabeça, o tronco sem braços, e as pernas, se viu encurralado por Matthew e Ivan.

_ Então, o que prefere? _ O euroasiático perguntava à criatura num sorriso sádico _ Ser explodido até restarem só as cinzas ou ter minha espada congelante atravessando seu corpo?

Ivan não esperou a resposta. Imediatamente enfiou a espada com toda a força na criatura e se afastou para Matthew completar o serviço.

_ _Komajirou! __ Invocou o americano, explodindo o oponente e derrotando-o de vez.

Finalmente havia acabado. Kiku apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e suspirou.

_ Graças a Deus, conseguimos limpar o lugar.

_ O diário de Itália fez muitos deles desaparecerem _ Falou Arthur aproximando-se do asiático _ Bom trabalho, Ita... Huh?

Todos ficaram calados ao perceberem que só havia nove pessoas.

_ Veneziano? _ Procurou Lovino olhando para todos os lados _ Ele... Se foi?

_ _West! _ _Chamou Gilbert_ _ _Ele sumiu também!

_ E... _ Matthew sibilava atônito _ América... Também...

Todos se entreolharam surpresos. Não havia nem sinal das três nações mencionadas.

_ Então Ita, Alemanha e América desapareceram...? _ Antônio coçou a cabeça confuso _ Eles eram os únicos que estavam próximos do diário, certo?

_ Havia tantos inimigos que eu nem percebi... _ Japão mordeu o lábio inferior antes de continuar _ Sinto muito... Talvez tenham fugido assim que acharam uma saída segura.

Yao virou-se para o irmão:

_ Você acha que eles... Se foram? Por causa do diário...

França arregalou os olhos momentaneamente amedrontado:

_ Ir é como... Morrer?

_ Impossível! _ Irritou-se Gilbert _ Eu vou procurar por eles! Ahn... Embora não saiba ao certo por onde começar _ Falou a última frase com uma careta complementada pelas bochechas levemente rosadas.

De repente o celular de Kiku tocou, tão subitamente que todos se assustaram. Aquela casa realmente mexia com seus nervos.

O asiático suspirou aliviado, puxou o aparelho do bolso, olhou para a tela sem conseguir ler o número e atendeu deixando no viva-voz:

_ _Moshi moshi?_

_"Por que demorou tanto tempo, Japão?"_

De repente os olhos castanhos se arregalaram, e não havia dúvidas que havia uma dose de alegria nas batidas de seu coração. Aquela era a voz de Coréia.

_ Você... _ Kiku não pôde deixar de sorrir _ Faz tanto tempo que não lhe vejo... O que há de errado?

_ _Você quer saber o que está errado? Bem, nada, realmente. N... Não é como eu estivesse preocupado com você ou coisa assim!_

_ Perdão? Bem... Você não precisa se preocupar, mas... Er...

Yao revirou os olhos e bateu na própria testa:

_ Japão, Coréia só ligou porque estava preocupado com você-aru! Você não ligou pra ele e ele se cansou de esperar!

Kiku acabou enrubescendo:

_ Oh. Então é isso?

_ _Do que vocês estão falando, mano? _ _Inquirou Coréia, mas logo se ouviu uma rápida respiração do outro lado da linha e um som de tiroteios ao fundo _ _Isso não é nada! _ _Falou com voz longe _ _Hei, Japão, vocês estão bem, não?_ _ Essa última pergunta foi feita de uma forma audível.

_ Sim, estou bem. Ouvi dizer que o monstro está ai fora também, não?

_ _Sim, é o pedaço do bolo! Estamos limpando o caminho pra vocês, então é melhor saírem logo_!

_ Claro-aru _ Yao aproximou-se do celular _ Mas não agora. Estivemos num... Beco sem saída por um tempo.

_ _Haha! Do que está falando, mano? Se eu estou aqui significa que todo mundo vai sair_.

_ Por que?

_ _Porque "escapar com todo mundo" veio de dentro de mim! É por isso que todo mundo vai sair. Claro que sim!_

Kiku sorriu:

_ _Hai_. Então vamos fazer nosso melhor para ver se você tem razão. Todos estão de acordo?

_ Sim _ Matthew assentiu _ Agora que conseguimos respirar por um tempo, nossas cabeças também se esfriaram.

_ _Ah, Japão!_ _ Coréia voltou a chamar _ _Eu estava olhando em volta da casa e quis saber... Vocês estão em um anexo à direita agora?_

_ Anexo? _ Arthur finalmente dedicara alguma atenção ao celular.

Mas antes que perguntasse algo como "que anexo?", outra voz foi ouvida do outro lado da linha, relativamente agitada se considerar o tom habitual.

_ _Vocês realmente não repararam?_ _ Era Áustria _ _Então novamente apenas nós percebemos._

_ Um anexo... _ Gilbert aproximou-se de Kiku e por pouco não pegou o celular de suas mãos _ Hei, o que você quer dizer, riquinho? Se isso for verdade...

_ Yep. _ Russia fechou os olhos e sorriu de forma infantil _ Nós precisamos achar uma porta.

_ _Essa casa é muito vasta_. _ Áustria fez uma pausa _ _Ops... Desculpem-me, precisamos ir agora. Temos negócios urgentes a tratar._

_ H... Heim? _ Kiku fez uma careta.

_ _Mostrem a eles do que a Ásia é feita!_ _ A voz de Coréia soava otimista.

_ Você também-aru! _ Yao exclamou _ Não tente chutar o balde.

_ _Obrigado, mano! Tchau!_

E desligou.

Do lado de fora da casa também não havia segurança. Áustria e Coréia estavam costa a costa, cada um de frente para um daqueles monstros. Uma das criaturas avançou violentamente em Áustria e antes que o acertasse, Coréia se adiantou e acertou uma série de golpes marciais, derrubando-o. Nesse meio tempo o europeu sacou a pistola e atirou no outro, sem no entanto, atingi-lo suficientemente.

_ Eu não vou lhe deixar morrer. _ O asiático declarou ofegante, mirando Áustria por cima do ombro.

_ Já terminou seu telefonema? _ inquiriu o outro _ Ótimo, agora não faça telefonemas do nada! Deixe-me saber de antemão!

_ Foi mal. Bem, agora vamos voltar a limpar a área pra eles!

Enquanto isso, dentro da casa, Kiku olhava para o celular desligado em sua mão:

_ Ele é um personagem tão interessante... _ Falava para si _ Espero que tenham uma batalha vitoriosa.

Antônio deu uma tapa no ombro de Gilbert, o qual continuava absorto nos próprios pensamentos, e depois olhou para todos:

_ Tudo bem, vamos procurar a porta do anexo agora! Talvez seja onde Ita e os outros acabaram indo! Ainda há esperança!

Lovino respirou fundo e assentiu:

_ Certo. Nós definitivamente vamos encontrá-los!

_ Com certeza. _ Afirmou Kiku _ Vamos nos dividir e procurar por eles.

E assim ocorreu...

Uma das equipes era formada por Arthur e Antônio, a eles ficou a incubência de procurar pelo terceiro andar; outra integrava Francis e Matthew, os quais procuravam no segundo andar. Yao e Ivan, por sua vez, se dispuseram a procurarem juntos os desaparecidos pelo primeiro andar.

E ainda no sótão estava a quarta equipe, formada por Kiku, Gilbert e Lovino. Enquanto andavam pelo corredor, o asiático acabou observando seus companheiros de equipe por cima do ombro e voltou a olhar para frente.

_ Então... Mais uma vez, por que vocês estão no meu grupo mesmo?

_ Vamos lá, vai ser divertido! _ Gilbert soltou uma gargalhada _ Não há nada errado em trabalhar com algumas caras novas de vez em quando! Seremos o "grupo da busca aos irmãozinhos"!

Romano cruzou os braços e virou o rosto:

_ Eu me sinto tão... Fora do lugar... Mas não importa. Ah, e nós definitivamente não estamos usando esse "nome".

_ Busca ao irmãozinhos, certo? _ Kiku refletia _ Mas então... Não faria mais sentido vocês irem com Inglaterra ao invés de... Ah, não importa. Vamos, então? Não será um problema se nós acabamos no mesmo andar como os outros.

* * *

_**Em algum lugar do passado...**_

Na sala do piano, Feliciano e Ludwig esperavam o tempo passar. Na verdade nenhum dos dois tinha condições de mensurar quantas horas haviam se completado, apenas contavam com o bom senso e com a sorte.

Feliciano olhou para a porta e suspirou.

_ Acho que já deu tempo de todos se reunirem novamente. É melhor irmos agora.

_ Entendo. _ Pontuou Ludwig, desencostando-se do piano _ Mas sabe, se esse é a segunda vez que viemos... Então significa que América e os outros vão morrer?

_ Pois é... América, Inglaterra e China. Eu gostaria de ajudá-los, mas... Não posso.

_ Certo... Ah, e você não encontrou o diário, não é? Temos que procurá-lo também.

_ Isso. Precisamos encontrá-lo antes que alguém o faça. Acho que viemos ao passado por causa dele, então se encontrarmos... Eu acho que... Vamos ser capazes de voltar.

_ Então vamos. E tome cuidado, claro.

_ Sim, senhor! _ Sorriu.

Os dois saíram da sala e desceram as escadas para procurarem nos outros quartos. Ao chegarem no piso inferior, dobraram os corredor, o qual formava um "T" com um terceiro. Ludwig abriu a única porta que encontrou do lado esquerdo do último corredor e ambos entraram no quarto para vasculhar o local. Estantes, cama, carpete...

Nenhum sinal do diário.

_ É, não está aqui. _ Afirmou Feliciano.

_ Vamos ver as outras salas.

Saíram do quarto e começaram a percorrer o caminho de volta. No entanto, no meio da trilha, Feliciano parou e rapidamente segurou Ludwig:

_ Irc! Esconda-se, Alemanha! _ Avisou em sussurros e correu para se esconder com o amigo, usando a parede como escudo.

Os dois puderam ver uma pequena multidão no corredor perto da escada. Eram China, Rússia, Canadá, Japão e América reunidos. Ao vê-los, Ludwig franziu o cenho desconfiado.

_ Será que tem algum problema? Parece bem tumultuado.

Feliciano assentiu, e ambos permaneceram calados para escutar.

Japão estava calado e embora as lágrimas não encharcassem mais seus olhos, seu rosto abatido estava marcado pela mais profunda tristeza. Perto dele estava América, afagando-lhe os cabelos, enquanto Canadá, China e Rússia miravam o nada como se acreditar naquela realidade fosse algo que exigisse muito esforço.

_ Itália... Morreu? _ Rússia murmurava perplexo. Apresentava uma expressão nunca testemunhada pelos que o rodeavam.

_ Melhor vocês não olharem. _ América falava cabisbaixo _ Inglaterra está preparando o quarto agora, mas... Isso parece realmente ruim...

O barulho da maçaneta girando chamou a atenção de todos, e pela porta passou um Inglaterra com olhos minguados e cabeça baixa. Japão rapidamente limpou os olhos com a manga da própria roupa e mirou o europeu.

_ Inglaterra...

_ Eu tomei conta do quarto. _ Murmurou Inglaterra _ E das feridas dele também. França está suportando bem, mas... Alemanha ainda está muito desorientado...

Perto dali, Feliciano abriu a boca e os olhos perplexo.

_ Eu... Morri?

_ Bem, você me disse essa foi a segunda vez _ Ludwig comentou _ Mas talvez você esteja errado.

_ De jeito nenhum! Tenho certeza que essa é a segunda vez!

_ Psiu! Eles vão lhe ouvir.

_ Desculpe... _ Sussurrou _ Hm... Pensando bem, Japão e América disseram que eu tinha morrido na segunda vez. Talvez... Será? Mas espere ... Então, o que eu sei é...

Ludwig colocou o indicador na direção dos próprios lados, sinalizando para que ficassem calados e escutassem a conversa. Era nesse momento que Inglaterra folheava o diário que estava com Canadá.

_ Itália Veneziano? _ Inglaterra leu o nome escrito no papel _ Não, isso não quer dizer que ele seja o dono do diário... É como se fosse uma... Inscrição pra um contrato. _ Folheou o artigo e de repente parou, quase dando um pulo para trás. Um gesto que chamou a atenção de todos _ Mas que diabos...? Artifício pra voltar no tempo?

América ia perguntar do que ele estava falando, mas nesse momento a porta se abriu com violência, dando saída a Alemanha, seguido de Prússia e França.

_ _West_, espere! Escute-me! _ Exigia o mais velho dos germânicos.

O estado de Alemanha era o mais lamentável de todos. Os cabelos totalmente desarrumados, a testa suada, o semblante deformado pela ira e pelo desespero, além da roupa a qual se assemelhava a de alguém que se recuperava de uma bebedeira. Segurou Japão pelos ombros e o mirou nos olhos. Não havia muita diferença entre o estado das duas nações. Talvez o europeu estivesse mais agressivo e o asiático mais fraco, no entanto ambos partilhavam da mesma dor.

_ A... Alemanha... _ Murmurou Japão.

_ Japão... Você sabe... Onde Itália está?

Japão cerrou os dentes e sentiu as lágrimas voltarem a escorregar pela sua face.

_ Sabe... Japão... Meu irmão disse que Itália se foi... Você... Sabe que não é verdade... Certo?

O asiático fechou os olhos fazendo força para engolir o choro. Até dizer a verdade exigia forças, muitas forças. Foi em meio a soluços que tentou responder, em meio a soluços que reviveu a cena da extinta nação perdendo a vida bem diante de seus olhos.

_ Itália... Está... Ele está... Ele...

Rússia virou o rosto, sentindo que já não tinha mais forças para suportar ver aquela cena:

_ Vamos pra outra sala _ Pediu roucamente _ Ainda temos coisas pra fazer. Precisamos saber o que significa esse diário...

_ Por que? _ Alemanha soltou Japão e se voltou para o euroasiático _ Ainda temos que procurar Itália! Você está dizendo que ele não é importante?

_ Não... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Eu sei que você não quer aceitar isso, mas se não aceitar que ele está morto, quanto tempo acha que nós vamos aguent...

_ _Não se atreva a dizer a mesma coisa que meu irmão_!

Parecia que Alemanha iria avançar em Rússia, e foi esse pensamento que fez Canadá rapidamente se aproximar do euroasiático e segurar-lhe um braço.

_ R... Rússia!

Pretendia pedir para ele parar, mas Rússia pousou uma das mãos sobre seu ombro falou primeiro.

_Está tudo bem... Eu posso lidar melhor com isso. _ E mais uma vez mirou Alemanha _ Vou ser franco. _Ele está morto_. Se você não tiver nada melhor para fazer do que ficar aí, então deve tentar encontrar uma maneira de sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Ele não vai voltar!

_ _Filho da puta!_

O golpe seria certeiro e violento no rosto de Rússia, todavia Prússia agiu depressa, desferindo um forte soco contra o rosto do irmão, quase o derrubando no chão. Tudo tão rápido que todos se assustaram.

_ Chega, _west! _Você está fora de si! Está entendendo mal uma coisa certa!

Alemanha não reagiu. Estava perplexo demais.

_ Você não é o único que está de luto. _ China pontuou severo.

A frase do asiático desabou em Alemanha, deixando-o repentinamente estático. Enquanto isso, França mirava desolado o piso, sendo assistido por Inglaterra, o qual repousava a mão em seu ombro como se aquilo fosse consolá-lo.

_ Vamos. _Prússia murmurou melancólico, voltando-se para Inglaterra _ Vamos pra uma outra sala investigar esse diário.

Todos, excetoAlemanha, assentiram e subiram as escadas. O único que parou no meio do caminho foi Japão, que mirou mais uma vez Alemanha e sibilou abatido.

_ Nós vamos... Esperar você.

Alemanha não retribuiu a mirada, nem saiu do lugar.

Perto dali, os dois viajantes do tempo permaneciam calados, processando todo o acontecimento.

_ Você está acabado, Alemanha. _ Feliciano finalmente comentou _ Eu acho que é a primeira vez que vejo Prússia tão irritado com você.

_ Cale-se. _ O loiro bufou e seguiu para o lado esquerdo do corredor, deixando o outro caminhar alguns passos atrás de si _ Eu sou tão patético... Queria me enterrar num buraco agora.

_ Você, Alemanha?

"Itália!"

Feliciano sentiu o sangue congelar em suas veias e quase se negou a olhar para o lado. Estava exatamente na interceção dos corredores, bem a vista do Alemanha do passado.

Muito ruim.

_ Itália! _ Chamou mais uma vez. A expressão de Alemanha era indescritível e, até certo ponto, assustadora _ Você estava aí o tempo todo! Eu sabia que estava bem!

Ludwig cerrou os dentes alarmado com o fato de seu auto-passado ter visto Feliciano, e por pouco não correu até ele. Não, seria uma idéia idiota. Ser visto pelo outro Alemanha só pioraria as coisas. Feliciano respirava aceleradamente diante do estado abatido de seu amigo. Queria poder ajudá-lo, mas nada podia fazer.

Pelo contrário...

_ Oh... Er... S... _Sinto muito_!

E após dizer isso, Feliciano saiu correndo, puxando Ludwig pelo braço e entrando na primeira porta que encontrara. Tudo como se sua vida dependesse disso.

**Continua**

* * *

Hehe, antes de fazer os comentários, não sei se já ouviram as músicas da trilha sonora de HetaOni no Youtube. Se não viram, procurem ao menos "HetaOni Music friendship" (tema de Itália)" e "Hetaoni Music This Is Where I Fall " (tema da revelação acerca da 1ª vez que entraram). Garanto que não vão se arrepender e... Preparem os lencinhos ^^

Eu sei, devem estar querendo minha cabeça numa bandeja por ter feito que nem no jogo ao dividir o cap. 14 nem duas partes. Mas, sério, esse capítulo é imeeeenso! O cap. 14.2 tem o "funeral" de Itália e a volta no tempo pela 3ª vez. Está na metade, então tenham paciência, ok? =/

Bem, acho que deu pra entender, usei os nomes humanos para o presente e os de países para o passado. Hm... Vamos ver por onde começo. Oh, sim, descrever as cenas. A mais difícil? Bem, se já foi tenso descreer Alemanha com medo (la em HetaOni 02), pior ainda foi descrevê-lo descontrolado. Até Ludwig quis dar uns bons cascudos nele, mas... Bem, o Ita morreu bem diante dos olhos dele. Deve ter entrado em colapso.

Ah, e se lembram que no capítulo passado França disse que as lembranças não são esquecidas, elas só ficam escondidas em algum lugar da memória? Bem, é só uma teoria, mas acredito que Alemanha começou a fic amedrontado por causa do que tinha acontecido na casa (Morte de Itália e talz).

**Holly Everitt** - Obrigada. As partes 10, 13, 14 e 16 são minhas favoritas também! Logo sairá a segunda metade do capítulo 17! Abraços!

**Kyra Spring** - Bem a cara do França mesmo ^^ Realmente, é como se Rússia fosse duas pessoas. Eu também tenho minhas teorias sobre a casa ^^ Tipo, não sei como era em Ao-Oni, mas aqui, parece uma invasão alienígena para conquistar a Terra, e a melhor maneira de conquistar o mundo, seria destruindo todos os países (claro, é uma teoria). Isso porque o povo que ta fora da casa também ta sendo atacado. As legendas estão no live journal, na conta de SoteAG ou Artemis Gemini. Se você procurar por HetaOni script no google acho que vc acha ^^ E acho que sei de qual cena você está falando XD Bem, na parte 2 do cap.14 tem uma bem linda deles, mas a mais famosa mesmo estáno capítulo 16 (que também vai ser dividido em duas partes).

**Maya** - Também acredito no Rússia apesar de tudo XD Sim, o América é bem fofo tentando proteger todo mundo, em especial o Inglaterra, e essa luta das nações pra que todos saiam juntos da casa é simplesmente emocionante! Hahauhauhau! É, o Inglaterra iria gostar do mocchi-América morando com ele, afinal ele é o único ser vivo encontrado que gostou de comer aqueles scones. O Rússia ta bem misterioso nessa história todaealgome diz que ele já sabia da casa desde o começo do jogo. Tenho duas teorias: Ou eleestá sendo controladopor alguém da casa ou (a mais provável) ele também viajou no tempo e está recebendo ajuda de fora. Bem,vamos esperar. E qual é a sua teoria? To curiosa ^^ Abraços!


	15. Da segunda vez º Parte 2 º

**Cap. 14**

**Da segunda vez...**

******(Parte 2)**

**-o-**

As mãos cerradas na altura do queixo e os pés pulando alternadamente como se pisassem em brasas. Sem falar no pânico. Sim. Feliciano estava realmente em pânico.

_ Nãããão! Alemanha me viu!

_ F... Fique calmo! _ Ludwig tentava tranquiliza-lo, embora estivesse igualmente nervoso _ E por que viemos pra ca? Nosso esconderijo ainda não está pronto!

_ Eu seeeei! _ choramingava _ Mas meus pés me trouxeram pra ca! O que eu vou fazer? O que eu vou fazer? Temos que nos esconder!

_ Apenas se esconda no armário! Vamos!

_ Não! Melhor só você se esconder la! Eu vou ver outro lugar.

_ É impossível! Não tem mais onde nos escondermos! Vamos nos esconder lá juntos!

_ Não podemos! Só tem espaço pra um la!

_ Mas...

Feliciano não o esperou terminar. Sem pensar duas vezes, começou a empurrar o loiro para dentro do armário.

_ Hei!

_ Va! Vai ser pior se ele ver outro Alemanha!

_ Pare de me empurrar!

Tarde demais. Feliciano já havia induzido o loiro a entrar ali e fechou a porta.

_ Não fale nada! _ Pediu enquanto voltava ao centro do quarto _ Vejamos, onde eu posso me...

Mas de repente a porta do quarto se abriu num único empurrão e a imagem do abatido Alemanha do passado apareceu diante dos olhos da nação. Foi inevitável que Feliciano perdesse o ar e a cor.

_"Essa não! O que eu vou fazer? __Estou cercado de Alemanhas! O que vou dizer pra esse agora?"_

_ I... Itália... _ Balbuciava Alemanha.

Os olhos do loiro estavam inchados e até o rosto parecia mais fino... Nem mesmo as terríveis guerras o deixaram num estado tão deplorável. Naquele momento, mirava Feliciano como quem agradece aos céus após suplicar desesperadamente por uma segunda chance.

_ Graças a Deus... _ Aproximou-se daquele Itália com um estranho sorriso no rosto _ Eu pensei que você estivesse morto... Era só um sonho...

_ Não... Eu...

_ Sim... Não havia chances de você morrer... Você é uma nação... Isso foi só um sonho... Certo, Itália?

Feliciano engoliu em seco e se sentiu tentado a recuar um passo, mas não o fez.

_ Espere, Alemanha. Escute, eu...

_ Sim, claro... Eu achei... Estranho... Que alguém inútil como você ... Isso seria estranho, Itália... Todos pensavam que estava morto...

Alemanha sorria com lágrimas nos olhos, mas de alguma forma, parecia longe de si. Tratava-se de um estado de desespero e arrependimento tão grande que qualquer ilusão satisfatória seria adotada como verdade. E naquele momento, Alemanha queria acreditar que Itália estava vivo, e que poderia protegê-lo de qualquer mal.

Feliciano deduziu isso... Especialmente ao notar os olhos azuis casa vez mais vazios.

_ Todos pensavam que estava morto ... Prússia, Japão... Todos ... Certo? Não é estranho? _ O loiro chorou sorrindo _ Vamos voltar, Itália. Temos que provar para eles que você está vivo... Vamos lá, vamos voltar, ta bom?

A medida que Alemanha falava, Feliciano sentia que algo mudava nele. Algo que no momento não conseguia identificar.

_ Alemanha?

_ Vamos voltar, Itália... Vamos... Nós fizemos uma promessa, lembra?

"Você prometeu que iria esperar por mim... E eu prometi que voltaria..."

De repente o coração daquele Itália deu um salto e seu rosto ganhou um súbito tom escarlate. Sua infância... Aquela era a promessa de sua infância! Não era Alemanha que falava... Era outra pessoa. O sangue correu em suas veias a uma velocidade superior à usual, estendendo-se até a ponta dos dedos e paralisando-o por um instante. Quando o loiro aproximou-se mais, a vontade de gritar dominou Feliciano.

_ _Pare, Alemanha! _

E no mesmo segundo ouviu-se o som de um tapa certeiro no rosto do loiro reverberar no espaço, trazendo-o de volta à realidade.

_ ...! I... Itália...!

_ Você não é assim! Você não diria coisas como essas!

A rubefação provocada pelo tapa fazia conjunto com os olhos azuis demasiadamente arregalados, todavia Feliciano não se importou com isso. Precisava trazer o amigo de volta a si:

_ Vo... Você! Você é absurdamente sério! Só faz o que diz os manuais, e... E você toma conta de cachorros e é aficionado, e seu hobbie é fazer doces... _ cerrou os punhos e os dentes _ Esse é o Alemanha que eu conheço! E ele não é fraco!

Depois do desabafo seguiu o silêncio. Passado e futuro se entreolhavam fazendo com que o receio e a desgraça se encontrassem no meio do caminho. Alemanha balançou a cabeça desnorteado sem deixar de fitar Feliciano.

E assim, Alemanha viu a esperança escapar gradativamente de seus dedos. Sentiu-se induzido a baixar a a cabeça e mirar o chão como se a beira de seus pés houvesse um abismo sem fim, pedindo para ele saltar. Aquele Itália sentiu vontade de consolá-lo de alguma maneira, todavia temia as consequências da alteração da ordem dos fatos.

Então esperou, até que o loiro olhasse para ele novamente com aqueles olhos de derrota.

_ Você... Morreu?

Feliciano tragou saliva e assentiu em resposta.

_ Entendo. Desculpe-me, Itália.

_ Hn?

_ Sou patético... Não lhe deixei... Descansar em paz.

Os olhos do viajante do tempo abriram-se mais com a conclusão de Alemanha. Então ele achava que estava diante de um fantasma? Menos mal, pensava, poderia usar isso ao seu favor.

_ A... Alemanha, eu só queria... Proteger todo mundo.

_ ... Eu prometi...

_ Huh?

_ Camas para todos... Uma mesa larga... Uma cozinha... E o que mais?

Feliciano abriu a boca sem saber o que falar. No entanto não foi preciso. Viu o amigo lhe sorrir com melancolia e prosseguir.

_ Vai demorar algum tempo, mas eu quero que você espere, Itália. Vou manter minha promessa para nossos amigos.

E ao ouvir isso, o sorriso que se desenhou na face de Feliciano foi inevitável. Sem conter a emoção latente em seu peito, deu uma pequena gargalhada e bateu continência com a mão esquerda:

_ Vee! Isso é uma promessa!

Alemanha retribuiu o sorriso:

_ Idiota... Você tem que usar a mão direita... _ Ergueu a própria mão direita na direção da cabeça, imitando o gesto do amigo _ E eu acabei ficando para trás... Desculpe, mas tenho que me juntar aos outros. Eles vão ficar preocupado...

_ Ta. Eu ficarei bem.

_ Eu vejo... Desculpe, deixei você preocupado. Estou bem agora.

_ Entendo... Bem, tchau, Alemanha!

Despediu-se risonho e manteve essa expressão até o loiro dar meia volta e se dirigir até a porta. Antes de sair, Alemanha mirou o falecido amigo por cima do ombro mais uma vez, suspirou e, com o coração cheio de saudade, saiu do quarto.

Quando a porta se fechou, Feliciano extravasou todo o desespero:

_ Aaaaah! Foi assustadooooor! _ Choramingava _ Eu quase morro do coração! Graças a Deus! Uau! Alemanha foi repreendido por mim e atingido por Prússia!

Parou de falar ao perceber que a porta do ármário não se abria

_ Hei, Alemanha, eu estava falando com você. Por que está de mal humor?

_ Eu não estou de mal humor. _ Pelo tom de voz de Ludwig... Sim, ele estava mal humorado _ É que eu... Estou... Tão fraco... Ah, droga! _ Exclamou antes de sair aborrecido de dentro do esconderijo.

Feliciano contemplou o amigo por alguns intantes, e fez isso com uma certa tristeza.

_ Está chateado com isso? Bem... Não precisa se preocupar. Eu fiquei ainda pior da primeira vez. Digo, todo mundo foi exterminado, você sabe.

_ ...

_ Todos morreram diante dos meus olhos. O piano branco puro, os lençóis brancos puros, as camas de um branco puro, o .iso branco puro... Todos eles foram pintados com um vermelho profundo...

A medida que Feliciano falava, Ludwig se aproximava dele.

_ Mas sabe? Ninguém me culpou. Todo mundo sorriu para mim e disse: "Desculpe-me, eu não posso ficar ao seu lado até o fim"... _ Prosseguia _ Você e Prússia foram os últimos a morrer. Eu simplesmente não pude acreditar. Eu estava com tanta raiva... Tanta... Que comecei a quebrar tudo na casa. Não havia ninguém para me parar ou ficar com raiva de mim... Eu estava pronto para desistir... Foi... Horrível...

_ Itália...

_ Essa foi a primeira vez. Tenho inveja por você ter alguém para lhe dar uma bronca.

Sentiu a mão de Ludwig segurar-lhe o rosto e induzi-lo a mirar os olhos azuis.

_ ...Sinto muito. Deve ser difícil pra você falar sobre isso.

Um leve rubor coloriu a face de Feliciano:

_ Obrigado por tudo. _ Pousou a própria mão sobre a que lhe afagava e sorriu _ Que tal procurarmos o diário agora?

_ Hn? Ah, claro. _ Ludwig afastou-se do amigo e passou a mão pela nuca _ Mas antes eu queria fazer um pedido.

_ Qual?

_ Quero ver o Itália deste mundo. Ou melhor, quero ver você. Vem comigo?

_ Huh? Ah, não, eu... Er... Não... Quero dizer, ele está morto e tudo mais... Ahn... Eu vou ficar esperando por você no corredor.

_ Certo. Eu já volto.

O loiro andou até a porta e saiu pelo corredor em busca do Itália do passado.

Não foi difícil acertar a sala, afinal, antes de todos subirem, estavam diante de uma única porta, localizada em frente à escada para o andar de cima. Com cuidado, andou até ela, colou o ouvido na porta, certificou-se de que não havia dentro da sala e entrou.

A primeira coisa que viu foi corpo do Itália do passado em uma espécie de esquife e adornado por flores de diferentes espécies.

Certamente Inglaterra havia usado magia para conseguir preparar um funeral adequado, e, pelo modo como as flores estavam arrumadas, não duvidava que o Reino Unido fizera tudo com carinho. Ludwig respirou com pesar, aproximou-se mais do corpo e se limitou a observá-lo por algum tempo.

Sentia um sentimento próximo da angústia.

_ Que estranho. Não muito tempo atrás... Você estava desesperado tentando nos parar... _ Passou as costas dos dedos pela pele fria e seca, a qual agora mais parecia algo artificial _ Há tantas coisas... Que eu queria lhe dizer...

Calou-se por um momento. No fundo queria ter compartilhado a solidão de Itália ao invés de vê-lo naquele processo de decomposição. Se aquela visão o deixava assim, mesmo sabendo que Feliciano estava bem, então o estado de seu auto-passado era justificável.

_ Então é isso que se sente... Ao perder um amigo?

Fez um pausa e deixou o ar entrar levemente em seus pulmões. Sentiu vontade de falar com o coração, agora mais do que nunca:

_ Certo, em primeiro lugar... Um pedido de desculpas... Desculpe-me por ri de sua valiosa opinião. E também... Você provavelmente... Vai continuar passando por muitas voltas no tempo daqui em diante. Vai fazer tudo de novo... Tentando nos libertar desesperadamente... Mais e mais...

Silêncio. As lágrimas teimosas foram inevitáveis.

_ Por alguma razão eu não recebi minhas memórias passadas de volta. É por isso que gostaria de cumprir minha promessa a você em meu próprio caminho. É uma história bastante longa, mas não se preocupe. Definitivamente vou manter minha palavra, não importa o que aconteça.

Deixou que sua mão deslizasse até uma da bela rosa que ajudava a adornar o corpo.

_ O Itália que está comigo não está mais sozinho. Deve ser a cena que você tanto sonhava, não? Todo mundo está com você, Itália... Isso não será mais somente um sonho... Certamente chegará o dia em que você experimentará isso de perto.

"Até lá..."

Deixou a rosa repousar nas mãos do falecido amigo.

"Descanse em paz, Itália..."

Afastou-se, fez uma pequena reverência e saiu do quarto.

* * *

Feliciano abria a porta para sair do quarto onde estava. Ao ver a figura de Ludwig aproximar-se dele, sorriu. Por sorte conseguia diferenciá-lo do Alemanha do passado. Bastava ver o estado da roupa e dos cabelos.

_ E ai, Alemanha? Como eu estava? _ Perguntou naturalmente

_ Bem... Parecia dormir contentemente.

_ Entendo... Achei que eu era capaz de proteger todo mundo, mas agora sei que estava cometendo um erro.

_ Sim... Um erro.

_ Hn? _ Olhou mais atentamente para Ludwig _ Vee! Não chore, Alemanha! Eu estou vivo, e agora compreendo melhor as coisas.

_ C... Cale-se! Estou de luto! Como pode ser tão indiferente?

O outro sorriu:

_ Obrigado, por chorar por mim, sabe? Estou muito feliz por ter um grande amigo como vcê... É tão bom ter amigos, não é? É por isso que eu quero sair com todo mundo.

_ Claro. E não devia se culpar ou culpar qualquer pessoa.

_ Vee! Eu estive considerand... Ahh!

De repente Feliciano arregalou os olhos e tapou a própria boca imediatamente. Isso fez o loiro franzir o cenho desconfiado e imediatamente girar sobre os calcanhares, a fim de saber o que havia assustado o amigo tão repentinamente.

E ao fazer isso, deu de cara com um América de olhos bem arregalados e boca aberta.

_"Essa não!"_ Pensava Ludwig _"Ele pensa que Itália está morto!"_

Os três ficaram em silêncio, encarando-se como se um fosse espécie desconhecida para o outro, até que Feliciano cogitou uma certa hipótese e se aproximou dos Estados Unidos.

_ Por acaso você é... Hm... A... Alfred?

Alfred franziu o cenho e replicou desconfiado:

_ F... Feliciano e... Ludwig?

_ É você! _ Ludwig exclamou.

E em menos de um segundo, o americano correu até os dois

_ Que bom ver vocêêês! Vocês estão aqui também! Estão com medo? Mmm...

_ Silêncio! _ Feliciano segurou-lhe os braços, sem deixar de esconder o contentamento _ Eles estão lá em cima!

_ Desculpe, desculpe! Mas eu estou tão aliviado! Eu pensei que estava sozinho aqui e me senti muito impotente... E por que Alemanha está chorando?

Ludwig fechou a cara.

_ É porque eu morri neste mundo. _ Respondeu Feliciano _ Ele acabou de ver meu corpo.

_ Morreu! _ Alfred coçou a cabeça ao exclamar _ Então essa realmente é a segunda vez?

_ Sim. Você estava certo... E... Eu morri na segunda vez. Mas não me lembro disso...

O americano ergueu as sobrancelhas, piscou algumas vezes e depois sorriu.

_ Não duvido de suas lembranças, Itália. _ Tranquilizou-o _ Deve estar acontecendo alguma coisa. Ah! E obrigado por se esforçar tanto para nos ajudar. Tipo... Morrer nesse mundo, entende? _ descansou a mão no ombro de Feliciano e voltou sua atenção para ambos os europeus _ Então, o que vamos fazer? Acabei aqui por causa do diário, então achei que se eu encontrasse seria capaz de voltar.

_ Também pensamos nisso. _ Confessou Ludwig _ Mas não estamos com o diário.

_ Nem podemos pegar o deste mundo. _ Feliciano informou _ O que vamos fazer? Eu acho que vamos ter que continuar procurando por ele.

Os três suspiraram em sincronia, partilhando da mesma necessidade de colocar os neurônios pra funcionar. Afinal, Ludwig não tinha nenhuma de suas memórias perdidas e Feliciano não tinha lembranças de todos os acontecimentos da segunda vez (sua morte era uma bom exemplo). Quanto a Alfred, ainda era difícil separar o sonho da realidade, o que o impossibilitava de dar maiores esclarecimentos.

De repente um barulho impactante ecoou pela casa toda e um terremoto súbito os levou ao chão.

_ AAH!

_ Que diabos é isso? _ Ludwig caía sobre os joelhos sem conseguir se levantar.

_ Um terremoto? _ Arriscou Feliciano cobrindo a cabeça e sem conseguir se colocar de pé _ Mas isso parece um pouco diferente...

_ ... Inglaterra...? _ As pupilas de Alfred se contraíram ao sibilar o nome da nação _ Inglaterra está fazendo... Alguma coisa! Eu não sei o que ele pretende fazer, mas deve ser uma coisa absurda!

_ Que coisa...? _ Feliciano inquiriu.

_ _Eu não__ sei_! Mas esse tremor aconteceu muitas vezes quando ele fez um desses feit... Feitiços! Além disso, não é algo que ele consegue fazer com pouca magia! O que ele pensa que está tentando fazer?

Feliciano mirou o teto receoso.

_ Algo absurdo... _ Murmurou.

Por fim o som de um estouro encheu o ambiente e um flash repentino os cegou por alguns segundos.

Depois disso, tudo se alamou.

Os três abriram os olhos e olharam ao redor. Tudo parecia no lugar.

_ Parece que não foi nada. _ Comentou Feliciano ainda no chão.

_ Será que foi só um terremoto? _ Ludwig inquiriu ao se levantar e estender a mão para o amigo.

Alfred permaneceu calado, esperando qualquer sinal suspeito saltar diante de seus olhos. Então escutou o barulho que rapidamente deduziu ser de uma maçaneta, e correu até a escada.

_ América? _ Feliciano estranhou a reação do jovem.

_ Huh? Que... Que foi? O barulho vem da porta da frente, não perceberam?

Ludwig juntou as sobrancelhas desconfiado e se juntou a ele.

Quando se aproximaram da escada, se depararam com os seus auto-passados mais uma vez no hall de entrada.

_ Heeei! _ O Alemanha do pretérito novamente chamava _ Tem alguém ai?

_ Não tem ninguém _ Comentou Japão _ Será que eles subiram?

_ Aqueles velhotes não mudam. _ América colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e riu _ Vieram pra ca antes de nós e estão longe de serem vistos.

Ludwig quase caiu para trás ao ouví-los com o mesmo discurso.

_ Q... Que diabos está acontecendo?

_ Sem chances... _ Feliciano murmurava bestificado _ Voltamos no tempo...!

_ Voltamos no tempo mesmo com Itália morto? _ Inquiriu Alfred _ Quer dizer que outra pessoa fez o tempo voltar?

Feliciano não respondeu. Apenas permaneceu perplexo olhando para as nações reunidas no hall de entrada. O estranho era que seu auto-passado parecia em seu estado normal, ou melhor, assemelhava-se ao Itália que não passara pela dor da perda e da solidão. A teia de acontecimentos que testemunhava só lhe permitiam deduzir uma coisa:

_ Eu vou morrer um bocado...

_ Itália? _ Ludwig o chamou _ Qual é o problema?

_ Estou esquecendo alguma coisa... Algo que alguém me disse... Mas o que?

_ Irc! Parece que eles estão subindo! _ Alertou Alfred.

_ Percebi... _ Ludwig engoliu em seco _ Por que não nos escondemos na sala do piano de novo? Itália, você tem que se esconder em primeiro lugar.

_ ...Ta...

Os três correram até a escada para o andar de cima.

* * *

_**Enquanto isso, no presente...**_

Fracassadas as buscas por alguma passagem no último andar da casa, Kiku, Gilbert e Lovino desceram as escadas correndo para prosseguir a missão. No entanto, antes que começassem a procurar naqueles compartimentos, Arthur virou-se para eles e se adiantou:

_ Deixem esse andar conosco! _ Apontou para si e para Antônio _ Procurem la embaixo!

Os três assentiram e desceram mais um lance de escadas. Ao chegarem no outro piso, Lovino acabou tropeçando no último degrau e colidindo com Matthew, o qual só não caiu porque Francis segurou-lhe os ombros a tempo. Apenas Kumajirou saltou do colo do dono antes e um pedaço de prato caiu do casaco do americano.

_ Foi mal. _ Lovino desculpou-se.

_ Ta certo, mas deixem esse piso conosco. Não ajam por conta própria!

Os três novamente assentiram e se dirigiram ao andar subsequente, não sem antes Kiku recolher o pedaço de vidro caído no chão. Não entendeu por que o americano guardava aquilo, mas certamente era perigoso e poderia ferir alguém.

No segundo piso, Yao e Ivan acabavam de sair de um dos quartos. Ao escutar as passadas das três nações recém-chegadas, o euroasiático deu meia volta e avisou:

_ Vamos procurar nesse andar. Vão para o primeiro piso.

E mais uma vez, os três desceram as escadas.

A intenção era procurar minunciosamente cada canto daquele andar. Começaram pela cozinha, depois pela sala de jantar, sala de estar, corredores... Nada. Decidiram ir à biblioteca, verificaram as estantes, a mesa... Saíram. Decidiram então procurar nas salas em estilo japonês no mesmo andar. Entraram em uma, em outra... Nada.

Até que Lovino parou de andar e virou-se para uma das paredes, batendo-a de leve.

_ Hn? _ Kiku também parou de andar para observá-lo _ O que houve, Romano?

_ Soou diferente quando eu bati aqui.

Bateu novamente, só que com mais força, e os demais puderam ouvir o som oco emanando pela sala.

_ Tem razão.

_ Com certeza tem alguma coisa ai _ Gilbert aproximou-se da área _ Por que não rasgamos o papel de parede?

Kiku pegou o pedaço de vidro que juntou do chão e perfurou a área, rasgando o papel num único movimento. Assim que o fez, viu uma porta escondida.

_ Oh! _ Lovino exclamou.

_ Por isso soava diferente. _ Concluiu Kiku _ Será que é isso... A entrada para o anexo do qual ouvimos falar?

_ Este é o lugar onde Veneziano está... Certo?

_ Sim, definitivamente.

Gilbert enrigeceu a mandíbula e Lovino acabou notando isso.

_ E seu irmão também, claro. _ Complementou o italiano.

_ Heim? C... como assim? Eu não fico preocupado com ele toda hora!

_ Nem eu, desgraçado! E... Eu não estou preocupado com meu irmão estúpido toda hora!

Kiku deixou escapar uma risadinha:

_ Sim, sim. Não baixem a guarda de vocês. Estão muito nervosos... _ E abriu a porta encontrada.

_"Por favor, voltem em breve"_ Pediu mentalmente o asiático _"Abrimos um novo caminho"_.

* * *

_**De volta ao passado...**_

Havia transcorrido algum tempo desde que Alfred, Ludwig e Feliciano decidiram se esconder na sala do piano, sendo que este último massageava a cabeça e franzia o cenho numa careta muito próxima a da dor.

_ Já deu tempo, novamente... _ Ludwig comentava olhando o próprio relógio _ Acho que já podemos sair agora.

_ Itália, como está sua dor de cabeça? Se estiver muito ruim, pode deixar que Alemanha e eu procuramos pelo diário.

Feliciano fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça:

_ Não, eu estou bem... Vamos procurar o diário. Começaremos pelo primeiro piso...

Nesse mesmo momento a maçaneta girou, chamando a atenção de todos subitamente. Os três arregalaram os olhos e tiveram a rápida idéia de se esconder, no entanto faltou tempo para pensarem em um bom local.

Quando a porta se abriu, todos viram um Inglaterra enfraquecido e cheio de danos entrar.

Os olhos de Alfred se cruzaram com os daquele europeu e seu coração falseou na mesma hora. Inglaterra pressionava o ombro esquerdo e suportava o próprio peso sobre as pernas flexionadas. Respirava com dificuldades e por mais que pressionasse aquela área, não conseguia conter o líquido rubro que manchava cada vez mais o tecido.

_ O que... _ Inglaterra sibilou debilmente _ Vocês aqui de novo?

_ Sim. _ respondeu Alfred em estado de choque _ O que aconteceu com seu ombro?

_ Nada... Não foi... Nada...

Inglaterra passou a olhar para Feliciano como se contemplasse uma obra feita com as próprias mãos. Talvez tenha passado tempo demais fazendo isso, ou ao menos, tempo suficiente para o alvo de sua atenção piscar várias vezes e apontar para a própria face.

_ O que foi? Tem algo no meu rosto?

Inglaterra sorriu ao responder:

_ Não. Pelo visto... Isso foi...

Por um momento achou que perderia as forças que o sustentavam, mas conseguiu suportar-se. Um movimento breve que foi o suficiente para os demais notarem que no ombro do mago havia um corte profundo e aberto que se prolongava até o tronco e estravazava uma quantidade absurda de sangue.

_ Inglaterra! _ Alfred gritou _ Seu ombro está ferido!

_ Sim, eu sei... Pare de dar chiliques...

Feliciano assistia confuso ao Inglaterra que se afastava e virava as costas para os três. Perguntava-se se toda aquela coloração rubra em sua vestimenta era o sangue da própria nação. Se fosse, era um milagre que ainda conseguisse ficar de pé.

_ Diga... _ O mago voltou a pressionar o ombro ferido _ América, o que veio fazer aqui?

A pergunta tirou Alfred do transe:

_ Que? B... Bem... Escapar com todos...

O mais velho sorriu para o nada:

_ Eu sei disso... Quero saber... Por que você está nesse mundo?

Os três o miraram perplexos.

_ Quer que eu seja... Ainda mais direto? _ Virou-se para a ex-colônia e prosseguiu _ Diga-me o que você, Itália e Alemanha fazem aqui...? Por que vieram... Pra esse mundo?

Houve um ligeiro silêncio. Como Inglaterra sabia que eles não pertenciam àquele mundo? Ludwig observava as pernas bambas da nação ferida, a qual se esforçava para continuar de pé. Sem dúvida, qualquer resposta teria que ser dada o mais rápido possível:

_ Estamos procurando o diário.

_ Alemanha! _ Feliciano o censurou.

_ Não conseguimos encontrá-lo em lugar algum e sem ele não podemos voltar no tempo. É por isso que...

_ Ha! _ O riso debochado de Inglaterra saiu em forma de soluço _ Então voltem logo! Ficam vadiando por ai e fazendo barulho! Vocês são tão... _ Ao invés de completar a frase, optou por tirar do casaco o diário de Itália.

_ O diário! _ Exclamou Feliciano _ Estava com você, Inglaterra?

_ Eu o encontrei no primeiro andar. Vocês tem que correr! Eles estão alimentando isso! _ Jogou o diário para Feliciano e virou-se para a porta.

_ O que? Do que você está falan...?

De repente um estrondo violento atingiu a porta e a abriu violentamente. Feliciano sentiu o pânico invadir seu peito ao se ver diante da mesma criatura enorme que o matara da segunda vez. O monstro trazia sangue nas mãos, rosnava e se aproximava lentamente de seu único alvo: Inglaterra.

_ Chegou... _ O Reino Unido voltou-se para os três _ Vocês, voltem! Não intervenham mais!

_ E... Espere, você vai brigar sozinho? _ Alfred inquiriu horrorizado _ Você não pode!

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, mas na mente de Feliciano o momento durou uma eternidade. Via Alfred e Ludwig prontos para interferirem, enquanto Inglaterra estendia a mão para lançar sua magia. Naquela hora, o Itália do furuto se limitava a processar as palavras da nação ferida. _"Ele disse que 'eles estão se alimentando isso'... Quem? O inimigo?"_ Olhou para si de relance _"Minhas feridas..."_

Então finalmente seu cérebro resgatou a lembrança que tanto buscava: O aviso de Inglaterra

* * *

_Aconteceu na biblioteca próxima à sala do piano. _

__ Desculpe, eu não tenho muito tempo. Vocês vão morrer logo. Apenas escute o que eu vou dizer... _ Dizia o Reino Unido, enquanto pressionava nervosamente os ombros de Itália. Os dois estavam sozinhos._

__ O que? Espere... Eu não entendo..._

__ Apenas me escute! _ O loiro insistiu irritado. _ Isso é tudo o que vocês têm que fazer. Não venham para esse andar. Isso é tudo._

* * *

As pupilas de Feliciano se contraíram.

_ Oh...

Quando voltou à realidade, viu Inglaterra invocar rapidamente seus poderes:

_ _Céus, que infortúnio! _

Um raio de luz saiu do grimório e se estendeu pela sala, praticamente colando os pés de todos no chão. Cordas de magia se enrolaram pelos membros da criatura, que urrava furiosa tentando alcançar sua presa, enquanto os demais estavam praticamente congelados e protegidos por uma barreira invisível.

_ Não posso me mover! _ Exclamou Alfred tentando se soltar desesperadamente.

_ Não se preocupem, eu morrerei antes que isso possa lhes atacar. _ Avisou o Reino Unido voltando-se para o inimigo à sua frente _ Farei vocês voltarem com o diário usando um pouco da magia que me resta...

_ Espere! _ Foi a vez de Ludwig gritar _ Você está…!

_ _Por favor, pare com isso_!

E com um movimento de ira, Inglaterra emanou uma onda de energia que instantaneamente os teletransportou dali após um clarão. A criatura horrenda continuou movendo-se com cólera, tentando se soltar tal qual besta enjaulada. Urrava, quebrava o chão e tentava alcançar a nação que se mantinha quase de pé, com a visão turva e as pernas cada vez mais dormentes.

Não havia o que temer. A sala logo estaria vazia...

E todos estariam salvos.

A respiração de Inglaterra se resumia a tragar o ar pela boca sem que seus pulmões absorvessem o suficiente. Sentia frio, tontura, e sua mente estava tão dispersa que já não havia espaço para o medo. Sentia o fim próximo, tão próximo que a idéia não o amedrontava.

Era só uma questão de tempo até seu corpo não resistir.

Pouco tempo...

Finalmente suas pernas perderam as forças e o fez cair sobre os joelhos numa dolorosa colisão. Tentou suportar o próprio peso por alguns segundos, sem saber exatamente o porquê, mas sentia-se tão fraco que acabou se deixando cair completamente no chão. Seus olhos viraram para trás e se esconderam atrás das pálpebras, enquanto o sangue sujava cada vez mais o piso branco.

Ouviu os urros desembestados da fera...

Ouviu os murros dela no chão...

E também...

... Ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo...

"Eu não vi esta sala. Itália nos disse para não vir a..."

...Seguido de uma voz longíqua.

"Arh..!"

Ouviu passos corriqueiros pela sala e logo depois o Reino Unido sentiu suas costas saírem do chão e seu corpo ser acolhido por um par de braços fortes, cujos dono tentava reanimá-lo.

_"Inglaterra! O que está fazendo?"_

Inglaterra abriu os olhos e ao ver a pessoa que o acompanhava, abriu a boca numa expressão idefinida. Era América, cujos lábios tremiam de aflição enquanto testemunhava o estado do mais velho.

Um urro do monstro fez o coração de América disparar e só depois o jovem percebeu o quanto a criatura estava próxima. Sem pensar duas vezes, puxou a arma do coldre e apontou para o inimigo, mas não atirou. Distraiu-se pelo toque dos dedos da ex-metrópole cravados em sua roupa, manchando-a de sangue.

_ ...Você... _ Murmurava Inglaterra com visível aflição _ Essa sala vai explodir em trinta segundos... Você tem que correr...

De repente a mão trêmula do mago foi abandonada sobre o corpo e seus olhos novamente se fecharam.

_ Inglaterra!

América devolveu a arma ao coldre e tentou reanimá-lo, mas não obteve nenhuma reação em resposta. Percebeu que Inglaterra ainda respirava, ainda vivia. Segurou-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos e deixou o polegar acariciar-lhe distraidamente a bochecha, enquanto as orbes azuis passeavam confusas pelo rosto da nação moribunda. _"Que diabos são essas feridas?"_ Perguntava-se alarmado _"Em 30 segundos, ele disse...? Mesmo que eu o leve daqui, essa a coisa vai vir atrás de nós... E atacar os out..."_

Mas não terminou sua linha de raciocínio.

Por alguma razão, não foi necessário.

Inglaterra estava partindo...

Ao perceber a realidade que se tecia á sua volta, América acabou sentindo o chão se abrir aos seus pés e seu corpo cair num abismo sem fim. Abriu a boca sem emitir som algum. Não soube explicar se aquele ardor em seu rosto representava algum choro sufocado no recôndido da sua alma ou um vazio que se expandia em seu peito. Inglaterra tremia em razão do frio que lhe consumia a carne, a cor havia fugido completamente de sua pele e a vida se esvaía aos poucos.

Não poderia salvá-lo.

Outro urro monstruoso ecoou pela sala, mas América não ligou. Apenas segurou uma das mãos da nação moribunda e declarou convicto:

_ Eu vou ficar ao seu lado. _ murmurou imponente sem notar as próprias lágrimas escondidas no canto de seus olhos _ Um herói nunca abandonaria alguém.

Mais uma vez Inglaterra abriu os olhos e sua expressão tornou-se indecifrável. Por um lado, seus olhos verdes transpareciam dor e revolta, mas por outro havia algo sublime em seu rosto. Algo que jamais poderia ser decifrado por qualquer observador.

_... Idiota... _ seu timbre foi sumindo aos poucos _ Seu... _ suas pálpebras pesavam cada vez mais _ Exibido...

América uniu sua fronte com a dele e sorriu tristemente:

_ Só dessa vez, sim. Você tem razão.

Uma escuridão selou o momento pela eternidade, seguido de um verdadeiro bombardeio ouvido em toda a mansão.

* * *

_**No presente, tudo estava prestes a voltar ao normal... Ou quase.**_

Kiku, Lovino e Gilbert acabaram dando um pulo para trás ao verem um clarão encher o local e os países desaparecidos surgirem diante deles. Os três com os olhos abertos demais e em estado de choque.

_ A... América! _ Kiku exclamou surpreso.

_ _West! __ Gilbert sorriu _ O que aconteceu? Você realmente voltou!

_ Você está ferido, Veneziano? _ Indagou Lovino preocupado.

Mas nenhum dos três respondeu. Feliciano e Ludwig rapidamente viraram-se para Alfred, cujo estado de tormento extravazava pelos poros. Os olhos azuis se contraíam no tempo e no espaço e seus lábios tremiam.

_ América! _ Chamou Itália preocupado.

Alemanha, por sua vez, fechou os olhos com sincero pesar:

_ América...

_ DROGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _ Alfred gritou colérico e deu um murro tão forte na parede que assustou até mesmo Kiku _ Aquele imbecil está me fazendo de palhaço!

O asiático ameaçou aproximar-se da jovem nação, mas Itália o deteve, colocando-se entre ele e Alfred. Viu os olhos de Japão moverem-se confusos, perguntando de uma forma silenciosa o que estava acontecendo.

_ Japão... _ Feliciano sibilou _ Eu lembrei de mais algumas coisas...

_ S... Sim?

_ Houve mais alguém que podia voltar no tempo.

_ Sério?_ Gilbert intrometeu-se _ Quem?

_ Inglaterra... _ Respondeu, olhando para um transtornado Alfred por cima do ombro _ Foi ele...

**Continua**

* * *

É nessas horas que me convenço de que preciso aprender a escrever. Nem estou falando dos erros gramaticais (que por sinal, com certeza essa história deve estar cheia. Afinal não escrevo no word, nem em papel, mas diretamene na caixa do f.f-net), mas sim da maneira de narrar as coisas. Isso porque, sinceramente, tive dificuldades para narrar algumas cenas. Ainda mais a do sacrifício de Inglaterra, cujo fundo musical deixa a gente com o coração a mil.

Ok, em primeiro lugar... Hihihih! Feliciano e Ludwig escondidos no armário. Tomoyoshi-san gosta de mexer com nossa imaginação, heim? ^^' Mais alguma coisa? Sim, acho que todo mundo já sabe quem está com as lembranças de Alemanha, não? O pior é que como ele não retém suas memórias, são poucas as vezes que pode realmente ajudar Itália. Ele meio que está de mãos atadas e isso o aborrece.

Agora falando de Inglaterra... Como deu pra ver ele volta no tempo e "troca de lugar" com Itália. Fiquei imaginando que como Iggy é alguém solitário, pode ter se comovido ao descobrir que Itália se submeteu àquilo para trazê-lo a vida. Acredito que ele ficou grato e decidiu reverter a situação. Claro, Inglaterra não pretendia morrer de graça, certamente queria levar o monstro junto. Aliais, tudo indica que, no passado, ele acabou descobrindo coisas que Itália não sabia.

Por fim, América e seu famoso momento "eu escolho ficar". O que eu gostei nesse lance todo é que a cena América x Inglaterra ratificou a frase de Itália quando disse "agora sei que cometi um erro". Isso porque uma perda é sempre uma perda e vai fazer alguém sofrer. Quando Itália se sacrificou pelos demais, Alemanha se desestabilizou. Quando foi a vez de Inglaterra perder a vida, quem experimentou essa dor foi América.

E Inglaterra segue sendo um tsundere até a morte ùu/

Agora vamos aos reviews ^^ Muito obrigada antes de tudo.

**Helosa** - HetaOni é uma obra prima *-* E, pow, ler o cap. anterior ouvindo "friendship" foi sacanagem consigo mesma T-T Até eu viro uma torneira quebrada quando vejo as cenas. Alemanha foi atrás de Feliciano... E acabou levando uma represália =/ Quanto ao América, ele estava na casa também, mas por algum motivo ele ficou separado deles. Espero não ter demorado muito. Abraços! ^^/

**Holly Everitt** - Sim, eu vi o blog :D Tem umas imgagens que eu adoro! Ah, e aquele trailler também é magnífico! Já que você também curte esses vídeos, já viu "HetaOni Anime (?) part 1-3" [isso mesmo, com um "?" entre parenteses]. É bem curtinho, mas dá pra sentir o gosto de um anime de HetaOni ^^' Mas meu favorito ainda são os clássicos "HetaOni Chikai" e "ヘ/タ/鬼/派/生/動/画】×/ /e/ /p/ /h/ /e/ /r【手/描/き/M/A/D】" (Claro, sem mencionar HetaOni Unistall e HetaOni Douga ^^). Abraços!

**Kyra Spring** - Também gostei dessa sacada do Alemanha com a morte do Itália. Acredito mesmo que ele perderia o chão e, claro, se recusaria em acreditar que o Ita havia morrido. Achei algo bem humano mesmo. E claro que o Alemanha do presente ia detestar se ver daquele modo. Isso confirmaria o óbvio: Itália é o ponto fraco dele ^-^ E no final das contas, Gil é o irmão mais velho mesmo. :) Ah, e "This is Where I Fall" é muita sacanagem mesmo! ToT Bem, eles voltaram no tempo porque Itália disse "faça-me desaparecer" e tudo indica que o diário atende aos pedidos de Itália (eu acho), então enviou ele para o passado com as pessoas que estavam próximas: Alemanha (que havia corrido até ele) e América. Só não sei por que América parou em um lugar diferente.


	16. O herói de Inglaterra

**Cap. 15**

**O herói de Inglaterra**

**-o-  
**

Japão simplesmente não conseguia mais se manter quieto enquanto via América dar murros na parede.

_ Você está me fazendo de palhaço! _ Bradava cheio de aflição, sem importar com a dor em seus punhos _ O que tem de bom nisso se você está morto?

_ _América, pare! Sua mão está sangrando_!

A voz do asiático funcionou como um balde de água gelada, trazendo América de volta ao mundo real. Olhou para o próprio punho cravado na parede e notou que dali brotava um sangue que agora manchava a pintura.

Aquela casa definitivamente estava lhe deixando louco.

_ ... Desculpe... _ Pediu Alfred em voz baixa enquanto pegava a própria mão machucada _ Eu voltei...

_ Sim, é muito bom lhe ver. _ Falou Japão preocupado _ Estou feliz que tenham voltado em segurança. Onde estavam?

_ No passado _ Respondeu Itália _ Então eu... Er, morri... Quer dizer, achamos o diário... Hm... Espere, não. Hm... _ Coçava a cabeça tentando elaborar uma frase coerente.

_ O que há de errado? Está confuso? _ Prússia inquiria cruzando os braços e unindo as sobrancelhas _ Por que não descansam um pouco?

Alemanha suspirou e estava prestes a abrir a boca para responder, mas acabou mudando de idéia ao ver o que se escondia por trás do papel de parede rasgado.

_ E essa porta?

_ É a entrada de um suposto anexo. _ Respondeu Romano desviando a atenção para a passagem _ Se quiserem mais detalhes, perguntem ao pessoal lá em cima. Estamos indo agora.

_ Anexo... Quê? _ Itália inquiriu _ Do que estão falando? E vocês não podem ir sozinhos! Nós vamos...

_ Não. Deixe conosco _ Ponderou Japão _ Vamos ficar bem. Só vamos dar uma rápida olhada ao redor e depois voltar. Provavelmente é um beco sem saída. Além disso... _ um sentimento de receio lhe tomou ao mirar os três viajantes do tempo, mas logo tratou de afastar qualquer idéia pessimista _ Podemos falar da viagem ao passado e coisas do tipo depois. Afinal não vamos mais voltar no tempo mesmo. Nossa prioridade é investigar.

_ Ta. Então, vou aproveitar organizar as coisas minha cabeça. _ Feliciano sorriu e se virou para Alfred, o qual permanecia fitando o vazio _ Vamos, América? Você quer ver a Inglaterra, não é?

Não houve resposta. Prússia olhou desconfiado para a expressão demasiadamente abatida de Estados Unidos.

_ Ele está no quarto piso. _ Informou por fim _ _West, _va com eles e depois volte, certo? Itália, você ficará com América.

_ Pode deixar _ Feliciano concordou e puxou América pela mão _ Vamos. Vamos lá, América.

De uma maneira quase mecânica, Alfred se deixou levar por Feliciano e Ludwig escada acima. Um estado anormal que, em conjunto com as informações de Itália, foi suficiente para os demais terem uma clara idéia do que aconteceu no passado.

_ Se ele está assim... _ Sibilou Prússia focando a nuca de Estados Unidos _ Será que Inglaterra morreu?

_ Provavelmente. _ Concordou Japão com pesar _ Mas acho que Itália vai dar alguns conselhos a ele. _ Virou-se para a porta do anexo e abriu-a _ Vamos logo. Com cuidado, claro.

Ao olharem mais atentamente para a passagem, repararam que a mesma consistia em um poço escuro e apertado. Ao vê-lo, Lovino engoliu em seco:

_ É realmente estreito...

_ Tão estreito que só pode ir uma pessoa de cada vez. _ Japão tomou a frente _ Eu vou primeiro. Alguém tem luz?

Prússia tirou um isqueiro do bolso e o jogou para o asiático.

Kiku foi o primeiro a mergulhar no bréu, tendo como guia um único ponto de luz oriundo do isqueiro. Depois dele seguiu Romano e, por último, Prússia.

_ Tudo bem, dá pra ver o caminho. _ Falou o primeiro assim que pisou no chão.

_ Estamos bem atrás de você _ Prússia avisou ao se juntar a eles.

A escada os levara a um compartimento abafado e poeirento. Romano chegou a espanar o ar com a mão direita enquanto tossia e reclamava. O ambiente tinha tudo para desestimular sua exploração... Se não fosse um ponto de luz brilhando no canto dele.

_ O que é isso? _ Japão correu até a pequena e misteriosa luz.

Ao tentar tocá-la, o asiático percebeu que não conseguia. A luz flutuava pálida em sua mão, intangível. Outro ponto peculiar era o calor emanado dela, como se houvesse um pouco de vida habitando ali.

E havia uma tristeza... Japão sentia uma estranha tristeza emanar daquele ponto de luz.

_ Vamos ver se encontramos outras. _ Sugeriu Prússia.

Andaram até uma porta e ao abrirem-na se viram dentro de um corredor. A primeira porta dele guardava uma sala simples, contendo apenas uma chave de força (semelhante a que Japão encontrara em um dos quartos do quarto piso) e uma mesa. Embaixo desta havia outro ponto de luz, o qual Kiku cuidou de recolher.

Passaram para a próxima porta, e ao atravessarem a entrada, se depararam com o que era para ser uma biblioteca. Havia estantes em toda parte, porém estavam vazias. Os únicos livros e demais papéis encontrados eram os que estavam em cima da única mesa do compartimento.

Andaram pelo corredor de estantes vazias, até que Japão encontrou um terceiro ponto de luz e o recolheu.

A última porta indicava um cubículo muito pequeno, tão curto que mal cabia os três e mais a estante e a mesa guardados ali. Um quarto ponto de luz foi encontrado e recolhido pelo asiático.

Prússia, por sua vez, acabou notando outro detalhe:

_ Boa! Estamos num beco sem saída! _ Virou-se estupefado para Japão _ Então, que diabos devem ser essas coisas brilhantes?

_ Não parecem prejudiciais. _ Japão mostrou uma delas flutuando sobre a palma de sua mão _ Vejam, não podemos sequer tocá-las.

_ Espere, isso é realmente seguro? _ Romano fez uma careta desconfiada ao perguntar.

_ Isso é muito quente. O que poderia ser? Também me sinto tão triste. Devemos levar iss...

Antes que a frase terminasse, Prússia arregalou os olhos e prontamente tapou a boca de Japão:

_ Quietos!

Kiku e Lovino arregalaram os olhos e só então ouviram as passadas se aproximando da porta. Para o azar de todos, estavam acompanhados. Gilbert logo se colocou em posição de guarda enquanto Romano munia-se da arma e Japão desembainhava a katana.

_ Eu sabia que ele viria atrás de nós. _ Revelou o asiático.

Os três aguardavam a chegada do inimigo a medida que o barulho dos passos se tornava mais audível. Já estavam acostumados a batalharem com aqueles moradores, não? Mesmo numa sala cheia deles, era possível controlar a situação...

Ou nem tanto.

A criatura que escancarou a porta fez os três abrirem bem a boca e os olhos, erguendo a cabeça cada vez mais para conseguir ver o rosto da criatura. Era gigantesca e muito mais medonha. Possuia o corpo mais forte e carregava o sorriso de um predador certo de que vai agarrar sua presa.

Prússia apontou para os outros dois e ordenou:

_ Vocês, voltem! _ Avançou imediatamente contra o adversário _ Eu cuido dessa coisa!

A cena que Japão viu seguir ocorreu em um piscar de olhos. O monstro havia simplesmente agarrado a espada de Gilbert e lançou a vítima de encontro à parede oposta. A colisão seria capaz de quebrar os ossos, se Romano não tivesse agido rapidamente e se colocado no caminho. O corpo de Prússia colidiu com o dele e os dois foram jogados contra a mesa.

Japão engoliu em seco e correu para a frente dos atingidos, Romano rapidamente colocou o dedo no gatilho, pronto para disparar, e Prússia se deparou com uma espada quebrada em sua mão. O monstro havia destruído-a ao segurá-la.

_ NÃO! Quebrou! Minha incrível arma quebrou!

_ Essa não! _ Lovino apertava o gatilho em vão _ As balas não saem!

_ Voltem, vocês dois! _ Japão atacou com velocidade, mas surpreendentemente a criatura desviou e passou as garras em suas costas, ferindo-as _ AH!

_ D-Droga! Essa coisa ficou muito rápida! _ Lovino tremia involuntariamente _ Filho da puta!

_ MINHA AAAAAAARMA! _ Prússia choramingava _ Minha incrível arma...

_ Japão, cuidado!

A criatura partia para o próximo ataque quando um clarão repentino envolveu o ambiente, levando todos a fecharem os olhos para se proteger da luz.

**-o-**

Quando deram por si, Japão, Prússia e Romano haviam voltado ao esconderijo, local onde estavam todos os demais prisioneiros.

_ Que? _ Japão se limitou a falar _ Voltamos!

Os três estavam diante de um círculo mágico desenhado no chão e, na frente do círculo, havia um Inglaterra com um sorriso orgulhoso bem visível.

_ Viram? O que acham? _ Quis saber o mago.

_ Incrível! Até eu estou impressionado! _ França exclamou maravilhado, mas voltou sua atenção para os três _ Desculpem-nos por trazer vocês de volta. Por acaso estavam no meio de... Alguma coisa?

Romano piscou várias vezes até seu cérebro conseguir processar o acontecimento:

_ E-Estamos salvos? Mas... Por que de repente...?

A expressão de Arthur era a de quem iria dar a notícia acerca de um formidável projeto:

_ Bem, enquanto eu procurava no quarto piso, encontrei alguns pedaços de magia. Só posso supor que meu auto-passado deixou-as por ai._ Seu sorriso se acentuou _ Eu ainda não sei os detalhes, mas graças a isso recuperei um pouco mais da minha magia. Além disso, Itália estava preocupado com vocês e América está de irritado com alguma coisa.

_ Eu _não_ estou irritado... _ Interrompeu América com voz cortante, de costas para todos.

_ Inglaterra começou dizendo que poderia finalmente nos mostrar uma grande façanha e depois teleportou vocês. _ Revelou Rússia, ignorando Alfred _ Foi incrível...

_ _Por favor, pare de teletransportar pessoas!_ _As pessoas que você teleporta não lhe deram o seu consentimento!_

Todos voltaram-se perplexos para Alfred, principalmente Canadá e Inglaterra.

_ América, o que há de errado com você? _ Questionou Matthew preocupado _ Não parece mais o mesmo!

E realmente não parecia. Alfred se negava a dar meia volta e encarar os demais, todavia, era possível ter uma idéia da expressão que se escondia por trás das lentes.

Foi então que Italia sorriu sem graça e segurou o braço do amigo:

_ Hei, América, por que você não descansa um pouco? _ Sugeriu até olhar mais atentamente para o casaco dele _ Ah, olha! Tem sangue na sua roupa! Por que você não toma um banho e...

_ Isso foi de quando Inglaterra passou a usar sua magia para... _ América não completou a frase. Falara aquilo pelo simples prazer de colocar uma parte de sua angústia para fora.

Itália perdeu a cor:

_ Oh... Hum, eu... Eu sei. Quando você segurou ele... Ele estava sangrando muito...

_ Quê? _ Inglaterra finalmente se manifestou.

Alemanha viu uma cena preocupante ser desenhada. Arthur olhava para Alfred, que olhava para Feliciano, que não sabia para quem olhar. E do jeito que estavam os nervos do americano, nada de bom resultaria daquela conversa.

_ Itália, va tomar um banho. _ Pediu Ludwig _ Vai se sentir melhor.

_ S... Sim! Boa idéia. América, venha comigo. Vou usar o chuveiro do outro lado. Vamos nos acalmar um pouco!

América olhou para ele, ainda tentando desfazer o nó na própria garganta. Contudo, se limitou a dizer de forma quase inaudível:

_ ...Certo.

E foi embora com Itália, sob um véu de olhares receosos, especialmente de Arthur.

_ Desculpem, ele passou por muita coisa. _ Falou Alemanha abatido _ Vocês vão ter que desculpá-lo.

_ É o que parece. _ Sibilou Espanha, antes de se voltar para o loiro _ Afinal, o que aconteceu no passado?

_ Itália e Inglaterra morreram... Sinceramente, isso foi um grande golpe para mim e para América.

Sutilmente, os olhos de Inglaterra, que até então estavam fixos no nada, abriram-se mais e as bochechas do mago ganharam uma simplória coloração.

_ Que sensação estranha... _ Murmurou para si mesmo, mas logo tratou de balançar a cabeça e mirar Alemanha _ Aliais, você também parece muito desgastado. Há quatro banheiros la dentro, então por que não toma um banho também?

_ Ta. Sinto muito. Estou um pouco... Cansado.

A passos lentos, Ludwig caminhou até o banheiro também.

Japão suspirou, imaginando o estado dos amigos. Depois olhou para Inglaterra:

_ De qualquer forma, você fez bem nos teletransportando. Estávamos em grande perigo. Foi por um triz. _colocou a mão no bolso interno do casaco _ Além disso, encontramos um monte dessas coisas no chão...

Quando Arthur voltou seu olhar para Kiku, reparou nos quatro pontos de luz flutuando sobre a palma da mão do amigo.

_ Aah! Japão! _ Reino Unido correu até o asiático tão rapidamente que quase o fez pular para trás _ O que você tem aí?

_ Heim! V-você quer dizer isso? Nós os encontramos no chão do anexo. Sabe o que são?

_ Oh? _ Espanha sorriu _ São os "pedaços de magia" que Inglaterra estava falando. Mas por que havia alguns no anexo também?

_ Huh? Ainda bem que Japão os pegou, então. _ Prússia cruzou os braços, ainda com o pedaço da espada na mão _ Exatamente como eu disse.

Inglaterra abriu um sorriso:

_ E tinham tantos assim? Agora eu vou recuperar uma grande quantidade do meu poder. _ Colocou uma mão de cada lado das luzes flutuantes e no mesmo momento absorveu toda a magia, fazendo-as desaparecer _ Sim! Isso é um bom sinal! Acho que vou fazer um teste! Esta sala é um pouco suja. Eu vou limpá-la! _ Tirou o grimório de dentro do casaco e abriu-o, carregando-o com uma das mãos enquanto estendia a palma da outra para o ambiente em si _ Aqui vamos nós! _Hoata!_

Um clarão preencheu o esconderijo, seguido de um curto tremor e um barulho intenso. Uma vez cessado, todos perceberam o lugar incrivelmente arrumado.

_ Oh! _ Japão se surpreendeu _ Definitivamente pôs tudo em ordem. Mas para que usar poderes se... Bem... Quero dizer...

_ Você poupou o trabalho de limpeza. _ Completou China _ Então, o que vamos fazer agora aru? Temos tanta coisa para fazer que eu não sei por onde começar.

França suspirou antes de falar:

_ América parece estar passando por uma barra, então acho que devemos agir dessa vez. _ Em seguida seu olhar finalmente recaiu sobre o pedaço de metal preso em uma das mãos de Prússia _ Então... O que aconteceu com a sua espada?

_ Quebrou. Deve ter sido de tanto usar nas batalhas _ Resmungou o interlocutor _ O que eu vou fazer agora? Eu não posso lutar de mãos vazias!

_ Isso me lembra que minhas balas não saíram! _ Lovino reclamou _ Saco de ba... Ah, ele está no banho...

_ Haha! Deixe comigo. Eu conserto isso pra você.

_ Isso é muito problemático. _ Sibilou Japão _ Mas também temos passado por uma série de batalhas. Por que não fazemos uma pausa até os três saírem do banho?

De repente Rússia abriu mais os olhos ao lembrar-se de um de

_ Oh, esperem... Um monte de monstros foram embora depois que o diário brilhou, mas... Pra onde eles foram?

Inglaterra deu de ombros:

_ Bem, se América e os outros acabaram no passado, então os inimigos devem ter ido pra lá também... _ E ao se tocar do que acabara de falar, sua alma saiu do corpo _ Epa.

**-o-**

América fechou os olhos e deixou-se repousar na banheira de água quente. Quem sabe poderia ficar ali por um bom tempo. Uma eternidade talvez. Ou ao menos todas as horas necessárias para colocar sua cabeça no lugar e decidir o que fazer.

Mas isso era impossível e nada heróico.

_ _América_ _ Itália o chamava do outro lado da porta _ _Se você não sair daí, vai virar cozido_.

Houve um breve silêncio.

_ Itália... Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta sobre essas voltas no tempo?

_ Hn? S... Sim.

_ Houve uma vez que somente Inglaterra morreu?

Outro silêncio. Na opinião de América, aquilo apenas confirmava suas suspeitas.

_ Sim, houve.

_...

_ Quando ele está com seu real poder, faz de tudo pra ajudar. Mas teve uma vez que ele usou muita magia... E então...

Não precisou terminar. Os pesadelos do americano cuidaram de responder essa pergunta há algum tempo.

_ E mesmo assim, você decidiu voltar no tempo? _ América inquiriu.

_ Hn? Sim. Minha meta era que todo mundo escapasse. Não podia ficar pra trás uma única pessoa.

_ Por que você voltou? Você odeia Inglaterra, certo? _ Alfred fez essas perguntas com uma nota de amargura _ Por que iria tão longe por alguém que você odeia?

_ ...

_ Não só ele. Você não suporta Russia também. Você passou por muita coisa no passado, não é? Por que você iria tão longe por causa deles?

Do outro lado da porta, Feliciano encostava-se na madeira e olhava para o teto, trabalhando sua sincera resposta.

_ Bem... Eu acho que não os odeio.

_ O quê?

_ Tive encontros muito assustadores ou desagradáveis com eles, mas não posso dizer que eu realmente os odeio... Mesmo que muitas vezes eu os ache assustadores ou desagradáveis, não os odeio.

_ Mesmo que consigamos sair daqui, tenho certeza que um dia você vai ter uma briga com um de nós. _ Falou secamente.

_ Isso é verdade. Mas isso é natural. É um fardo que carregam as nações.

_ E ainda assim vai nos ajudar?

_ Eu pensei sobre isso. Pensei "E se a gente sair e eu tiver uma batalha com... América, por exemplo. Uma luta tão grande que nós nunca possamos fazer as pazes"?

_ Não dá pra dizer que isso nunca vai acontecer.

_ Sim. Então, se chegou a essa conclusão, suponhamos que você foi pego em uma situação como esta em que estamos de novo.

_ Sim?

_ Nesse caso, eu acho que vou esquecer tudo sobre a nossa luta e fazer o meu melhor para ajudá-lo. Como eu estou fazendo agora.

_ ...

_ Se eu puder fazer algo, vou ajudar... Porque nós somos companheiros de todas as nações. Nós lutamos lado a lado, ajudamos uns aos outros e, juntos, podemos fazer o que não seria capaz de fazer se estivéssemos sozinhos. Agora eu entendo isso. _ Sorriu _ Se eu lhe ajudar e você me perguntar: "Mas não estamos brigando?" Eu me lembrarei, só que isso não importa mais... Se sair e lutarmos de novo... E se algo assim acontecer novamente, eu vou lhe ajudar. Seria difícil fazer isso como Itália, mas como Feliciano, eu iria ajudá-lo.

Alfred fechou os olhos e refletiu sobre as palavras do europeu.

_ Você é incrível... _ Confessou.

_ E você, América?

_ Hn?

_ Você me odeia ou odeia Inglaterra? Eu não odeio vocês, por isso eu me esforço tanto pra ajudá-los. Você pensa diferente?

_ Não... Não odeio...

_ ...

_ Já passei por muita coisa com vocês, mas no final somos nações, então nós temos que ficar juntos... Como você tem feito até agora.

_ Isso mesmo! Vamos trabalhar juntos!

Alfred sorriu como se estivesse lidando com uma ingênua criança.

_"Se eu seguir seu exemplo, Italia... Tenho certeza que você não vai me apoiar" _Pensou. Então focou o teto com súbita determinação no olhar. _"Mas eu sinto muito. Realmente não posso permitir que aquilo aconteça..."_

Fechou os olhos ainda se lembrando da visão que teve quando presenciou a quebra de um relógio pela primeira vez.

_"N__ão pretendo quebrar minha promessa. __Se... Aquela lembrança for verdadeira, eu..." _

Do outro lado da porta, Alemanha se juntou a Itália assim que terminou de banhar-se.

_ O que há de errado com a América? Por que não ele saiu ainda?

Feliciano o abraçou de repente, deixando o loiro subitamente corado.

_ Alemanha! Hei, diga, você gosta de mim e de América?

_ Quê? D-Do que você está falando?

_ Bem, você vai ver.

A porta se abriu e Alfred saiu vestido, com os cabelos molhados e a toalha por cima dos ombros. Curiosamente estava sorrindo, detalhe que despertou a atenção de Feliciano.

_ América? Tudo bem?

_ Sim. Obrigado pela força. Vamos?

_ ...

Os dois europeus se entreolharam assim que o americano saiu do local.

Uma vez reunido com as demais nações da casa, Feliciano quase caiu para trás ao ouvir aquela notícia.

_ Quer dizer que os monstros foram pro passado também?

_ Espere um minuto. _ Alemanha pediu chocado _ Se isso for verdade, significa que eles estão no mesmo passado que nós estávamos, certo? Não deveríamos voltar e matá-los?

_ S... sim. Somos capazes de vencê-los, mas nossos auto-passados não. E se alguém morrer por causa disso? Eles poderão mudar essa realidade...

América cruzou os braços e se encostou na parede:

_ Se é isso que está preocupado vocês, está tudo bem. Eu já matei ele.

Canadá e os outros voltaram-se imediatamente para Alfred.

_ Sério? _ Inquiriu Matthew _ Quando?

_ Diferente de Alemanha e Itália, eu acabei no porão, junto com o inimigo. Ele já estava um pouco enfraquecido, por isso não foi difícil.

_ Você acabou no porão? _ Questionou Alemanha _ Mas... Não havia um único inimigo. Devemos voltar apenas no caso de...

América desviou o olhar momentaneamente hesitante.

_ Enquanto vocês estavam no 3º andar, eu procurei no lugar inteiro. Ninguém me achou, e descobri que havia apenas um inimigo. A segunda vez foi boa. _ Mordeu o lábio inferior e confessou por fim _ Eu não quero voltar para lá...

Inglaterra mirou a ex-colônia de um modo enigmático, sem que Estados Unidos notasse.

_ Você ainda não superou isso?

_...

_ Bem, vamos nos dividir em dois grupos. Um vai para o anexo e o outro volta ao passado para matar o inimigo. Alguma objeção?

_ Então agora estamos livres para escolher quem vai para o passado? _ Japão indagou.

Inglaterra desviou o olhar de Alfred para Kiku e acabou rindo com imponência:

_ Ora, quem você acha que eu sou? _ Mostrou o grimório orgulhoso _ Estou forte agora que tenho meu poder de volta, você sabe.

França ergueu as sobrancelhas, deu de ombros e se aproximou do círculo:

_ Se é assim, então eu acho que vou.

_ Eu posso ir também. _ China o acompanhou.

_ Eu também. _ Declarou Rússia.

_ Ah, então eu vou com vocês. _ Canadá correu para perto dos outros três, em seguida virou-se para o irmão _ O que você vai fazer, América?

Alfred sorriu:

_ Eu vou ficar. Quero dar uma olhada no anexo.

Inglaterra abriu o grimório e apontou para o círculo mágico desenhado no chão.

_ Tudo bem. Então vocês quatro tem que ficar perto do círculo mágico. Itália, me dê o diário. _ pegou o objeto e o entregou para Canadá _ Assim que matarem o inimigo, vocês devem abri-lo na última página. _ Explicou e era incrível como sabia mexer naquele artefato _ Tenham cuidado para não interagirem com os auto-passados de vocês. Precisam fazer como o diário diz, sem alterar os acontecimentos. E voltem assim que matarem os adversários.

_ Sim senhor! _ França brincou ao pegar o diário e folheá-lo. Em seguida, todos se posicionaram em volta do círculo _ Bem, logo voltaremos de nossa matança. Tomem cuidado, gente.

_ Sim _ Espanha sorriu e acenou _ Vocês também!

Inglaterra invocou sua magia e um clarão os teleportou imediatamente dali.

Nesse momento, Japão se virou para Lovino e Gilbert:

_ Bem, agora... Aqueles cujas armas estão sendo consertadas devem esperar aqui. Já vocês três que voltaram do passado...

_ Eu vou para o anexo. _ Ratificou América sorrindo.

E para Itália, aquele sorriso era um mal presságio.

_ Esperem! _ Itália interveio _ Eu vou ao invés de Japão! Então vai ser só eu, América e Inglaterra.

_ Você é forte o suficiente para isso? _ Perguntou Inglaterra em tom de soberba _ Nesse caso, nós três iremos pra la.

_ Hehe! Sim! Estou ansioso para trabalhar com vocês dois! _ Declarou sorrindo muito superficialmente.

Pois sabia que nada de bom resultaria daquela busca.

**-o-**

Alguns minutos se passaram desde que França, Rússia, China e Canadá haviam viajado ao passado. Enquanto isso, no presente, todos cuidavam de seus afazeres. Dessa vez a cozinha estava sendo ocupada por Japão, o qual terminava de arrumar onigiris sob o foco dos olhos grandes e amendoados de Itália.

_ Pronto _ Confessou o asiático após terminar de fazer a refeição _ Não vai comer nada antes de ir?

_ Vee! Isso parece tão bom! Acho que vou pegar uns.

_ Ta bom _ Sorriu e passou a embalar alguns onigiris _ Vou preparar umas para você levar.

Kiku terminou de embalá-los em uma marmita e a ofereceu ao amigo.

Enquanto, isso Alemanha organizava os objetos pessoais dos amigos em gavetas separadas e Prússia consertava a arma de Romano enquanto conversava com Espanha.

Então a visão de Itália recaiu em um pensativo Arthur, o qual estava sozinho, parado à frente de seu círculo mágico.

Feliciano respirou fundo, mordeu o lábio inferior e decidiu falar com o mago.

_ Inglaterra? Hm... Escute, você está se sentindo bem?

Inglaterra olhou para ele e franziu o cenho:

_ Desde quando você se preocupa com meu bem-estar? Não há nada de errado comigo.

_ Ah... Estou vendo.

Então o semblante de Arthur mudou. Itália o viu baixar o olhar e mirar um canto qualquer da casa.

_ Enfim... Poderia fazer algo acerca do estado de América? _ Pediu Inglaterra sem jeito _ Ele me ignora toda vez que vou falar com ele. O que está acontecendo?

_ Entendo... Eu vou tentar falar com ele... E você, Inglaterra, tente não usar muita magia. Principalmente se ela tiver um determinado intervalo ou alguma coisa a ver com voltar no tempo, ta?

_ Não faço idéia do que está falando, mas vou pensar.

_ Ta.

Era incrível como aquela casa mudava as pessoas. Itália que o diga. Se antes insistia em balançar uma bandeira branca toda vez que via Inglaterra e América (de preferência com suas tropas e armas), agora se via obrigado a tomar conta dos dois.

Ao se aproximar de América, notou que ele parecia concentrado demais em colocar munição em sua pistola, sem falar no brilho distinto nos olhos azuis.

Um brilho perigoso.

_ América? Vamos?

_ Huh? Claro! _ Alfred sorriu e colocou a arma no coldre _ Pode contar comigo.

_ Certo...

Feliciano fez sinal para Arthur se aproximar, e os três saíram do abismo para voltar ao anexo.

Desceram as escadas, cruzaram o corredor do hall de entrada e se dirigiram até o local pretendido... Tudo no mais completo silêncio.

E agora, la no fundo, Itália havia se arrependido amargamente de ter seguido com aquela dupla, afinal o clima não podia ser pior. Inglaterra fitava o perfil de América e procurava um assunto para conversar, enquanto o mais novo fingia não perceber sua mirada. Feliciano queria muito arranjar qualquer desculpa para deixar os dois sozinhos, mas dentro daquela casa essa era a pior alternativa.

Ao chegarem ao anexo, América foi o primeiro a descer as escadas, acendendo o isqueiro de Prússia. Em seguida desceu Inglaterra e, por último, Itália. Trilharam o mesmo caminho que Kiku, Lovino e Gilbert. O Reino Unido, particularmente, procurava pelos pontos de luz.

Ao chegarem à sala das estantes, conseguiram visualizar mais um ponto. Arthur ergueu as sobrancelhas e prontamente correu até ele, absorvendo-lhe a magia.

Nesse meio tempo, Itália olhou para os lados e murmurou sem jeito:

_ Sabem... Eu realmente não sei se nós estivemos aqui antes...

_ Não pode haver só isso. _ Suspirou Inglaterra _ Vou dar mais uma olhada no outro quarto...

Para a surpresa de Feliciano, América não mostrou nenhuma reação com a frase do amgo. Pela lógica, assim que Inglaterra olhasse para ele, como aconteceu, o jovem diria algo como "vamos", no mínimo. Mas não foi o que ocorreu.

América não parecia nem um pouco incomodado com o fato da ex-colônia seguir sozinha e até deixou escapar um triste sorriso.

Assim que Arthur saiu, Itália se virou para Estados Unidos.

_ O que você planeja, América?

_ Quem, eu? _ Alfred começou a rir abertamente _ Ora, nada! Hei, você foi o único que disse que temos que trabalhar juntos e...

_ Posso dizer uma coisa, como veterano? Se você quiser mentir, pelo menos se certifique de que parece convincente ou então as pessoas vão desconfiar, assim como aconteceu comigo.

_ Do que você está falando? Eu não estou escondendo nada. _ Alfred ergueu o polegar para Itália e depois apontou para si _ Basta olhar para mim. Pareço estar mentindo?

_ ...

Feliciano relaxou os ombros, fechou a boca e o observou por um instante. Estava claro que a nação que estava ali, à sua frente, era bem diferente da que havia planejado derrotar um dos monstros com a ajuda de Arthur.

_ ... Você sabe, América...

_ Huh? Que foi?

_ Eu acho... Que você deveria praticar um pouco mais esse seu sorriso.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram surpresos. Aquela frase lhe era familiar.

* * *

_Quando Itália achava que seria seu fim, América colocou seu plano em ação, e com a ajuda de Inglaterra, salvou Feliciano e ajudou a derrotar o monstro. Itália não podia acreditar que eles tinham conseguido, mas para ele aquilo não era nada bom. _

_Como não podia explicar para eles, Itália se limitou a desenha um sorriso na própria face:_

__ América... Obrigado._

_América, que até então estava concentrado no estado de Inglaterra, ergueu as sobrancelhas ao olhou para Veneziano. Passou a contemplar sua expressão de uma forma bem analítica e, por fim, replicou:_

__ Eu acho que você deveria praticar um pouco mais esse seu sorriso. _ Confessou enquanto passava o braço machucado por trás dos joelhos de Inglaterra para carregá-lo no colo _ Você não pode dizer isso com essa cara._

__... !_

* * *

Foi com a tristeza misturada à aceitação de sua real condição que América baixou a cabeça e murmurou.

_ E pensar que... Eu disse o mesmo pra você... _ Fechou os punhos de forma sofrida _ Sinto que provei do meu próprio remédio.

_ ...

_ Mas, Itália, eu...

Sua frase foi cortada pelos passos de Inglaterra, o qual entrara na sala bastante desolado:

_ E-Eu não consegui encontrar nada... Será que há uma pista nessas estantes? Que tal vocês olharem aquelas e...

_ Inglaterra.

Arthur olhou para Alfred e sentiu o coração falsear ao perceber que ele vinha em sua direção. Não somente isso. América segurou-lhe os ombros e mirou-o nos olhos de modo decidido.

_ Eu confio no meu poder e nas minhas habilidades. Por isso eu cresci e cheguei tão longe, certo?

_ Que?

Ao olhar nos olhos da ex-colônia, reparou a nítida amargura refletirem na íris azul. Uma imagem totalmente oposta do país sorridente e cheio de vida que enchia a sala de reuniões com idéias absurdas.

_ É por isso que eu não vou aceitar isso... _ Confessou América com tristeza _ Você estava ferido... Você me salvou e, no fim, você morreu... _ Viu os olhos verdes se abriram mais ao ouvir aquela frase, mas não deixou espaço para que ele falasse _ _Eu _sou o herói. Se esse é o meu dever, prefiro ser o único a fazer o resgate. E eu vou provar a você! Dessa vez eu vou salvá-los!

Itália arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca quase engolindo ar. Conhecia aquele discurso. Todavia, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ouviu um estrondo ensurdecedor ecoar no local, e o gigantesco monstro que quase matara Japão, Prússia e Romano saltar do teto, bem diante de Alfred e Arthur.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Feliciano deu um berro e no caminho do golpe América empurrou Inglaterra, impedindo-o que fosse esmagado. Arthur mal percebeu o que estava acontecendo quando sentiu suas costas colidirem com o chão, mas antes que pudesse gritar com América perguntando se ele enlouqueceu, suas pupilas se contraíram. Alfred já havia virado o novo alvo, correndo em direção à criatura e disparando toda a sua munição nela.

O barulho das balas encheu o ambiente e os disparos fizeram o monstro recuar poucos passos.

Todavia, nenhuma o machucou.

América sentiu o sangue gelar dentro das veias ao constatar que o monstro estava ileso e agora o encarava com fúria no olhar:

_ Saia daí, seu idiota! _ Gritou Inglaterra levantando-se em pânico _ O que pensa que está fazendo?

_ _Oh, shit... __Murmurou América ao ver o enorme monstro avançar para partir-lhe ao meio.

E o som do ataque brutal fez a voz desesperada de Itália ecoar com toda força na escuridão.

"AMÉRICAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_**-o-  
**_

_**Inglaterra**_

_**...**_

_**Eu fui um herói, não fui?**_

_**Eu protegi você, não protegi?**_

_**...**_

_**Eu poderia ter sido um herói... Não poderia?**_

**_-o-  
_**

**Continua**

* * *

Desculpe o atraso. Tive um pouco de dificuldades para lidar com o América yandere. Como Alemanha disse, América ficou abalado com a morte de Inglaterra, E isso, somado às visões que teve com a quebra do relógio, leva os fãs a concluírem que América está passando pelo mesmo processo de quebra da inocência que Itália (trauma psicológico). Acho que faz sentido. Olhem só

Itália prometeu a si mesmo que tiraria todos dali, América prometeu proteger Inglaterra.

Itália achava que a ele cabia o papel de se sacrificar para ajudar todos, América achou a mesma coisa

Itália prendeu todos na cela do porão para enfrentar o monstro sozinho, América queria ir sozinho ao anexo e não se importou quando Inglaterra foi embora (ele sabia que o monstro apareceria no anexo).

Itália não acreditava na força dos amigos (afinal todos morreram diante de seus olhos), América não acreditava em Inglaterra (pois o viu morrer por usar muita magia, conforme confissão feita ao Itália).

Tanto Itália quanto América sabem de bastante coisa e não querem dizer tudo. Ambos também quiseram agir por conta própria.

Ah, quanto às trilhas sonoras do cap. 14, aí vão as mais marcantes.

Para ouvir a música da despedida de Alemanha na cena "descanse em paz, Itália" procurem no youtube **Hetaoni MUSIC The Decision Of Love (A decisão do amor).** Se um grito de "moe" nasceu dentro de seu peito ao ouvi-la enquanto Alemanha se despede... Bem vindo ao grupo ^^b

Para ouvir a música que marca a decisão de Inglaterra e América, porcurem **Hetaoni MUSIC A New Hope Reborn (Uma nova esperança renasce)**

Ps. NEM PENSEM em ouvir essa última lendo o sacrifício de Inglaterra. Sério X| No jogo ela me fez um efeito nada legal para uma manteiga derretida feito eu.

**Kyra Spring** - É, achei muito legal a autora ter acertado na personalidade do Iggy nesses momentos. Tipo, ele não é só um é muito racional ^^ Mas creio que (por razões óbvias), Alfred perdeu seu otimismo.

**Yukinha** - Hahuahauhau! Então deve ter surtado também com esse. Ele é 90% voltado para América e Inglaterra ^^' E Itália precisava trazer o Alemanha de volta à realidade =/

**Akemichan015** - E ai, Akemi xD Eu entendo você. Também prefiro escrever reviews mais detalhadas ^^ Confesso que os capítulos estão ficando mais difíceis. Tipo, tirar algumas cenas do modo rpg é realmente trabalhoso, feito essa do Alfred e o monstro. Acho muito legal ver o quanto Itália está amadurecendo. Aliais, da pra ver uma grande evolução nas personagens. América e Ita não sabiam ler a atmosfera e agora conseguem fazer isso muito bem. E a review não ta grande não, ta ótima ^^ Abraços!

**Helosa** - Eu não falo nada, meu coração acelerou com aquela cena do América e Inglaterra. Tipo, achei que o Iggy ia morrer sozinho e ai vem o América, dizendo que vai ficar com ele até o fim... Isso foi muito lindo. T-T E com aquele fundo musical então... Ah, e postei o nome das músicas de fundo la em cima. Quanto ao "eles estão alimentando isso" acredito que tem algo alimentando o monstro, pois ele está ficando muito maior e muito mais forte. E Inglaterra não assinou nenhum contrato. Ele voltou no tempo usando magia e não por causa do diário, então continua no nome de Itália. Acho que já deu pra perceber que Al recuperou muitas lembranças (tipo, ele sabia que o monstro estava no anexo e, antes, também sabia onde estava o outro pedaço de metal e que um monstro apareceria se tentassem pegá-la) e grande parte delas envolviam a morte de Inglaterra. Enfim, esse game é tudo XD Abraços!

**Katsune Yoshino** - Rússia faz os comentários mais inesperados nas horas mais inoportunas mesmo ^^' As cenas GerIta do game são realmente fofas! ^-^ E já que chegou até aqui, sabe que por trás de um convite de América havia uma idéia de Itália. Rsrsrsrs


End file.
